Beat of Summer
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah drummer band rock terkenal yang digilai banyak wanita dan bahkan dirumorkan menghilang setiap selesai konser untuk bercinta dengan fansnya. Namun sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahui bahwa sang drummer selalu pergi seusai konser untuk kembali pada keluarganya, yakni ibu dan kakaknya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental.
1. Prolog

**(Tetralogi Empat Musim : Summer)**

 **Beat of Summer © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : M (for language)**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U x Sakura. H**

 **Note : AU, No Sex Scene, Probably some characters in this fanfiction will be OOC**

 **Disclaimer : All Characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Puluhan ribu orang berpakaian serba hitam bersorak sorai memadati _Tokyo Dome_ 1\. Mereka semua mengangkat tangannya dan bersorak mengikuti sang vokalis sambil mengangkat tangan mereka, membentuk lambang metal.

Komposisi penonton pada konser band itu terlihat aneh. Jika biasanya penonton konser band _visual kei_ 2 didominasi oleh kaum adam, konser band kali ini malahan didominasi oleh kaum hawa yang dengan komposisi enam puluh persen dari seluruh penonton.

Tatapan mereka semua tertuju pada kelima lelaki personil band visual kei Black Ash yang sedang populer beberapa tahun terakhir.

Penampilan kelima lelaki itu cenderung biasa saja, tidak glamor untuk ukuran sebuah band _visual kei_ yang baru debut kurang dari lima tahun. Mereka hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam yang agak mencolok khas band _visual kei_ , namun riasan wajah mereka tidak begitu tebal dengan gaya rambut mencuat ala _visual kei_.

Terdengar suara ritme _drum_ yang dimainkan oleh sang _drummer_ setelah lagu dimulai dengan intro _bass_ dan gitar. Dan seketika terdengar jeritan tertahan para penonton wanita.

Sang _drummer_ yang letaknya paling jauh dari penonton bagaikan magnet yang menarik kaum hawa. Dan lelaki itu berusaha memaksimalkan atensi padanya dengan stik drum _led_ yang terus bergerak-gerak menyentuh _drum_.

Udara musim panas yang panas dan lengket terasa semakin buruk ketika di tengah-tengah lagu sang _drummer_ yang memakai kaus hitam sebagai dalam dengan garis leher yang rendah dan sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih mulus dan berotot mendadak mengangkat sedikit kaosnya. Ia memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna dan membuat tubuh penonton wanita dan penonton pria yang sedikit menyimpang memanas dan menjerit keras.

"SHU- _KUN_!"

Shu, sang _drummer_ menyeringai tipis mendengar jeritan para fansnya yang didominasi kaum wanita. Dan seringaian tipis yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat teriakan kembali terdengar, membuat udara musim panas semakin memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit seorang wanita berambut pirang keras-keras, membuat kedua wanita lainnya menundukkan kepala karena malu dengan tingkat temannya.

Ino, wanita berambut pirang itu, menjerit ketika melhat video konser band _Black Ash_ semalam di _Nippon Budokan_ yang ia dapatkan dari temannya.

"Duh, _pig._ Gara-gara kau sekarang kita menjadi pusat perhatian, tahu," seru Sakura sambil meringis karena malu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjerit, _forehead_? Kau lihat saja roti sobek si Uchiha Sasuke (nama asli Shu) itu. Seksi sekali."

Tenten, sahabat Ino dan Sakura, segera menengahi. Ia paham kalau sahabatnya tergila-gila pada Shu. Sebetulnya ia sendiri adalah fans _Black Ash_ , khususnya Sasuke. Namun ia bukanlah fans fanatik seperti Ino yang bahkan sampai menjadikan foto wallpaper _handphone_ dan setiap aplikasi chat yang ia gunakan dengan foto Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengedit foto dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke dan menjadikannya foto profil.

 _Black Ash_ sendiri terkenal karena beberapa personilnya berwajah tampan. Setidaknya wajah mereka semua tidak ada yang jelek. Seburuk-buruknya wajah mereka, setidaknya mereka semua masih bisa dikategorikan lumayan tampan.

Namun tidak hanya itu, Black Ash juga terkenal dengan kemampuan music yang menakjubkan. Sang vokalis memiliki _range_ pita suara yang lebar dan bisa menyanyikan mulai dari nada tenor hingga _bass_. Sang _lead guitar_ dijuluki sebagai dewa gitaris karena kecepatannya dalam bermain gitar, sedangkan gitaris lainnya memiliki kemampuan memainkan gitar yang baik serta keahliannya bermain biola. Sedangkan sang _bassist_ memiliki teknik bermain _bass_ yang baik, terutama kemampuan menggunakan teknik memukul jari ke _bass_ serta teknik lain yang berkaitan dengan jari. Dan sang _drummer_ memiliki kecepatan bermain _drum_ yang menakjubkan serta kemampuan bermain piano yang sangat baik membuat _band_ itu digandrungi pecinta musik _rock_ yang cenderung memperhatikan _skill_ personil ketimbang penampilan.

Selain itu Black Ash juga bukanlah _band_ yang terus menerus mengeluarkan lagu bertema percintaan seperti musisi pada umumnya. Terkadang mereka juga membuat lagu yang menyerukan hal positif, misalnya saja agar orang lain tidak melakukan bunuh diri. Bahkan mereka pernah mengkomposisi instrumen klasik yang menggunakan piano dan gitar sebagai bonus di salah satu albumnya.

"Omong-omong aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa Shu tidak punya kekasih, ya? Padahal wajah tanpa _makeup_ nya itu tampan sekali. Tidak seperti beberapa personil _band_ _visual kei_ lain yang wajahnya amit-amit ketika _makeup_ nya dihapus," ujar Tenten dengan maksud mencairkan perdebatan Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu rumor yang sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan para fans? Shu tidak pernah punya kekasih, sih. Tapi kalau teman tidur banyak dan berganti-ganti," sahut Ino dengan kecewa.

Ino meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahu, setiap konser selesai katanya Shu selalu paling cepat menghilang dari tempat konser. Katanya dia selalu bercinta dengan salah satu fansnya."

Tenten membelalakan mata, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam saja mendengarkan rumor tidak jelas itu.

Sakura begitu mengenal Sasuke hingga ia tahu bahwa rumor itu adalah omong kosong yang tidak berdasar. Sasuke bukanlah tipe lelaki yang haus akan seks. Dan ia tahu bahwa setiap kali lelaki itu menghilang selepas konser, hanya ada satu tujuan lelaki itu, yakni keluarganya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Note :_**

* * *

1\. Tokyo Dome : Tempat konser terkenal di Jepang. Banyak artis yang bermimpi bisa mengadakan konser disana dan biasanya mereka tidak bisa langsung mengadakan konser di Tokyo Dome. Karena itulah cukup banyak artis yang menangis ketika bisa konser disana.

2\. Visual Kei : Mengacu pada gerakan J _apan rock_ yang populer tahun 80-an. Biasa personilnya memakai kostum rumit, makeup mencolok dan gaya rambut dramastis. Visual kei menonjolkan aspek visual.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Sebenarnya mau post _fanfict_ ini pas udah selesaiin fanfict Naruto x Lucy _request_ an orang. Berhubung konsep _fanfict_ ini udah ada sebelum tertalogi Autumn tamat, akhirnya ini dipublish sekarang. Tapi kemungkinan ga akan cepet update.

Untuk fanfict kali ini bakal banyak ngebahas mengenai band aliran J-rock dengan gaya visual kei karena aku suka band kayak gitu & pengen masukin unsur itu di salah satu fanfictku.

Mungkin kalian ngerasa heran karena Sasuke dibuat menderita di banyak fanfictku. Bahkan pernah ada beberapa readers yang mikir kalau aku Sasuke hater. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke karakter favoritku, cuma aku ga mau ngebuat karakter yang serba perfect atau tipikal cowo yg playboy & suka ganti cewe.

Di seri tetralogi yang kali ini, aku nulis sambil ngebayangin gimana kalau seandainya si karakter utama punya keluarga yang punya keterbelakangan mental. Kebetulan aku juga belum pernah buat yang kayak gini, jadi sekalian nyoba sesuatu yang baru.

Aku mengharapkan kritik & saran dari kalian untuk fanfict terbaruku ini.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ya ampun, aku tak mengira kau emosional begini, _teme,_ " ucap Naruto, atau yang dikenal sebagai Rui oleh para fansnya, seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Zuka, sang _bassist_ berambut coklat, menghampiri Sasuke yang menangis di belakang panggung dan menepuk punggung Sasuke, "Aku mengerti kalau kau begitu senang karena akhirnya mimpi kita berhasil menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan konser kita di Tokyo Dome sukses besar."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Isakan terdengar semakin keras dan ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara.

Ketika berada di atas panggung, seluruh rekannya begitu emosional. Naruto bahkan menangis hingga tak bisa menyanyikan beberapa lirik, sedangkan Kiba, alias Zuka, memainkan _bass_ sambil bercucuran air mata. Begitupun dengan Neji, alias Yuu, sang _lead guitarist_ yang sampai meneteskan air mata karena terharu dengan para _fans_ yang memenuhi tempat konser yang begitu besar hanya untuk menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Bahkan Sai yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi pun terlihat sangat emosional hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya selama berada di atas panggung. Ia berusaha keras hanya menatap kearah _drum_ dan memukul drum dengan kuat dan cepat seperti orang yang kerasukan setan meski pada akhirnya matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat meninggalkan panggung.

Black Ash bukanlah satu-satunya band yang emosional sampai menangis saat konser di Tokyo Dome. Banyak musisi lainnya yang mengalami hal serupa, baik pria maupun wanita. Dan Tokyo Dome bahkan sampai dijuluki tempat yang membuat para musisi meneteskan air mata.

Seluruh personil Black Ash menjalani kehidupan yang cukup sulit sebelum mereka sukses seperti ini. Ketika mereka membentuk _band_ , kesulitan mereka malah semakin bertambah.

Naruto adalah putra dari keluarga kaya yang terpaksa meninggalkan rumah setelah keluarganya mengusirnya karena ia mempertahankan mimpinya dan menyambung hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu.

Sedangkan Kiba memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya tepat sesudah lulus SMA. Keluarganya tak mampu membiayainya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas sehingga ia bekerja sebagai karyawan toko penuh waktu dan bergabung dalam _band_ dengan harapan suatu saat nanti ia bisa sukses sebagai personil _band_ karena satu-satunya keahliannya ialah bermain bass.

Sai, si gitaris, adalah anak yatim piatu yang diharuskan meninggalkan panti asuhan setelah lulus SMA. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan tak satupun dari keluarga besarnya yang mau menampungmya sehingga ia dikirim ke panti asuhan. Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung karena dianggap berbakat dan mendapat pelatihan bermain gitar dan biola serta meyambung hidup dengan bermain musik serta mengunggahnya ke _youtube_ dan bermain musik di kafe, rumah duka serta acara pernikahan.

Neji cukup beruntung dibanding teman-temannya. Keluarganya mendukung penuh impiannya dan ekonominya lumayan baik. Namun ia tahu kalau keluarganya memiliki kekhawatiran terhadap masa depannya yang tidak pasti dan keluarga besarnya memandang rendah karena ia yang sebelumnya merupakan mahasiswa berprestasi yang cemerlang berakhir dengan menjadi musisi band dan hanya bekerja di toko orang tuanya.

Dan Sasuke, sang _drummer_ yang sebelumnya merupakan putra bungsu keluarga konglomerat dengan masa depan yang seharusnya cemerlang sebagai mahasiswa dari universitas terkenal di Inggris dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan terpaksa berhenti kuliah ketika perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut karena terlilit hutang dan ia tidak memiliki biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Di Inggris terdapat peraturan bahwa mahasiswa hanya bisa bekerja dua puluh jam semimggu dan penghasilan dari bekerja dua puluh jam jelas tidak mencukupi biaya hidup maupun kuliahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ayah Sasuke memutuskan bunuh diri karena depresi sehingga Sasuke kembali ke Jepang. Ia yang seumur hidup tak pernah mengkhawatirkan uang kini terpaksa mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu dan tinggal di apartemen kecil bersama ibu dan kakaknya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental serta menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _band_ untuk menghilangkan stress sekaligus mencari tambahan uang jika mereka setidaknya mendapat tawaran manggung.

Kini Sasuke menangis bukan hanya karena ia terharu karena _band_ nya berhasil konser di panggung yang megah dalam waktu kurang dari lima tahun. Ia merasa ingin menangis ketika para personil lain merasa bangga karena bisa memperlihatkan penampilan mereka pada keluarga mereka, keluarga Sasuke tidak bisa hadir. Mustahil Sasuke mengundang kakaknya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental untuk menghadiri konser semacam ini dan ibunya yang mengalami penyakit ginjal akan kesulitan menjaga kakaknya sendirian di konser.

"Biarkan saja. Sepanjang konser tadi Sasuke sudah menahan tangis. Kurasa akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi," timpal Neji yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Sai.

Sai tak berkata apa-apa. Ia meraih sakunya celananya dan menemukan satu pak tisu berukuran kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan pak tisu itu. Sasuke mengambil tisu itu dan mengeluarkan salah satunya serta berjalan menuju sudut ruangan serta memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mereka semua tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sangat emosional. Ketika beberapa dari mereka menangis dan ingin menyerah di awal karier mereka karena terus menerus mendapat penolakan, Sasuke adalah orang yang berpikir logis dan menguatkan mereka semua agar tidak menyerah meski beban hidupnya paling berat di antara seluruh personil. Jika Sasuke sampai menangis seperti ini, pasti ada penyebab yang sangat kuat.

Naruto adalah orang yang paling lama berteman dengan Sasuke sehingga ia sangat mengenal sahabatnya. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk dihadapannya serta menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sedih karena Mikoto- _basan_ (bibi) dan Itachi- _nii_ (sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki) tidak bisa menyaksikanmu konser yang selama ini kau impikan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dengan lemah. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun dan ia langsung memeluk Sasuke serta mengusap kepalanya. Ia mengerti betapa beratnya beban yang ditanggung Sasuke hingga pada akhirnya meledak dalam bentuk tangisan.

.  
.

" _Tadaima,_ " ujar Sasuke dengan pelan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi ketika ia tiba di rumah. Konser berakhir pukul sebelas malam, namun kali ini ia tak berusaha pulang lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

Tangis Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti hingga lebih dari setengah jam, seolah berusaha memuntahkan segala beban yang selama ini menumpuk di dadanya dengan tangisan.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi minum bersama teman-teman satu _band_ nya sebelum kembali ke rumah. Ia tak siap jika ia harus langsung bertemu dengan keluarganya seusai konser.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar yang ia tempati berdua dengan sang kakak. Ia berjengit ketika mendapati sebuah mainan mobil-mobilan yang berada tepat di depan pintu. Dan ia segera mengangkat mainan itu serta menyingkirkannya ke sisi lain seraya mendengus.

Sasuke merasa begitu lelah dan satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah tidur di kasur yang empuk. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasa marah karena ia tahu kalau kakaknya tetap akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama meski ia membentaknya sekalipun.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dan menatap dinding kamarnya yang sengaja ditempel dengan kertas putih di seluruh bagian dinding. Terdapat berbagai coretan dari krayon yang merupakan perbuatan kakaknya.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang tertidur di kasur single yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kasurnya. Lelaki itu sedang tertidur pulas dan Sasuke berharap agar kepulangannya di tengah malam tidak akan membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

Sasuke mengganti kaos dan celana yang ia gunakan dengan celana pendek dan kaos yang agak lusuh untuk ia pakai sehari-hari di rumah. Ia meletakkan pakaiannya di dalam keranjang berisi pakaian kotor di dalam kamarnya dan berniat mencucinya besok.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasurnya dan baru saja berniat tidur. Namun ia segera menatap kakaknya yang sedang tertidur dan ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening lelaki itu untuk sesaat. Hatinya terasa bagaikan teriris setiap kali ia menatap kakaknya.

Ketika Sasuke kecil, ia menganggap kakaknya sebagai teman bermain yang menyenangkan tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke terus bertumbuh dewasa dan tak lagi memainkan permainan anak-anak. Namun Itachi tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman bermain dan kemampuan kognitifnya hanya setara anak kelas satu SD.

Meski begitu, Sasuke yakin kalau kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat baik sesungguhnya. Dan seandainya lelaki itu normal, Sasuke yakin kalau ia akan memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan sang kakak.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang paling sabar di dunia ini. Ketika ia masih lebih muda dan emosinya belum stabil, ia pernah meluapkan kemarahannya dengan memaki sang kakak dan bahkan memukulnya meski ia menyesalinya pada akhirnya. Saat kecil Sasuke pernah menjadi korban _bully_ karena memiliki kakak yang tidak normal dan ia merasa sangat malu sehingga ia meminta kakaknya untuk tidak pernah datang ke sekolah dan saat itu ia bahkan meminta pada ibunya untuk membuang kakaknya di suatu tempat.

Namun Itachi tetap memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya seorang adik meski kecerdasannya terbatas. Lelaki itu tetap menyambut Sasuke setiap kali Sasuke pulang dan memeluknya serta meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke. Bahkan lelaki itu juga mengkhawatirkan Sasuke ketika sedang sakit dan berusaha merawat Sasuke sebisanya, membuat Sasuke pada akhirnya luluh dan memperbaiki sikapnya pada lelaki itu.

Kelopak mata Itachi bergerak-gerak dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja akan tertidur di kasurnya.

"Bau. Tidak enak."

Sasuke menyadari kalau aroma alkohol yang kuat menguar dari mulutnya. Bahkan nafasnya pun berbau alkohol karena ia minum jauh lebih banyak dibanding biasanya hingga Naruto harus mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidur saja. Ini masih jam tiga pagi."

Sasuke benar-benar lelah dan ia berharap agar Itachi segera tidur sehingga ia juga bisa tidur dengan tenang. Namun Itachi malah mendekati Sasuke dan mendekapnya.

"Sasuke pulang sekarang? Kenapa bau?"

Sasuke mengerti maksud Itachi meski struktur kalimat yang dipilihnya berantakan dan mungkin saja membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya salah paham. Lelaki itu tak memiliki kecerdasan yang memadai untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang runtut dan mudah dipahami oleh orang normal.

Itachi tak akan mengerti kalau Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa ia habis pergi minum bersama teman-temannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar, maka ia memutuskan untuk berkata, "Aku baru selesai kerja."

Setidaknya Itachi mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'bekerja'. Ia mengerti kalau dengan bekerja maka akan mendapat uang. Dan uang bisa digunakan untuk membeli mainan, pakaian dan makanan.

"Yay! Sasuke dapat uang!" pekik Itachi.

Sasuke cepat-cepat meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Itachi. Sasuke tak berharap mendapat _complain_ dari tetangganya karena kelakuan Itachi yang memekik malam-malam.

Sasuke menguap secara refleks dan matanya yang telah memerah kembali mengeluarkan air mata karena mengantuk. Ia segera berkata, "Aku mengantuk. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidur saja, ya."

Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke terlihat lelah. Raut wajahnya berbeda dengan biasanya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Sasuke mendekap lelaki itu dengan erat sebelum kembali terbuai dalam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser kalian di Tokyo Dome kemarin. Jadi temanku yang menggantikanku untuk menghadirinya," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan pada kedua lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Sore ini Sakura mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil, untuk bertemu di salah satu cafe. Ia mengatakan akan mentraktir kedua lelaki itu sebagai wujud permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menyaksikan konser mereka meski Sakura sudah diberikan tiket di kursi terbaik.

Dan untungnya kedua lelaki itu tidak marah setelah Sakura memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa datang dan berencana memberikan tiketnya pada salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan fans mereka.

" _Hn_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Sayang sekali kau tidak ke _back stage_ kemarin. Padahal _teme_ sampai menangis sesengukan selama setengah jam sesudah konser, lho."

Sasuke merasa kalau harga dirinya terluka dan ia langsung meremas bahu Naruto, "Oi! Mana mungkin aku begitu?"

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat merasakan bahunya di remas oleh Sasuke. Dan ia mengusap-usap bahunya sesudahnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap Sasuke dan Naruto yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ibu mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dan sering bertemu sambil mengajak anak masing-masing sehingga pada akhirnya mereka bertiga juga ikut bersahabat .

Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke terlalu malu mengakuinya. Matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak seperti habis menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"Omong-omong, kudengar kemarin orang tuamu datang ke konser bersama adikmu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa tidak enak menjawabnya. Kemarin Sasuke baru saja menangis karena keluarganya tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ketika keluarga personil band lainnya menghadiri konser. Kedua sepupu Sai yang beberapa tahun terakhir berhubungan dekat dengannya bahkan juga menghadiri konser kemarin.

"Begitulah. Aku merasa takut ketika mengirimkan tiket melalui Naruko. Soalnya kami sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak saling bicara, sih."

Sakura yang merupakan sahabat kedua lelaki itu tahu persis bagaimana hubungan kedua sahabatnya bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Kedua orang tua Naruto memutus komunikasi dengan Naruto, begitupun dengan fasilitas yang sebelumnya diterima. Dan ia tahu berapa beratnya perjuangan Naruto hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Untung saja mereka mau datang. Berarti hubunganmu sudah membaik, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ayahku menemuiku setelah konser selesai untuk mengucapkan selamat, sedangkan ibuku memelukku. Katanya aku boleh kembali ke rumah kalau aku mau."

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura dengan lega. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apakah keluargamu dat-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Naruto mendadak meletakkan satu tangan di samping bibirnya untuk menutupi gerakan bibirnya adar tidak dilihat Sasuke, sedangkan tangan lainnya meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Sasuke segera berkata, "Mereka tidak bisa datang kemarin."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengerti kalau sepertinya sulit membawa Itachi datang ke konser yang dipenuhi dengan orang berpakaian hitam yang bersorak atau melakukan _head bang_ seperti orang kerasukan. Bisa-bisa Itachi malah berteriak ketakutan dan menyebabkan kekacauan di konser. Ibu Sasuke juga akan kesulitan menjaga Itachi di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi puluhan ribu orang itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian berhasil mewujudkan impian kalian berdiri di panggung Tokyo Dome, kan? Selamat, ya. Aku benar-benar bangga pada kalian," ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian menyambut uluran tangan itu dan Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, merasa bangga pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Omong-omong, apa impian kalian berdua selanjutnya?"

"Aku berharap band ini bisa semakin populer. Suatu saat nanti aku berharap bisa berdiri di atas panggung di Amerika," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, mengutarakan impian selanjutnya yang lebih besar ketimbang impian sebelumnya yang telah tercapai.

Sakura meremas tangan Naruto kuat-kuat dan berkata, "Bagus! Kau pasti bisa!"

Naruto tersenyum. Beginilah tradisi di antara mereka. Ketika salah seorang dari mereka akan melakukan sesuatu, yang lainnya akan meremas tangan kuat-kuat dan memberikan semangat. Dan Sasuke pun menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto berjengit dan berkata, "Kita pasti bisa, _dobe_."

Sasuke tak berani mengatakan impian yang sesungguhnya. Sesungguhnya, impiannya terdengar sulit meski tidak mustahil. Ia tidak berharap berdiri di panggung yang lebih megah, berkolaborasi dengan band Internasional yang terkenal atau menjadi band paling populer di Jepang.

Sasuke memiliki tiga impian, yakni membuat keluarganya hidup nyaman dan membayar pengobatan biaya pengobatan ibunya tanpa harus membuat seluruh keluarganya harus berhemat gila-gilaan. Dan Sasuke juga berharap agar suatu saat nanti ibu dan kakaknya bisa hadir di salah satu konsernya meskipun tampaknya tidak mungkin.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

Black Ash mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan belakangan ini. Setelah mengeluarkan album terbaru yang disusul dengan konser di Tokyo Dome yang seluruh tiketnya habis terjual, kini mereka disibukkan dengan menjadi bintang tamu beberapa acara di televisi maupun menjadi tampil di berbagai acara musik yang disiarkan di televisi untuk mempromosikan album mereka.

Malam ini Sasuke menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu stasiun televisi bersama keempat rekannya. Ia merasa kelelahan setelah tampil di dua acara musik yang berbeda, namun sesekali ia tetap mengedarkan pandangan pada penonton yang membawa atribut bandnya, atau bahkan posternya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tersenyum tipis dan menatap para fans yang didominasi kaum hawa dan terdengar suara jeritan tertahan beberapa fans yang merasa kalau Sasuke sedang memandangnya.

"Wow! Aku bisa melihat banyak sekali atribut band kalian di seluruh penjuru studio ini. Disana ada yang bertuliskan Yuu," ucap sang presenter wanita sambil menujuk ke sebelah kiri yang diikuti dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan para fans Neji.

"Disana ada juga fans Rui, Sai dan Zuka," ucap presenter wanita sambil menujuk ke beberapa arah dan terdengar teriakan dari fans Naruto, Sai dan Kiba.

"Dan kulihat, banyak sekali fans Shu disini."

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat heboh begitu presenter selesai berbicara. Bahkan terdengar teriakan yang meneriakkan nama Shu, atau ada juga yang meneriakkan ' _daisuki_ '.

Keempat rekan Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memberikan _fans_ service dengan lambaian atau kedipan mata pada fans masing-masing sebelum melirik Sasuke. Sasuke merasa agak risih karena ucapan presenter yang seolah berniat memecah belah mereka. Ia tahu kalau ia memiliki paling banyak fans diantara personil lainnya dan ia sendiri heran kenapa ada orang yang sampai mengidolakan dirinya. Ia tidak terlalu suka segala hal yang berlebihan, namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang karena ada orang yang mendukungnya.

"Bagaimaan perasaan kalian setelah konser di Tokyo Dome yang tiketnya terjual habis? Kita semua tahu kalau mengadakan konser di Tokyo Dome adalah impian banyak artis dan tidak semuanya bisa melakukannya. Namun hanya perlu empat tahun bagi kalian untuk bisa mengadakan konser disana dengan tiket yang habis terjual. Kalian benar-benar menakjubkan," ucap pria muda yang merupakan presenter acara.

Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Kiba hanya diam. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke dan berharap agar Sasuke yang menjawabnya karena lelaki itu adalah pemimpin band sekaligus 'wajah' dari Black Ash.

Sasuke terdiam dan pikirannya seolah melayang entah kemana. Ketika Naruto menyikutnya pelan, Sasuke baru tersadar dan ia segera menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya sebagai pembuka kalimat.

"Kami sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa berdiri di panggung yang megah seperti itu. Terima kasih kepada para fans kami sehingga kami akhirnya bisa mengadakan konser disana," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dan diikuti keempat personil lainnya.

Terdengar suara teriakan yang menggema dari para fans. Kedua presenter itu tersenyum dan berpandangan satu sama lain karena antusiasme fans yang begitu besar. Kabarnya, bahkan kuota penonton untuk hadir di studio langsung terisi seluruhnya dalam lima menit setelah tersiar kabar bahwa Black Ash akan menjadi narasumber malam ini.

"Aku juga menyaksikan konser itu dan kalian tampak sangat emosional sekaligus menakjubkan malam itu," ucap si presenter pria yang ternyata merupakan fans Black Ash.

Naruto mengambil alih dan memutuskan untuk menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Kami merasa begitu senang bisa memenuhi impian kami untuk koser di Tokyo Dome. Ketika _band_ kami pertama kali terbentuk, kami bermain musik di jalanan dan jumlah penonton kami semakin berkurang setiap kali kami bermain. Ketika manajer mengatakan kalau kami dijadwalkan konser di Tokyo Dome, kami senang sekaligus khawatir kalau tidak banyak penonton yang datang. Namun ternyata tiket konser kami habis dalam beberapa jam dan saat itu aku rasanya ingin menangis. Lalu ketika aku berdiri di panggung dan menatap para penonton, rasanya air mataku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih lagi, eluargaku menempuh perjalanan enam jam dari Osaka ke Tokyo hanya untuk menghadiri konserku dan aku merasa senang karena bisa membuat mereka bangga," timpal Kiba.

Sang presenter wanita menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Kalau boleh tahu apa alasan kalian bergabung dalam _band_ pertama kali?"

"Aku ingin menambah pemasukan," Sai mengaku dengan jujur, membuat perhatian para fans tertuju padanya.

Sai tak peduli, ia memang tipe orang yang berbicara secara blak-blakan. Hubungannya dengan kekasihnya semasa sekolah bahkan berakhir setelah ia mengatai wanita itu jelek karena ia memang merasa wajah wanita itu tidak cantik.

"Kalau aku, tentu saja karena aku menyukai musik. Sejak dulu aku memang bermimpi menjadi vokalis band _rock_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang gitaris. Karena itulah aku memutuskan bergabung dengan _band_ dan tidak berniat bekerja di kantor," jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Zuka- _san_ , Shu- _san_?" tanya presenter pria pada Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Karena keahlianku hanya bermain _bass_ , maka satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan banyak uang hanyalah menjadi _bassist_. Aku ingin membuat orang tuaku bangga kalau aku bisa sukses," jawab Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat begitu emosional. Sebetulnya kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dengan Kiba. Meski ia bisa saja menggunakan keahliannya untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar, namun ia tak akan bisa memiliki waktu luang untuk memperhatikan ibu dan kakaknya sehingga satu-satunya pilihan untuk mendapatkan uang ialah mnejadi _drummer_ sekaligus pianis serta melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Namun ternyata kini ia malah begitu sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk keluarga.

Sasuke menyadari kalau para fansnya menatap kearahnya, menunggu jawaban darinya. Dan Sasuke menjawab, "Aku ingin mencari tambahan uang sekaligus melakukan hobiku."

"Begitukah? Omong-omong kudengar Shu- _san_ selalu pulang lebih awal dari tempat konser dan bertemu fans. Apakah itu benar?"

Sasuke sudah mendengar berbagai rumor mengenai dirinya maupun anggota band lainnya, baik yang benar-benar palsu, mengandung sedikit kebenaran atau memang benar. Namun ia terkejut karea mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu saat wawancara.

Sebetulnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun di satu sisi ia merasa malu mengakui kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak normal. Ia takut kalau _image_ nya sebagai seorang _public_ _figure_ akan hancur.

Saat inipun _image_ Sasuke sudah tidak begitu bagus. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau ia adalah putra seorang konglomerat yang bangkrut dan ayahnya melakukan bunuh diri. Ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan paket berisi tali tambang dan racun tikus serta pesan yang menyuruhnya bunuh diri seperti sang ayah.

"Sebuah pernyataan bukanlah fakta kalau tidak ada bukti nya," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Beberapa fans Sasuke spontan bersorak seketika. Mereka menganggap jawaban Sasuke yang ambigu sebagai sesuatu yang keren, membuat Sasuke merasa heran.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau pergi ke Taiwan bulan depan," ujar Ino sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura dan Tenten mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Ino. Wanita itu pasti sudah gila karena berani-beraninya pergi ke luar negeri ketika bulan depan adalah tahun tutup buku sehingga seluruh karyawan divisi _accounting_ akan sangat sibuk sampai harus lembur dan menginap di kantor.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?"

Ino tersenyum, "Aku sangat serius, tuh."

Seketika Tenten membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Bagaimana bisa Ino mendapatkan ijin berlibur dengan mudah di saat sibuk ketika pegawai lainnya bahkan sampai harus berbohong untuk memakai jatah cutinya di saat sibuk agar diijinkan.

"Hah? Memangnya Anko- _san_ memberikan ijin padamu?

"Tentu saja. Kami bahkan akan pergi bersama, lho. Rencananya kami akan menonton konser Black Ash bersama," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Baik Sakura maupun Tenten tak pernah mengira kalau Ino berhasil akrab dengan manajer HRD yang terkenal tegas dan galak karena mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Black Ash. Sepertinya 'virus' Black Ash mulai merebak di kantor mereka tanpa disadari.

Ino adalah fans Black Ash yang sangat berdedikasi. Ia menonton setiap konser Black Ash di Jepang sejak ia mulai menyukai band itu dan ia bahkan membeli banyak album agar Black Ash berhasil meraih peringkat satu di berbagai _chart_ dan ia bahkan memiliki banyak _merchandise_ Black Ash, khususnya Shu.

Seluruh anggota Black Ash pernah berurusan dengan fans gila yang menguntit mereka atau melakukan hal lain yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Sakura bahkan ingat kalau Naruto pernah merasa ketakutan setelah menaruh tas di sofa yang berada di _back stage_ secara sembarangan dan ketika membuka tas untuk mengambil baju ganti, Naruto tersadar kalau celana dalamnya hilang. Setelah dilakukan pengecekan terhadap CCTV, ternyata beberapa fans gila bekerja sama dengan menyamar sebagai petugas kebersihan untuk masuk ke _back stage_ dan mencuri celana dalam Naruto.

Sakura dan Tenten sungguh berharap agar Ino tidak termasuk sebagai salah satu fans gila yang kerap membuat semua personil Black Ash merasa tidak nyaman.

"Konser di Taiwan itu sebagai bagian dari _world tour_ , kan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino terkejut. Ia pikir Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Black Ash, namun ternyata wanita itu bisa mengetahuinya juga.

"Iya. Kok tahu? Memangnya kau fans juga?"

"Aku sekadar suka lagunya sih. Aku membaca berita di Lime setiap hari. Jadinya aku tahu."

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Harus ia akui kalau lagu Black Ash memang enak. Kebetulan ia memang menyukai band-band visual kei, namun ia juga menyukai music klasik. Dan ia merasa kalau Black Ash merilis banyak lagu yang sesuai seleranya.

"Uh… aku benar-benar tak mengerti denganmu, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak terpikat dengan pesona satupun member Black Ash? Shu itu tampan sekali, dan kurasa Sai juga lumayan."

Sakura belum sempat menjawab ketika Ino mendadak menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bergidik ngeri, "Atau jangan-jangan kau lesbian? Hiiy."

Dalam hati Sakura merasa ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia terpesona dengan kedua sahabat yang ia kenal sejak kecil? Ia saja masih ingat ketika kecil Naruto dan Sasuke pernah berebut makanan dan Naruto menangis keras karena kalah. Dan Sasuke saat kecil juga benar-benar manja pada kakaknya hingga sering memanjat tubuh kakaknya dan menjadikan tubuh Itachi sebagai kuda ketika ia belum mengerti seperti apa keadaan Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Sakura mengetahui terlalu banyak sisi konyol dari kedua sahabatnya dan tidak bisa mengagumi mereka seperti layaknya seorang fans.

"Kau lupa? Dulu kita bertiga pernah menonton film 'itu' bersama, lalu kau dan aku berteriak heboh. Bagaimana mungkin aku lesbian?"

Wajah Ino memerah karena malu. Dulu mereka bertiga pernah menonton video porno _gay_ karena penasaran apa yang menyenangkan dengan seks diantara dua pria hingga banyak lelaki menjadi _gay._ Seharusnya mereka berdua merasa jijik, namun mereka malah menjerit senang karena melihat tubuh seksi dua pria dan tidak mendapati wanita seperti di film porno _straight_.

Tenten merasa malu dengan pembicaraan vulgar kedua sahabatnya meski ia sendiri juga tertarik dengan hal semacam itu meski tak berani menunjukkannya terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dengan suara perlahan di malam hari, hal yang belakangan ini begitu sering ia lakukan hingga terasa seperti sebuah rutinitas.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Sasuke yakin kalau seluruh penghuni rumahnya sudah tidur sehingga ia tidak perlu mengucapkan 'aku pulang'.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa pegal luar biasa setelah berjam-jam memainkan _drum_ untuk tampil di beberapa acara musik yang disiarkan di televisi. Ketik band diundang untuk menghadiri _talk show_ , Sasuke berpikir kalau ia bisa beristirahat karena ia hanya perlu duduk dan menanggapi pertanyaan. Namun ternyata presenter meminta bandnya memainkan lagu terbaru mereka sehingga Sasuke lagi-lagi harus bermain drum.

Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan untuk membawa pakaian yang akan ia pakai untuk tidur kemanapun ia pergi. Terkadang ketika ia pulang ke rumah, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi lalu kembali lagi ke kamar. Jika ia membwa pakaian tidurnya, ia bisa langsung mandi saat pulang lalu segera tidur.

Sasuke berniat berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun tatapannya tertuju pada Itachi yang tertidur sambil menelungkup di meja dengan makanan yang tak tersentuh dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa lelaki itu tidak menyentuh makanannya meski jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam? Padahal biasanya Itachi akan memakan apapun yang dihidangkan untuknya, meski hanya mi instan atau nasi kepal dengan sejumput garam di dalamnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan berniat menyentuhnya untuk menggendong lelaki itu. Namun ia baru teringat kalau tubuh lelaki itu lebih berat dibanding yang terlihat. Bahkan sebetulnya tubuh lelaki itu lebih berat ketimbang Sasuke meski terlihat kurus, entah karena ukuran tulang yang lebih besar atau karena hal lainnya. Saat ini Sasuke jelas terlalu lelah untuk menggendong lelaki itu ke kamar.

Sasuke menepuk lengan Itachi dengan cukup keras hingga membuat lelaki itu segera terbangun dan mengucek matanya serta menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan makananmu begitu saja dan malah tertidur di depan makananmu? Makananmu malah jadi dingin."

Itachi mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari Sasuke. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan berdecak, "Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menungguku untuk makan malam kalau aku belum pulang di jam makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Bisa-bisa kau merepotkan aku dan _okaa-san_. Kau tahu kalau _okaa-san_ sedang sakit, kan?"

Itachi terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Otaknya tak sanggup mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Apa maksud Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar karena ia sudah terlalu lelah namun ingin mengungkapkan semua yang ia pikirkan, sehingga ia memutuskan mengungkapkannya panjang lebar satu kali karena berpikir lawan bicaranya pasti akan mengerti. Namun ia lupa kalau lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah orang dengan kemampuan kognitif setara anak usia enam tahun.

Sasuke bingung bagaimana harus menyederhanakan maksudnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai memilih kata-kata dan cenderung kesal jika harus mengulang ucapannya berkali-kali.

"Maksudku, jangan pernah menungguku untuk makan malam kalau aku belum pulang saat jam enam."

"Jam enam? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke sudah kelelahan secara fisik, dan berhadapan dengan Itachi membuatnya lelah secara mental. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahan diri agar tidak meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalau _okaa-san_ sudah menyuruhmu makan, maka kau harus makan."

"Tapi aku menunggu Sasuke."

"Jangan menungguku."

"Sasuke sudah janji untuk makan malam bersama."

Sasuke tersentak seketika. Ia begitu sibuk hingga lupa kalau ia sudah memiliki janji makan malam dengan kakaknya. Ia juga lupa menelpon ibunya untuk memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang untuk makan malam.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengingkati janjinya. Karena ia sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama, maka ia terpaksa harus menemani Itachi makan malam meski sebetulnya ia sudah tidak bernafsu makan karena kelelahan.

"Lain kali jangan menungguku kalau kau sudah lapar," ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia segera mengangkat dua mangkuk kecil _kenchin-jiru_ (sup miso dengan berbagai macam isi) serta memanaskannya di _microwave_.

Sasuke kembali untuk mengambil piring berisi ikan panggang yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan ibunya yang sedang sakit untuk memasak setiap hari dan berharap bisa memiliki pemasukan yang cukup besar sehingga bisa memesan makanan dari restoran setiap hari dan ibunya tidak perlu memasak.

Sasuke berniat meletakkan piring berisi ikan di meja dapur dan memanaskannya sementara ia menunggu sup yang sedang dipanaskan di _microwave_. Namun ia terkejut ketika Itachi mendadak memeluknya dan berkata, "Aku sayang Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk. Ia yakin lelaki itu pasti tak mengerti arti sayang yang sesungguhnya hingga bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Lelaki itu pasti tidak mengerti makna umpatan yang sangat kasar serta keluhan dan permintaan Sasuke agar lelaki itu mati saja ketika Sasuke sedang sangat tertekan pada suatu masa dalam hidupnya. Kalau saja lelaki itu mengerti, tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Meski terkadang Sasuke masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan kakaknya yang tidak normal, namun ia mulai bisa menerima keadaan lelaki itu. Setidaknya Sasuke tak pernah merasa sendirian berkat keberadaan Itachi, meski lelaki itu terkadang membuat kesabarannya teruji ketika melakukan berbagai hal yang sangat kekanakan dan memalukan serta membuat Sasuke harus berkali-kali mengulang ucapannya.

' _Aku juga menyayangimu.'_

Sasuke tak berani mengucapkannya secara terus terang. Namun dalam hati ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pernyataan sayang yang ditujukan untuknya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Sebelum ditanya soal romance, aku mau jelasin kalau fanfict ini juga sama seperti fanfict sebelumnya. Fanfict ini lebih fokus ke plot & konflik, sementara romance cuma sampingan.

Sebetulnya aku sering ngebaca review dari pembaca, baik di ffn maupun di wattpad buat penyemangan update walaupun aku ga bisa balas semuanya. Dari review kalian, aku baru sadar kalau karyaku belakangan ini cenderung mengambil tema yang anti mainstream.

Mungkin kalian bingung darimana aku dapet ide mengenai tema aneh begini. Awalnya aku ngebayangin gimana kalau seandainya di keluargaku ada yg kurang normal, kebetulan saudara jauhku ada yg kurang normal secara mental. Aku penasaran gimana ortunya bisa membesarkan anak mereka & memutuskan melihat dari sisi yg berbeda.

Makasih buat kalian yg ngebaca fanfict ini. Ditunggu kritik & saran nya.


	4. Chapter 3

Sore ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu di salah satu _coffee shop_ yang menyediakan _private room_ yang biasa disewa oleh artis terkenal atau orang-orang tertentu untuk menikmati segelas kopi dan bersantai tanpa gangguan.

 _Coffee shop_ ini terkenal dengan menu _red wine coffee_ , yakni perpaduan antara kopi dengan _red wine_ yang menghasilkan cita rasa yang unik dan tidak dapat ditemukan di _coffee shop_ lainnya. Bahkan ada juga menu minuman yang terbuat dari _red wine_ dan coklat.

 _Coffee shop_ yang dikunjungi Sasuke sore ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Terkadang ia datang bersama rekan-rekan satu bandnya setelah latihan atau untuk membahas proyek lagu baru mereka.

Tempat ini sangat terkenal di kalangan artis karena memberikan kenyamanan kepada para tamu tanpa mengesampingkan privasi. Di dalam setiap _private room_ terdapat kaca satu arah yang memungkinkan pelanggan melihat pemandangan di luar, namun orang yang berada di luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Selain itu terdapat tema yang berbeda di setiap ruangan _private room_ , misalnya saja ada ruangan bertema Jepang tradisional, tema industrial, _monochrome_ dan beberapa tema lainnya.

Sasuke menyalakan rokok _mint_ nya dan menghisapnya serta menghembuskan asap yang tampak seperti sekumpulan awan putih dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Sakura yang tampak jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merokok. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Maaf," sahut Sasuke. Ia menarik sebatang rokok yang berada di bibirnya dan bersiap mematikan api pada rokok itu dengan menekan ujungnya ke asbak, namun Sakura menahan jemari Sasuke.

"Habiskan saja rokokmu. Tapi ini yang terakhir."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke kembali meletakkan rokok itu di bibirnya dan menghisap batang nikotin itu. Sakura selalu bereaksi sama setiap kali ia merokok dan sejujurnya wanita itu terdengar seperti wanita menjemukan yang terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Namun ia mengerti kalau wanita itu sebetulnya selalu memeduikan dan mengkhawatirkannya sebagai seorang sahabat sehingga ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Sakura benar-benar khawatir pada Sasuke. Ia sudah mengenal lelaki itu selama lebih dari dua dekade dan mengetahui banyak hal mengenai lelaki itu. Namun belakangan ini Ia merasa Sasuke mulai berubah.

Sasuke yang dulu dikenal Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu bukanlah tipe orang yang menggilai alkohol, nikotin, obat terlarang ataupun seks. Lelaki itu berusaha hidup sehat dan mempertahankan _image_ nya.

Namun Sasuke berubah semenjak kematian ayahnya. Lelaki itu mulai merokok dan meningkatkan frekuensi minum alkohol serta membuat tattoo di tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke juga mulai membuat beberapa tindik di telinganya. Penampilannya yang dulu terlihat sangat rapi dan formal kini terlihat seperti personil _band rock_ pada umumnya, yakni cenderung sangar.

Sakura berpikir kalau inilah cara Sasuke menghilangkan stress dan berusaha membiarkannya. Namun ia tetap saja khawatir kalau lelaki itu bersikap berlebihan.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tatapan lelaki itu seolah mengatakan kalau ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Namun lelaki itu tidak kunjung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sehingga pada akhirnya Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan ia akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke akhirnya bicara. Selama ini lelaki itu bukanlah tipe yang menunjukkan apa yang ia pikirkan atau maksud dari tindakannya secara gamblang dan terkadang membuat Sakura agak bingung.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau butuhkan, Sasuke?"

"Bisakah kau menginap di rumahku selama satu bulan? Aku akan pergi ke beberapa negara untuk konser dan aku butuh seseorang untuk menjaga _aniki_ ku serta memperhatikan ibuku."

Sakura masih tetap tersenyum dan ia menganggukan kepala tanpa berpikir panjang, "Tentu saja bisa. Kupikir kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hingga terlihat ragu begitu."

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. Awalnya ia merasa bingung karena orang-orang terdekat yang bisa ia percayai hanyalah Sakura dan rekan satu _band_ nya. Seandainya Sakura sampai menolak, ia tidak tahu kemana harus meminta bantuan.

Menjaga Itachi membutuhkan kesabaran yang sangat besar. Menghadapi lelaki itu sama saja menghadapi anak berumur enam tahun dengan kecerdasan yang terbatas. Sikap lelaki itu juga sama seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain dan terus mengulangi kesalahan meski sudah diperingatkan berkai-kali.

Sedangkan ibu Sasuke juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya diharapkan untuk menjaga Itachi. Wanita itu mengalami gagal ginjal dan membutuhkan dialysis rutin setiap minggu. Menurut dokter, akan lebih baik kalau wanita itu segera melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal. Namun untuk itu diperlukan uang dalam jumlah besar serta ginjal yang cocok.

Karena itulah Sasuke merasa ragu pada awalnya meski biasanya ia cenderung berterus terang dalam berbicara atau bertindak. Ia merasa tidak enak begitu merepotkan Sakura selama satu bulan, apalagi wanita itu bukan keluarganya.

"Berapa uang yang kau inginkan sebagai kompensasi?"

"Bodoh!" desis Sakura sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan keras hingga lengan lelaki itu terasa panas dan ia secara refleks mengusapnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah dibanding dulu. Wanita itu masih tetap mengerikan dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Bahkan sepertinya wanita itu semakin kuat dibandingkan dulu. Pukulan wanita itu terasa sakit, namun sebetulnya wanita itu bahkan tidak memakai sepuluh persen tenaganya.

Sasuke masih ingat ketika kaki Naruto jatuh dari sepeda dan telapak kakinya entah bagaimana terjepit roda sepeda hingga ia tak bisa berjalan saat berlibur bersama keluarga masing-masing. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah menggendong Naruto dengan cara _bridal style_ dan Sasuke langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"Daripada memberikan kompensasi untukku, lebih baik kau pakai uangmu untuk pengobatan ibumu. Bukankah kau bilang ibumu membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal?"

Ucapan Sakura membuat kening Sasuke berkerut secara refleks. Membahas transplantasi membuatnya teringat kalau ia harus mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasi.

Black Ash memang semakin populer belakangan ini dan secara otomatis penghasilan Sasuke juga meningkat. Bahkan setelah mereka konser di Tokyo Dome, undangan untuk tampil secara _on air_ dan _off air_ juga semakin membludak.

Namun untuk transplantasi ginjal juga diperlukan donor ginjal yang sesuai. Sasuke pernah meminta dokter untuk melakukan tes dan ginjal miliknya cocok dengan sang ibu. Namun dokter mengatakan jika orang yang hidup dengan satu ginjal tidak bisa bekerja terlalu berat, sedangkan pekerjaan Sasuke sangat melelahkan. Jika Sasuke memberikan ginjal pada sang ibu, maka ia akan kehilangan mata pencaharian. Hal itu jelas tidak mungkin mengingat Sasuke adalah tulang punggung keluarga.

" _Hn_."

Sakura sudah begitu mengenal Sasuke dan ia bisa tahu kalau ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan lelaki itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya. Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Pokoknya kau bekerja saja dan kumpulkan uang untuk ibumu. Aku akan membantumu memeperhatikan ibumu dan menjaga _aniki_ mu. Percayakan saja padaku."

"Menjaga _aniki_ ku bahkan lebih mengurus emosi ketimbang menjaga anak kecil. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Sakura bertemu dengan kakak laki-laki Sasuke setiap kali ia mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Lelaki itu bertingkah bagaikan anak kecil yang bisa menumpahkan atau menyenggol sesuatu dan mencoret tembok. Dan sejujurnya rasanya agak menggelikan melihat seorang lelaki dewasa yang sehat secara fisik bermain mobil-mobilan atau bahkan terkadang mengompol serta _poop_ di celana.

Dulu Sasuke berpikir kalau dirinya adalah lelaki jantan yang tangguh secara mental. Ia berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang tidak akan pernah menangis apapun yang terjadi. Namun persepsinya atas dirinya sendiri hancur ketika suatu kali ia meneteskan air mata saat ia membersihkan tubuh kakaknya karena merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan beban yang harus ditanggungnya.

Bagi Sasuke, orang-orang yang bisa melakukan bunuh diri adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sasuke berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah sebuah kemewahan baginya karena ia tak bisa melakukannya meski ia menginginkannya. Ia tak bisa berlari dari masalahnya karena ia masih harus memikirkan keberlangsungan hidup keluarganya dan satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa ialah bertahan.

Menjadi gila juga bukanlah sebuah opsi bagi Sasuke karena seandainya hal itu terjadi padanya maka kehidupan keluarganya akan terancam tanpa keberadaan dirinya yang menjadi penopang keluarga dalam berbagai aspek.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya selama satu bulan?" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menghisap rokoknya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena Sakura bersedia membantunya. Namun ia masih tetap merasa khawatir pada Sakura yang sebelumnya tak pernah mengurus dan hidup bersama orang yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya kau ini sangat menakjubkan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya aku berada di posisimu. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Sasuke."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan," ucap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum mengalihkan iris _onyx_ nya pada pemandangan di luar _café_ yang terlihat melalui jendela.

Di luar terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan mengenakan pakaiann kerja. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah dan penuh beban meski langkah mereka begitu cepat dan seolah memiliki irama yang sama.

Meski Sasuke tak mengenakan pakaian kerja formal seperti pekerja kantoran yang sedang berlalu lalang, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sama seperti orang-orang itu. Lelaki itu tampak lelah, baik secara fisik maupun emosional.

Sakura hampir tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai bebannya. Ia bahkan mengetahuinya dari ibunya yang mendengar mengenai kondisi keluarga Sasuke dari ibu Sasuke sendiri. Ketika Sasuke sedikit terbuka padanya, saat itulah Sakura sadar bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi hingga sedikit terbuka pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Hey. Kalau kau merasa butuh teman cerita dan merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, kau bisa bercerita kapanpun padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

" _Hn_."

"Pokoknya jangan ragu menghubungiku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar kalau kau mendadak menjadi gila karena stress."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kata-kata dan tindakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak sinkron. Meski kata-kata lelaki itu terdengar kasar, namun sudut bibir lelaki itu kembali terangkat dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang ia tujukan pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam ketika Sasuke dan rekan-rekan satu _band_ nya mengakhiri latihan yang telah dilakukan selama enam setengah jam.

Kiba langsung meletakkan instrumennya dan menekan jari-jarinya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak, begitupun dengan Sai dan Neji. Sedangkan Naruto langsung meminum air dari botol dengan rakus. Mereka semua merasa lelah setelah latihan enam setengah jam non stop untuk mempersiapkan konser.

Sasuke juga merasa pegal. Leher dan punggungnya terasa sangat pegal, sedangkan otot lengannya mulai nyeri karena ia terus menerus bermain drum. Begitupun dengan kakinya yang terus menerus menginjak pedal.

Sasuke selalu mengalami hal yang sama setiap kali ia selesai berlatih atau selesai konser. Selama konser atau latihan, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah meski memainkan lagu-lagu yang memerlukan teknik tinggi dan ia bermain seolah kerasukan setan. Namun ketika konser atau latihan berakhir, ia baru akan merasakan lelah yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"Ayo lanjutkan latihan setengah jam lagi."

"Kau serius, _teme_?! Kita semua bahkan melewatkan makan malam demi latihan. Lagipula semakin kita memaksa latihan, kita akan semakin lelah dan aku merasa kalau permainanku malah semakin kacau."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia adalah orang yang perfeksionis, namun ia tak akan memaksakan orang lain untuk menjadi perfeksionis. Ia tak keberatan jika rekannya tak ingin berlatih lagi, namun ia akan melakukannya sendirian.

" _Hn_."

Neji tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan membiarkan mereka pulang sedangkan ia berlatih sendirian. Ia pernah memergoki Sasuke yang berlatih sendirian ketika ia kembali ke studio untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan di tengah malam.

"Kau akan melanjutkan latihan lagi setelah ini?" tanya Neji.

" _Hn_." 

"Kau sudah gila, _teme_! Lebih baik sesudah ini kau cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan ibu dan kakakmu. Selama sebulan kau tak akan bertemu dengannya," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe_."

Neji, Sai dan Kiba seketika berusaha mendekati Naruto. Mereka takut kalau Naruto mungkin saja terpancing emosi karena ucapan yang sinis dari Sasuke. Namun Naruto malah menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

Naruto merasa khawatir pada Sasuke yang bersikap terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut kalau suatu saat Sasuke akan ambruk karena begitu memaksakan dirinya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, _teme._ Bagaimana kalau kau malah jatuh sakit saat konser nanti?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tap-"

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Ia mendudukkan diri di sudut ruangan dan ia bersandar serta memejamkan mata sesaat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Sasuke berniat untuk berlatih keras dan menampilkan yang terbaik bagi fans yang akan hadir. Ia tak ingin munafik, namun sebetulnya ia membutuhkan uang. Dan ia berharap pemasukannya akan semakin meningkat jika ia berlatih keras dan kemampuan bermain _drum_ nya meningkat.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Belakangan ini ia melihat Sasuke berlatih gila-gilaan hingga melewatkan waktu makan dan tampaknya hanya tidur kurang dari enam jam sehari, Kantung mata Sasuke bahkan semakin menghitam dan siang ini wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat lebih pucat dibanding biasanya.

Naruto sudah menasihati lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia bahkan sudah meminta bantuan pada manajer _band_ untuk memperingati Sasuke, namun sang manajer malah berkata kalau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat baik dan seharusnya setiap anggota _band_ berlatih sama kerasnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa sangat khawatir. Konser tinggal dua minggu lagi dan ia yakin Sasuke akan sakit jika ia terus-terusan seperti ini. Dan sebetulnya mereka juga sudah cukup lancar memainkan lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakan saat konser nanti. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk berlatih dua belas jam sehari selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu.

Sasuke sendiri mulai merasa kalau tubuhnya terasa berat pagi ini. Ia bahkan memutuskan pergi ke studio dengan taksi pagi ini karena merasa terlalu lemas untuk pergi ke studio dengan kereta seperti biasa. Kepala nya terasa pusing dan pandangannya sedikit kabur meski ia berusaha fokus.

"Hey! Kurasa seharusnya lagu ini diawali dengan _intro_ gitar, bukan langsung dimulai dengan drum," ucap Kiba dengan suara keras dan setengah berteriak karena suasana studio yang berisik.

Neji dan Sai yang baru saja memetik gitar dan berusaha mengikuti drum yang dimainkan Sasuke segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Kedua lelaki itu juga menyadari kalau Sasuke begitu aneh pagi ini. Lelaki itu terlihat kacau dan berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan pada bagian-bagian yang seharusnya tidak rumit. Sasuke seolah tidak fokus pada permainan drumnya sendiri.

Sasuke segera menghentikan permainan drum nya dan berkata, "Maaf. Akan kuulang sekrang."

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak. Sepertinya kau memang sedang lelah. Bagaimana kalau kau istriahat saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sai yang biasanya tak begitu banyak bicara kini menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Wajahmu merah dan sejak tadi kau terus menerus membuat kesalahan. Lebih baik istirahat sebelum kau semakin merepotkan kami."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia merasa lelah hanya untuk menjawab para rekan satu bandnya. Ia juga tak berniat mengulang apa yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memainkan satu lagu yang seharusnya akan mereka latih selanjutnya. Namun ia baru saja memukul _snare_ satu kali ketika kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing dan ia cepat-cepat menyentuh batang besi pada _drum_.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan ia baru saja akan kembali memukul _snare_ ketika kepalanya benar-benar pusing hingga ia merasa dirinya seolah berputar-putar dan pandangannya semakin menggelap.

Mendadak Sasuke terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki dengan punggung yang mengenai lantai yang dilapisi karpet dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan terkejut para anggota band nya yang mulai panik karena ia mendadak jatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja memegang sumpit dan berniat memakan sepotong daging ayam untuk makan siangnya, namun ponselnya mendadak bergetar dan ia segera memasukkan potongan daging itu serta segera meraih ponselnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben sekali Naruto menelponnya di jam makan siang seperti ini? Padahal lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk berlatih hingga sudah beberapa hari ini tak mengirimkan pesan.

"Sakura, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit nanti sore? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Sasuke. Mendadak dia pingsan saat latihan dan akhirnya kami menelpon ambulans."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dan ia bahkan lupa kalau Ino dan Tenten sedang duduk dihadapannya. Ia segera menyahut, "Sasuke pingsan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sakura. Instingnya sebagai seorang wanita sekaligus _fangirl_ mengatakan kalau ia mengenal Sasuke yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Kata dokter dia pingsan karena kelelahan. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Jadi aku menungguinya bergantian dengan Neji, Sai dan Kiba."

Sakura merasa lega. Ia segera berkata, "Untunglah. Omong-omong kau sudah menghubungi Mikoto- _obasan_?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Tidak. Kubilang kalau Sasuke akan menginap di rumahku."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Baik dirinya maupun Naruto tahu bahwa kondisi ibu Sasuke sedang tidak sehat. Mereka berdua tak ingin membuat beban wanita paruh baya itu bertambah seandainya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit. Ia yakin Sasuke juga tak akan senang seandainya Naruto ataupun dirinya memutuskan untuk memberitahu pada ibu Sasuke.

"Oke. Aku akan datang setelah pulang kantor."

" _Arigatou_ , Akan kukirimkan lokasinya via _chat_."

Sakura segera mematikan telepon. Namun belum sempat ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, Ino langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran, "Siapa Sasuke yang kau maksud? Jangan bilang dia Sasuke dari Black Ash."

Sakura meringis. Insting Ino benar-benar kuat hingga ia bisa tahu kalau Sasuke yang dimaksudnya adalah Sasuke yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Ino.

"Mana mungkin aku kenal Sasuke idolamu itu? Menurutmu dimana aku bisa mengenal orang yang terkenal seperti itu?"

"Bisa saja kalian teman satu sekolah atau teman sejak kecil? Iya, kan?"

Tak hanya Sakura, kali ini Tenten juga ikut meringis. Ia berharap agar Ino tak sampai tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan berakhir menjadi fans gila yang menguntit idolanya kemanapun.

"Teman satu sekolahku tidak ada yang namanya Sasuke, tuh," sahut Sakura sambil mengangkat sumpitnya dan melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu kurang lima belas menit.

"Sudah, ah. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, nih."

Sakura tak mempedulikan Ino dan ia segera makan dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin telat sampai di kantor dan peringatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya secara refleks dan mendapati cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata ketika ia membuka mata. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada, namun yang jelas ini bukanlah studio.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke? Tidur lagi saja," ucap Sai sambil menatap Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan ia menyadari kalau kini ia berada di kamar rumah sakit. Ia melirik tangannya sendiri dan mendapati jarum infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke masih merasa lelah. Kasur dan selimut menggodanya untuk terus beristirahat sepanjang hari. Namun ia harus pulang jika tidak lagi berlatih.

"Aku harus pulang."

Sai cepat-cepat menahan Sasuke yang baru saja akan mengubah posisi tubuhnya dari baring menjadi duduk. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berkata, "Dokter bilang kau masih harus beristirahat."

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak suka mengulang ucapannya. Namun ia segera berkata, "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Sai menatap ke arah pintu. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke begitu keras kepala untuk pulang. Padahal seharusnya lelaki itu yang paling mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Naruto sudah menelpon ibumu, kok."

Sasuke begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sai. Ia yakin ibunya akan semakin khawatir setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak ingin menambah kekhawatiran ibunya. Sebetulnya saat inipun ia merasa bersalah membiarkan ibunya mengurus rumah sekaligus kakaknya meski ibunya sendiri sedang sakit parah karena ia tak memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa perawat sekaligus asisten rumah tangga untuk membersihkan rumah.

Sasuke tak peduli meski kepalanya masih sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia segera duduk dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun Sai kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan tur. Konser akan kacau kalau kau sampai sakit."

Sasuke pada akhirnya menurut meski ia benar-benar khawatir. Ia malah tidak bisa beristirahat karena khawatir memikirkan ibu dan kakaknya.

"Naruto bilang pada ibuku kalau aku sakit?"

"Tidak. Naruto bilang hari ini kau tidak pulang karena menginap di rumahnya."

Sasuke terlihat lega seketika. Sai bahkan menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sangat terlihat jelas.

Sai tak pernah benar-benar memahami seseorang yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keluarga seperti Sasuke. Ia tak memiliki keluarga untuk dikhawatirkan dan ia juga hanya perlu mencari uang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Sai berharap agar Naruto atau anggota band lain yang memasuki ruangan. Di antara seluruh anggota band, ia paling tidak akrab dengan Sasuke meski mereka tidak bertengkar dan sebetulnya saling memahami satu sama lain karena beberapa kesamaan mereka. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara, dan ketika ia bicara terkadang ia mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang tepat sasaran, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa akrab karena jika mereka sudah berdua, pasti keduanya akan sama-sama diam dan tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada hal yang penting.

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda berpakaian formal dengan rambut sedikit berantakan karena tergesa-geas memasuki ruangan.

"Sasu-" ucapan wanita itu terputus, "-oh, ada Sai juga."

Sai tersenyum pada Sakura, si wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan wanita itu dan wanita itu adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, kepribadian Sakura jelas lebih mirip Naruto yang banyak bicara.

"Aduh, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke. Kalau kau mau pulang juga tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah kan, Sai?" ucap Sakura dengan ramah sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi aku tidak berniat menganggu kalian berdua. Jadi aku akan pulang," ucap Sai seraya menatap Sasuke sekilas.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Sai tampaknya salah paham. Sasuke juga terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Dia bukan pacarku," tukas Sasuke sambil menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Kami cuma sahabat, kok," ucap Sakura dengan suara meninggi karena malu dengan ucapan Sai.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jagalah kesehatanmu, _leader-sama_ ," ucap Sai sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Sai agak mirip dengan Sasuke dan mendadak Ia terpikir bagaimana kalau seandainya Sai dikenalkan dengan Ino secara personal? Wanita itu mungkin saja akan beralih dari obsesinya pada Sasuke yang mulai terlihat tidak sehat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan begini, sih? Katanya kau berlatih lebih dari dua belas jam setiap hari. Itu benar?"

" _Hn_."

"Kau gila!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan dan berniat menepuk lengan Sasuke keras-keras. Namun ia teringat kalau lelaki itu tidak sehat dan ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau turmu akan dimulai dua minggu lagi. Tapi kalau kau sampai sakit begini, kau malah membuat orang di sekitarmu khawatir," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerti kalau Sakura mengkhawatirkannya dan dalam hati ia mengakui kalau ia merasa senang diperhatikan Sakura meski wanita itu cenderung banyak bicara. Bersama Sakura membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih rileks karena ia tak diharuskan untuk menjadi 'penopang' seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan keluarga atau rekan satu bandnya.

"Omong-omong kau sudah makan, belum? Kalau belum, kau mau makan tomat? Kebetulan aku membelinya di supermarket dekat kantor sebelum mengunjungimu."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia merasa terlalu lelah dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur meski ia ingin menemani Sakura lebih lama.

"Aku ingin tidur. Jadi kau pulang saja, Sakura."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar kasar. Namun sebetulnya ia tak ingin Sakura pulang terlalu larut dan berakhir dengan kelelahan. Lagipula ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu kalau wanita itu pulang sendirian.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak bermaksud jahat. Lelaki itu hanya kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata-kata yang tepat. Namun ia berniat sedikit menjahili lelaki itu, "Kau mengusirku, nih?"

"Tidak. Kupikir tidak baik kalau wanita sepertimu pulang sendirian larut malam."

"Kau lupa kalau aku bahkan bisa menggendong pria sepertimu, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan cepat sembuhkan dirimu sendiri sebelum membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu khawatir."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat kuat dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita yang ia temui. Namun nalurinya sebagai seorang pria membuatnya tetap mengkhawatirkan Sakura meski di sisi lain ia yakin Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 5

_**From :**_ **Sasuke**

 **Maaf merepotkanmu selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Bersabarlah menghadapi** _ **aniki**_ **ku.**

 **Kalau kau tidak tahan, tidak usah menginap juga tidak masalah. Tolong kabari aku mengenai keadaan di rumah setiap malam. Dan segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu.**

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke sebelum mengetikkan balasan. Lelaki itu bukanlah tipe yang suka mengetik pesan panjang lebar. Namun kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Rasanya sungguh sulit membayangkan lelaki seperti Sasuke sebagai orang yang sangat berorientasi pada keluarga. Lelaki itu terkesan dingin dan tak peduli pada apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura juga berpikir begitu hingga lelaki itu memutuskan meninggalkan studinya demi keluarganya dan kembali ke Jepang.

Malam ini Sakura telah menginap di rumah Sasuke meski lelaki itu baru akan berangkat ke Korea Selatan besok pagi. Korea Selatan adalah negara pertama yang akan dikunjungi sebagai bagian dari _world tour_ sebelum mengunjungi beberapa negara lainnya di benua Asia, Amerika dan Eropa.

Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Naruto malam ini. Baru-baru ini Naruto kembali ke _mansion_ keluarganya dan tempat itu yang paling memungkinkan untuk menampung seluruh anggota _band_ yang memutuskan berada di tempat yang sama untuk mempermudah diskusi menjelang konser.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan Sakura masih duduk di depan televisi meski tak ada satupun acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia merasa canggung menginap di rumah Sasuke tanpa keberadaan lelaki itu sendiri meski ia begitu mengenal keluarga Sasuke.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dan Sakura segera menoleh. Ia berpikir kalau ia akan mendapati Itachi, namun ia malah menemukan Mikoto yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Sakura menatap Mikoto lekat-lekat. Wajah wanita itu tetap terlihat awet muda meski tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dan wajahnya tak secerah biasanya. Sakura seolah melihat Sasuke dalam wujud wanita paruh baya setiap kali ia menatap wanita itu. Wajah wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke ketika wajah Itachi malah lebih mirip dengan sang ayah ketimbang ibunya.

"Nanti malam kau tidur saja di kamarku. Aku sudah membersihkan kamar dan mengganti seprainya. Aku juga sudah menyemprotkan disinfektan di kamar."

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena ibu Sasuke sampai harus meminjamkan kamar untuknya meski ia tidak keberatan tidur dimanapun selama ia tidak diharuskan untuk tidur di kamar mandi. Terlebih lagi, ibu Sasuke sedang sakit dan tidak seharusnya terlalu lelah.

"Aduh, jangan repot-repot. Nanti _oba-san_ tidur dimana, dong? Aku tidak keberatan tidur dimanapun, kok."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Sebaliknya malah kami yang merepotkanmu. Sebetulnya aku tidak masalah berdua saja di rumah dengan Itachi. Tapi Sasuke malah memintamu untuk tinggal disini sementara. Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu."

Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke sampai meminta bantuannya. Mikoto perlu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk dialysis setiap minggu dan seandainya tidak ada Sasuke, pasti wanita itu akan kesulitan harus pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjaga Itachi di rumah. Bisa saja lelaki itu malah melakukan hal yang membahayakan jika dibiarkan sendirian di rumah.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok. Lagipula aku juga khawatir kalau _oba-san_ berdua saja di rumah bersama Itachi- _nii_. Kalau ada aku, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu bibi sekaligus membantu Sasuke agar bisa melakukan konser tanpa khawatir."

Mikoto merasa semakin bersalah pada putra bungsunya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun dan malah menambah beban Sasuke, baik secara finansial maupun emosional. Semakin dipikirkan, ia semakin menyesal karena menuruti suaminya untuk fokus menjadi ibu rumah tangga tanpa memiliki penghasilan selain uang dari suami. Kini di masa tuanya ia hidup berdasarkan belas kasihan teman-teman lamanya dan uang yang didapat dari kerja keras Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terus membebani orang-orang disekelilingku, khususnya Sasuke."

Raut wajah Mikoto tak secerah biasanya. Ia menangkap secercah kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam tatapan wanita itu.

Sakura merasa sedih melihat Mikoto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Padahal dulu ia begitu mengagumi wanita itu dan berharap agar ia bisa menukar ibunya dengan ibu Sasuke yang sangat cantik, anggun dan ramah. Meski bersahabat, Sakura menganggap ibunya dan ibu Sasuke bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan. Ibunya sangat cerewet, galak dan selalu mengeluhkan sikapnya. Kalau boleh jujur, wajah ibu Sasuke juga lebih cantik dana wet muda dibanding ibunya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak merasa begitu. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mendengarnya mengeluh mengenai apapun."

Mikoto terdiam sesaat. Sasuke memang bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengeluh. Ketimbang mengeluh, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memikirkan solusi atas masalah yang ia hadapi dan melaksanakan nya sesegera mungkin untuk mengatasi masalah. Namun ia tahu kalau terkadang Sasuke juga merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya. Ia pernah mendapati Sasuke yang duduk diam di sudut ruangan dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya ketika ia terbangun di tengah malam ketika Sasuke baru memulai kariernya. Punggung Sasuke sesekali berguncang dan lelaki itu menangis karena tampaknya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala bebannya. Sampai sekarang, hati Mikoto terasa teriris ketika melihatnya.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis dan ia menepuk lengan Sakura, "Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluh. Kau juga pasti sudah mengetahui sifatnya setelah berteman begitu lama dengannya."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sudah berteman begitu lama hingga mengetahui sifat baik dan buruk Sasuke. Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang sempurna secara keseluruhan meski fisiknya benar-benar menarik. Sifat lelaki itu cenderung dingin, khususnya pada orang yang baru dikenal. Selain itu kata-katanya kasar dan menyakitkan, juga bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Namun lelaki itu orang yang peduli pada orang lain, meski orang yang tidak dikenal sekalipun.

"Kadang-kadang aku jadi khawatir pada Sasuke. Kalau terus begini, bagaimana dia akan memiliki kekasih dan menikah? Padahal kurasa dia memiliki banyak fans wanita dan seharusnya bisa mendapat kekasih dengan mudah."

Mikoto mengatakan ini karena ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak memiliki anak perempuan dan terkadang ia mendambakan anak perempuan, karena itulah ia cenderung baik dan ramah pada anak perempuan teman-temannya.

"Kurasa Sasuke juga tidak memikirkan hal itu. Dia bahkan kurang nyaman dan tampak terganggu dengan para fans yang menganguminya secara berlebihan."

"Aduh. Dia bukan _gay_ , kan?"

Ucapan Mikoto membuat tawa Sakura meledak seketika. Sebetulnya pertanyaan Mikoto ada benarnya, sih. Selama ia mengenal Sasuke, tak pernah sekalipun ia terlihat tertarik pada wanita manapun. Bahkan Naruto pernah bercerita kalau suatu kali dia mengajak Sasuke menonton film porno bersama dan wajah Sasuke langsung memerah ketika tahu kalau itu adalah film porno dan ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika Kiba memutuskan merayakan keberhasilan konser dengan mengajak pergi ke rumah bordil bersama-sama, Sasuke langsung marah-marah dan menolak.

"Aku yakin dia normal. Mungkin saja dia tipe lelaki _tsundere_ ," ucap Sakura dengan maksud menenangkan Mikoto.

Ponsel Sakura mendadak bergetar dan ia mengecek ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru dari Sasuke masuk ke ponselnya dan ia segera membacanya.

 _ **From :**_ **Sasuke**

 **Bagaimana keadaan di rumah?** _ **Okaa-san**_ **dan** _ **aniki**_ **baik-baik saja?**

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Mikoto, "Lihat, Sasuke menanyakan keadaan kalian walaupun dia baru akan berangkat besok. Kalau tidak ada aku, dia pasti tidak akan bisa konser dengan tenang karena mengkhawatirkan kalian."

Senyum Mikoto semakin melebar. Sasuke bukanlah tipe anak yang sering mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' atau kalimat sejenisnya. Seingatnya ia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sasuke secara langsung, namun ia tahu kalau Sasuke menyayanginya tanpa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Kata orang, anak laki-laki cenderung lebih cuek pada orang tua, berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang cenderung lebih peduli. Awalnya Mikoto sempat khawatir karena memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan berpikir kalau tak ada yang akan peduli padanya. Namun kekhawatirannya sama sekali tidak terbukti. Ia kini malah merasa beruntung memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang peduli padanya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Katakan padanya kalau kami baik-baik saja. Sekalipun terjadi sesuatu, tolong katakan kalau kami baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin menambah kekhawatiran Sasuke."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Namun Mikoto tampak serius dengan ucapannya dan ia segera menganggukan kepala. Ia berharap tak akan terjadi apapun selama Sasuke berada di luar negeri.

Sakura baru berada di rumah Sasuke kurang dari satu hari, namun ia tahu kalau keluarga Sasuke berbeda dengan keluarganya. Keluarganya terbuka mengenai segala hal pada setiap anggota keluarga, termasuk mengenai kondisi finansial. Namun keluarga Sasuke cenderung merahasiakan kesulitan yang dirasakan satu sama lain agar tidak menambah kekhawatiran masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Sasuke. Anak itu seharusnya memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Namun kini dia malah harus bekerja sangat keras untuk membiayaiku dan putra sulungku. Setidaknya dia harus menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya, namun dia malah tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Mikoto dengan kesedihan yang kembali terpancar dalam sorot matanya.

Mikoto terdiam dan meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Seharusnya dulu aku mendengarkan saran dokter dan suamiku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ketika tahu kalau Itachi akan mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Aku terlanjur menyayangi anak itu dan kupikir bisa saja terjadi mukjizat dan dokter salah melakukan diagnosa. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana seandainya aku meninggal dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja dengan Itachi? Sasuke semakin sibuk dan ia pasti akan sangat kesulitan jika harus mengurus Itachi."

Sakura terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Mikoto. Ia tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa untuk menanggapi Mikoto. Apapun yang akan ia ucapkan pasti akan dianggap tidak pantas untuk dikatakan mengingat ini adalah masalah keluarga yang diceritakan oleh orang yang seusia ibunya.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Sasuke. Dia pasti akan semakin khawatir, tapi aku bercerita begini padamu karena kau putri sahabatku dan sahabat Sasuke. Aku sungguh berharap kalau kau akan tetap berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi padanya, sekalipun ketika dia sedang terpuruk," ujar Mikoto dengan tatapan yang memohon pada Sakura.

Sakura tak berpikir sama sekali ketika ia menjawab. Ia langsung mengangguk dan menatap mata Mikoto lekat-lekat, berusaha memberikan sebuah determinansi.

"Tentu saja, Mikoto- _obasan._ Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha mendukung dan berada di sisi Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam dan ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk. Matanya bahkan masih terpejam dan ia tidak ingat kalau malam ini ia berbagi kasur dengan Sasuke. Ia berniat menekan kasur untuk membantunya duduk dan mengambil sebotol air yang ia letakkan di nakas, namun ia malah menekan sesuatu yang keras.

"Geli. Singkirkan tanganmu, _dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke dengan jengkel seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang menyentuh dadanya. Salah satu jari Naruto bahkan menyentuh puting Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa geli.

Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan keras.

"Eh? _Gomen, gomen_ ," ucap Naruto sambil meringis.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan Naruto menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Sasuke begitu kuat.

"Ck… kasar sekali padaku."

"Salahmu sendiri seenaknya menyentuh putingku," ucap Sasuke sambil berdecak kesal karena risih. Ia pikir Naruto memiliki penyimpangan seksual dan berniat merangsangnya yang notabene sama-sama pria.

"Ap-" Naruto memutus ucapannya dan mengernyit, "A-aku menyentuh p-p-putingmu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap putingnya karena risih ketika mengingat Naruto yang menyentuh dadanya dan salah satu jarinya memegang putingnya.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! JIJIK! HIIIIIYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto menjerit keras hingga membuat telinga Sasuke pengang seketika.

Naruto langsung mengusap-usap _bed cover_ untuk menghilangkan bekas sentuhan pada dada Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menyentuh puting seorang pria.

"Ck.. bisa-bisa kau serak saat konser nanti. Pertahankan pita suaramu untuk _scream_ saat konser."

Naruto meringis. Ia lupa kalau belakangan ini ia berusaha menjaga pita suaranya untuk konser. Ia bahkan menghindari minum es meski sebetulnya ia sangat menyukai es. Ia memilih minum teh hangat, air perasan lemon hangat dan memakan apapun yang direbus.

Naruto cepat-cepat minum banyak air untuk melumasi pita suaranya dan ia segera berkata, "Seharusnya kau juga tidur. Besok kita harus pergi ke _airport._ "

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Jangan bilang kau khawatir pada keluargamu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ucapan Naruto memang benar, ia khawatir pada keluarganya. Apakah Sakura bisa bertahan selama beberapa minggu di rumahnya?

Terkadang Sasuke benar-benar jengkel pada Itachi dan akhirnya ia pergi merokok ke atap dan kembali ke rumah ketika ia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah mencelupkan ponsel Sasuke ke dalam bak berisi air dan menjadikannya sebagai mainan kapal-kapalan hingga ponsel itu rusak. Saat itu ia benar-benar marah karena ada banyak data penting hingga ia membentak dan memukul Itachi sejadi-jadinya seolah lelaki itu adalah sebuah _drum_. Pada akhirnya ia merasa bersalah dan membisikkan permintaan maaf ketika lelaki itu sedang tidur.

"Sakura- _chan_ pasti bisa mengurus keluargamu dengan baik, kok. Katanya perempuan lebh sabar untuk hal-hal semacam itu."

"Terkadang _aniki_ ku begitu menguras kesabaran. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Aku bahkan sampai harus menyuruhnya mandi, makan dan terkadang memastikan kalau dia memakai pakaian dengan benar. Dia juga bisa saja meletakkan mainannya begitu saja di lantai dan mencelakai dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Menurutmu apakah Sakura bisa tahan menghadapinya?"

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkan apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan hingga bersedia mengucapkannya panjang lebar begini.

Selama ini Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang mudah marah dan ia percaya kalau ia adalah orang yang jauh lebih sabar dibanding Sasuke. Namun setelah ia mengunjungi rumah Sasuke dan melihat sendiri kondisi keluarganya setelah keluarga Sasuke bangkrut, persepsinya terhadap Sasuke berubah.

Naruto menepuk lengan Sasuke. Ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti, namun ia tahu kalau Sasuke membutuhkan hiburan dan kata-kata penguatan dari orang terdekatnya.

Naruto segera berkata, "Kurasa Sakura- _chan_ bisa beradaptasi, _teme_. Lagipula dia sudah tahu seperti apa keadaan keluargamu dan dia tetap mengiyakan permintaanmu. Aku akan menawarkan Sakura untuk curhat padaku kalau dia merasa terbebani dengan kondisi keluargamu agar dia merasa lebih baik."

" _Arigatou, dobe_."

Naruto tersenyum, "Duh, tidak usah berterima kasih untuk hal sekecil itu, _teme_. Pokoknya kau harus menghubungiku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak keberatan sekalipun kau memintaku menginap dan menjaga keluargamu."

Mustahil Sasuke akan meninggalkan keluarganya jika tidak sangat terpaksa. Terkadang ia merasa 'sesak' secara emosional dan ia ingin meninggalkan keluarganya untuk berlibur sendirian. Namun ia tetap tak bisa melakukannya karena pikiran-pikiran berupa kekhawatiran terhadap keluarganya akan mulai mengisi benaknya.

Sasuke takut kalau apapun yang akan ia ucapkan terdengar semakin emosional malam ini. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan berkata, " _Oyasumi, dobe_."

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Punggung itu menanggung beban tak kasat mata yang begitu berat dan ia berpikir untuk ikut menanggungnya.

Rasanya Naruto semakin mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar-benar orang yang sangat mengagumkan di mata Naruto, namun juga sangat kasihan.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari ia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan kamarnya. Namun seketika ia teringat kalau ia akan tidur di kamar Mikoto selama satu bulan ke depan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sakura segera bangkit berdiri serta berjalan menuju pintu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan ia berpikir kalau Mikoto mungkin saja mengetuk karena ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu dan ia mendapati Itachi berdiri di depan pintu. Lelaki itu tampak kaget ketika melihat Sakura berada di kamar ibunya.

"Sakura- _chan_ kenapa disini?"

" _Ohayou,_ " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Kekesalan yang semula ia rasakan karena seseorang mengetuk pintu di pagi hari mendadak sirna begitu saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_ memintaku menginap disini selama satu bulan."

"Yay! Sakura- _chan_ mau menemaniku bermain, kan?" pekik Itachi sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terkejut dan tubuhnya terasa membeku untuk sesaat. Seandainya ia tak mengetahui kondisi Itachi, ia pasti sudah langsung memberontak dan membanting tubuh lelaki itu ke tanah dengan keras karena sudah seenaknya memeluk orang lain dan mengira kalau lelaki itu berniat melakukan pelecehan padanya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk punggung lelaki itu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi pasti akan merasa kehilangan jika ditinggal Sasuke selama satu bulan. Dan ia pikir akan lebih baik kalau ia menggantikan Sasuke untuk menemani lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan? Kau mau makan apa untuk sarapan?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura sengaja memakai kata 'kau' dan berusaha agar tak memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Itachi- _nii_ '. Ia merasa sangat canggung memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu meski lelaki itu lima tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya maupun Sasuke. Tindakan lelaki itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak dan ia merasa seperti sedang menghadapi anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa, sehingga rasanya aneh memanggil sebagai kakak.

"Aku mau panekuk manis dengan sirup yang banyaaaakkk sekali."

Sakura tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi. Lelaki itu benar-benar sangat berlawanan, mulai dari tingkat intelegensi, kepribadian hingga ketertarikan. Itachi adalah orang yang cenderung banyak bicara, sangat ceria dan sangat menyukai makanan manis, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang irit bicara, cenderung dingin dan benci makanan manis.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak manisan. Nanti kau bisa sakit gigi, lho."

Itachi menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat Sakura semakin yakin kalau sebetulnya ia sedang menghadapi anak-anak.

"Urgh… Sasuke juga selalu bilang begitu. Sarapan buatan Sasuke juga tidak enak."

Tawa Sakura meledak. Ia menyesal tidak merekam ucapan Itachi dan mengirimkan rekaman itu pada Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi lelaki itu. Apakah masakan Sasuke benar-benar parah sampai orang yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental pun bisa mengatakan kalau masakan Sasuke tidak enak?

"Kenapa tidak enak?" tanya Sakura dengan harapan Itachi bisa mengetahui makna ucapannya.

"Soalnya tidak pernah manis."

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar. Berinteraksi dengan Itachi di pagi hari membuat awal harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan entah kenapa. Ia mendapati jawaban dan reaksi yang begitu polos dan jujur, sesuatu yang tidak akan didapatinya dari orang dewasa pada umumnya yang ia temui sehari-hari.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengecek mutasi rekening melalui _internet_ _banking_ miliknya. Beberapa hari ini ia begitu sibuk dan baru teringat untuk mengirimkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya maupun biaya kebutuhan sehari-hari dan segala macam tagihan ke rekening Sakura pada tengah malam. Kini ia ingin memastikan kalau uang itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke rekening Sakura.

Sasuke segera meng- _screenshot_ bukti transfer itu dan mengirimkannya pada Sakura. Dan wanita itu membalas pesannya beberapa menit kemudian.

* * *

 _ **From :**_ **Sakura**

 **Terima kasih. Uang yang kau kirimkan sudah masuk ke rekeningku.**

 **Nanti malam kau akan konser, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu dan lakukan yang terbaik. Selamat berjuang ^^**

* * *

Sasuke menyeringai tipis membaca pesan dari Sakura, namun ia cepat-cepat meletakkan tangan di depan bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menghangat ketika membaca pesan berisi penyemangat dari Sakura meski ia yakin Sakura pasti juga mengirimkan pesan yang sama pada Naruto ataupun seluruh _anggota band_ lain yang juga dikenal Sakura.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, namun sebetulnya ia merasakan kenyamanan yang terasa berbeda ketimbang kenyamanan yang Ia dapatkan dari orang lain ketika ia bersama Sakura. Ketika ia bersama wanita itu, ia tak merasa dituntut harus terlihat sempurna setiap waktu. Wanita itu bahkan tetap berteman dengannya meskipun keluarganya bangkrut, berbeda dengan beberapa teman yang malah meninggalkannya ketika tahu keluarganya bangkrut dan ia tak bisa lagi pergi ke kafe mahal seperti dulu.

Sasuke tak begitu yakin, namun ia curiga kalau sebetulnya ia memiliki ketertarikan secara romansa terhadap Sakura. Sejak dulu ia cenderung memperhatikan dan berusaha melindungi wanita itu meski ia terlihat tak peduli. Terkadang ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura setiap beberapa detik sekali, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada wanita manapun.

Sasuke bahkan ingat ketika entah kenapa ia malah merasa tidak suka ketika Sakura berkata kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih meskipun ia seharusnya merasa senang. Dan ketika ia memergoki kekasih Sakura –yang juga dikenalnya- sedang berada di hotel bersama pelacur, ia merasa benar-benar marah meski sebetulnya itu bukan urusannya. Akhirnya, ketika Sakura putus, ia malah merasa lega. Benar-benar perasaan yang aneh.

Namun Sasuke tak berharap perasaannya pada Sakura akan semakin berkembang seandainya ia benar-benar menyukai wanita itu. Ia sadar kalau seorang lelaki sepertinya tak seharusnya memiliki hubungan romansa mengingat seperti apa kondisi keluarganya. Jika ia memiliki kekasih, maka wanita itu harus bisa menerima dan mampu menghadapi kondisi Mikoto dan Itachi yang akan sangat menyita perhatian Sasuke. Bahkan bisa jadi wanita itu harus ikut membantu Sasuke mengurus keluarganya jika ia sampai menikah, dan ia tak ingin membebani orang lain untuk mengurus keluarganya yang sebetulnya bukan kewajiban karena Mikoto dan Itachi bukanlah ibu dan kakak dari istrinya kelak. Sasuke juga tak ingin membebani siapapun yang disukainya dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya.

" _Oi, teme_! Jadi latihan, tidak? Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruh latihan, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lebih keras dibanding biasanya.

"Oh? _Hn_."

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengetikkan balasan singkat untuk Sakura dan meletakkan ponsel ke meja ke atas karpet. Ia menatap bundle berupa lagu-lagu yang akan dimainkan untuk konser nanti malam dan ia segera berkata, " _Voiceless Scream_ , kan?"

Keempat anggota band lainnya merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang seolah tidak fokus hari ini meskipun lelaki itu sudah tidur selama lebih dari delapan jam semalam. Wajah Sasuke bahkan terlihat lebih berseri dibandingkan biasanya dan mereka menyadari kalau Sasuke mungkin saja mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?" ucap seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang yang dicat dengan beberapa tindikan di telinga yang sengaja dipekerjakan sebagai penata rias khusus untuk Black Ash.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya di cermin. Lelaki penata rias itu sudah hampir dua tahun bekerja untuk Black Ash dan sudah mengetahui seperti apa _style_ makeup yang disukai Sasuke. Sasuke benci memakai _eyeshadow_ , namun menyukai teknik penggunaan _eyeliner_ yang membuat matanya tampak lebih tajam meski sebetulnya sorot mata Sasuke sendiri sudah terlihat tajam meski tidak mengenakan riasan apapun. Bibir Sasuke yang masih terlihat sedikit kemerahan karena belum terlalu lama terpapar rokok dirias agar berwarna coklat gelap sehingga terlihat seperti bibir seorang pecandu rokok yang sudah puluhan tahun merokok.

" _Hn. Arigatou_."

Lelaki penata rias itu mengangguk dan beralih pada Neji yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan preferensi makeup yang berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Jika menata rambut dan wajah Sasuke memerlukan waktu yang paling singkat, Neji justru sebaliknya. Lelaki itu meminta riasan wajah yang cukup tebal dengan fokus utama pada bagian mata agar terlihat lebih sangar namun lebih besar di saat yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu bahkan memiliki tindikan di beberapa bagian tubuh yang selalu dipakaikan anting setiap kali konser atau tampil di depan publik sebagai Yuu, namun selalu dilepasnya ketika menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari sebagai Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menyanyikan lagu yang akan ia bawakan dengan suara pelan ketika penata rias lain menata rambutnya. Lelaki itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Simpan suaramu, _dobe_. Ada beberapa lagu yang memerlukan _scream_ di banyak bagian dalam _list_ konser hari ini."

Naruto menoleh secara refleks pada Sasuke, namun si penata rias menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak menoleh sehingga akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekor mata.

"Tenang saja, _teme_. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Kiba untuk ikut menyanyi pada beberapa bagian _scream_ , kok."

"Aku juga sudah meminta disiapkan _back track_ (rekaman yang sudah disiapkan, biasa digunakan saat konser) _vocal_ untuk berjaga-jaga," timpal Neji yang diiyakan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tak pernah mengijinkan pemakaian _back track_ atau sejenisnya dan tak pernah memakainya kecuali untuk beberapa bagian lagu dimana ada suara vokalis wanita ketika mereka tidak mungkin menghadirkan vokalis wanita yang hanya disewa satu kali untuk rekaman. Karena itulah terkadang Sasuke sampai harus berdiskusi alot dengan manajer dan direktur _label_ mereka.

Sasuke berpikir kalau ia melatih dirinya sekaligus anggota band lainnya untuk menjadi _performer_ yang kuat, karena itulah ia tidak pernah mengijinkan pemakaian _back track._ Namun kali ini ia tak memiliki plihan karena mereka masih harus _perform_ di beberapa negara lainnya dan akan merepotkan seandainya pita suara Naruto sampai bermasalah di tengah-tengah _tour_.

"Bagaimana kalau pada bagian _scream_ kau bergantian dengan anggota lain atau membiarkan penonton bernyanyi, _dobe_? Beberapa _band_ melakukan itu saat konser dan kurasa itu akan menyenangkan _fans_. Tak biasanya mereka mendengar suara anggota lain di atas panggungi, _hn_?"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, _teme_. Bagaimana kalau kita menentukan pada bagian mana _scream_ akan digantikan?"

Sasuke melirik jam yang tertera di dinding. Masih ada waktu dua jam hingga konser dimulai dan mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk latihan sekalgus menentukan bagian dimana mereka harus melakukan _scream_.

" _Hn_."

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu bulan itu lama, tidak?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan putra sulungnya. Sebetulnya ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi, namun ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu karena tak ingin membuat putranya semakin sedih.

"Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu Sasuke akan pulang dan menemaniku bermain?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum tipis. Sebetulnya ia merasa agak risih mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu bodoh dari seorang lelaki dewasa. Namun ia berusaha menganggap Itachi sebagai anak kecil untuk menyingkirkan perasaan risih yang ia rasakan.

"Tentu saja."

"Yay! Aku kangen Sasuke."

Sakura mati-matian menahan diri agar ia tidak meringis dihadapan Itachi dan Mikoto. Lelaki itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Tadi saja lelaki itu kembali mencoret dinding yang untungnya sudah dilapisi dengan kertas oleh Sasuke dan tidak mau merapikan mainannya jika tidak diperintahkan dengan nada memaksa oleh Mikoto. Dan kini Sakura bahkan sampai harus merayu lelaki itu untuk makan dengan meyakinkan kalau ia membuat _natto_ (sejenis kacang dengan rasa manis) dan ayam goreng madu ala Korea dengan rasa manis yang sedang populer belakangan ini.

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke tampak terbebani dengan Itachi. Pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang kurang sabar dan tidak tahan menghadapi hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh, sedangkan apapun yang dilakukan Itachi sangat identik dengan kebodohan.

Sakura terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara gelas yang terjatuh dan ia menyadari kalau Itachi baru saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang tanpa sengaja dan air yang berada di gelas membasahi kaus yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Gantilah pakaianmu di kam-"

Mikoto belum selesai bicara ketika Itachi mendadak melepaskan kausnya yang basah terkena air dan ia kini bertelanjang dada, membuat Sakura kaget karena kini mereka sedang makan malam.

Seandainya saja seorang anak kecil yang melakukan ini, Sakura pasti akan cepat-cepat mengantar anak itu ke kamar dan membantunya memakai pakaian yang kering. Namun Itachi jelas bukan anak kecil dan sebagai seorang wanita dewasa Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuh lelaki itu.

Sakura berpikir kalau tubuh Itachi pasti cenderung berlemak karena tidak berolahraga, namun di luar dugaan tubuh lelaki itu terlihat berisi dan cukup padat. Bahkan perut lelaki itu juga ramping. Seandainya lelaki itu normal, pasti tidak akan kesulitan mendapat kekasih karena tubuhnya lumayan bagus dan sebetulnya wajahnya lumayan tampan dengan bentuk mata yang sama seperti Sasuke. Sepertinya keindahan paras para lelaki Uchiha memang sudah genetik mengingat ayah Sasuke dan Itachi juga masih memiliki sisa ketampanan di usia lima puluhan dengan tubuh yang masih atletis dan kekar.

"Pakai bajumu di kamar, Itachi," seru Mikoto dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras ketika menyadari kalau Sakura juga sedang berada di meja makan.

Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dan segera berbalik. Sakura menyadari kalau ada bekas luka yang memanjang dari perut Itachi sampai ke bagian punggung. Selain itu punggung lelaki itu juga terlihat beberapa bekas luka yang sudah memudar dan menyatu dengan warna kulit Itachi ataupun masih meninggalkan bekas lumayan jelas. Selain itu ada jugabekas luka di bagian pinggang yang terlihat jelas.

"Punggungnya kenapa?" ucap Sakura secara refleks.

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dan detik berikutnya Sakura langsung tersadar kalau ia telah menyuarakan apa yang ia pkirkan secara refleks. Ia merasa bersalah karena pertanyaannya terkesan mengusik privasi orang lain.

"Maksudku, bagaimana rasa makan malam hari ini?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

Mikoto mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Sakura, karena itulah tatapannya mendadak terlihat sendu. Hatinya juga terasa sakit setiap kali ia melihat punggung Itachi karena mengingatkannya akan ketidakberdayaannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu.

"Suamiku melukainya," ucap Mikoto dengan suara parau. "Ada satu yang diberikan Sasuke, sisanya perbuatan suamiku."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Mikoto. Sasuke yang diketahuinya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memukul orang lain. Meskipun lelaki itu tidak sabar, namun ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melampiaskan emosinya.

"Sasuke… memukul kakaknya?"

"Aku tidak enak mengatakannya. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham dengan Sasuke dan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Aku hanya terkejut. Sasuke yang kukenal bukanlah orang yang mudah melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukul orang lain."

Mikoto merasa ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Ini salahku karena aku lalai menjaga Itachi. Saat itu dia membuka lemariku dan merusak pakaian Sasuke yang dititipkan disana dan rencananya akan dipakai untuk konser resmi pertamanya. Selain itu Itachi juga merendam ponsel Sasuke ke dalam bak mandi dan menganggapnya seperti mainan bebek yang dimainkan saat mandi. Sasuke benar-benar marah dan langsung memukul Itachi berkali-kali menggunakan gantungan baju dari besi. Bagian tajam nya melukai punggung Itachi dan meninggalkan bekas."

Sakura bisa mengerti betapa marahnya Sasuke saat itu. Sasuke pasti sangat frustasi ketika studinya terpaksa berhenti dan kematian ayahnya bahkan meninggalkan hutang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya dalam jumlah besar yang harus dilunasi Sasuke. Pihak asuransi juga tidak mau memberikan ganti rugi karena kematian disebabkan bunuh diri.

Karier Sasuke juga tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya. Hingga setahun pertama, mereka tampil di jalanan dan menjual album di jalanan atau secara _online_. Bahkan hampir tidak ada tawaran kerja untuk mereka, sekalipun ada bayarannya sangat kecil. Terkadang mereka juga mendapat cemooh dari orang-orang di jalanan karena dianggap sebagai gelandangan yang mengemis di jalanan.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Sakura tahu betapa beratnya kehidupan Sasuke saat itu. Ia juga tahu betapa beratnya perjalanan karier Sasuke pada awalnya hingga kini _band_ nya bisa populer dan bisa konser ke beberapa negara di Amerika, Eropa dan Asia.

Namun Sakura tak pernah benar-benar mengetahuinya hingga ia sendiri tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Dan kini ia semakin menganggap kalau Sasuke menggagumkan karena mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya di tengah situasi yang membuat frustasi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Kali ini author sengaja menampilkan sedikit hint mengenai perasaan Sasuke meskipun kesannya mungkin agak maksa. Sebetulnya aku sengaja nampilin biar ga terlalu maksa dibanding kalau perasaannya baru muncul di chapter-chapter terakhir.

Alur fanfict ini kemungkinan bakal lambat karena lebih fokus ke masalah kehidupan. Pastinya disini ga akan ada orang ketiga, dll karena cerita ini cenderung mengenai masalah & perasaan masing-masing.

Sebetulnya chapter ini juga sekaligus jawaban dari pertanyaan salah satu guest di chapter kemarin. Ada yang nanya mengenai Sasuke yang udah punya band terkenal tapi masih hidup susah walaupun keluarganya cuma Itachi dan Mikoto. Jadi karena ayah Sasuke meninggalkan hutang dalam jumlah besar, jadinya harus dibayar. Selain itu, biaya pengobatan untuk penyakit berat juga nggak murah, khsususnya untuk dialysis. Bahkan ada orang yang meninggal karena telat dialysis karena nggak ada uang yang cukup (saudara mamaku ada yg gitu).

Setauku, pemasukan setiap artis nggak buat artis sepenuhnya walaupun mungkin sering diberitaiin kalau artis dapet honor dalam jumlah besar. Biasanya ada pembagian untuk manajemen, sisanya dibagi lagi sesuai jumlah anggota grup kalau artisnya ga solo. Atau ada faktor lain yg menentukan besar kecilnya honor yang diterima artis, misalnya popularitas atau hal lainnya. Makanya ada beberapa artis (di Korea cukup banyak) yang menuntut manajemen karena pembagian honor yang dirasa kurang adil.


	8. Chapter 7

_Mugen no namida ga nagareru_ (Air mata tak berhenti mengalir)

 _Watashi wa dekirudake_ ō _kina oto de sakebu_ (Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin)

 _Sakebu musei no sakebigoe o sakebu_ (Meneriakkan teriakan tanpa suara)

 _Yamerou!_ (Hentikan)

 _Watashi wa kami ni tanomu_ (Aku memohon kepada Tuhan)

 _Kurushimi o owara sete kudasai_ (Tolong hentikan penderitaan)

 _Osoraku sore wa kiite inakatta_ (Mungkin itu tidak terdengar)

 _Sore wa musei no sakebigoettanode_ (Karena itu adalah teriakan tanpa suara)

 **.**

 **.**

 _Voiceless Scream_ merupakan lagu penutup konser dan para penonton ikut menyanyi bersama. Naruto mencoba menerapkan saran Sasuke untuk beberapa lagu dan reaksi penonton bahkan lebih antusias dibandingkan biasanya. Mereka ikut bernyanyi bersama dan sangat menikmati konser.

Sasuke dan anggota band lainnya berjalan ke depan panggung dan mereka semua menundukkan kepala kearah penonton, kebiasaan yang dimiliki kebanyakan artis Jepang setelah konser sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada fans.

" _ENCORE! ENCORE_!"

Terdengar teriakan yang meminta konser diperpanjang, dan diikuti oleh fans lainnya yang meneriakkan hal yang sama. Bahkan terlihat pula beberapa fans wanita yang menangis karena terharu bisa bertemu dengan idola mereka secara langsung pada akhirnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada para fans mewakili seluruh anggota _band_. Ia menatap rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta dukungan sebelum menatap para penonton.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke berada di Amerika. Sebelumnya ia sudah berkali-kali pergi ke Amerika untuk berlibur. Namun berada di atas panggung di benua asing terasa berbeda dan ia merasa gugup.

" _Thank you for support us_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan pelafalan bahasa inggris yang fasih meski ia tidak mengikuti tatanan _grammar_ yang baku. Ia tak peduli, toh ia sedang berbicara dan ia yakin pra fansnya juga tak peduli.

Sesekali terdengar teriakan para fans wanita yang menyebutkan nama-nama personil band favorit mereka. Teriakan yang memanggil nama 'Shu' terdengar paling kencang, bahkan ada yang berteriak ' _encore_ '.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membuat teriakan yang menyebut namanya terdengar lebih keras. Ia segera berkata, " _Oh. I heard someone asking for encore._ "

Teriakan _encore_ terdengar lebih keras dan Sasuke menatap para rekannya. Ia berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Kalian mau memberikan satu lagu tambahan? Tidak usah bernyanyi, cukup mainkan instrument saja."

Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Kiba menganggukan kepala. Mereka berpikir untuk menyenangkan para fans yang telah mendukung mereka selama ini.

" _Let's rock, buddy_!" teriak Sasuke yang diikuti dengan teriakan para fans, baik lelaki maupun wanita.

Sasuke dan personil lainnya segera kembali pada instrument masing-masing dan memainkan salah satu lagu yang paling keras serta memicu adrenalin para penonton yang mendengarnya.

Para penonton berteriak dan banyak yang telah _headbang_ mengikuti para personil Black Ash yang juga melakukan headbang seraya memusatkan seluruh atensi mereka pada musik yang sedang dimainkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika konser yang dimulai pukul setengah delapan malam berakhir. Keringat bercucuran membanjiri tubuh seluruh personil _Black Ash_ dan mereka semua berjalan menuju ruangan sambil mengusap wajah mereka dengan handuk basah yang diberikan.

Naruto merasa lelah telah melakukan _scream_ selama setengah jam jika ditotal dan kini ia meminum cairan isotonik. Ia bahkan agak kesulitan untuk bicara karena rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

Baik Sai, Kiba maupun Neji juga merasa lelah setelah berjam-jam memakai strap untuk menopang alat musik di bahu mereka. Jari-jari mereka mulai terasa pegal dan nyeri serta ujung jari yang memerah karena terus menerus menekan senar.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih baik-baik saja. Namun biasanya ketika ia akan tidur, bagian leher, punggung, bahu dan tangannya akan terasa sangat pegal dan nyeri hingga ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Kalaupun akhirnya tertidur, ia akan tertidur dengan rasa nyeri yang menemaninya hingga matanya terpejam.

"Aku tidak menyangka konser kita akan benar-benar meriah. Kukira mereka malah kesal karena Naruto tidak _full_ menyanyi," ucap Kiba.

"Tampaknya fans disini malah merasa senang diberi kesempatan bernyanyi. Kulihat mereka juga lebih ekspresif dibanding fans di Asia," ujar Neji pada Kiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat dan ia melepaskan kemeja tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kencang dan terbentuk sempurna. Terlihat _tattoo_ naga dengan ukuran besar yang terukir di punggungnya Sasuke mulai mengusap-usap keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

 _Tattoo_ berukuran besar di tubuh Sasuke merupakan pemberontakan pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. _Tattoo_ bukanlah hal yang baik bagi penduduk Jepang karena mengingatkan pada _yakuza_. Bahkan orang dilarang untuk memperlihatkan _tattoo_ di tempat umum. Maka tindakan Sasuke yang membuat _tattoo_ berukuran besar di tubuhnya merupakan tindakan yang mencoreng martabat keluarga bagi ayahnya yang sangat konservatif dan memicu amarah sang ayah.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan ia segera duduk di kursi dan meletakkan pakaian di sampingnya. Ia mengambil pembersih kosmetik dan mulai menghapus kosmetik di wajahnya karena ia tak nyaman jika orang lain membersihkan kosmetiknya.

Pantulan wajah Sasuke terlihat di cermin dan Sasuke menatap tiga pasang anting yang terpasang di telinganya dan mendadak teringat akan Itachi. Saat kuliah dulu dia kalah taruhan dengan temannya dan diminta untuk berpenampilan _emo_ selama satu bulan meski itu sama sekali bukan gayanya dulu. Ia bahkan diminta membuat enam tindikan yang terpaksa diiyakan dengan berat hati.

Ketika Sasuke pulang ke Jepang untuk liburan, entah bagaimana ayahnya menyadari telinga Sasuke yang ditindik meski ia telah melepas seluruh anting dan sangat marah, sama seperti ketika ayahnya mengetahui bahwa dia telah membuat _tattoo_ besar di punggungnya.

Saat itu Fugaku bahkan menampar Sasuke dan berniat memukulinya. Namun Itachi yang kebetulan melihatnya malah melindungi Sasuke dan berakhir dengan mendapat pukulan yang meninggalkan bekas luka di punggung setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan goresan pisau dari perut hingga ke punggung karena melindungi Sasuke dari amarah sang ayah yang mengetahui Sasuke baru saja membuat _tattoo_. Setiap kali mengingatnya, Sasuke merasa risih karena harga dirinya begitu terkoyak setelah dirinya berkali-kali dilindungi oleh orang idiot.

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keidiotan kakaknya. Orang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental pun seharusnya memiliki insting untuk melindungi diri sendiri, namun Itachi tampaknya tak memiliki insting untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu bahkan membiarkan dirinya dipukuli demi Sasuke meski sebelumnya ia sudah begitu sering dipukuli oleh sang ayah yang menganggap keberadaannya sebagai aib dan berharap agar lelaki itu mati saja.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat kalau bulan ini adalah musim panas meski ia menyadari kalau udara memang terasa lebih panas dibanding biasanya. Dan kini ia baru tersadar setelah memerhatikan tanggal dan tampilan ponsel yang menunjukkan musim apa saat ini.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengetikkan pesan pada Sakura.

 _ **To :**_ **Sakura**

 **Tolong ajak** _ **aniki**_ **ku ke** _ **theme park**_ **di akhir pekan. Biasanya aku mengajaknya kesana setiap musim panas. Aku tidak berharap orang itu malah merajuk dan semakin menyusahkanmu kalau tidak diajak pergi tahun ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membawa seporsi _dango_ yang dibelinya dari _dessert house_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Ia memutuskan untuk membelinya setelah menjanjikan _dango_ jika Itachi mau membersihkan coretan krayon di meja dan merapikan seluruh mainan yang diletakkan tidak pada tempatnya.

Tadi siang dia sudah membaca pesan dari Sasuke dan ia langsung meringis secara refleks. Ia membayangkan betapa repot dan memalukan jika ia harus mengajak Itachi yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental ke tempat umum. Ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang dan jika ia bertemu kenalannya, bisa-bisa ia dikira memiliki saudara yang 'tidak normal'.

Sakura merasa sangat malu dan risih hanya dengan membayangkannya. Terkadang ia juga risih dengan tindakan lelaki itu. Sebetulnya perasaan seperti itu sangat manusiawi, namun Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan risih dan malu setelah membaca pesan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau ia selalu membawa Itachi ke _theme park_ setiap musim panas.

Setidaknya Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Itachi dan jika ia sampai bertemu dengan kenalannya, ia tinggal mengatakan kalau ia diminta sahabatnya menemani saudaranya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental dan orang-orang mungkin malah akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sangat baik. Namun Sasuke memiliki hubungan darah dengan Itachi dan tak bisa memberikan alasan seperti Sakura, namun lelaki itu tetap melakukannya setiap tahun tanpa peduli dengan _image_ nya sendiri.

" _Tadaima_!" ucap Sakura tepat ketika ia tiba di rumah.

" _Dango! Dango!_ " pekik Itachi seraya bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mendadak ia teringat akan Sasuke. Ketika usianya sekitar empat atau lima tahun, Sakura pernah berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke untuk bermain. Ketika Mikoto pulang dan membawakan makanan kesukaan Sasuke, lelaki itu langsung melesat menghampiri ibunya demi makanan.

"Kau sudah merapikan mainanmu, belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah."

"Coretan krayon di meja sudah dibersihkan?"

"Sudah. Tadi bersama _okaa-san_."

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak bohong, kok," ucap Itachi sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang terlihat polos dan lugu.

Sakura tak akan pernah mendapat tatapan semacam ini dari orang dewasa manapun yang 'normal'. Dan ia tahu kalau Itachi tak akan bisa berbohong padanya.

Sakura segera memberikan sekotak _dango_ yang dibawanya pada Itachi dan lelaki itu langsung memekik senang, "Yay! _Arigatou_ "

Mikoto keluar dari dapur dengan membawa ikan panggang untuk makan malam dan ia langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura, " _Okaeri,_ Sakura- _chan_. Ayo makan.

Sakura segera berkata, "Aduh! Seharusnya _oba-san_ tidak usah memasak. Lain kali hubungi saja aku dan aku akan memesankan makanan dari restoran jika aku telat pulang seperti hari ini."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak masalah. Kasihan Sasuke kalau aku menghamburkan uang dengan pesan makanan dari restoran. Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin memasak, kok."

Sakura merasa kagum dengan Mikoto yang begitu realistis. Wanita itu dulunya hidup dalam kemewahan dengan banyak asisten rumah tangga yang melayaninya. Namun ketika ekonomi keluarganya hancur, wanita itu dengan cepat beradaptasi dan tidak terus menerus meratapi keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan masa lalu.

"Tidak memakai uang Sasuke, kok. Sesekali biar aku yang traktir."

Mikoto menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Simpan saja uangmu. Kau masih muda dan harus menabung untuk masa depanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok aku akan memesankan makanan dari restoran. Jadi _oba-san_ tidak perlu memasak untuk makan malam," ucap Sakura dengan nada memaksa.

" _Arigatou,_ Sakura- _chan_."

" _Douite_ ," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendapati beberapa masakan sederhana buatan Mikoto yang terletak di atas meja. Sedangkan Itachi sedang menikmati _dango_ pemberian Sakura dan ia segera menoleh ketika menyadari Sakura yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Enak! Besok mau lagi."

Mikoto segera berseru, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh meminta sesuatu pada orang lain, Itachi. Kalau mau _dango_ , _okaa-san_ akan belikan nanti."

"Boleh," sahut Sakura. "Kalau kau mau _dango_ lagi, kau harus menuruti ibumu."

Sakura berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia benar-benar sedang menghadapi seorang anak kecil. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menghadapi anak kecil manapun karena ia tak memiliki saudara kandung dan ia tidak begitu akrab dengan kakak sepupunya yang sudah memiliki anak dan tinggal di kota yang berbeda dengannya.

"Oke!"

Mikoto segera meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengucapkan selamat makan tanpa menghiraukan putranya yang malah memakan _dango_ dan tidak mau makan malam. Ia tahu kalau Itachi tak akan mau makan apapun jika sudah mendapatkan makanan manis kesukaannya. Lagipula makanan kali ini berupa ikan panggang dengan kecap asin serta _agedashi tofu_ dengan rasa yang cukup asin, makanan yang sebetulnya disukai Sasuke namun tidak begitu disukai Itachi.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengajak Itachi- _san_ ke taman bermain. Apakah _obasan_ juga mau ikut?"

Sebetulnya Mikoto berpikir ingin ikut agar ia bisa membantu Sakura menjaga Itachi sekaligus menghindari wanita itu dari rasa malu dan risih. Bagaimanapun juga, setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Sakura berdua saja dengan Itachi.

Namun kondisi kesehatan Mikoto menurut pemeriksaan terakhir sedang tidak baik dan dokter memintanya untuk beristirahat. Kondisi ginjalnya sudah parah dan mungkin saja _dialysis_ tidak akan banyak membantu. Ia membutuhkan donor ginjal segera jika tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya, dan saat ini namanya berada di daftar teratas prioritas penerimaan donor ginjal.

Mikoto tak ingin membebani orang lain sehingga ia menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bisa ikut karena dokter menyuruhku beristirahat."

"Ah, baiklah," sahut Sakura sambil memotong ikan dan memakannya.

Ikan itu terasa lezat dengan rasa _mirin_ yang cukup kuat. Mikoto selalu memasak meski memiliki banyak asisten rumah tangga dan sejak dulu Sakura selalu menyukai masakan Mikoto ketimbang masakan buatan ibunya sendiri.

Selain itu _agedashi tofu_ buatan Mikoto juga tak kalah enak. Ia menyukai tahu yang lembut namun tetap renyah hingga membuatnya mengambil potongan kedua.

Mikoto menyadari kalau Sakura sangat menikmati makanan buatannya dan ia tersenyum, "Jangan sungkan, ambil saja sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak makan banyak dan Itachi juga tidak makan malam. Sayang kalau makanannya tersisa."

" _Arigatou_."

Detik berikutnya ia segera mengambil sepotong kecil ikan. Ia menikmati makanan lezat buatan Mikoto dan membuat perasaannya semakin membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari sabtu nanti aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain," ucap Sakura pada Itachi yang sedang mewarnai buku gambarnya.

Itachi segera menoleh begitu mendengar kata 'taman bermain'. Lelaki itu terlihat senang dan Sakura berpikir lelaki itu akan mengekspresikan antusiasme seperti biasa. Namun kali ini reaksi lelaki itu malah membuat Sakura merasa heran.

"Sasuke ikut, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menyadari kalau Itachi terlihat kecewa segera setelah Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak ikut. Dan Sakura menjawab, "Sasuke masih bekerja di luar negeri."

Itachi terlihat benar-benar kecewa namun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan luar negeri, yang jelas setiap Sasuke pergi kesana pasti dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah.

"Aku mau Sasuke."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti tindakan posesif, namun Sakura mengerti kalau Itachi merindukan Sasuke. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Sasuke belum pernah meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama.

Sakura berniat menawarkan Itachi untuk menelpon Sasuke, namun ia teringat kalau jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi di Amerika dan Sasuke pasti sangat lelah setelah konser semalam. Ia tak ingin menganggu istirahat Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau rindu pada Sasuke?"

Itachi terdiam dan Sakura terus menatap lelaki itu. Ia menuntut sebuah jawaban, namun karena lelaki itu terdiam dan tampak kebingungan, ia menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu tidak paham apa maksudnya dan ia harus menyederhanakan pertanyaannya.

Jika diibaratkan dengan prosesor, otak Itachi bagaikan prosesor Intel 486 ketika otak manusia normal pada umumnya diibaratkan dengan prosesor _dual core._ Lelaki itu masih bisa mencerna pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu sulit, namun dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih lambat dibanding kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

"Sayang Sasuke."

Sakura tak tahu apakah Itachi memahami konsep sayang yang sesungguhnya. Namun ia terkejut karena lelaki itu setidaknya memahami hal seperti itu.

"Bukankah Sasuke pernah memukulmu?"

Sakura meringis segera setelah mengatakannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena kini ia terkesan seolah sedang mempersuasi Itachi untuk membenci adiknya sendiri. Namun ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan perasaan lelaki itu terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku idiot. Tidak apa."

Sakura merasa agak bingung dengan perkataan Itachi. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan dipukul karena dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

Sakura yakin kalau Itachi pasti sudah sering dimaki dengan kata 'idiot' hingga hal itu tertanam di dalam otaknya dan ia bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya idiot dengan wajah polos tanpa mengerti apa maksud dari kata itu.

Seandainya saja Itachi memahami hal itu, dia pasti tak akan mengatakannya dengan riang tanpa beban. Mendadak Sakura merasa benar-benar sedih karena mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut seseorang yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Kalau bisa memilih, Sakura yakin tak ada seorangpun yang ingin dilahirkan sebagai orang yang cacat. Semua orang pasti ingin sempurna, setidaknya memiliki fisik yang lengkap dan kondisi mental yang baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang pantas dipukuli hanya karena kekurangan yang dimilikinya, baik secara fisik, mental, finansial, ataupun yang lainnya.

Air mata Sakura mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Rasanya ia begitu emosional hingga ia mendadak menangis dan hampir saja terisak kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa ia tidak sendirian kali ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mendadak sangat mengantuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata begini," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa pelan di akhir kaimat.

Itachi menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menangis tadi. Entah kenapa otaknya bekerja lumayan baik jika berkaitan dengan Sasuke dan ia ingat kalau ia pernah beberapa kali melihat Sasuke juga mengeluarkan air mata dengan wajah yang sedih di tengah malam.

"Sakura menangis. Tidak apa."

Detik berikutnya Itachi langsung meletakkan krayon yang dipegangnya dan ia menghampiri Sakura serta memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat seperti yang ia lakukan ketika memeluk Sasuke. Dan isakan yang sejak tadi ditahan Sakura pada akhirnya meledak.

Sakura tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak merasa risih karen dipeluk oleh lelaki yang menurutnya 'tidak normal' dalam waktu yang lama. Hal itu cukup manusiawi mengingat orang-orang di sekelilingnya adalah manusia yang 'normal'.

Namun sepertinya tak ada satupun kaidah yang pasti mengenai 'normal' atau tidaknya seseorang. Seseorang yang dianggap 'tidak normal' menurut satu orang, bisa jadi dianggap 'normal' oleh orang lain. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Rasanya harga diri Sakura benar-benar sudah jatuh. Ia yang selama ini menganggap dirinya 'normal' malah berakhir menangis terisak-isak di pelukan orang yang dianggapnya 'tidak normal'.

Sakura menyadari kalau sikap Itachi terhadapnya adalah sikap yang tulus. Kehangatan yang diberikan lelaki itu juga tulus, tidak seperti orang dewasa yang 'normal' namun penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Itachi pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa kasihan pada lelaki itu dan ia pikir lelaki itu akan merasa lebih baik jika seseorang membalas kehangatan yang diberikannya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berhubung lirik lagunya dibuat pakai _translator online_ , jadi kemungkinan ada kesalahan pemakaian kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang & artinya. Mohon diinfo kalau ada kesalahan. Thx.


	9. Chapter 8

" _Okaa-san_ dan Itachi- _nii_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kesehataan _okaa-san_?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan wajah ibunya. Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan _video call_ ketika ia sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana konsermu? Kau makan dengan teratur disana, kan? Kau terlihat lelah dan lebih kurus."

Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis dihadapan ibunya. Seandainya rekan-rekannya melihatnya begini, ia pasti sudah menjadi bahan ejekan nanti. Ia beruntung karena mendapat kamar sendiri sehingga bebas melakukan apapun tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sasuke tak mengira kalau ibunya menyadari perubahan pada dirinya. Padahal sebelumnya ia sengaja memakai _foundation_ dan bedak yang lumayan tebal untuk menutupi kantung mata yang menghitam meski ia tak pernah memakai riasan jika tidak tampil di hadapan publik. Selain itu ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau berat badannya mungkin menurun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, _kaa-san_. Konserku baik-baik saja dan aku juga makan dengan teratur."

Mikoto tersenyum dan Sasuke menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Ia merasa seolah melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam wujud wanita setiap kali ia menatap ibunya, dan bahkan cara mereka tersenyum juga agak mirip.

Sasuke menyadari kalau ibunya tampak tidak sehat. Wajah wanita itu lebih pucat dibanding biasanya. Dan ia tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Minggu ini kau sudah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _dialysis_ bersama Sakura, _hn_?"

Mikoto menyadari kalau Sasuke pasti benar-benar khawatir sampai bicara panjang lebar begini. Sebetulnya kondisi ginjalnya memburuk dan dokter memintanya untuk melakukan _dialysis_ dua kali seminggu sementara menunggu donor ginjal. Namun ia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu khawatir dan malah tidak bisa tampil di konser dengan baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tak kusangka ternyata putraku berubah menjadi secerewet ini. Apa kau mulai tertular Naruto- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia tertular dari Naruto? Buktinya terkadang ia merasa lelah setelah berbicara terlalu banyak. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sepertinya malah semakin semangat setelah berbicara.

Terdengar suara bel dan Sasuke segera mengernyitkan dahi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan ia sudah berkata kalau ia berniat langsung tidur. Siapa yang menekan bel kamarnya?

"Tunggu sebentar. Seseorang menekan bel kamarku," ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke merasa waspada dan ia memutuskan melihat terlebih dulu ke lubang pengintip yang terpasang di pintu. Ia mendapati Naruto berada di depan pintu dengan membawa bantal dan selimut.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, "Ngapain kau di depan kamarku?"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun dan ia langsung mendorong pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Sasuke tak sempat menghindar dan pintu yang didorong Naruto menjepit tubuhnya di dinding.

Naruto langsung meringsek masuk dan ia segera menuju kasur Sasuke. Ia menatap ponsel yang terbuka begitu saja dan melihat ibu Sasuke di seberang telepon.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berkata, " _Oi, dobe_! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!"

Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke dan ia kini memegang ponsel Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, "Halo, Mikoto- _obasan_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto, putra sahabatnya yang memiliki sifat berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Halo. Awas Sasuke dibelakangmu, tuh."

Baru saja Mikoto selesai bicara, mendadak Sasuke berusaha menarik ponsel miliknya yang dipegang Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal dan berseru, "Kembalikan ponselku, _dobe_!"

"Tidak mau. Aku juga mau _video call_ bersama Mikoto- _obasan_."

Sasuke mendengus kesal pada Naruto, "Kembalikan ponselku dan kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu!"

"Tidak mau! Lampu di kamarku mendadak kedap-kedip. Lalu temperatur kamar mandiku rasanya lebih dingin dibanding biasanya. Jangan-jangan ada han-" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil bergetar ketakutan.

Sasuke berdecak pada sahabatnya yang penakut sejak dulu. Lelaki itu begitu mudah takut dan tidak pernah mematikan lampu rumahnya sekalipun. Naruto bahkan pernah menginap di apartemennya hanya karena lampu di kamarnya mati pada malam hari dan ia tidak bisa langsung meminta orang untuk mengganti bohlamnya.

"Telpon saja resepsionis dan minta mereka mengganti lampu kamarmu."

"Ayolah. Hari ini aku kan sudah menyuapimu dan bahkan membantumu min-"

Seluruh tangan Sasuke terasa benar-benar pegal hingga ia kesulitan mengangkat gelas dan memotong daging untuk makan. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dan pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawaran Naruto meski merasa malu dan canggung. Namun untungnya kini tangannya tidak lagi terasa pegal seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke teringat kalau ia masih _video call_ dengan ibunya dan ia cepat-cepat menutup mulut Naruto. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir jika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Mmph… pfff…."

Mikoto tertawa di seberang telepon. Ia merasa geli melihat putra bungsunya yang masih juga tak berubah sejak pertama kali mengenal Naruto. Bahkan ketika keduanya diletakkan di boks bayi yang sama, entah bagaimana keduanya bisa terlihat bertengkar dan menangis bersama.

Rasanya menggemaskan melihat dua lelaki yang bertengkar sejak kecil dan masih juga bertengkar seperti anak-anak meski kini keduanya sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa.

"Aku harus mematikan telepon sekarang. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik," ucap Sasuke pada ibunya di seberang telepon.

"Kau juga, Sasuke. Jangan lupa makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup."

Sasuke mematikan telepon sesudah mengucapkan selamat malam pada ibunya. Ia baru melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Naruto ketika ia sesudah mematikan telepon.

"Uh… tanganmu bau," keluh Naruto tepat ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sudah mencuci tangannya dengan sabun sehingga tidak mungkin tangannya bau. Naruto pasti sengaja mengatakan seperti itu padanya.

"Jangan bilang apapun soal kondisiku di depan ibuku, bodoh."

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia mengerti kalau Sasuke tak ingin menambah kekhawatiran ibunya dan ia segera menundukkan kepala, " _Gomen._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ibunya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Wajah ibunya juga tampak pucat dan ia pikir kondisi kesehatan ibunya pasti memburuk.

Sebagai seorang anak, Sasuke berpikir untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi ibunya, termasuk pelayanan kesehatan terbaik. Karena itulah ia bersikeras membawa ibunya berobat ke rumah sakit pemerintah yang katanya terbaik di Jepang meski harganya juga tidak murah.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu dokter sudah menyarankan ibu Sasuke untuk melakukan transplantasi ginjal, namun belum ada ginjal yang sesuai. Saat itu Sasuke bersikeras melakukas tes kecocokan antara ginjal miliknya dan ibunya. Hasilnya cocok, namun Mikoto menolak dengan alasan Sasuke akan kesulitan jika harus memberikan satu ginjalnya karena ia tidak bisa lagi bekerja keras hingga kelelahan. Sasuke menyarankan agar Itachi juga menjalani tes kecocokan, namun Mikoto menolak.

Setidaknya kini Sasuke sudah mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk operasi transplantasi. Pemasukannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat setelah ia mulai populer dan mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi tampil di _cover_ majalah dan menjadi bintang iklan sehingga ia bisa melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya, kredit apartemen yang lebih besar dan memiliki uang untuk operasi ibunya. Namun Mikoto masih tak bisa menjalani operasi hingga saat ini karena belum ada ginjal yang sesuai.

"Kau marah, _teme_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia segera menggeser bantal yang semula ia letakkan di tengah-tengah kasur menjadi ke sisi kanan. Ia meletakkan salah satu bantal lainnya di tengah-tengah kasur dan berkata sambil menunjuk bantal di tengah kasur, "Sebelah kiri bagianmu. Jangan melewati batas itu."

Naruto meletakkan bantalnya di sebelah kiri dan tak berbicara apapun. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena Sasuke memberinya tumpangan malam ini dan ia tidak harus tidur sendirian.

Sebetulnya Naruto bahkan tak berpikir untuk pergi ke kamar anggota band lainnya meski ia juga akrab dengan mereka. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti tidak langsung tidur sesudah kembali ke kamar dan pasti akan memberikan tumpangan padanya meski dengan wajah masam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berbaring dengan mengenakan salah satu telapak tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Kening lelaki itu berkerut dan Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Kening Sasuke selalu berkerut setiap kali ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau merasa terganggu.

"Jangan letakkan tanganmu begitu, _teme_. Bisa-bisa nanti lenganmu semakin pegal karena diangkat begitu."

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya dan ia berbaring memunggungi Naruto. Ia segera berkata, "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ajak aku bicara."

"Kau kenapa, sih? Ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Naruto tahu kalau ia seharusnya tak mendesak Sasuke. Namun ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya dan tak akan diam begitu saja melihat Sasuke menderita.

"Tidak masalah, sih. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau bercerita saja padaku kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan. Aku yakin kau pasti berada di posisi yang berat karena keluargamu dan posisimu sebagai pemimpin _band_ kita."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia memang berada di posisi yang berat saat ini, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa melarikan diri. Sebagai pemimpin _band_ , ia lah yang akan ditanyai pertama kali setiap kali ada masalah yang berkaitan dengan anggota band atau band itu sendiri. Dan ialah yang biasanya menjadi 'perwakilan' untuk berhubungan dengan direktur management.

Siang ini _manager_ band memanggil Sasuke terkait keluhan pihak promotor mengenai Sasuke yang seenaknya memberi _encore_. Karena _encore,_ konser berakhir lebih lama dan pihak promotor harus membayar ekstra biaya untuk sewa _venue_. Berkat itu, Sasuke mendapat peringatan untuk tidak lagi memberi _encore_ di seluruh sisa konser kecuali untuk konser mendatang yang sebelumnya sudah dibahas bersama pihak promotor.

Sasuke tak begitu memikirkan mengenai teguran yang didapatnya. Toh pihak management juga tidak akan berani memberikan sanksi, apalagi memecatnya. Pihak management cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka baru saja membuang sumber pendapatan yang besar seandainya mereka memecat atau setidaknya melarang Sasuke untuk berakitivitas dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan Sasuke malah membuat imagenya semakin baik di mata fans.

Sasuke mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibunya. Seandainya ibunya meninggal, bagaimana ia mengurus Itachi sendirian? Dengan kesibukannya saat ini, ia tak bisa mengurus lelaki itu seperti dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto berbalik posisi dan balas memunggungi Sasuke. Ia tak perlu memaksa lelaki itu untuk berbicara. Ia pasti akan segera mengetahui masalah lelaki itu nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Sakura baru sja kembali dari kantonya setelah lembur. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk dan menatap jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia berpikir untuk menelpon Sasuke dengan _video call_.

Baru dua minggu berlalu, namun Sakura mulai merasa rindu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihat lelaki itu dan ia sendiri juga tidak begitu sering berkirim pesan karena sedang sibuk.

Seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, mendadak ponsel Sakura berdering. Terdapat sebuah notifikasi bahwa Sasuke ingin melakukan _video call_ dan Sakura merasa terkejut. Tumben sekali lelaki itu melakukan _video call_.

Sakura menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Ia tidak memakai riasan wajah sedikitpun, namun untunglah wajahnya tidak tampak pucat karena ia bukanlah orang yang terbiasa memakai _makeup_ tebal.

Sakura segera mengangkat telepon itu dan ia mendapati Naruto yang berada di seberang telepon.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura- _chan_ ," sapa Naruto sambil menguap. Wajah lelaki itu masih tampak kusut, begitupun dengan rambutnya. Tampaknya lelaki itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Disini sudah malam, Naruto."

"Tapi disini masih pagi, tuh."

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena bukan Sasuke yang menelpon. Padahal ia benar-benar ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menelpon dengan _handphone_ Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Umm… itu… sebetulnya semalam ponselku tertinggal di kamar. Lampu nya kedap-kedip. Jadi aku menumpang di kamar si _teme_."

Sakura tertawa. Ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya adalah seorang penakut, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Rasanya ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Naruto memiliki kekasih yang juga penakut.

Terdengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak di seberang telepon seraya menghampiri Naruto, "Oi, _dobe_! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, _hn_?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah ketika ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berada di seberang telepon. Lelaki itu tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi. Rambut lelaki itu masih basah dan bagian atas tubuh lelaki itu tak tertutup sehelai benanpung sehingga memperlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Saat ini tubuh Sasuke bahkan hanya ditutupi handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Tak hanya Sakura, tubuh Sasuke pun sudah banyak berubah dibanding kali terakhir Sakura melihatnya. Tubuh lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih maskulin dengan otot di tubuhnya, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu pernah mandi bersamanya ketika usia mereka tak lebih dari lima tahun.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menyahut, "Oh, aku sedang _video call_ dengan Sakura- _chan_ , nih."

"Kembalikan ponselku!" seru Sasuke seraya bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan berniat merebut ponselnya yang dipegang Naruto.

Namun ketika Sasuke berniat mengambil ponselnya yang sedang dipegang Naruto, mendadak handuk yang melilit pinggang Sasuke terjatuh karena Sasuke tidak memasangnya dengan benar.

Sasuke tampak terkejut dan wajahnya bersemu merah karena menyadari Sakura pasti melihatnya di seberang telepon. Kini sesuatu yang menonjol diantara kedua pahanya dan hanya ditutupi dengan celana dalam terlihat jelas dan ia merasa sangat malu.

Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wajahnya agak memerah, namun Ia malah membelalakan mata dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke langsung berjongkok di lantai secara refleks dan mengambil kembali handuknya serta memakainya di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia segera berteriak, " _Dobe_! Matikan _video call_ nya sekarang!"

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sebetulnya cukup polos untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dewasa. Di saat lelaki lain malah mengirimkan foto kejantanannya pada orang yang tak dikenal di internet, Sasuke malah merasa malu karena tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Dia masih polos, ya?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang dibalas wanita itu dengan anggukan sambil tertawa.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan merebut ponselnya serta mematikan video call itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sakura tertawa ketika _video call_ itu dimatikan. Meski Ia tak bisa melihat secara langsung, ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Terkadang Naruto seolah lupa kalau Sakura adalah seorang wanita. Lelaki itu terkadang membahas hal-hal kotor yang seharusnya hanya dibahas dengan sesama pria dan memuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam serta pukulan dari Sakura meski ia sendiri memaklumi kalau lelaki memang cenderung cabul.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan hal semacam itu hingga Sakura terkadang khawatir kalau Sasuke sebetulnya _gay_ atau aseksual. Bahkan Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang membahas hal semacam itu di depan Sakura.

Sakura baru saja berniat tidur ketika ponselnya ketika Sasuke kembali menelpon dengan _video call_.

Sakura segera mengangkat telepon dan ia mendapati Sasuke yang kini berada di seberang telepon.

Kini Sasuke telah memakai pakaian lengkap dan ia hanya diam saja. Sakura merasa senang hanya karena melihat Sasuke di seberang telepon.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _kun_ … atau harus kubilang ' _ohayou'_?"

"Kau baru pulang kerja, _hn_?"

Sakura terkejut dan ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Kok tahu?"

Sasuke menyadari dari rambut Sakura yang masih basah. Wanita itu pasti baru saja selesai mandi. Maka Sasuke berpikir kalau wanita itu baru saja pulang kerja.

" _Hn_."

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tak berniat membahasnya lagi jika sudah menjawab seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan bertanya, "Bagaimana konsermu? Baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Hn_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti lelah menghadapi si _baka_ Naruto, kan?"

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar jengkel dengan Naruto meski terkadang ia meringis karena tingkah laku Naruto yang sangat konyol dan naif. Ia sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa hidupnya lebih lengkap dengan keberadaan Naruto yang cerewet dan jahil.

"Begitulah. _Okaa-san_ dan _aniki_ ku baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sebetulnya Mikoto tampak kurang sehat sejak tadi sore. Ia terlihat sangat lelah hingga harus berpegangan pada dinding ketika akan berjalan ke kamar. Namun Mikoto telah memintanya untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke mengenai kondisinya.

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja,"

"Sejujurnya aku tak merasa begitu. Bisakah kau memperhatikannya untukku?"

Sakura mengangguk, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya meski tanpa diminta Sasuke sekalipun.

Di antara sekian banyak lelaki, Sakura menganggap Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang langka. Sebetulnya ia berharap bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang peduli pada keluarga seperti Sasuke ketika ia menikah suatu saat nanti. Namun ia tak berani berharap memiliki lelaki itu meski sebetulnya ia merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke. Rasanya ia bisa bercerita apa saja jika ia bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau suruh sekalipun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk oleh-oleh? Kudengar kau juga bisa membeli ponsel dengan harga murah disini."

Sakura menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Ketimbang membeli ponsel untukku, sebaiknya gunakan saja untuk yang lain."

"Sebutkan saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengerti kalau Sasuke pasti sibuk dan belum tentu sempat pergi membeli oleh-oleh untuknya. Sebetulnya ia merasa senang ketika lelaki itu kembali meski tanpa membawa oleh-oleh sekalipun.

"Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa. Kau belum tentu sempat membelinya."

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah wanita yang unik. Wanita itu bahkan tak menuntut banyak darinya dan berusaha memahami kondisinya. Tidak semua wanita bisa memahami kondisi seorang pria, khususnya lelaki dengan kehidupan yang kompleks sepertinya.

"Cokelat? Biskuit?" Sasuke menebak dengan asal.

Sakura terlihat senang ketika mendengar kata 'cokelat' dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Biasanya wanita menyukai makanan manis, walaupun kakak lelakinya juga menyukai makanan manis.

"Boleh, sih. Kalau kau tidak sempat beli, jangan memaksakan diri untuk membelinya, ya."

" _Hn_."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak lagi bicara setelahnya. Namun tak seorangpun diantara keduanya yang berniat mematikan telepon. Mereka berdua menikmati momen saling menatap meski tanpa saling bicara ditemani debaran jantung yang semakin keras dan perasaan yang tak terungkap di antara mereka.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Di chapter selanjutnya, perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke bakal dibahas lebih mendalam. Kemungkinan bakal ada cerita flashaback juga.

Trims udah baca fanfict ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	10. Chapter 9

"Memangnya dahiku ini lebar, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah muram sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura merasa ingin menangis setelah terus menerus dikatai 'jelek' dan berdahi lebar sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Bahkan kata teman-temannya, dahi nya jenong dan seperti ikan louhan.

Ledekan teman-teman sekolah Sakura begitu parah. Mereka bahkan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak bernafas dengan paru-paru karena menurut mereka seekor ikan tidak seharusnya bernafas dengan paru-paru.

Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum memandang Sasuke. Sebetulnya ia sendiri berpikir kalau dahi Sakura lebar, namun baik ayah maupun ibunya mengajarinya untuk menghargai perasaan wanita dengan tidak mengatakan apapun yang akan menyakiti perasaan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'bagaimana, nih?'.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura terlihat semakin muram dan ia meletakkan telapak tangan nya untuk menutupi dahinya, "Dahi lebar itu jelek, kan? Kata teman-teman dahiku lebar seperti ikan louhan."

Naruto merasa kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat blak-blakan. Sebetulnya Ia sendiri juga sama, sih. Tapi ia menuruti kata orang tuanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang menyakiti perasaan sehingga ia berusaha menjaga perkataannya.

" _Teme-_ " desis Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam sebelum ia menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Menurutku dahi Sakura- _chan_ tidak lebar, kok. _Teme_ pasti salah lihat. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan jengkel. Ia tak mengerti kenapa akan itu harus berbohong? Padahal kata orang tuanya, berbohong itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Kenapa kau bohong, _dobe_? Dahi Sakura memang lebar, tuh."

Sakura semakin muram dan kini air matanya mulai mengalir. Tangis gadis kecil itu meledak dan Naruto merasa panik seketika. Kalau ibunya sampai mendengar Sakura menangis, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi karena membuat anak orang lain menangis.

Naruto berniat menghampiri Sakura yang menangis dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk diam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Sakura. Namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Sakura dan membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia takut kalau Sasuke malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

Sasuke menatap dahi Sakura lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Kenapa harus menangis, _hn_? Dahimu kan memang lebar."

Air mata Sakura mengalir deras dan ia menjawab di sela-sela isakannya, "K-kata t-teman-teman aku jelek dan mereka tidak mau berteman dengan orang jelek sepertiku. Aku ingin tukar wajahku dengan kalian saja. Kalian 'kan tidak jelek."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, seperti yang dilakukan sang kakak padanya setiap kali ia terlihat muram.

"Memang kau mau punya rambut mencuat mirip bokong ayam sepertiku? Atau punya tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing seperti si _teme_?"

"Tapi setidaknya kalian punya teman, kan?"

Naruto segera menyahut, "Memangnya Sakura- _chan_ tidak punya teman? Kita berdua temanmu, kok. Iya kan, _teme_?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan Ia tersenyum pada Sakura, "Lagipula menurutku Sakura itdak jelek, kok."

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi dan ia jujur mengatakannya. Ia tidak merasa kalau wajah Sakura jelek. Sebetulnya wajah gadis kecil itu cantik dan enak dilihat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ bohong, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang bundar. Ucapan Sasuke telah membuat perasaan Sakura terasa jauh lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum ketika ia menatap sebuah foto lama yang terpajang di bingkai foto rumah Sasuke. Foto itu merupakan foto lama ketika Sasuke masih berumur sekitar dua tahun bersama dengan Naruto dan dirinya.

Rasanya waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman pertama yang dikenalnya sejak masih memakai popok dan belum bisa berjalan atau bicara. Kini sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak ia mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sejak dulu kepribadian Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bertolak belakang. Naruto lebih banyak biara dan lebih aktif. Ibunya bahkan sampai harus berteriak karena Naruto begitu nakal, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih pendiam dan tidak begitu nakal dibanding Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke begitu manja pada kakaknya saat kecil dan cenderung blak-blakan saat bicara. Dibanding sekarang, dulu Sasuke jauh lebih ramah dan lebih banyak bicara.

Namun Sakura selalu merasa kalau Sasuke adalah tempat curhat yang menyenangkan. Ia masih ingat ketika ia menangis karena dikatai jelek karena dahinya lebar. Saat itu Sasuke menemaninya dan menyuruhnya memakai pita seperti gadis lain saat ke sekolah dan besikap cuek. Dan saran Sasuke berhasil sehingga anak-anak lain berhenti meledek Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat itu tampak sangat polos dengan pipi yang gembil, berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Kini wajah lelaki itu terlihat menawan dengan pipi yang tirus dan membuat para wanita dan pria yang memiliki selera yang berbeda dengan lelaki normal ikut meleleh.

Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh. Ia merasa satu bulan begitu lama dan berharap agar konser Sasuke cepat-cepat berakhir sehingga ia bisa segera bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya aneh karena ia tinggal di rumah lelaki itu namun sama sekali tak bertemu dengan nya.

Tangan Sakura secara refleks meraih ponsel dan berniat menghubungi Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin menatap lelaki itu secara langsung atau setidaknya mendengar suaranya meski apa yang ia lakukan terkesan egois. Ia mungkin saja menganggu Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di negara selanjutnya dan kini sedang berlatih.

Sakura merasa dirinya begitu licik ketika Itachi mendadak menghampirinya dan Sakura segera berkata, "Kau rindu Sasuke? Mau berbicara dengannya, tidak?"

Sakura tahu kalau Itachi pasti akan mengiyakan dengan antusias dan ia ingin menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai alasan untuk menelpon Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung tersenyum dan seketika tampak sangat riang.

Sakura tersenyum, sebagian karena ia mendapat alasan untuk menelpon Sasuke. Ia segera menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Sasuke dan ia menunggu telepon terhubung.

Telepon terhubung dan Sasuke mengangkatnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak lelah dan ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat mewah dibandingkan kamar di rumah Sasuke. Kamar itu juga terlihat sangat luas.

"Ah, apa kau sedang memiliki waktu luang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn_."

"Kau baru saja tiba di Berlin? Kau sedang tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak. Hari ini semua anggota _band_ ku sedang ingin beristirahat dan aku mengiyakan karena aku juga mengantuk."

Sakura membelalakan mata. Tumben sekali Sasuke yang biasanya 'keras' kini malah bersantai.

"Wah, tumben sekali. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Aku meminta mereka semua mulai berlatih pukul setengah empat pagi."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasa ingin tertawa hanya dengan membayangkan reaksi Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka berdua pasti sedang marah-marah sambil merengut karena harus bangun ekstra pagi untuk berlatih.

"Sepertinya kini aku mengerti mengapa Kiba dan Naruto sering mengeluh. Aku bersyukur tidak pernah menjadi anggota bandmu."

" _Dobe_ terlalu malas."

Sebetulnya orang normal manapun pasti bisa merasa malas. Namun Sasuke yang gila bekerja tidak akan mengerti seperti apa rasa malas yang terkadang dirasakan orang-orang pada umumnya. Sasuke terlalu fokus untuk bekerja dan berlatih hingga hidupnya terlihat begitu monoton dan membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Kurasa itu karena kau terlalu gila bekerja. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan memperhatikan kondisi fisik dan mentalmu. Kau bisa stress kalau bekerja berlebihan, lho."

"Hn. Sebenarnya kau menelponku untuk apa?"

Sakura terdiam sebelum menjentikkan jarinya secara refleks. Ia merasa tidak enak mengatakannya, namun ia merasa ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat Sasuke harus mengetahuinya.

" _Okaasan_ mu menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu. Kuharap kau tidak terus menerus memikirkannya sampai mempengaruhi kondisimu."

"Kondisi kesehatannya memburuk?"

Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke bahkan bisa mengetahuinya sebelum ia sempat berbicara apapun.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah merasa aneh sejak terakhir kali _video call_ dengannya."

Sakura merasa tidak enak, namun ia segera berkata, "Dokter menyuruhnya untuk meningkatkan frekuensi dialysis dalam seminggu dan menaruh nama _okaasan_ mu dalam daftar teratas pasien yang membutuhkan donor." 

Sasuke terdiam dan raut wajahnya terlihat sulit untuk dipahami. Biasanya lelaki itu sama sekali tak berekspresi. Namun kini baik sorot mata maupun ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

Jika biasanya Sakura mendapati sosok Sasuke yang terkesan dingin dan sinis, Sakura malah menangkap kerapuhan yang tersirat dibalik tatapan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke kehilangan ketenangan yang selama ini dipertahankannya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan ia hanya diam.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya dengan satu tangan sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihatnya sedangkan ia membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Air matanya mengalir dan pertahanannya sudah hancur.

Namun ia merasa harus menjaga _image_ sebagai lelaki dewasa dengan tidak menangis atau memperlihatkan kerapuhan. Ia harus terlihat tegar dan kuat agar tidak membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya khawatir.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja? Bicaralah padaku."

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dan ia menatap Sakura serta berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!" seru Sakura ketika ia melihat mata Sasuke yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Matamu saja masih berkaca-kaca begitu."

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang emosional, namun ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak perlu siapapun untuk mendengarkan atau mengerti dirinya. Namun kini ia merasa tidak tahan lagi dan menginginkan seseorang mendengarkannya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada _okaasan_ , aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke terlihat kalut dan sorot matanya yang sedang menatap Sakura seolah memohon agar gadis itu menolongnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengarahkan jarinya ke layar ponsel. Seandainya ia bisa menyentuh Sasuke sekarang, ia pasti akan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat.

Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah mengira akan tiba saat dimana ia membalas budi pada Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia selalu datang pada Sasuke dan menceritakan segala masalahnya dan Sasuke akan duduk diam mendengarkannya serta meletakkan kedua jarinya setelah Sakura selesai bercerita. Ia pikir Sasuke tak akan mungkin bersikap emosional sehingga ia tak bisa membalas perlakuan Sasuke padanya, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke juga menunjukkan sisi emosional padanya.

Sasuke benar-benar takut jika ibunya meninggal. Bukan berarti ia depnden pada ibunya. Sebetulnya ia tak masalah hidup sendirian. Hanya saja ia memerlukan ibunya untuk membantu menghadapi kakaknya. Ia tak cukup sabar untuk menghadapi lelaki itu sendirian. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusnya dan lelaki itu sangat kekanakan dan emosional, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sudah memikirkan solusi atas masalahnya sejak lama. Menurutnya, solusi terbaik adalah mengecek kecocokan ginjal Itachi dan melakukan transplantasi ginjal jika cocok. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada lelaki itu, sebetulnya hal itu malah bagus karena beban Sasuke dan ibunya akan menghilang secara otomatis. Namun Sasuke merasa kalau itu adalah rencana yang jahat dan ibunya juga tidak akan setuju.

Sasuke merasa ingin pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan beristirahat untuk sejenak. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin _band_ , sebagai kepala keluarga, sebagai seorang putra dan sebagai seorang adik yang harus mengurus kakaknya. Kalau perlu, ia ingin melarikan diri untuk selamanya. Namun logikanya mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengurus kakakmu kalau kau kesulitan. Kau bisa menelponku kalau kau mau."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tahu kalau ia memiliki Sakura dan Naruto yang bisa ia hubungi kapanpun ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Namun ia memilih untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri jika tidak sangat terpaksa.

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat dan ia hanya menatap Sakura yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Sasuke merasa kalau ia mungkin saja kehilangan kewarasannya jika terus seperti ini. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tak pernah menjalani kehidupan untuk dirinya sendiri dan tak akan pernah bisa selama ia masih memiliki ibu dan kakak yang menjadi tanggungannya.

"Kuharap ibumu baik-baik saja. Akan kucoba membicarakan solusi mengenai hal ini padanya."

"Tidak perlu. Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu peduli padaku? Kenapa kau malah melarangku untuk membantumu kali ini?"

"Aku tak ingin _okaasan_ khawatir karena aku sudah mengetahui kondisinya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengenal Sasuke dan ibunya sehingga ia bisa melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran Sasuke, begitupun kekhawatiran ibunya.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Pokoknya aku akan berusaha membahasnya dengan caraku sendiri agar dia tidak sadar kalau kau sudah tahu. Tenang saja, serahkan padaku." 

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ia tak menyesal telah menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya pada Sakura dan berbagi cerita mengenai kekhawatirannya. Kini ia merasa lebih baik berkat gadis itu.

Mendadak Sasuke malah berpikir kalau ia berharap dapat memiliki pendamping hidup yang bisa memahami dan menerima dirinya apa ada nya seperti Sakura. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar egois dengan keinginannya yang terkesan tak tahu diri.

 **-TBC-**


	11. Chapter 10

"Sakura- _chan_! Cepat!"

Sakura menatap tangannya yang ditarik oleh Itachi dan ia terpaksa mempercepat langkahnya. Tingkah lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah tiba di taman bermain. Tak berbeda dengan anak kecil, lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat antusias dan bersemangat.

Sakura dengan terpaksa mengikuti Itachi yang berlari menuju salah satu wahana. Lelaki itu menghampiri wahana komidi putar dan berkata, "Mau naik ini."

Ya Tuhan! Rasanya Sakura merasa ingin menghilang saja kalau bisa. Ia merasa benar-benar malu karena seorang lelaki dewasa malah ingin menaiki wahana seperti ini. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas, penampilan lelaki itu terlihat normal. Hari ini Itachi bahkan mau memakai kaus polos dan celana jeans serta sepatu dengan warna monokrom yang dipinjam dari lemari Sasuke serta tak berniat membawa buku gambar atau mainan apapun karena tahu kalau hari ini akan pergi ke taman bermain.

Sebenarnya wajah Itachi juga tidak kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Dan orang-orang yang tidak menyadari kondisi Itachi yang sebenarnya pasti mengira kalau keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sakura menatap orang-orang yang mengantri di setiap wahana. Wahana yang dipilih Itachi termasuk tidak begitu ramai dibanding wahana lainnya. Hanya ada lima orang yang juga sedang mengantri, sedangkan wahana permainan ekstrim malah sangat ramai.

"Ya sudah."

Tak jauh dari wahana, terlihat sebuah wahana yang sangat tinggi dimana orang-orang duduk secara melingkar. Wahaan itu bergerak naik menuju ketinggian beberapa puluh meter dan kemudian turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Permainan itu terlihat menarik dan sebetulnya Sakura ingin mencobanya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sedang mengajak Itachi.

"Itu apa?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk wahana yang sangat tinggi itu.

"Wahana baru. Kau ingin coba?"

"Mau."

Sakura tersadar kalau sebetulnya ia sedang mengajak anak kecil dalam tubuh lelaki dewasa. Ia takut kalau lelaki itu akan menangis karena ketakutan dan membuat Sakura merasa malu.

"Kau takut, tidak?"

"Aku mau coba."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Setidaknya ia juga bisa ikut mencoba wahana yang sebetulnya sangat ingin ia coba itu.

"Oke. Tapi kalau wahana nya menyeramkan, kau tidak akan menangis, kan?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Kata Sasuke, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis di tempat umum."

Beberapa orang yang sedang mengantri seketika menoleh dan Sakura merasa ingin menghilang saja. Rasanya ia ingin menangis karena malu dan ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" hardik Sakura sambil memukul punggung Itachi dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara secara refleks.

"Sakura- _chan_ marah?"

"Tentu saja, bod-" Sakura segera terdiam dan memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa marah dan malu karena Itachi hingga tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Itachi dengan intonasi dan raut wajah yang sangat menunjukkan perasaan bersalah.

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena sudah marah pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tak berbeda dengan anak kecil sehingga Sakura tidak seharusnya berekspektasi kalau lelaki itu akan bersikap seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Ia yakin ltachi bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa marah.

"Tidak, maafkan aku karena sudah marah padamu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah sama Sakura- _chan_ ," jawab Itachi dengan bingung.

Sakura menyadari kalau sebetulnya Itachi sangat polos dan baik. Dan Sakura semakin tidak enak karena telah memperlakukan lelaki itu dengan buruk karena disabilitas yang dimilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras karena terkejut ketika _roller coaster_ yang dinaikinya mendadak mundur dari ketinggian menuju terowongan dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat sangat menikmati permainan. Lelaki itu menjerit riang ketika _roller coaster_ bergerak mundur.

Sakura sempat khawatir kalau Itachi akan meminta menaiki wahana yang aneh-aneh, misalnya wahana _ferris wheel_ mini khusus untuk anak-anak. Namun untungnya lelaki itu tidak meminta menaiki wahana seperti itu.

Di luar dugaan, Itachi malah sangat menyukai wahana permainan yang menegangkan dan langsung memilih menaiki wahana-wahana menegangkan setelah mencoba wahana yang menegangkan setelah mencoba komedi putar. Kini Sakura malah kewalahan karena harus menemani Itachi mencoba wahana yang menegangkan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Sakura turun dari _roller coaster_ dengan kepala yang terasa sangat pusing . Ia bahkan berdiri dengan sempoyongan karena merasa pusing, sedangkan Itachi malah terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan tersenyum riang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku ingin main ini lagi."

"Kita makan dulu, y-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, mendadak ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Ia berpikir kalau tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke samping kanan, namun ia merasa sepasang lengan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan Sakura segera menoleh.

Sakura terkejut karena Itachi menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Ia tidak mengira kalau orang seperti Itachi memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup memadai untuk menolongnya secara refleks.

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku agak pusing, nih."

Itachi segera mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam tangan Sakura tanpa ragu, membuat Sakura heran. Ia ingin melepaskannya, namun ia merasa tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau menggandengku?"

"Biar Sakura- _chan_ tidak jatuh lagi."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Seandainya Sasuke adalah Itachi, lelaki itu pasti akan akan menjawab dengan terus terang begini.

Taman bermain cukup ramai di hari sabtu dan Sakura berharap agar ia tak bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenalnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan jika seseorang sampai melihatnya bersama Itachi yang tidak normal.

Sebelum pergi Sakura sudah memakai masker dan mengikat rambutnya dengan model ekor kuda agar tidak dikenali. Seandainya saja ini bukan musim panas, ia pasti akan memilih memakai _wig._ Namun ia tidak melakukannya karena ia akan sangat kepanasan.

"Terima kasih. Kau mau makan apa?" Sakura membalas genggaman Itachi. Ia merasa bersyukur karena lelaki itu mengenggam tangannya. Kepalanya masih pusing dan ia harus menuruni tangga untuk keluar dari wahana.

" _Happy Kids Meal_! Yang ada mainan nya!"

Sakura meringis karena kini orang-orang kembali menatapnya. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum dan bersabar. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia sedang bersama dengan anak kecil saat ini, bukan lelaki dewasa yang hampir berusia tiga puluh tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Itachi sambil menyentuh mainan robot-robotan yang merupakan hadiah dari paket anak-anak yang dibelinya.

Sakura benar-benar malu saat ini. Ketika ia berada di depan kasir, ia terpaksa menahan malu dengan memesan satu paket _kids meal_ dan mengaku kalau ia sedang diet sehingga menginginkan makanan dengan porsi kecil serta berniat memberikan mainan untuk adiknya.

"Kau mau main wahana atau robot-robotan?"

"Wahana."

"Kalau begitu cepat makan dan bermain wahana. Robot-robotan nya simpan di rumah, ya."

Itachi terlihat ragu dan masih memegang mainannya, namun Sakura segera berkata, "Ayo berikan mainannya padaku. Nanti tertinggal, lho."

Itachi pada akhirnya memberikan mainan itu pada Sakura dan Sakura segera memasukannay ke dalam tas.

Sakura baru saja akan mengambil sendok dan garpu untuk memotong ayamnya. Namun ia tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah pintu masuk dan seketika jantungnya seolah akan copot.

Di pintu terlihat dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin Sakura temui saat ini. Ia melihat Ino dan Tenten sedang berjalan memasuki restoran dan Ino seketika terdiam saat menatap Itachi. Gadis itu juga merasa heran karena melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang duduk membelakangi pintu.

Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat keras. Bahkan ia berdebar jauh lebih keras dibanding ketika sedang memainkan wahana permainan yang menegangkan.

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak makan?"

Sakura merasa benar-benar khawatir. Ia merasa lapar, namun ia takut kalau Ino atau Tenten akan melihat wajahnya ketika sedang makan.

Namun Sakura sudah benar-benar lapar dan ia segera menarik bagian bawah maskernya ke atas sehingga hanya bibirnya yang terlihat. Ia mengambil nasi dan ayam serta segera memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura berusaha makan dengan cepat dan memastikan kalau ia sudah selesai makan sebelum Ino dan Tenten selesai memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia bahkan menukar makanan nya dengan Itachi sehingga porsi makanannya lebih kecil dan ia bisa makan dengan lebih cepat.

"Sasuke kapan pulang?"

"Dua minggu lagi. Kau rindu padanya?"

"Iya."

"Nanti malam mau menelpon Sasuke?"

"Mau."

Sakura terdiam dan menhaan nafas secara refleks ketika Ino dan Tenten menghampiri mejanya. Kedua orang itu membawa nampan berisi makanan dan Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Orang itu mirip si _forehead_ , ya?" ucap Ino tepat ketika melewati meja Sakura seraya menatap ke arah Tenten yang berada di belakangnya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin keras dan ia merasa ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan restoran. Namun Itachi masih belum selesai makan sehingga ia tak bisa meninggalkan restoran.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Kalau sudah selesai makan, kau tunggu di depan restoran, ya."

Itachi terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

Perasaan Sakura terasa tidak enak, dan ia segera bertanya, "Kalau sudah selesai makan, kau harus menunggu dimana?"

"Di depan restoran."

"Bagus."

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan restoran serta menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah restoran. Ponsel Sakura berdering dan ia meringis ketika mengetahui kalau Ino sedang menelponnya.

Sakura berniat mematikan ponselnya, namun ia tak ingin membuat Ino merasa curiga. Lagipula ia juga harus melihat ponsel untuk mengetahui jam.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Forehead_ , kau sedang dimana, sekarang?"

"Kantor. Aku sedang lembur. Memangnya, kenapa?" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku dan Tenten sedang di taman bermain, nih. Tadi kami melihat orang yang mirip denganmu dan laki-laki berambut panjang yang mirip dengan suamiku, lho."

"Suamimu? Sejak kapan kau menikah? Kok tidak mengundangku, _pig_?"

"Shu, lah. Siapa lagi? Memangnya aku punya suami selain dia?"

Tawa Sakura hampir meledak. Entah gadis itu menjadi buta hingga tak menyadari kalau Itachi berbeda dengan 'suaminya' atau Itachi berhasil menyembunyikan 'ketidaknormalannya'.

"Memang orang nya seperti apa?"

"Rambutnya panjang dan matanya itu sama persis seperti Shu. Bahkan bentuk hidungnya juga mirip, cuma bibirnya saja yang berbeda. Apa mungkin dia calok iparku, ya? Apa aku ajak dia berfoto saja? Atau bertanya mengenai Shu?"

Sakura merasa panik dan takut kalau Ino menyadari Itachi yang aneh. Ia segera berkata, "Dasar gila! Kau bisa dikira orang aneh dan Shu- _kun_ tercintamu itu malah ketakutan. Lagipula bisa saja kebetulan dia agak mirip."

"Tapi kok aku merasa mereka memiliki kesamaan, ya? Aku kesulitan mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang itu, sama seperti ketika aku menatap Shu. Lalu sepatunya itu sama persis seperti yang pernah dipakai Shu saat _fan meeting_."

"Memangnya yang membeli sepatu itu cuma Shu?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi instingku mengatakan kalau itu sepatu milik Shu. Dan biasanya instingku selalu benar, lho."

"Dasar fans gila. Pokoknya jangan lakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh, ya. Aku tidak mau membantumu kalau kau sampai ditangkap polisi karena menguntit orang."

Ino berdecak sebal dan ia menyahut, "Omong-omong, kau benar-benar tidak pergi ke taman bermain? Kok aku merasa gadis berambut pink yang kulihat mirip denganmu? Apalagi bentu matanya juga mirip sepertimu."

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras dan ia ketakutan. Namun ia segera berkata, "Divisiku sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mungkin pergi ke taman bermain. Omong-omong sudah dulu, ya. Aku sedang sibuk, nih."

Sakura segera mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino dan meninggalkan toilet. Namun ia merasa heran karena tak mendapati Itachi meski ia sudah meninggalkan restoran selama lebih dari lima belas menit.

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap ke arah restoran melalui kaca jendela dan terkejut karena Itachi sudah meninggalkan meja dan ia tak mendapati lelaki itu di dalam restoran.

Ini benar-benar gawat dan Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Itachi karena lelaki itu tidak memiliki ponsel. Lelaki itu mungkin saja sedang berada di toilet dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke toilet dan menunggu di depan toilet.

Sakura memutuskan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek akun sosial medianya. Ia berpikir kalau lima menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang pria untuk berada di toilet sehingga ia memutuskan menunggu lima menit di depan toilet.

Namun lima menit telah berlalu dan banyak pria telah masuk dan keluar dari toilet, namun Itachi masih belum keluar dari toilet. Sakura mulai semakin khawatir dan ia segera menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura dengan ragu pada lelaki paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, namun apakah anda melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan kaus hitam, celana hitam dan _sneaker_ putih? Aku pergi dengan kenalanku dan mendadak dia hilang serta tidak bisa dihubungi," jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan berharap ia tidak dianggap aneh.

"Tidak."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan segera meninggalkan toilet. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan berharap agar ia menemukan Itachi. Namun ia tetap tak menemukan lelaki itu.

Sakura semakin khawatir dan ia berpikir untuk pergi ke pusat informasi dan mencari Itachi, namun ia merasa khawatir kalau Ino dan Tenten sampai mendengar informasi yang disebarkan dengan pengeras suara dan ia akan merasa malu.

Sejak awal Sakura sudah merasa ragu mengajak Itachi ke taman bermain. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengajak Mikoto karena wanita itu perlu banyak beristirahat dengan kondisi fisiknya yang tidak sehat sehingga ia hanya bisa pergi berdua saja.

Kesabaran Sakura sudah hampir habis saat ini. Ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menghadapi Itachi sepanjang hidupnya. Walaupun Sasuke tampaknya orang yang dingin, namun lelaki itu jauh lebih sabar dibanding yang ia kira.

Sakura terus berjalan tak tentu arah dan ia berharap agar ia menemukan Itachi. Namun ia masih tak menemukan lelaki itu. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah dan segera pergi ke pusat informasi.

Namun tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Itachi yang berdiri di depan kedai kecil yang berbagai manisan yang cukup jauh dari restoran dan ia segera berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Itachi.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Minta permen tidak boleh," ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk lelaki penjual permen.

Sakura segera menangkap maksud Itachi. Tatapan penjual permen itu semakin meyakinkan Sakura kalau dugaan terburuknya menjadi kenyataan. Itachi pasti meminta permen pada penjual dan tidak diperbolehkan, benar-benar tindakan yang memalukan.

"Maafkan aku, Lelaki ini idiot dan mendadak menghilang begitu saja saat aku sedang ke toilet" Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku beli satu permen."

Sakura segera menyerahkan uang dan lelaki penjual permen itu segera memberikan permen serta uang kembalian. Tanpa menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari penjual, Sakura segera menarik tangan Itachi dengan kasar dan segera menuju salah satu kursi kosong.

"Kita pulang sekarang! Makan ini di perjalanan dan jangan merengek," seru Sakura sambil menyerahkan permen.

"Aku mau main wahana."

"Tidak! Kita pulang!"

"Aku masih mau main."

Kesabaran Sakura benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya dan ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sesuai perkataan Sasuke, menghadapi Itachi sangat sulit. Ia juga harus menahan perasaan malu karena membawa lelaki itu ke tempat umum dan tingkah lelaki itu juga sulit dikendalikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di depan restoran?"

"Sakura- _chan_ hilang. Aku mau cari Sakura- _chan_."

"Seharusnya kau dengarkan ucapanku! Kalau kusuruh tunggu di depan restoran ya tunggu saja disana!" pekik Sakura dengan jengkel.

"Tapi Sakura- _chan_ hilang."

"Kau idi-" Suara Sakura meninggi dan ia seketika tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan karena emosi. Dan ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara pelan, "-ot."

"Iya. Aku ini idiot," sahut Itachi sambil mengangguk.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Itachi. Apakah lelaki itu tahu arti kata 'idiot' hingga bisa mengatakan dengan riang kalau dirinya adalah idiot?

"Kau tahu idiot itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Sakura dengan tingkat intelegensi yang terbatas. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "Aku idiot."

Itachi mengucapkannya dengan riang, namun kata-kata lelaki itu malah membuat hati Sakura terasa sakit bagai teriris. Sebetulnya ucapan Itachi memang benar, namun sungguh ironis membayangkan seorang idiot mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai orang idiot.

Sakura merasa dirinya sangat egois. Tentu saja, seandainya Itachi bisa memilih, lelaki itu pasti ingin terlahir sebagai orang yang normal. Namun lelaki itu menjadi objek perlakuan buruk dari berbagai pihak hanya karena kebetulan ia terlahir dengan keterbelakangan mental yang bukan atas kehendaknya. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah dengan tindakannya.

"Ya sudah. Kita lanjut bermain. Tapi jam lima sore kita sudah harus pulang, ya."

"Yay! Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_!" Itachi tersenyum lebar dan langsung meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura.

Rasanya kini Sakura tahu darimana Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan meletakkan dua jari di kening orang lain. Lelaki itu pasti mendapatkannya dari Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini aku senang. Sakura beli permen buatku," ucap Itachi dengan riang melalui _video call_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur karena wanita itu cukup sabar menghadapi kakaknya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

"Kami pergi ke taman bermain. Seru sekali. Aku ingin main dengan Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_."

"Tahun depan aku akan mengajakmu kesana," ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Janji?"

"Hn."

Sakura hanya mengamati Itachi yang melakukan _video call_ dengan ponsel Sakura. Jika diperhatikan dari cara Sasuke menjawab, tampaknya Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi Itachi sehingga cukup sabar.

Kali ini Sakura bahkan melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Sasuke berbicara dengan cara yang sangat lembut pada Itachi dan bertanya banyak ha pada lelaki itu, bagaikan seorang ayah yang memperlakukan balitanya dengan lembut.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup lembut. Sasuke bahkan tak berbicara selembut itu pada Sakura. Kata-kata yang selama ini ditujukan pada Sakura bahkan cenderung blak-blakan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mematikan telepon dan Itachi segera menyerahkan ponsel pada Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke pulang minggu depan."

Sakura tersenyum. Sebetulnya ia sudah sangat merindukan Sasuke, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kasihan karena Sasuke harus kembali mengurus keluarganya ketika sudah kembali. Rasanya Sakura ingin membantu Sasuke, namun ia tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah lelaki itu jika Sasuke sudah kembali.

Sakura benar-benar kagum sekaligus kasihan pada Sasuke. Ia kagum karena Sasuke sanggup menahan rasa malu dan bersedia membawa Itachi pergi ke tempat umum. Namun ia kasihan pada Sasuke yang mengutamakan keluarganya dan tak memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Sasuke pasti menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura harus membantu Sasuke. Setidaknya sedikit lebih baik ketimbang tidak sama sekali.

 **-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit seraya mengenggam tangan Mikoto. Wanita itu terlihat semakin lemah dengan wajah pucat dan mata cekung. Wajah wanita itu terlihat menua dengan sangat cepat meski masih memiliki sisa kecantikan ketika muda.

Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang harus melihat ibunya semakin melemah dari hari ke hari. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti merasa khawatir dan sedih. Bahkan Sakura yang bukan putri Mikoto pun merasa miris melihat wanita itu.

Ketika kecil Sakura begitu mengidolakan sosok Mikoto hingga begitu senang saat berkunjung ke rumah wanita itu. Ia masih ingat kalau Mikoto memperlakukannya begitu lembut seolah ia adalah putri wanita itu dan memberikan begitu banyak kue padanya. Ketika masih duduk di bangku TK, Sakura bahkan pernah berkata ingin pindah ke rumah Mikoto karena banyak cemilan dan Mikoto begitu baik dan ramah, berbeda dengan ibunya yang bawel dan galak.

"Bagaimana kata dokter? Aku khawatir pada _baasan_."

"Begitulah," sahut Mikoto.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan khawatir dan wanita itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku masih baik-baik saja, kok. Lagipula aku juga sudah berada di daftar teratas untuk menerima donor."

Sakura merasa bimbang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membantu lelaki itu mengungkapkan kekhawatiran sekaligus apa yang ia pikirkan pada Mikoto. Namun ia merasa tidak enak hati mengatakannya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ada restoran baru disana. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir, kok."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Itachi? Aku khawatir meninggalkannya terlalu alam di rumah."

Sakura hampir lupa kalau ada lelaki itu di rumah. Menjaga lelaki itu sama saja menjaga seorang anak kelas satu SD dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang kurang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke harus menjaga lelaki itu jika tidak ada Mikoto.

"Bagaimana kalau pesan antar pizza saja? Aku akan menelpon layanan pesan antar ketika kita berada di dalam taksi."

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin makan pizza," ucap Mikoto sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sakura segera menaiki taksi yang kebetulan berada di lobi rumah sakit setelah menuruni penumpang. Ia setengah berlari dan meminta taksi itu berhenti ketika taksi itu hampir meninggalkan lobi.

Sakura membuka pintu dan menyebutkan alamat apartemen Sasuke serta menunggu Mikoto masuk ke dalam taksi.

Taksi mulai berjalan pelan segera setelah Mikoto masuk ke dalam taksi dan Sakura segera membuka aplikasi online untuk memesan dua loyang pizza serta seporsi _appetizer_.

"Kemarin Sasuke menghubungiku," ucap Sakura pada Mikoto.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Terakhir katanya dia sedang konser di Inggris."

"Iya. Katanya dia masih harus konser di Singapura, Korea dan China sebelum kembali ke Jepang."

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia hanya tahu kalau Sasuke akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama untuk tur konser dan tak pernah mengetahui secara detil kemana saja Sasuke akan pergi. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah tur. Namun aku takut dia malah tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah."

Sakura sudah tahu seperti apa kondisi di rumah Sasuke dan ia sendiri sependapat dengan Mikoto. Selama ini Sasuke tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Itachi dan pasti tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Itachi pasti akan menganggu istirahat Sasuke, atau sekalipun tidak pasti Sasuke akan terus menerus mengawasi lelaki itu secara naluriah.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke _-kun_ memintaku untuk lebih memperhatikanmu, Mikoto _-baasan_. Katanya kau terlihat kurus dan pucat. Tampaknya ia benar-benar khawatir padamu."

Mikoto tersenyum. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Sasuke sebagai putranya. Meski lelaki itu tak pernah menunjukkan secara eksplisit mengenai kasih sayangnya, namun ia tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya.

Ketika teman-teman Mikoto mengeluhkan putra mereka yang hidup serampangan di masa muda dan cenderung kurang sopan dan kurang peduli pada orang tua, Mikoto malah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang terus menerus berusaha keras menopang keluarga hingga terkesan tak memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Jika orang-orang mengeluhkan anggota keluarga yang cenderung egois, Mikoto malah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang cenderung ' _selfless_ '.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku bilang begitu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke- _kun_ tetap merasa ragu."

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki putra sepertinya," Mikoto berkata dengan bangga. "Aku merasa diriku begitu egois dan dia terlalu _'selfless'_. Aku sepertinya seorang ibu yang jahat."

Sakura menggeleng, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, _obaasan_. Aku yakin Sasuke- _kun_ tidak berpikir begitu."

Mikoto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia seolah bisa membaca apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura dan ia segera mengatakannya, "Sebetulnya aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Jika aku tidak ada, bagaimana ia akan merawat Itachi sendirian? Anak itu perlu diperhatikan sepanjang hidupnya."

"Aku bisa membantu Sasuke kalau sedang memiliki waktu luang," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Sasuke pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Terkadang aku berharap dia bisa menikah dengan gadis yang baik sepertimu. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit."

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika membayangkan Sasuke menikah. Entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan Sasuke di pelaminan dan ia merasa malu hanya dengan berpikir begitu.

"Maaf aku malah jadi berkata yang aneh-aneh padamu. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu aku sangat ingin menyaksikan pernikahan anakku."

Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mikoto. Orang tuanya juga tak berbeda dengan Mikoto. Di usia dua puluh empat tahun ia juga sudah mulai mendapat pertanyaan mengenai kekasih. Namun Sakura segera menegaskan kalau ia masih ingin bekerja meski sebetulnya ia tak bisa memiliki kekasih karena perasaannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki.

"Maaf, kurasa aku terkesan ikut campur. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya _obaasan_ mengatakan pada Sasuke mengenai kondisi _obaasan_ yang sesungguhnya? Maksudku, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti mengetahuinya."

"Kau benar," sahut Mikoto. "Aku memang harus memberitahunya. Namun aku tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat atau bagaimana mengatakannya. Sasuke pasti akan semakin terbebani ketika mengetahui keadaanku. Aku kasihan padanya."

"Kupikir akan lebih kasihan kalau Sasuke terlambat mengetahuinya. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke lebih cepat mengetahuinya sehingga bisa mempersiapkan mengenai kemungkinan terburuk, misalnya tentang bagaimana ia harus merawat Itachi- _nii_ sesudahnya."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Sakura berpikir untuk memancing Mikoto berbicara. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Omong-omong apakah Itachi- _nii_ sudah mengetahui kondisi Mikoto- _baasan_?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Dia hanya tahu kalau aku sedang sakit dan perlu banyak beristirahat. Anak itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa penyakitku dan dia pernah bertanya mengapa aku tidak kunjung sembuh."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Mendadak ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke. Ia harus menghubungi Sasuke setelah ini dan membahas idenya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya setelah makan siang dan berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan temannya.

Jadwal tur Sasuke tahun ini agak aneh. Tur dimulai dengan konser d tiga negara bagian di Amerika, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Australia dan beberapa negara di Eropa sebelum diakhiri dengan konser di negara-negara Asia dan kembali ke Jepang.

Para fans di Asia berpikir kalau mereka bisa menyaksikan konser Black Ash terlebih dulu karena negara mereka masih berada di benua yang sama dengan Jepang. Namun mereka kecewa ketika tahu kalau konser akan diadakan lebih dulu di Amerika dan diakhiri dengan konser di Asia.

Sasuke baru saja membaca pesan dari Sakura dan ia segera menelpon gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu menerima telepon, ia segera berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan ibumu. Katanya kakakmu bahkan merasa heran karena ibumu tak kunjung sembuh." 

"Kau tidak bilang kalau aku sudah mengetahui kondisinya, hn?"

"Tidak. Kubilang kau merasa curiga."

Sasuke merasa lega. Ia tak ingin ibunya merasa curiga kalau ia sudah mengetahui kondisi ibunya dan wanita itu semakin khawatir padanya.

"Setelah mendengar ucapan ibumu, mendadak aku mendapat ide."

"Ide apa?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan pada kakamu kalau ibumu membutuhkan ginjal untuk sembuh. Dan kau bisa bertanya padanya, apakah dia mau memberikan ginjal pada ibumu?"

"Apakah dia akan mengerti? Kurasa penjelasan seperti itu terlalu kompleks untuknya."

"Jelaskan saja dengan bahasa yang mudah dimegerti. Kalau dia bersedia, kita bisa menjelaskan pada ibumu."

Sasuke merasa tak sabar untuk menjalankan ide Sakura. Ia segera berkata, "Aku ingin _video call_ dengan _aniki_ ku sekarang."

"Oke. Akan kucoba panggilkan dia."

Sakura segera mematikan telepon dan Sasuke meremas bantalnya dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-daam. Ia belum melakukan apa yang disarankan Sakura, namun ia sudah merasa bersalah dan berdosa. Ia tak yakin Itachi cukup mengerti sekalipun sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat jahat karena seolah menjerumuskan Itachi dan mengarahkannya untuk memberikan organ tubuh pada ibunya. Seandainya saja Sasuke bukanlah tulang punggung keluarga, ia akan memberikan ginjalnya pada sang ibu sejak dulu.

Terdengar suara dering telepon dan Sasuke segera mengecek ponselnya. Sakura menghubunginya dengan _video call_ dan Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Sasuke! Kangen!"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku senang. Tadi Sakura- _chan_ beli pizza."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena setidaknya lelaki itu baik-baik saja bersama dengan Sakura.

"Itachi- _nii_ , kau tahu kalau _okaasan_ sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat berbasa-basi.

Itachi mengangguk, " _Obaasan_ bisa sembuh, kan? Aku mau jalan-jalan sama _okaasan_."

"Sebetulnya _okaasan_ memerlukan ginjal untuk sembuh."

Itachi terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "G-gin-j-jal? Itu apa?"

Sasuke merasa bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia terdiam dan menatap ke arah Sakura, seolah meminta bantuan pada gadis itu. Namun gadis itu hanya diam saja dan ia terpaksa berusaha menjelaskan sebisanya, "Itu sesuatu yang dimiliki semua orang."

"Tapi aku tidak punya."

Sasuke tidak begitu pandai merangkai kata. Sepanjang kariernya sebagai anggota band, ia hanya pernah menulis satu lagu berserta liriknya, yakni _Voiceless Scream_. Ia berhasil merangkai lirik lagu itu karena sebetulnya lagu itu adalah curahan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau punya. Cuma kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia masih mengerti penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersedia memberikan milikmu pada _okaasan_?"

Sebetulnya Itachi tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Namun ia mengerti kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkan ibunya. Dan tanpa ragu ia berkata, "Iya. Aku mau."

"Setelah memberikan pada _okaasan_ , kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu dokter akan memindahkan milikmu dan memberikan pada _okaasan_." 

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan bingung tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"Kalau gagal, kau bisa meninggal."

Sasuke sangat serius ketika mengatakannya. Bertahun-tahun lalu ia pernah menjalani pemeriksaan untuk menguji kecocokan ginjalnya dan dokter sudah berkata mengenai kemungkinan komplikasi selama operasi yang akan berujung pada kematian.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Sasuke begitu terkejut hingga ia terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke langsung mengiyakan begitu saja? Reaksi lelaki itu membuat Sasuke merasa semakin bersalah.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak. _Okaasan_ bisa sembuh, kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi kau bisa meninggal. Kau yakin?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke malah semakin khawatir dengan reaksi Itachi. Ia kini menyesal mendengarkan saran Sakura. Ia merasa berdosa telah menjerumuskan Itachi yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa itu.

"Meninggal itu apa?"

"Seperti _otousan_."

"Maksudku seperti _otousan_ bagaimana?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke sebelum menjawab, "Tidur tidak bangun lagi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

Kini Sasuke malah merasa dirinya seperti orang idiot. Ia sangat ragu kalau Itachi mengerti apa itu 'meninggal' dan ia bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kalau meninggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, bilang pada _okaasan_ kalau kau mau memberi milikmu agar _okaasan_ bisa sembuh."

"Oke!"

Itachi tampak sangat ceria dan ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Lelaki itu begitu antuasias hingga lupa berpamitan dengan Sasuke di telepon.

Sasuke menatap Sakura di seberang telepon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura bisa menangkap keraguan yang terlihat dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku ragu. Aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan, hn?" Sasuke mengaku dengan jujur. Ia tak biasanya mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya pada orang lain. Namun ia tak sanggup memendam kekhawatirannya sendiri.

"Kuharap tidak. Sepertinya _aniki_ mu benar-benar mengerti soal kematian. Lagipula bukankah dia sudah pernah melewati kematian ayahmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi bahkan merupakan orang pertama yang menemukan jenazah ayahnya yang meninggal dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dengan luka tusukan di perut. Ayahnya melakukan _seppuku_.

"Hn. Dia bahkan menemukan jenazah ayahku dengan tubuh penuh darah."

"Sungguh?! Aku tak mengira dia pernah melalui hal seperti itu. Selama ini _aniki_ mu selalu terlihat ceria."

"Itu karena dia tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa khawatir, bagaimana kalau Itachi menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal dan terjadi kemungkinan terburuk? Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu meninggal?

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang karena bebannya terangkat. Namun ibunya pasti akan merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan seorang putra setelah kehilangan suami. Lagipula sebetulnya Sasuke menyayangi Itachi meski ia sendiri sering kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi lelaki itu.

Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang memiliki banyak hal yang dipikirkan. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan keningnya berkerut.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha menjaga mereka selama kau tidak ada. Kuharap ibumu tidak akan marah besok."

"Kuharap dia tidak curiga kalau kau membocorkannya padaku."

Sakura mengangguk. Mungkin saja besok Mikoto akan marah padanya karena berpikir kalau ia membocorkannya pada Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak khawatir, setidaknya Mikoto bukanlah ibunya. Ia khawatir dengan Mikoto yang mungkin saja marah pada Sasuke dan hubungan mereka mungkin memburuk.

 **-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 12

" _Okaasan_ , aku mau kasih milikku pada _okaasan_ ," ucap Itachi dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya tepat ketika ia memasuki kamar.

Mikoto merasa bingung dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menatap putranya dengan lembut dan bertanya, "Maksudmu apa, sayang?"

"Kata Sasuke, _okaasan_ bisa sembuh kalau aku kasih milikku."

Mikoto segera menangkap maksud Itachi dan ia begitu terkejut. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras dan nafasnya sedikit sesak karena emosi yang mendadak membuncah.

Mikoto tak mengerti kenapa mendadak Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Padahal kali terakhir Sasuke membahas mengenai ide transplantasi adalah dua tahun lalu dan saat itu ia langsung menolaknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke malah mengatakan langsung pada Itachi.

Mikoto merasa sangat marah pada Sasuke. Ia berpikir kalau Sakura mungkin saja memberitahu mengenai kondisinya pada Sasuke. Namun ia tidak bisa menuduh Sakura begitu saja.

Sebetulnya Mikoto sendiri memiliki alasan mengapa ia begitu menolak transplantasi dari anggota keluarganya sendiri. Operasi transplantasi memiliki efek bagi dirinya maupun pemberi donor. Bagi dirinya sendiri, ada kemungkinan kalau tubuhnya membentuk resistensi terhadap ginjal baru yang ditransplantasikan padanya dan terjadi reaksi penolakan. Selain itu ia juga harus mengkonsumsi obat dan rutin ke dokter serta efek samping pada tubuhnya.

Sedangkan bagi pemberi donor, resiko yang ada lebih kecil. Pemberi donor bisa tetap hidup normal dengan satu ginjal yang berfungsi baik dengan memperhatikan apa yang dikonsumsi. Namun setiap operasi memiliki resiko, dan bukan tidak mungkin seorang pasien meninggal meski hanya menjalani operasi sederhana sekalipun. Buktinya, sudah banyak terjadi kasus seperti itu.

Mikoto sendiri benar-benar bingung. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan kesulitan mengurus Itachi sendirian. Namun ia tak tega mengorbankan putranya demi dirinya sendiri meski sebetulnya ia juga tahu kalau ini adalah yang terbaik.

Air mata Mikoto mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia segera menghampiri Itachi dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan sangat erat.

" _Okaasan_ kenapa?"

Itachi tampak bingung dengan ibunya yang menangis tiba-tiba, namun ia membalas pelukan ibunya dan ia memeluk sang ibu dengan sangat erat.

" _Okaasan_ , jangan nangis," ucap Itachi seraya meletakkan satu tangan di kepala ibunya dan mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Tangisan Mikoto semakin kencang dan kini ia bahkan mulai terisak. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia takut kalau ia mungkin saja kehilangan putra sulungnya.

Mikoto merasa dirinya begitu jahat dan egois. Jika ia sampai menerima transplantasi dari Itachi, sama saja ia ikut andil dalam menjerumuskan putranya yang tidak memiliki kapabilitas secara intelegensi untuk mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi.

Sebetulnya Mikoto merasa kalau kedua putra yang dimilikinya saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain. Sasuke adalah orang yang dewasa, logis dan cenderung dingin meski ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebetulnya memperhatikannya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' atau menunjukkan kelembutan pada orang lain. Bahkan rasanya Mikoto belum pernah mendengar ungkapan 'aku sayang ibu' secara langsung dari Sasuke meski ia tahu kalau hati Sasuke meneriakkan hal itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi adalah tipe orang yang sangat senang memberikan sentuhan fisik pada orang lain, seperti memeluk atau menyentuh kening dengan dua jari sebagai ungkapan perasaan sayangnya. Bahkan Sasuke akhirnya terpengaruh untuk mengungkapkan sayang dengan cara yang tidak begitu emosional berkat Itachi. Seandainya saja Sasuke tidak tumbuh bersama Itachi, ia yakin Sasuke bahkan tidak akan mengerti bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan sayang.

Mikoto bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali mendengar ungkapan 'aku sayang ibu' dari Itachi. Lelaki itu sudah mengucapkannya terlalu banyak hingga Mikoto tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Rasanya ia bahkan mendengar ucapan seperti itu setidaknya seminggu sekali dari Itachi. Namun lelaki itu sangat kekanakan dan memiliki tingkat intelegensi yang rendah sehingga tak bisa melakukan apa yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Kau yakin akan memberikan ginjalmu pada _okaasan_?" ucap Mikoto dengan suara pelan di sela isakannya.

"Yakin. Aku mau _okaasan_ sembuh."

"Bagaimana kalau kau meninggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hati Mikoto semakin sakit. Ia merasa hatinya seolah teriris ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kalau kau meninggal, kau akan seperti _otousan_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan _okaasan_ lagi. Kau juga tidak bisa menggambar dan bermain lagi. Kau yakin?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia cukup memahami apa yang dimaksud dengan 'meninggal'. Ayahnya tidak bangun lagi ketika meninggal sekalipun ia mengguncang tubuhnya atau berteriak. Kalau ia meninggal, ia hanya bisa diam dengan mata tertutup seperti ayahnya sekalipun Sasuke atau ibunya mengguncang tubuhnya.

Itachi merasa sedih karena ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke atau ibunya kalau ia meninggal. Ia juga tidak akan bisa menggambar atau memainkan mainan kesukaannya lagi. Namun ibunya akan sembuh dan bisa pergi ke luar rumah seperti dulu. Jadi dia sangat yakin untuk memberikan apa yang dimilikinya agar ibunya bisa sembuh.

"Yakin."

Mikoto berkata dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isakannya, "Kalau kamu meninggal, siapa yang akan menemani _okaasan_?"

Jawaban Itachi selanjutnya membuat Mikoto benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu akan diucapkan oleh Itachi dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke akan temani _okaasan_. Sasuke jaga _okaasan_. Aku ganggu Sasuke dan _okaasan_."

Tangisan Mikoto kembali meledak sesudahnya dan ia memeluk Itachi dengan sangat erat. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berkata dan berpikir seperti ini. Tampaknya pada akhirnya ia menyadari kalau dirinya adalah beban, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak," ucap Mikoto disela isakannya. "Kau tidak mengangguku."

Mikoto tidak berbohong ketika mengatakannya. Pada awalnya ia merasa dunianya runtuh karena mengetahui vonis dokter mengenai Itachi dan ia sempat berpikir kalau lebih baik Itachi mati saja ketimbang menderita. Ia juga kesulitan bersabar menghadapi anak itu dan pada awalnya ia merasa sedih sekaligus malu melihat perkembangan anak teman-temannya yang normal. Namun pada akhirnya Mikoto terus bersabar dan ia menemukan kelebihan Itachi yang mungkin tidak dimiliki oleh anak teman-temannya, yakni kasih sayang yang tulus dan keluguan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Itachi," ucap Mikoto dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut kalau ia mungkin tak akan bisa memeluk Itachi atau mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya secara langsung pada lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mendapat telepon dari ibunya pada pukul lima sore. Waktu di Jepang tujuh jam lebih maju ketimbang di Jerman, sehingga seharusnya sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon dari sang ibu. Dan ia terkejut ketika ibunya memanggilnya di telepon seraya terisak.

" _Okaasan_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi karena ia sebetulnya merasa kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada _aniki_ mu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan padanya?"

Sasuke merasa lega karena ibunya bukan menelpon untuk memberi kabar buruk. Ia tak mengira ibunya menelpon di tengah malam hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Bukankah ini sudah tengah malam di Jepang? Sebaiknya _okaasan_ tidur saja. Kau harus banyak beristirahat."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum membahas ini denganmu."

Sasuke tahu kalau ibunya adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Dan ia yakin ibunya benar-benar tidak akan tidur sebelum membahas hal ini dengannya.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau _okaasan_ bisa sembuh dengan transplantasi ginjal. Lalu aku bertanya apakah dia mau memberikan ginjalnya?"

"Kau!" ucap Mikoto dengan suara meninggi. Sasuke terkejut karena belum pernah ia mendengar ibunya semarah itu.

"Aku juga menjelaskan resiko padanya. Kemungkinan terburuk, operasi akan gagal dan dia bisa meninggal. Tapi sepertinya dia bersedia."

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu seperti apa _aniki_ mu, kan?! Apa menurutmu dia akan sepenuhnya mengerti?" Mikoto berkata dengan suara yang hampir berteriak kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa Itachi sedang tidur di kamar bersamanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada ibunya. Dia sendiri juga ragu apakah Itachi benar-benar mengerti efek samping yang mungkin terjadi sekalipun sudah dijelaskan.

"Kupikir kematian itu hanya kemungkinan yang terburuk. Kemungkinan yang terbaik, _okaasan_ bisa mendapatkan ginjal baru. Sebetulnya hidup dengan satu ginjal juga tidak masalah selama menjaga pola makan dan tidak terlalu banyak beraktifitas. _Aniki_ membutuhkan pengawasan sepanjang hidupnya, dan seharusnya tidak masalah hidup dengan satu ginjal," ucap Sasuke pada ibunya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan pada ibunya. Ia berharap agar ibunya mengerti.

"Lagipula, seandainya tidak ada _okaasan_ , siapa yang akan merawatnya? Mempekerjakan orang untuk merawat orang seperti _aniki_ juga tidak mudah. Kalau si perawat tidak cukup sabar, _aniki_ malah bisa menjadi sasaran tindak kekerasan."

"Kau tak bersedia merawatnya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ibunya memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengannya meski mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip. Ibunya cenderung emosional, sedangkan ia cenderung rasional.

"Bukan begitu. _Okaasan_ tahu kalau aku belakangan ini sibuk, hn? Aku tidak mungkin berada di rumah selama dua puluh empat jam dan menemani _aniki_. Membawanya pergi ke studio atau tempat konser juga tidak mungkin."

"Jadi kau menganggap _aniki_ mu sebagai beban untuk karirmu?"

Sasuke sudah merasa jengah atas segala beban dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sesak seolah ia akan mati dengan beban yang mencekiknya tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk meluapkan bebannya.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur, "Sejujurnya _aniki_ memang bebanku."

Ucapan Sasuke sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun Mikoto merasa kalau Sasuke sudah keterlaluan karena mengatakan kalau kakaknya sendiri adalah beban.

"SASUKE!" teriak Mikoto dengan keras di telepon. Wanita itu terisak keras tepat setelah membentak Sasuke, membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia berpikir kalau ia hanya mengucapkan fakta. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mengucapkan sebuah fakta yang selama ini disimpannya di dalam hati?

Jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke merasa dirinya menyedihkan. Di usia muda ia harus bekerja sangat keras dan merelakan studinya terhenti. Ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab menanggung keluarganya, mulai dari hutang hingga biaya hidup sehari-hari. Dan ketika ia meluapkan beban di hatinya, ia masih juga dipersalahkan.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak dengan beban tak kasat mata di dadanya. Terkadang ia ingin melepaskan diri dari seluruh beban dan melakukan bunuh diri seperti ayahnya. Namun kemudian ia berpikir, bagaimana ibu dan kakaknya akan hidup tanpa dirinya? Jika ia bunuh diri, sama saja ia membunuh keluarganya secara tak langsung. Sasuke ingin mati, namun kematian adalah sebuah kemewahan baginya. Dan ketika emosi sedang mengambil alih dirinya, ia merutuki ayahnya yang mengambil kemewahan yang tersisa dalam keluarganya dengan melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab dan melakukan bunuh diri.

Air mata Sasuke hampir mengalir dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Emosi kembali mengambil alih dirinya dan ia merasa ingin menangis. Namun ia segera memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Seorang lelaki tak seharusnya menangis, apalagi karena hal yang tidak jelas begini.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan _aniki_ mu padaku? Dia bilang kalau dia menganggu kau dan aku. Apa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?" ucap Mikoto ketika tangisnya mereda.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya."

Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah. Emosinya semakin sulit dikendalikan dan ia yakin kalau ia akan menangis di telepon jika ia tak menutup telepon sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang menonton televisi seraya berbaring dan menelungkup di atas kasur. Ia sedang iseng membuka laman resmi bandnya di _facebook_ dan membaca seluruh komentar yang ada di sana.

Sedangkan Neji sedang memainkan game di ponselnya, begitupun dengan Kiba. Sebetulnya mereka sedang bermain _survival game_ dan berada di tim yang sama dengan Sai. Hanya saja Sai sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri karena terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Mata Naruto mendelik seketika saat ia membaca salah satu komen fans yang menyebarkan _link_ dari salah satu _blog_ dan menulis, 'Aku tak mengira kalau Shu adalah orang yang seperti itu. M enyesal sekali sudah mengidolakan orang yang arogan seperti itu'.

Naruto membaca komen beberapa fans yang ikut menyetujui apa yang dikatakan fans itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengatakan telah meng- _unfollow_ laman resmi maupun akun _Instagram_ Sasuke. Bahkan ada juga yang menyarankan agar manajemen mencari personil baru demi para anggota band lainnya.

Naruto merasa heran, rumor macam apa lagi yang menyerang Sasuke? Sebelumnya mereka pernah menemukan rumor di _blog_ mengenai Sasuke yang selalu bercinta dengan fans seusai konser dan selalu meninggalkan tempat konser dengan cepat. Namun hal itu tidak pernah diberitakan secara resmi karena sejauh ini Sasuke belum pernah terlihat meninggalkan tempat konser dengan fans wanita. Jika tidak ada foto, maka wartawan juga tidak bisa menjadikannya sebagai berita karena tidak ada bukti.

Terdengar suara bel dan Naruto segera berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menatap ke arah lubang pengintip dan mendapati Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Naruto segera membuka pintu dan Sai segera masuk ke dalam dengan membawa ponselnya. Biasanya Sai tampak tenang, namun kali ini ia terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Coba buka _instagrammu_ sekarang," ucap Sai tepat ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Para fans membanjiri _inbox_ ku dan kolom komentarku. Mereka bilang kasihan padaku dan menyarankan untuk mencari drummer baru. Ada juga yang mengatakan kecewa pada Sasuke," jelas Sai.

"Barusan aku juga melihat di laman resmi _band_ kita di _facebook_. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membuat rumor mengenai _teme_."

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Semua bersumber dari sebuah blog baru yang dijadikan refrensi oleh para wartawan dalam memberitakan Sasuke. Aku tak tahu dari mana si pembuat blog mendapat video mengenai kita di dalam studio. Terdapat video-video mengenai Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata-kata tajam dan sinis di dalam studio. Bahkan ada juga rekaman suara mengenai Sasuke yang menyuruh latihan di saat subuh dan para fans menyebutnya tidak manusiawi. Blog itu menyajikan semua video yang sudah dipotong dari fakta yang sebenarnya."

Naruto meringis. Ia sendiri belum membuka _link_ yang disebarkan salah seorang fans di laman resmi band.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Tur bahkan belum berakhir dan sudah muncul berita mengenai Sasuke. Baik Sai maupun Naruto mengkhawatirkan tur yang tersisa di tiga negara akan dibatalkan. Namun mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sasuke jika mengetahui rumor itu.

"Aku ingin menyembunyikan ini dari _teme_ ," ucap Naruto.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku juga. Tapi Sasuke pasti akan mengetahuinya."

Naruto setuju dengan ucapan Sai. Sebetulnya ia dan anggota band lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke secara emosional. Bahkan terkadang Sasuke menjadi topik pembicaraan ketika mereka sedang berkumpul tanpa lelaki itu,

Menurut mereka, Sasuke menanggung beban emosional yang sangat berat dan berusaha menanggung semuanya sendiri. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke bahkan mendapat teguran dari direktur karena memberi _encore_ dan semua anggota band tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka semua baru tahu dari manajer yang memberitahu mereka, dan Sasuke tetap tidak membahasnya.

Jika diibaratkan, Sasuke bagaikan sebuah batu yang terus menerus terkena air dan akan lapuk suatu saat nanti. Meski saat ini Sasuke terlihat kuat, namun cepat atau lambat lelaki itu akan hancur.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kiba yang baru saja selesai bermain _game_ setelah karakternya dan Neji mati karena tertembak musuh. Sebelumnya karakter Sai sudah mati terlebih dulu.

"Lihat _link_ yang kukirimkan di _chat_. Kau juga lihat, Neji," ucap Sai.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya karena marah. Siapa orang jahat yang berniat menyudutkan Sasuke sampai seperti ini?

Memang benar kalau Sasuke sering menyuruh mereka berlatih keras. Lelaki itu juga melarang mereka melakukan beberapa hal ketika pergi ke luar negeri untuk konser, misalnya pergi ke tempat prostitusi atau setidaknya berada di distrik lampu merah. Namun mereka semua tidak keberatan karena tahu kalau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke demi citra band dan diri mereka sendiri.

Terkadang mereka diam-diam mengeluh karena latihan yang berat, namun keluhan mereka hanya keluhan wajar sebagai manusia yang terkadang merasa malas. Sasuke bahkan terkadang berlatih sendirian ketika anggota band lainnya sudah selesai berlatih.

Terdengar suara bel lagi dan Naruto kembali mengintip melalui lubang pengintip. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu untuk Sasuke kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Sasuke terlihat benar-benar kacau, tak seperti biasanya. Matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Kalian sudah liat di sosial media?" ucap Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi.

Naruto maupun Sai terdiam. Mereka terkejut karena Sasuke bahkan sudah mengetahuinya.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Ia menepuk punggung Sasuke dan berkata, "Kita pasti bisa melaluinya! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang jahat yang menyudutkanmu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia benar-benar ingin mati detik ini juga kalau bisa. Ia ingin mundur dari garis terdepan dalam pertempuran dan berlari layaknya seorang pengecut. Ia ingin berlari dan meninggalkan semua beban hidupnya.

Cobaan datang bertubi-tubi dan menghujam Sasuke. Setelah mengetahui kondisi ibunya yang memburuk dan memiliki masalah keluarganya, kini muncul pemberitaan buruk mengenainya. Jika kariernya sampai hancur, Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mendapatkan uang demi keluarganya. Mungkin ia harus mencoba terjun ke industri pornografi, namun ia akan kehilangan gadis yang disukainya

"Aku tidak disudutkan, _dobe_. Bagaimanapun juga, memang aku yang berada di video itu. Dan itu juga suaraku."

Sai tak tahan lagi. Ia berkata, "Pemotongan video membuat fans salah paham dan berpikir kalau kau arogan. Mereka berpikir kalau kau menjadikan kami sapi perah dan memaksa kami berlatih sangat keras."

"Aku memang memaksa kalian berlatih sangat keras."

"Aku tidak masalah. Seandainya kau tidak menyuruh kita berlatih keras, kemampuan kita tidak akan meningkat dan band kita tidak akan sukses. Aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan pada orang tuaku kalau aku bisa sukses tanpa bantuan mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Band kita akan hancur karena skandalku, _dobe_. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan memastikan kalau band tidak terpengaruh."

"Aku akan keluar band kalau kau sampai keluar!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Di dalam hatinya ia terus berterima kasih dengan Naruto yang terus menerus mendukungnya.

Pertahanan emosional Sasuke benar-benar sudah hancur. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Naruto dan air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan aku fokus ke konflik utama dari fanfict ini. Jadi aku ga akan menampilkan adegan romance di setiap chapter.

Chapter selanjutnya bakal diupdate besok atau lusa.


	14. Chapter 13

Kakashi, manajer Black Ash, datang ke kamar Naruto untuk membahas mengenai rumor yang beredar. Rumor menyebar begitu cepat dan kini pihak promotor maupun manajemen kewalahan.

Para pihak promotor, khususnya promotor di Singapura, menelpon manajemen untuk memaki pihak manajemen. Mereka semua menyalahkan manajemen karena tidak bisa menjaga sikap artisnya dan tidak berusaha menjaga keamanan para artisnya.

Dua hari lagi mereka akan konser di Singapura dan para fans mengancam untuk menuntut uang mereka kembali jika Sasuke sampai tampil di konser. Mereka merasa muak melihat orang yang arogan dan membayar uang untuk memberi penghasilan bagi Sasuke.

Pihak promotor di Singapura benar-benar kewalahan. Jika tidak ada Sasuke, harus ada seseorang yang mengisi bagian drum. Mencari drummer pengganti jelas tidak mungkin, maka satu-satunya pilihan adalah meminta Sasuke merekam bagiannya terlebih dahulu dan memutarnya ketika konser. Namun rasanya sulit untuk merekam sepuluh lagu hanya dalam waktu dua hari, itupun harus dipotong dengan waktu yang diperlukan untuk gladiresik karena para anggota band harus menyesuaikan permainan mereka dengan instrument drum Sasuke yang sudah diputar sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke Jepang dan tidak usah meneruskan tur yang tersisa, Sasuke. Direktur juga sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera kembali. Kalau para fans sampai melihatmu di tempat konser, itu akan berdampak buruk bagi band secara keseluruhan," ucap Kakashi seraya menatap Sasuke setelah memutar semua video yang disebarkan di blog itu.

Sebetulnya Kakashi merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Karier Sasuke bisa hancur, sedangkan lelaki itu masih harus menanggung keluarganya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki ibu yang sakit dan kakak yang tidak normal setelah mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Sasuke mengenai alasannya selalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat konser hingga menyebabkan rumor.

Saat itu direktur yang merasa ragu bahkan diam-diam mengirim detektif untuk mencari tahu mengenai kondisi keluarga Sasuke. Dan ucapan Sasuke memang benar sehingga direktur malah bersimpati dengan lelaki itu serta berusaha memberikan tawaran pekerjaan lebih banyak pada band, misalnya saja dengan melakukan 'lobi' agar Black Ash bisa menjadi bintang iklan.

"Ini keterlaluan! Sekarang juga aku akan membuat klarifikasi di seluruh akun sosial mediaku!" seru Naruto dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak mengira kalau apa yang disarankannya pada direktur malah akan menjadi _boomerang_. Dulu ia berusaha mempersuasi direktur agar mengijinkan setiap personil Black Ash memegang akun pribadi masing-masing seperti yang dilakukan band-band lain dengan alasan agar ciri khas kepribadian setiap personil Black Ash lebih menonjol dan menyenangkan para fans yang bisa berinteraksi secara langsung dengan sang idola. Kalau tahu Naruto akan bersikap begini, ia akan menyetujui sang direktur untuk melarang setiap personil Black Ash memegang akun pribadi sekalipun.

"Jangan gegabah, Naruto! Setiap langkah harus didiskusikan demi kepentinganmu, band dan label. Setelah kembali ke Jepang, kita akan mendiskusikannya bersama petinggi," ujar Kakashi.

"Seminggu lagi?! Kita harus menunggu selama itu? Rumor akan semakin menggila. Lalu bagaimana dengan _teme_ dan keluarganya?"

"Itu…" Kakashi terdiam. Secara pribadi ia merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke. Jika ibunya yang sedang sakit sampai mengetahui hal ini, pasti akan sangat khawatir.

Dibanding semua anggota band lainnya, Kakashi menganggap kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak bekerja sama berkaitan dengan label. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang logis dan cenderung memikirkan band dan bahkan label. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang perfeksionis, dan lelaki itu berhasil membuat bandnya berlatih keras dan sejauh ini belum pernah melakukan kesalahan saat konser. Bahkan direktur dan petinggi lain sering memuji Sasuke dan membandingkannya dengan band-band lain di label yang sama.

Sebelumnya Kakashi pernah menjadi manajer untuk band lainnya dan ia merasa kewalahan harus mengatur setiap tindakan anggota band. Ketika ia pindah ke label lain dan ditugaskan untuk mengatur Black Ash, ia berpikir kalau pekerjaannya akan sulit setelah mengetahui latar belakang setiap personil. Namun ternyata tidak terlalu sulit karena Sasuke membantu meringankan pekerjaannya dengan mengatur tindakan setiap anggota band dan mendorong mereka untuk berlatih sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan.

"Sebetulnya aku setuju dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak melakukan tindakan dengan cepat, bukankah akan berdampak buruk bagi label?" tanya Neji.

"Kupikir kalau kita sendiri yang melakukan klarifikasi, fans akan lebih percaya karena kita yang selama ini menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sasuke," ucap Kiba.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ucapan Neji dan Kiba cukup masuk akal, namun ia tetap harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu dengan para petinggi.

"Aku akan mendiskusikannya lagi dengan para petinggi. Namun sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubahas dengan kalian. Para petinggi memintaku untuk menanyakan persetujuan kalian mengenai hal ini."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi, begitupun dengan para anggota band lainnya. Mereka semua menanti apa yang hendak dikatakan Kakashi.

"Para fans di Singapura mendesak agar Sasuke tidak tampil di konser atau mereka akan meminta pihak promotor mengembalikan uang mereka. Para fans di China dan Korea juga mendesak agar Sasuke tidak tampil di konser karena mereka tidak rela memberikan pemasukan bagi Sasuke. Namun kita tidak mungkin mencari drummer pengganti dengan kemampuan sebaik Sasuke dalam waktu singkat. Jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah menggunakan instrumen drum yang direkam sebelumnya dan kalian hanya perlu menyesuaikan instrument kalian dengan drum yang telah direkam sebelumnya untuk konser di Singapura. Apakah kalian setuju kalau Sasuke mendapatkan lima puluh persen dari bayaran yang seharusnya ia dapat dari konser di Singapura karena ia tidak tampil di konser?"

Naruto menatap Kiba, Sai dan Neji secara bergantian. Kiba mulai berbicara dan diikuti oleh Naruto, Sai dan Neji secara serempak, "Seratus persen."

Kakashi terkejut dengan keempat orang itu. Sasuke juga terkejut dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian yakin? Petinggi mengatakan untuk membagi lima puluh persen jatah Sasuke yang tersisa untuk kalian berempat. Sehingga pemasukan kalian akan meningkat."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula itu bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk tidak tampil di konser," ucap Neji.

" _Teme_ juga butuh uang untuk keluarganya. Jadi aku tidak keberatan."

Kakashi merasa terharu menyaksikan sendiri para anggota band yang sangat akrab meski bukan keluarga. Bahkan terkadang orang yang memiliki hubungan darah pun belum tentu akan bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya banyak band yang hancur karena masalah pembayaran yang dirasa kurang adil bagi anggota band tertentu, namun para anggota Black Ash malah merelakan pendapatan lebih yang seharusnya mereka terima.

Sasuke mengerti niat baik teman-temannya. Namun ia merasa tidak pantas menerima bayaran yang sama meski ia tidak tampil di konser.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima bayaran karena tidak tampil di konser."

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan keras dan berkata dengan suara meninggi, "Kenapa tidak?! Kita akan membawakan sepuluh lagu untuk konser di Singapura dan kau harus merekam semuanya. Merekam satu lagu saja biasanya perlu waktu yang cukup lama, bagaimana dengan sepuluh?"

"Ini bagian dari tanggung jawab, _dobe_."

"Sekarang pukul setengah delapan malam dan gladiresik di Singapura akan dimulai dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam. Malam ini kau akan begadang untuk rekaman, kan?"

"Mungkin."

"Nah! Kau merelakan waktumu dan tidak dibayar sepeserpun? Itu tidak adil untukmu, _teme_."

Kiba menepuk punggung Sasuke dan berkata, "Terima saja. Lagipula kami juga setuju. Kau perlu uang untuk keluargamu dan belum tentu mendapat pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu sesudah ini."

Sasuke merasa berterima kasih pada rekan satu bandnya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa mereka semua begitu baik padanya ketika sikapnya pada mereka cenderung keras, entah dirinya terlalu beruntung atau semua teman satu bandnya terlalu bodoh.

" _Arigatou_."

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat berkat kebaikan teman-temannya. Ia semakin tidak tega jika citra band sampai hancur karena dirinya dan karier teman-temannya juga ikut hancur. Maka ia harus melakukan apapun demi band.

Kakashi menatap sekeliling. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak aman meski ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku akan meminta perusahaan menambah _body guard_ untuk memperketat pengamanan. Kalau perlu menyewa jasa tim IT atau apalah itu untuk mengamankan kalian. Kalian juga harus berhati-hati dimanapun kalian berada. Perhatikan kalau ada yang mencurigakan dengan ruangan kalian berada."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Tim IT? Untuk apa?"

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecilkan suaranya, "Ingat, ini rahasia di antara kita saja. Petinggi pun sedang mendiskusikan hal ini. Tapi sebetulnya kami curiga dengan pihak promotor di Australia dan Paris."

"Mereka terlibat dengan rumor ini?" tanya Sai dengan antusias ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Jika dilihat dari video, bukankah itu studio di Paris dan Australia? Bukankah selama ini pihak promotor yang menyediakan dan mengurus studio sebagai tempat untuk berlatih selama _venue_ konser sedang dipersiapkan?" ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan permasalahan yang mengerubunginya bagaikan lalat yang mengerubungi kotoran. Namun kali ini ia berusaha mengesampingkannya dan bersikap tenang demi kepentingan band.

"Untuk apa pihak promotor menjatuhkanku? Apa keuntungan yang akan didapat promotor dengan menjatuhkan artisnya sendiri?"

Kakashi mengendikkan bahu, "Entah. Ini hanya perkiraan manajemen, namun kupikir ada oknum dalam pihak promotor yang bekerja sama dengan _papparazi_ untuk menguntit kita dengan memasang kamera tersembunyi di studio. Secara kebetulan, Sasuke yang bersikap paling tegas di dalam studio dan memiliki banyak fans, sehingga berita seperti ini pasti akan menarik. Atau yang terburuk, bisa saja _papparazi_ ini adalah suruhan lawan yang merasa tidak suka karena band kita bisa mengadakan tur ke hampir semua benua meski belum lama dibentuk dan konsep band kita adalah visual kei, konsep yang tidak umum di luar Jepang namun nyatanya diterima oleh orang-orang di luar negeri."

Otak Sasuke secara refleks memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak berpikir lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Ia sudah cukup tertekan memikirkan masalahnya dan tak ingin menambah lebih banyak tekanan.

"Bagaimana dengan _hacker_? Kudengar mereka bisa merekam diam-diam menggunakan ponsel orang lain. Tidakkah kau berniat mengeceknya, Kakashi- _san_?"

"Sepertinya agak sulit, Sai. Bukankah kalian selalu mematikan ponsel selama berada di dalam studio? Tidak semua _hacker_ mampu melakukannya. Tapi aku akan menyampaikan pada atasan sebagai pertimbangan."

Sai menganggukan kepala. Ia berharap masalah ini dapat selesai secepat mungkin.

"Pokoknya, untuk sementara berhati-hatilah berada di dalam studio dan tempat manapun yang disediakan pihak promotor, termasuk hotel. Anggaplah kalian sedang berada di depan publik dan batasi apapun yang kalian bahas agar hanya berkaitan dengan urusan band. Ini demi kepentingan kalian, band, dan Sasuke sendiri," ujar Kakashi.

Neji menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat dan bertanya, "Apakah kita tidak bisa menuntut siapapun yang melakukan ini?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja setelah kita mendapatkan buktinya. Kalau beruntung, ini malah bisa menjadi titik bagi band kalian untuk 'melompat' lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya."

"Kuharap begitu," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan ia segera bangkit berdiri, "Kapan rekamanku akan dimulai? Aku ingin cepat memulai dan mengakhirinya."

"Pukul sepuluh kita akan berangkat ke studio yang diam-diam kupersiapkan. Untuk sementara kau beristirahat saja lebih dulu."

"Hn."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke serta menepuk punggung lelaki itu dan berkata, "Kita pasti bisa melaluinya bersama-sama tanpa kehilangan satupun anggota band."

Kiba ikut bangkit berdiri dan ia ikut memeluk Sasuke dari samping, "Pokoknya drummer band kita tetap tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak mau punya drummer yang lain."

Neji dan Sai menyusul kedua rekannya untuk bangkit berdiri dan ikut memeluk Sasuke. Kelima lelaki itu terlihat seperti _teletubbies_ yang berpelukan bersama, namun mereka tidak peduli.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada leader lain seperti dirimu. Jadi aku berharap kau akan tetap menjadi leader kami, Sasuke," ucap Neji.

Kakashi tersenyum menatap kelima anggota band yang diurusnya. Ia bukanlah bagian dari band secara langsung, namun ia benar-benar mengagumi pertemanan kelima orang itu. Ia begitu sering menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar, atau Kiba yang menyebut Sasuke begitu kaku bagaikan spons kering, atau antar member lain yang saling meledek satu sama lain. Namun hubungan mereka semua terlihat jauh lebih baik ketimbang yangterlihat di permukaan.

Sasuke merasa canggung dalam situasi yang emosional seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ekspresi wajah dan intonasi datar meski sebetulnya ia merasa sangat terharu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Ino dan Tenten yang mengundangnya untuk datang ke rumah Ino di malam hari hanya untuk membahas mengenai Black Ash. Awalnya ia terkejut karena Ino menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang. Ia pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ino sehingga ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan malamnya dan menuju rumah Ino.

Sakura merasa lega ketika ia menemukan kalau Ino ternyata baik-baik saja. Namun ia bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong saat Ino menunjukkan berita yang beredar dengan pesat mengenai Shu serta reaksi kebanyakan fans yang mengecamnya sebagai orang yang otoriter dan menekan para anggota band lainnya hingga menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih di jam yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Dasar fans idiot! Padahal mereka berlatih keras seperti itu juga demi para fans seperti kita! Kalau penampilan mereka jelek, nanti fans juga yang protes," maki Ino dengan mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca.

Ino begitu syok ketika mendapat info mengenai idolanya dan langsung menangis ketika membaca komentar-komentar jahat dari para fans. Ia adalah salah satu dari fans yang mendukung Sasuke dan sejak tadi ia terus menerus menulis komentar-komentar untuk membela Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa para fans malah protes. Bukankah anggota band yang lain baik-baik saja? Lihat saja saat rekaman di belakang panggung, mereka baik-baik saja, tuh," ujar Tenten dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sakura sendiri juga menyukai music Black Ash meski ia bukan fans garis keras seperti Ino. Ia tidak bisa menjadi fans garis keras Black Ash karena ia mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto sejak kecil sehingga di matanya Sasuke dan Naruto bukanlah sosok yang 'wah' dan keren seperti fans-fans lainnya. Rasanya juga canggung kalau ia memasang poster wajah teman sendiri atau menjadikan foto teman sendiri sebagai _wallpaper_ seperti yang dilakukan Ino dan Tenten.

"Bukankah sebetulnya semua video-video itu hanya potongan? Bagaimana kalau Shu disudutkan? Lagipula Shu bukan orang yang arogan seperti itu!" ucap Sakura dengan tak kalah menggebu-gebu dengan Tenten.

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sakura dengan heran. Padahal wanita itu sepertinya bukan fans garis keras Black Ash. Bahkan katanya ia hanya menikmati musiknya, bukan mengagumi personilnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini wanita itu begitu emosi karena rumor ini? Lagipula kenapa dia juga bisa yakin sekali kalau Shu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura sepertinya mengetahui banyak hal mengenai band itu walaupun bukan fans garis keras.

"Lho? Kok kau yakin sekali kalau Shu bukan orang yang seperti itu?"

Sakura terkejut karena ia tanpa sadar membuat kedua sahabatnya curiga. Ia segera tersenyum, "Yah. Insting sebagai fans, lah."

Ino dan Tenten tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sakura. Sejak lama mereka berdua merasa penasaran dengan Sakura. Dan kali ini mereka memutuskan menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

"Sebetulnya aku merasa aneh. Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak soal Black Ash. Padahal katanya kau cuma menyukai musiknya. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau mengenal personil Black Ash."

Sakura meneguk ludah dan menggeleng, "Dasar. Mana mungkin aku memiliki kenalan yang seperti itu? Menurutmu dimana aku bisa mengenal personil Black Ash?"

"Sekolah, mungkin? Atau tempat kursus?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Kita kan satu tempat kursus sejak SMA. Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah satu sekolah dengan mereka."

"Mungkin di tempat kursus yang lain, _pig_?"

"Aku cuma kursus bahasa Inggris dan pelajaran, kok. Itupun kita satu kelas, kan?"

Ino tetap merasa curiga dengan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menatap mata nya meski mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ayolah, _pig_. Aku berjanji tidak akan mendesakmu mempertemukan kita dengan personil Black Ash atau mengambil foto mereka atau apapun deh. Ini hanya rahasia di antara kita bertiga," ucap Ino.

Sakura merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sejauh ini Ino dan Tenten bisa dipercaya. Namun bukan berarti mereka selamanya bisa dipercaya.

"Aku takut kalian menyebarkannya pada orang lain. Aku menghargai mereka dan mengkhawatirkan privasi mereka."

Ino mengangguk. Walaupun ia fans garis keras, namun kekagumannya pada Shu benar-benar tulus. Ia begitu ingin melihat sang idola bahagia dan ia merasa marah ketika merasa sang idola diperlakukan tidak adil.

Tenten juga berpikiran sama dengan Ino. Ia mengagumi Black Ash dan merupakan fans Yuu dan Shu. Namun bukan berarti ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan mencelakai idolanya baik secara langsung maupun tidak.

"Shu dan Rui adalah temanku sejak kecil. Ibu kami berteman," Sakura mengaku dengan jujur.

Ino dan Tenten benar-benar terkejut. Mereka merasa iri karena Sakura benar-benar beruntung.

"Gila! Kau beruntung sekali, _forehead_!"

Tenten mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau Sakura cepat-cepat menikah? Siapa tahu saja para personil Black Ash akan datang. Jadi aku bisa melihat idolaku secara langsung."

"Memangnya kau pasti akan diundang?" ledek Sakura.

"Jadi kau berniat tidak mengundangku? Kita ini teman, kan? Kenapa kau jahat padaku?"

"Oh, kita teman?"

Terkadang mereka bertiga suka bercanda seperti ini. Namun mereka semua tak tersinggung dengan ucapan satu sama lain.

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya dan berkata, "Shu itu memang cenderung dingin dan kata-katanya tajam. Tapi menurutku dia sebenarnya tulus dan baik. Dia juga bukan tipe pria yang akan memanfaatkan para fans untuk ditiduri."

"Jadi rumor mengenai dia meniduri para fans seusai konser itu bohong? Padahal aku tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga, Shu adalah lelaki dewasa. Kalau fans bersedia dan dia juga bersedia, apa yang salah dengan cinta satu malam?" ucap Ino dengan serius. Ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, namun ia lega saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya dia selalu menghilang setiap selesai konser untuk segera pulang. Aku bisa tahu karena aku tahu seperti apa keluarganya," ucap Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino dan Tenten membelalakan mata karena takjub. Mereka semakin mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang tanpa diduga adalah seorang ' _family man_ '.

"Kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa keluarganya?" tanya Tenten karena penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Intinya, semua personil Black Ash mengagumkan. Aku bilang begini bukan karena aku mengenal mereka. Tapi karena aku tahu bagaimana mereka berjuang dan seperti apa latar belakang mereka."

Sakura benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya. Ketenangan Sasuke dalam menghadapi masalah adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya mengagumi Sasuke.

Sebagai manusia, setiap orang memiliki kekurangan. Sakura mengetahui apa kelebihan dan kekurangan Sasuke, namun ia mengagumi kelebihan lelaki itu dan menerima kekurangan lelaki itu. Sekalipun ia tidak menyukai Sasuke, ia tetap menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang menakjubkan, sama seperti ketika ia mengagumi Naruto dan personil Black Ash lainnya yang sangat kuat.

Mendadak Sakura teringat akan rumor yang menyebar dan seketika ia merasa khawatir. Tampaknya Sasuke sedang memiliki masalah dengan ibunya karena semalam ia terbangun dan mendengar teriakan Mikoto di dalam kamar ketika ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum dari dispenser. Ia merasa tidak enak bertanya pada Mikoto dan wanita itu juga tidak membahasnya. Namun Sakura tak berharap kalau Mikoto khawatir setelah mengetahui rumor yang beredar dan ia harus menghubungi Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 14

"Bukankah ini pengulangan bagian yang sama? Kenapa tempomu malah berbeda?" ucap seorang pria yang bertugas di studio.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus untuk rekaman saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan matanya berat. Kekhawatiran mengenai ibu, kakak dan kehidupannya juga terus menerus menyeruak di dalam benaknya. Biasanya ia bisa memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, namun tidak dengan kali ini.

"Maaf. Aku akan mengulanginya lagi."

Pria itu mendengus kesal. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan baru satu lagu yang direkam. Targetnya seluruh lagu harus diselesaikan sebelum pukul enam pagi. Hanya ada enam jam yang tersisa untuk sembilan lagu lagi.

 _Audio engineer_ itu tidak mengenal siapa pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam itu. Sebetulnya ia belum pernah bekerja dengan band yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Ketika ia mendapat penawaran mendadak untuk rekaman di malam hari, ia ingin menolak. Ia pikir, band gila macam apa yang akan melakukan rekaman pada pukul sepuluh malam hingga enam pagi. Yang lebih aneh lagi, hanya sang _drummer_ yang akan melakukan rekaman sebagai _back sound_ yang akan diputar saat konser. Namun pada akhirnya ia menerima karena bayaran per jamnya akan dinaikkan tiga kali lipat.

Dengar-dengar band itu adalah band visual kei yang cukup populer. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu baru mengadakan konser dengan belasan ribu penonton, hal yang menakjubkan untuk ukuran band dengan tema yang tidak umum seperti ini. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan sang drummer seburuk ini. Ia tak tahu ilmu hitam macam apa yang dipakai band ini hingga membuat banyak orang mengagumi mereka. Bahkan beberapa kenalannya pun menikmati musik mereka dan berkata kalau orang-orang Jepang itu memiliki _skill_ tingkat dewa.

Kalau saja tidak ada aturan untuk tidak sembarangan merekam, rasanya _audio engineer_ itu ingin merekam kebodohan yang dilakukan sang _drummer_ dan menunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Apanya yang _skill_ tingkat dewa? Bahkan _drummer_ band lokal saja tidak membuat kesalahan separah ini.

"Masih ada delapan lagu lagi dan hanya ada enam jam yang tersisa," seru _audio engineer_ itu dari balik ruangan.

"Hn."

Sasuke sebetulnya sangat lelah. Rasanya ia ingin tidur meski hanya satu jam saja. Namun ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukannya.

Kakashi yang memutuskan untuk ikut menemani Sasuke merasa kasihan. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah meski sudah meminum satu gelas besar berisi kopi hitam tanpa gula.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita _break_ selama dua jam. Setelah ini kita akan mempercepat proses rekaman mulai jam dua pagi," ucap Kakashi pada sang _audio engineer_.

 _Audio engineer_ itu menatap pria berambut perak itu dengan heran. Ia berkata, "Apakah kau yakin? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau rekaman harus selesai pukul enam pagi karena para anggota band lainnya perlu rekaman ini untuk latihan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Para petinggi memang meminta hal seperti itu dan Kakashi hanya meneruskan permintaan para petinggi. Namun karena ia sendiri yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, maka ia harus membuat keputusan sendiri selama target yang diberikan petinggi tercapai.

Menurut Kakashi, Sasuke terlihat seperti seekor kuda yang lelah dan terluka namun dipaksa berlari kencang. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya memaksa dia terus menerus mengulang. Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan kita lanjutkan rekaman nanti. Toh bayaranmu juga tidak akan berubah, kok."

 _Sound engineer_ itu mengangguk dan segera bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lelah dan berkata, "Kita _break_ dua jam. Kau tidur saja sekarang."

"Bagaimana rekamannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan berat.

"Kalau kau lebih segar, kita bisa selesai lebih cepat. Jadi kau tidur saja."

Sasuke tak menolak. Ia memang butuh tidur. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi studio yang tidak terdapat peralatan apapun dan mendudukkan diri.

"Kau butuh bantal? Aku bisa ambilkan bantal dari mobil kalau kau mau."

"Tidak."

"Oke. Akan kubangunkan kau pukul dua."

"Hn."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan tertidur dengan cepat tak lama sesudahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Ia merasa khawatir karena Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi sejak sore. Dan kini ia menelpon Naruto meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Naruto, apa kau sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang? Sejak tadi aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya."

" _Teme_ sedang rekaman di studio."

Sakura merasa heran. Mengapa hanya Sasuke sendiri yang rekaman? Lagipula band mereka akan konser, kenapa Sasuke harus rekaman di studio?

"Kau sudah dengar rumor mengenai Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan nafas memburu. "Aku mendengar ini dari temanku dan langsung menghubunginya. Aku benar-benar takut."

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Naruto menjawab dengan sendu, "Aku dan seluruh teman satu band juga merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau kariernya hancur dan dia kehilangan fansnya? Kau tahu, ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi orang-orang seperti kami."

Sakura mengerti. Seorang _public figure_ diharuskan untuk mempertahankan citra positif mereka dihadapan publik. Mereka harus tersenyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja meski sebetulnya itu hanyalah topeng. Jika melakukan kesalahan, maka mereka akan mendapat hujatan, dan fans yang awalnya mencintai mereka akan berbalik menghujat mereka. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan jika seseorang yang sebelumnya mencintai dan mengelu-elukan nama seorang idol berubah menjadi orang yang merutuki idol tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu, menjadi idol juga tidak seenak yang dibayangkan. Seorang idol mungkin dikabarkan mendapat penghasilan banyak, namun tidak semua uang yang ada dapat mereka terima. Ada pajak yang cukup tinggi dan potongan untuk manajemen. Jika idol tersebut adalah band beranggotakan lima orang seperti Black Ash maka harus membagi pendapatan untuk lima orang. Karena itulah beberapa idol berusaha mencari uang tambahan dengan menjadi model iklan, _endorse_ di sosial media, dan lain-lain.

"Aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Sasuke. Sepertinya dia bahkan baru bertengkar dengan ibunya."

" _Teme_ bertengkar? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Semalam aku mendengar Mikoto- _baasan_ berteriak pada Sasuke di telepon. Sebetulnya kondisi ibunya juga memburuk dan butuh transplantasi segera."

Naruto benar-benar khawatir meski ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja melewati semuanya? Ia ingin membantu Sasuke, namun ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Pekerjaan _teme_ juga tidak baik-baik saja. Sisa turnya dibatalkan sehingga dia harus merekam bagiannya di studio untuk diputar saat konser. Sekarang dia bahkan harus merekam sepuluh lagu sebelum jam enam pagi. Dan beberapa hari lalu, aku baru tahu kalau dia mendapat keluhan dari pihak promotor karena memberi _encore_ sehingga pihak promotor harus mengeluarkan uang tambahan untuk sewa _venue_."

Sakura merasa ingin menangis mendengarnya. Cobaan berat menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi, dan ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke sanggup melewatinya.

Sakura berpikir, seandainya ia berada di posisi Sasuke, ia tak akan mempertahankan ketenangan dan menjalani kehidupannya seolah tanpa beban. Mungkin ia sudah ditemukan berada di luar gedung apartemen dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan kepala pecah setelah melompat dari jendela apartemennya.

"Tolong lakukan apapun untuknya. Aku juga akan berusaha melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya."

"Aku akan melakukannya sekalipun kau tidak mengatakannya, Sakura- _chan_."

"Ya. Aku juga ingin kau tahu kalau aku dan sahabat-sahabatku mendukung Shu. Temanku si _pig_ bahkan sampai menulis begitu banyak komentar di sosial media untuk mendukung Sasuke. Setidaknya, masih ada fans yang mendukungnya."

Naruto teringat kalau Ino adalah sahabat Sakura yang merupakan fans garis keras Sasuke. Ia hanya pernah melihat Ino di foto dan gadis itu sangat cantik dan seksi hingga ia sempat berkata kalau ia cemburu karena Sasuke dikagumi oleh gadis secantik itu.

Namun kini Naruto bersyukur karena gadis itu masih tetap mendukung Sasuke.

"Katakan padanya kalau kami juga akan berusaha melakukan apapun demi idolanya."

"Tentu saja. Omong-omong selamat berjuang untuk sisa konser kalian!"

" _Arigatou. Oyasumi,_ Sakura _-chan._ "

" _Oyasumi_."

Sakura segera mematikan telepon dan terduduk lemas seraya bersandar di dinding. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Dan ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Mikoto nanti.

Ia berharap agar Sasuke baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi seraya menatap Sasuke yang berada di luar studio seraya menatap kosong. Sejak tadi asap mengepul dari nikotin yang dihisapnya dan membuat Kakashi khawatir.

Sasuke menjauhkan rokok dari bibirnya dan menyahut, "Hn."

Kakashi tahu kalau Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah tiga tahun ia mengenal lelaki itu dan ia mulai mengenali kepribadian lelaki itu. Tatapan Sasuke selalu tajam, namun kali ini tatapannya seolah menerawang dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan merokok untuk menghilangkan penat yang sudah tak bisa dikendalikannya. Ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah kebiasaan yang sehat, namun ia malah berharap bisa cepat mati sehingga bisa melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab tanpa perlu dipersalahkan siapapun.

Kakashi menatap dua puntung rokok yang sudah dihisap habis oleh Sasuke meski baru sepuluh menit berlalu. Dan kini lelaki itu sudah hampir habis menghisap batang rokok yang ketiga.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah? Kalau kau mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Sasuke menatap lelaki berambut perak yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu. Kakashi bukanlah pecandu nikotin, namun ia mengeluarkan satu pak rokok yang dibawanya dan mulai mengambil sebatang serta menyalakannya.

"Kau merokok juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Terkadang. Untuk menemani orang."

"Bodoh."

Kakashi tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang bermulut tajam dan blak-blakan serta tidak suka basa-basi. Sebetulnya ia sendiri juga tidak suka basa-basi, maka ia merasa cocok dengan Sasuke.

"Sebetulnya aku tak berniat mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja aku dan anggota band lain mengkhawatirkan kondisi mentalmu. Sejujurnya, kau adalah orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak bekerja sama secara professional. Kalau kau sampai meninggalkan band, pemimpin baru Black Ash belum tentu sepertimu."

Sasuke kembali meniupkan kepulan asap dari bibirnya dan menyahut, "Bagaimana dengan keluargaku kalau aku meninggalkan band? Aku tidak akan berhenti jika tidak diminta."

Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar terus terang. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengira Sasuke adalah orang yang materialistis. Namun sebetulnya Sasuke membutuhkan uang untuk keluarganya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu dan kakakmu?"

Sasuke diam sesaat. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Kakashi ketika ia bahkan tidak bercerita pada Naruto. Namun ia teringat kalau aktivitasnya dalam band mungkin terganggu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada ibu atau kakaknya, sehingga Kakashi harus mengetahuinya.

"Kondisi ginjal _okaasan_ memburuk dan memerlukan transplantasi segera. Aku bertanya apakah _aniki_ ku bersedia memberikan ginjalnya dan bersedia. Namun _okaasan_ sangat marah padaku. Kalau _okaasan_ bersedia dioperasi, mungkin untuk sementara aku akan merawatnya dan _aniki_ ku sehingga tidak bisa mengurus apapun yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia pernah satu kali mampir ke rumah Sasuke karena sebuah urusan yang penting. Saat itu ia lupa karena urusan apa, namun ia pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke. Seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke dan hasil penelusuran detektif, kakak laki-laki Sasuke mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Tingkat kecerdasannya hanya setara anak berusia enam tahun dan tingkahnya pun sama dengan tingkat kecerdasaannya.

Kakashi merasa agak canggung ketika bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke yang malah menganggapnya sebagai teman bermain. Namun ia menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat langka. Ia melihat sendiri Sasuke memperlakukan kakaknya lebih lembut ketimbang perlakuan pada dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada kakaknya dan memberikan kue sebagai cemilan untuk kakaknya ketika dia sendiri tidak memakan cemilan apapun.

"Apakah ibumu memiliki akun sosial media? Kondisinya bisa memburuk kalau melihat pemberitaan mengenai dirimu."

Sasuke menatap nanar dan menyahut, "Punya. Mungkin dia sudah melihatnya sekarang."

Kakashi menatap sekeliling. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia merasa seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka meski ia tak mendapati siapapun.

Kakashi ingin menceritakan mengenai apa yang dibahasnya dengan petinggi, namun ia akhirnya diam saja karena merasa tidak enak.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau tahu, semakin tinggi kau berada, angin akan berhembus semakin kencang. Kalau kau bertahan dari hembusan angin, kau akan tumbuh semakin tinggi. Namun kalau kau tidak bertahan, kau bisa hancur hingga hanya menyisakan akar."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sungguh berharap kau akan menjadi pohon yang bertahan dan tumbuh semakin tinggi setelah terhembus angin kencang. Aku akan berusaha menolongmu semampuku," ucap Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi- _san_."

"Ya?"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku dan aku tidak bisa kembali, tolong uruslah semua _member_ lain dengan baik. Mereka semua berjuang dengan keras untuk membangun band. Aku tidak bisa melihat perjuangan mereka sia-sia begitu saja."

"Tidak bisa kembali?" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi, namun mendadak ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto maupun anggota lainnya mengenai Sasuke yang belakangan ini seolah menarik diri dari siapapun serta kekhawatiran mereka terhadap Sasuke yang mungkin saja melakukan bunuh diri. "Tunggu! Kau tidak berniat melakukan hal yang aneh, kan? Jangan konyol, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang berasumsi seenaknya. Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk melakukannya, namun ia masih sadar kalau ia memiliki begitu banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dipenuhi. Ia tidak sanggup membeli kemewahan terakhir yang tersisa dalam hidupnya, yakni bunuh diri.

"Setidaknya aku akan menyelesaikan semua tanggung jawabku," sahut Sasuke seraya berpaling dan berjalan memasuki studio untuk memulai rekaman.

Kakashi merasa takut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto dan para anggota band lain memohon padanya untuk memperhatikan dan menjaga Sasuke. Ia sudah mengiyakan, maka ia tak akan sanggup menghadapi anggota band lain dan dirinya jika ia sampai tak memenuhi tanggung jawabnya.

Kakashi segera berjalan memasuki studio dan merasa heran ketika ia berpapasan dengan salah satu _body guard_. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak entah kenapa.

 **-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 15

Sakura duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya seraya menatap ponsel. Jam istirahat makan siang akan berakhir pukul satu, namun ia sudah kembali ke kantor dua puluh menit lebih awal.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada _headline_ berita yang muncul ketika ia membuka portal berita. Ia mendelik ketika membaca judul-judul artikel di portal berita yang memberitakan Sasuke.

'Mengulik Kehidupan Keluarga Shu, Personil Black Ash'

'Shu Tidak Bersedia Meninggalkan Black Ash'

'Blog _Unveil The Truth_ Kembali Membuat Posting, Shu Personil Black Ash Terekam Berniat Menjual Ginjal Kakaknya'

Sakura segera meng- _klik_ judul berita teratas dan ia segera membaca isinya. Berita itu mengenai masa lalu Sasuke sebagai putra konglomerat yang bangkrut dan ayahnya bunuh diri sehingga harus meninggalkan studi di luar negeri. Berita itu juga memberitakan mengenai sosok kakak Sasuke yang tidak normal dan selama ini disembunyikan oleh ayah Sasuke maupun Sasuke sendiri serta fakta bahwa ibu Sasuke sedang sakit parah.

Tatapan Sakura segera tertuju pada kolom komentar yang sudah terdapat ratusan komentar dalam waktu tiga jam. Mayoritas komentar itu menyudutkan Sasuke yang menyembunyikan kakaknya sendiri dan bahkan banyak juga yang menyuruhnya mati saja.

* * *

SkySky12 : Gila! Benar-benar tidak punya hati. Katanya dia berniat menjual ginjal kakaknya yang cacat mental. Walaupun butuh uang tetap saja keterlaluan!

Mio_Neko : Aku jadi merasa malu karena sempat begitu mengidolakannya. Kupikir dia orang yang tampan, berkharisma dan keren. Ternyata tingkahnya menjijikan.

Daichi_Sato : Sebagai seorang _drummer_ , aku mengagumi kemampuannya sebagai pemusik. Tapi setelah tahu sikapnya seburuk ini, aku ragu untuk tetap mengaguminya. Padahal aku belajar bermain _drum_ karena terinspirasi oleh Shu dan menonton semua video tutorial dan cover drum yang diunggah Shu di Youtube.

Ono_Ryu : Tadi baru saja buka portal berita luar negeri dan mereka juga membahas orang ini. Benar-benar bikin malu orang Jepang saja. Cepat _seppuku_ sana!

 _Reply_ to Ono_Ryu :

Light88 : _Seppuku_ masih terlalu bagus. Itu terlalu bermartabat. Sebaiknya buka jendela, lalu lompat saja dari sana. Atau minum saja semprotan anti serangga.

KyoSaitoo : Mending pergi ke Aokigahara dan bunuh diri di sana.

Matsu_Ta : Untung orang itu bukan saudaraku. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa aku yang bunuh diri karena malu. Ibunya kasihan sekali bisa melahirkan anak seperti itu.

* * *

Sakura membaca komentar-komentar itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke sudah membacanya atau tidak. Namun seandainya ia adalah seorang _hacker_ , ia pasti akan meng- _hack_ ponsel Sasuke sehingga tidak bisa mengakses internet.

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka blog ' _Unveil The Truth'_ yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan. Ia menemukan sebuah unggahan baru pada pukul tujuh pagi dan ia segera membuka posting yang disertai video itu.

Di video itu terdapat Sasuke dan seorang lelaki berambut perak yang wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena sudah larut malam. Kedua lelaki itu sedang merokok dan terdapat potongan pembicaraan.

Terdapat perkataan 'Aku bertanya apakah _aniki_ ku bersedia memberikan ginjalnya dan dia "Sasuke berniat menjual ginjal Itachi.

Sakura merasa benar-benar marah. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sasuke. Ia hanya berharap kalau Mikoto tidak sampai membuka sosial media dan menemukan berita mengenai Sasuke..

 **.**

 **.**

Tangis Mikoto meledak ketika ia _browsing_ di internet dan menemukan begitu banyak berita mengenai Sasuke. Dan ketika ia membaca kolom komentar, ia menemukan begitu banyak komentar yang menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Bahkan yang terparah, terdapat komentar-komentar yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk bunuh diri saja.

Sebagai seorang ibu, hati Mikoto terasa sakit ketika ia membaca komentar-komentar seperti itu yang ditujukan untuk putranya.

Mikoto sendiri menyesal karena terlanjur marah dan membentak Sasuke di tengah malam meski ia sendiri mengerti alasan Sasuke menyarankan seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena menambah beban mental Sasuke dan ia belum sempat minta maaf. Dan kini masalah kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Mikoto duduk di sudut ruangan dan memeluk lututnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya Ia sengaja melakukannya agar isakan dan tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Itachi yang sedang bermain di dalam kamar.

Namun dugaan Mikoto salah. Itachi malah menghampirinya seraya membawa mainan robot-robotan dan menepuk Mikoto, " _Okaasan_ kenapa?"

Mikoto tak menjawab. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap putra sulungnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa?"

Mikoto terdiam. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan satupun kata yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan sehingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Kalau Sasuke pulang nanti, hibur dia, ya."

"Hi-b-bur? Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke sedang sedih."

"Kenapa?"

Mikoto terdiam. Itachi tak akan mengerti sekalipun ia menjelaskannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, Sasuke bekerja dan terkadang tampil di televisi. Hanya itu saja.

"Orang-orang marah pada Sasuke."

Itachi baru akan bertanya lagi. Namun Mikoto segera berkata, "Nanti kita telepon Sasuke, ya."

"Oke."

Mikoto menepuk kepala putra sulungnya dengan lembut seraya membayangkan Sasuke. Seandainya Sasuke sedang berada di sini sekarang, ia pasti akan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat dan mendukungnya. Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk di bandara dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Setelah rekaman ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan tidur hingga waktu _check out_ maksimal. Ia bahkan tak bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah meninggalkan hotel pada pukul lima pagi untuk pergi ke bandara dan kini ia benar-benar sendirian.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa 'ditinggakan' dan perasaan itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Semua teman satu bandnya pergi ke Singapura untuk tur, dan ia kembali ke Jepang hanya dengan seorang _body guard_ yang menemaninya.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ketika pulang, apakah sebaiknya ia menginap di hotel untuk sementara waktu hingga waktu pulang yang seharusnya agar ibunya tidak merasa curiga? Atau mungkin dia bisa menginap di rumah temannya yang merupakan personil band lain. Namun keberadaannya mungkin akan menarik wartawan dan bisa saja rumah temannya malah menjadi tidak aman.

Sasuke sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya untuk sementara waktu. Dan ketika ia mengaktifkannya, terdapat ratusan pesan masuk dan puluhan _missed calls_ dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Ia tak sempat membaca semuanya, namun semuanya berupa pesan dukungan dan ia merasa sedikit lebih baik berkat dukungan mereka.

Ponsel Sasuke mendadak bergetar dan Sasuke segera mengangkatnya. Direktur menghubunginya secara langsung melalui telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan datar, namun terdengar lesu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sudah membaca pesanku?"

"Pesan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Oh, belum. Maaf saya tidak mengaktifkan ponsel selama rekaman dan baru mengaktifkan sekarang."

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok pagi kita akan rapat dengan para petinggi dan pemegang saham di kantor. Setelah itu kau bisa mengajari Gaara untuk lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakan selama konser di China dan Korea. Dia yang akan menggantikan posisimu."

"Hn."

"Untuk sementara ini berhati-hatilah. Kalau bisa, sebaiknya tidak usah pulang ke rumah. Para wartawan sedang menggila. Mereka bahkan berkeliaran di sekitar gedung perusahaan untuk mencari informasi."

"Tsunade- _sama_ , bisakah saya meminta bantuan anda? Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan wartawan menganggu keluarga saya. Keluarga saya tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Publik juga tidak seharusnya tahu mengenai keluarga saya."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau belum lihat _posting_ terbaru blog _Unveil The Truth_? Blog sialan itu mendapat rekamanmu ketika bersama Kakashi tadi malam dan kembali memotongnya. Bahkan mereka juga sudah membahas masa lalumu, hingga kondisi ibu dan kakakmu. Dan mereka mengatakan kalau kau ingin menjual ginjal kakakmu."

Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Perutnya mendadak mual dan ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena beban emosional yang semakin menumpuk.

Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia terus menerus menjadi target fitnah. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah berpikir sekalipun untuk menjual ginjal atau organ tubuh lain milik Itachi sekalipun ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Ia bahkan memilih melakukan sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan paruh waktu yang melelahkan ketika membutuhkan uang.

Air mata Sasuke hampir mengalir, namun ia berusaha keras menahannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah hingga ia merasa ingin menghilang saja kalau bisa. Egoiskah kalau ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari segala tanggung jawabnya? Egoiskah kalau dia memilih mati dan meninggalkan segalanya?

"Saya tak pernah berkata atau bahkan berpikir untuk menjual organ tubuh keluarga saya."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke," ucap Tsunade di seberang telepon. "Jadi tetaplah kuat. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu. Sekarang aku juga sedang mencari tahu mengenai penyebar berita palsu itu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Ia teringat akan satu hal dan berkata, "Bisakah saya meminta bantuan anda? Saya ingin memesan kamar hotel selama beberapa hari ke depan. Namun saya tidak bisa menggunakan identitas saya untuk memesan kamar hotel."

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau tinggal di apartemenku saja. Disana jauh lebih aman karena menggunakan _elevator_ pribadi.

Sasuke merasa sungkan. Setahunya, tidak ada satupun anggota band di label yang pernah mengunjungi rumah pribadi sang direktur. Dan ia malah ditawari untuk tinggal disana selama beberapa hari.

"Tidak apa. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Akan jauh lebih merepotkan kalau wartawan gila sampai masuk ke dalam hotel dan mengangg privasimu. Setelah kau tiba di Jepang, pengemudi akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu menuju kediamanku."

" _Arigatou_."

"Ya."

Sang direktur mematikan telepon dan Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan orang. Ia merasa takut kalau seseorang mungkin saja sedang mengintainya saat ini.

 **-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 16

"Sejak awal aku sudah tidak setuju dengan keputusan untuk menawari Black Ash ke label ini. Meskipun mereka berbakat, mereka berbahaya jika sampai terlalu populer." ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang seraya menatap Tsunade.

"Sangat sulit menemukan berlian yang hanya memerlukan sedikit usapan untuk bersinar. Mereka berbakat, penampilan mereka juga menarik," sahut Tsunade pada lelaki yang telah bekerja sama dengannya selama lebih dari dua dekade.

Tsunade menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu terlihat tak jauh berubah dibanding ketika usianya tiga puluh tahun berkat puluhan operasi plastik dan suntik botoks.

"Sejak awal aku sudah merasa kalau bocah Uchiha itu terlalu berbahaya untuk berada di industri seperti ini. Keluarganya terkenal, namun bukan terkenal dengan cara yang positif dan menyembunyikan rahasia. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bocah itu menjadi _boomerang_ bagi kita."

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan tubuh tinggi besar menganggukan kepala, "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Orochimaru. Kami bahkan sampai mencari tahu soal setiap personil karena kau begitu tertarik pada band itu."

Kening Tsunade berkerut. Kepalanya terasa seolah akan meledak karena memikirkan masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Saham label mereka bahkan sampai turun meski tidak sampai anjlok karena para fans bukan memboikot band dan label secara keseluruhan, melainkan hanya satu orang. Setidaknya, hal itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh yang sangat signifikan hingga membuat saham turun drastis.

"Diamlah!" seru Tsunade dengan kesal. "Aku mengajak kalian bertemu untuk membahas pemecahan masalah saat ini, bukan untuk meyalahkan keputusan di masa lalu!"

Jiraiya, si lelaki berambut putih, terdiam seketika dan menatap Orochimaru. Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan, seolah meminta pertolongan satu sama lain.

Tsunade mendengus kasar. Kedua lelaki itu sama sekali tak berubah dibanding sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya lebih dari empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Dulu mereka bertiga adalah teman satu sekolah dan Jiraiya adalah orang yang jahil dan cabul. Mereka bertiga sama-sama memiliki impian untuk membentuk band dan memulai karier sebagai pemusik jalanan setelah lulus sekolah. Pada akhirnya mereka sukses dan memutuskan membentuk label mereka sendiri. Kini label mereka pun sudah sukses dan menaungi banyak band-band populer.

"Aku berniat mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Setelah kita menangkapnya, kita harus membawanya ke ranah hukum dan mengeksposnya sebisa mungkin demi meningkatkan kepercayaan fans," ujar Jiraiya.

Orochimaru menatap video dari blog yang telah ia putar beberapa kali. Ia berusaha mengamati detil demi menemukan petunjuk. Dan mendadak ia menjentikkan jari secara refleks, membuat Tsunade dan Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya bocah Uchiha dan Kakashi sedang merokok di luar ruangan, namun masih berada di bagian studio. Sepertinya siapapun yang diam-diam merekamnya berada di dalam bangunan yang sama. Kurasa ada orang dalam yang menyusup," ujar Orochimaru.

"Ah!" Tsunade berseru. Ia menatap video itu dan menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari informasi dari Hatake mengenai orang yang kemarin berada di studio. Lalu kita bisa meminta 'orang-orang itu' untuk menginterogasi mereka."

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Tsunade melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, keputusan Tsunade adalah yang terbaik. Setidaknya label mereka dapat bertumbuh pesat berkat bekerja sama dengan kelompok bawah tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia takut kalau Mikoto sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menghadapi wanita itu.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan ia segera mengangkat telepon itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang menelponnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Untunglah kau menelponku. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," ucap Sakura tepat setelah mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tiba di Jepang. Tapi sementara aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Tolong awasi _okaasan_ untukku. Jangan sampai dia membuka internet dan mengetahui soal berita apapun mengenaiku."

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang serius hingga pulang lebih awal dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang? Sekarang kau ada di mana?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Direktur menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya untuk keamanan. Berhati-hatilah di sekitar apartemen. Mungkin saja seseorang mengawasi kalian."

Sakura membelalakan matanya seketika. Ia merasa takut kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga menimbulkan rumor.

"Apa?! Astaga! Aku tinggal di tempatmu. Bagaimana kalau seseorang membaut gosip mengenai kita yang dianggap tinggal bersama dan memiliki hubungan? Padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lemah. Ia merasa lelah secara emosional. Ia mulai merasa takut melakukan apapun karena takut menimbulkan fitnah. Bahkan rumor tidak jelas itu bisa saja menyeret orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku mungkin akan membahasnya dengan direktur. Kuharap dia bisa membantu."

Sakura semakin khawatir pada Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke terdengar sangat yakin dengan apapun yang ia katakan, namun tidak dengan kali ini.

"Kau sudah baca semuanya di sosial media? Kalau belum, kuharap kau jangan membukanya apapun yang terjadi."

"Hn. Direktur menelponku untuk membahas hal itu."

Sakura merasa benar-benar sedih hanya dengan membayangkannya. Padahal bukan ia yang menjadi target komentar jahat _netizen_ , namun ia seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Komentar itu benar-benar jahat! Aku sudah baca semuanya dan semua video itu pasti fitnah! Aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," seru Sakura dengan marah.

"Aku memang mengucapkan semuanya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang meski emosinya bergejolak.

"Tapi video itu jelas-jelas dipotong untuk menggiring opini yang salah. Siapapun jelas-jelas berusaha menjatuhkanmu. Pokoknya mulai sekarang jangan buka internet lagi. Aku-" Sakura memutus ucapannya. Ia ingin berkata kalau ia tak ingin Sasuke terluka. Namun sepertinya hal itu malah mengesankan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang rapuh dan hal itu pasti melukai harga diri lelaki itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

" _Arigatou_."

"Oke. Kalau kau butuh teman bicara, telpon saja aku. Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Kata 'pulang' entah kenapa terdengar begitu lucu. Sebetulnya Sakura tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, melainkan pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Padahal ia dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih atau suami istri, namun ia seenaknya menyebut rumah lelaki itu sebagai tempatnya untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke secara refleks.

Sakura tertawa, "Hati-hati apanya? Sebetulnya aku sudah sampai di lorong menuju apartemenmu."

"Maksudku, soal _paparazzi_ yang mungkin menganggumu."

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kalau mereka berani melakukan yang aneh-aneh, akan kuhancurkan tulang-tulang mereka sampai menjadi serpihan."

Sejak dulu Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar untuk ukuran seorang wanita bertubuh langsing sepertinya. Dan hal itu diperparah dengan ekskul bela diri yang diikuti Sakura semasa sekolah sehingga tenaga gadis itu semakin mengerikan.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi nanti," sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih riang ketimbang biasanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pikirkan omongan fans KW mu di internet. Masih banyak fans sungguhan yang mendukungmu, kok."

"Hn."

Sakura mematikan telepon dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat Sakura mencelos seketika. Mikoto menatap ke arahnya dengan mata sembap dan memerah.

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura."

Sakura bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan salam dan langsung melepas alas kaki serta menghampiri Mikoto. Ia tak peduli kalau ia sedang bertelanjang kaki saat ini.

"Mikoto- _obasan,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau sudah lihat berita di internet dan televisi? Mereka semua memberitakan Sasuke."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang seketika. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengetahui ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan semakin memikirkannya dan merasa tertekan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka memotong video yang sesungguhnya."

Mikoto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Sasuke... dia belum mengetahuinya, kan?"

Sakura merasa bingung. Haruskah ia merasa jujur? Atau lebih baik berbohong? Namun ia yakin Mikoto cukup pintar untuk menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu.

"Tidak, dia sudah tahu. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk memastikan kalau _obasan_ tidak tahu."

Mikoto kembali meneteskan air mata. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Sakura dan berkata, "Sampai saat beginipun dia masih memikirkanku? Aku merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya kemarin."

Sakura hanya bisa membalas pelukan Mikoto dan menepuk punggungnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan terkadang, sebuah pelukan dan tepukan di punggung bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih nyaman ketimbang kata-kata yang dipikirkan dengan susah payah.

"Sasuke pasti sudah bertahan dan berjuang sangat keras. Dan apa yang kulakukan malah menambah bebannya. Rasanya aku ingin menghubunginya. Namun menghubunginya malah akan membuatnya semakin terbebani karena khawatir."

Sakura sebetulnya tak mengerti dengan perasaan Mikoto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua cenderung berpura-pura kalau mereka baik-baik saja meski sebetulnya tidak. Sedangkan Sakura dan orang tuanya selalu membahas apa saja, meski persoalan finansial sekalipun.

"Ini hanya saran saja, bagaimana kalau _obasan_ mengatakan kalau _obasan_ mengatakan kalau sudah tahu semuanya dan _obasan_ akan tetap mendukungnya? Mungkin saja Sasuke- _kun_ akan merasa lebih baik karena tidak perlu berpura-pura kalau segalanya baik-baik saja pada _obasan_?"

Sejauh ini Mikoto tak pernah mencoba hal itu pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling berpura-pura agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan ia merasa tidak nyaman harus mencoba untuk keluar dari zona nyaman dan mencoba sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun kali ini Mikoto bertekad untuk melakukannya demi Sasuke. Ia ingin berhenti menambah beban putra bungsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa canggung berada di dalam rumah Tsunade meski wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk menganggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri. Rumah itu berada di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit dengan perpaduan antara minimalis dan elegan. Dan Sasuke bisa menebak kalau harga apartemen itu puluhan kali lipat dibanding apartemen miliknya.

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman disana. Ia ingin terus berada di dalam kamar, namun sepertinya tidak sopan. Sementara ia merasa tidak enak kalau hanya duduk dan bermalas-malasan tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun ia juga tidak mungkin membantu bersih-bersih karena tidak tahu dimana letak seluruh peralatan bersih-bersih.

Kini Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat bingkai foto seraya menatap sebuah foto yang seharusnya merupakan foto keluarga, namun tampak sedikit janggal karena hanya memperlihatkan dua wanita disana. Salah satunya adalah Tsunade, sedangkan yang lainnya adalah wanita berambut hitam dan pendek. Di foto lain, ada pula foto wisuda wanita berambut pendek itu bersama Tsunade.

Baik Sasuke maupun anggota band lainnya tak pernah tahu seperti apa kehidupan Tsunade maupun kedua rekannya yang dulunya tergabung dalam satu band dan kini membentuk label bersama.

Mendadak Sasuke memiliki pikiran negatif. Mungkinkah Tsunade memiliki seorang anak di luar ikatan pernikahan?

Namun Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. Kehidupan pribadi sang direktur sama sekali bukan urusannya. Toh gajinya selalu dibayar tepat waktu.

"Itu putriku," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu berdiri di belakangnya dan kini menghampirinya.

"Oh? Ak-" Sasuke segera memutus ucapannya. Ia berbicara informal tiba-tiba karena kaget. "Saya belum pernah melihatnya."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "Dia bukan benar-benar putriku, sih. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai putriku. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama tunanganku. Ketika tunanganku meninggal, aku yang membesarkannya." 

Sasuke tahu kalau Tsunade pernah bertunangan. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan wanita itu, namun Neji sampai mencari di laman Wikipedia dan menemukan fakta kalau Tsunade pernah bertunangan dengan rekan se-bandnya sendiri. Dan wanita itu tak pernah dikabarkan menjalin romansa dengan siapapun setelah kematian tunangannya.

"Untunglah. Setidaknya dia memiliki anda yang membesarkannya."

Tsunade menggeleng, "Terkadang aku merasa egois. Seandainya aku menyerahkannya untuk diadopsi, mungkin dia bisa tumbuh dengan orang tua yang lengkap, bukan bersama wanita yang lajang sepertiku."

Sasuke merasa heran kenapa Tsunade banyak bercerita padanya. Rasa penasaran menggerogotinya dan akhirnya ia bertanya, "Mengapa anda menceritakan ini pada saya?"

Tsunade juga tak mengerti kenapa ia malah bercerita pada Sasuke. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang menatap foto yang terpasang di dinding dengan tanda tanya yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan ia langsung menjelaskan begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat penasaran."

"Maaf."

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Mungkin aku begini karena jarang memiliki teman bicara di rumah. Putriku sekarang sibuk sebagai dokter, jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke sedikit penasaran bagaimana hubungan Tsunade dan putrinya. Sejujurnya ia sulit membayangkan wanita itu sebagai seorang ibu dari anak yang sudah dewasa. Sebetulnya Tsunade bahkan masih terlihat seksi seperti wanita yang berusia sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Dan rasanya wanita itu tidak terlihat keibuan meski penampilan fisiknya sangat cantik.

"Apakah anda sering menghubungi putri anda?"

"Terkadang. Kami sangat sibuk dan terkadang dia hanya pulang di akhir pekan atau di tengah malam. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya penasaran."

Tsunade merasa heran. Pertanyaan seperti itu sebetulnya agak aneh dan biasanya Sasuke tak akan peduli pada hal semacam itu. Mereka sudah cukup lama berhubungan dalam konteks pekerjaan sehingga ia cukup tahu kepribadian lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kondisinya memburuk. Dia membutuhkan transplantasi secepatnya."

Tsunade merasa bersimpati. Sebetulnya ia merasa salut dengan lelaki itu dan berharap seandainya ia memiliki seorang putra seperti itu. Sasuke begitu mempedulikan keluarganya melebihi dirinya sendiri, dan ia merasa itu sangat mengagumkan.

"Dan sekarang kau juga menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan melihat anakmu sendiri diperlakukan begitu."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dan menundukkan kepala, "Bolehkah saya meminta bantuan? Saya akan melakukan apapun asalkan anda memastikan _paparazzi_ tidak menganggu keluarga saya. Saya akan bekerj-"

Tsunade memutus ucapan Sasuke dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tak tega dengan Sasuke setelah mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan lelaki itu sesungguhnya.

Pasti lelaki itu tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk hidup dalam kondisi yang sulit karena sebelumnya hidup dengan sangat nyaman. Dan tanpa diduga lelaki itu sanggup bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta. Lagipula kau juga tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika memiliki banyak hal yang menganggumu."

"Terima kasih."

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar dan ia merasa gugup karena sang ibu menelpon. Ia khawatir kalau ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan membuatnya semakin khawatir jika berbicara dengan ibunya. Dan untuk saat ini ia merasa tidak siap menghadapi lebih banyak kejutan.

"Permisi, ibu saya menelpon," ucap Sasuke pada Tsunade dan ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke segera memasuki kamar dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke segera menjawab dengan nada seperti biasanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kupikir kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke terkejut. Ucapan ibunya aneh. Apakah wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu?

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, _okaasan_."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Mikoto menjawab, "Aku sudah lihat semua yang diberitakan di televisi dan internet mengenaimu. Kau pasti merasa terbebani karena itu."

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Matanya membulat dan ia benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kondisi ibunya memburuk setelah ini?

"Tidak. _Okaasan_ tidak usah memikirkannya. Itu hanya-" Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan, "Ah! Itu hanya bagian dari MV terbaru kami. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Semua komentar itu juga hanya settingan."

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong untuk melindungiku, kan? Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Sasuke terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mikoto kembali berkata, "Kau mudah ditebak kalau sudah membohongimu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu setelah kau tumbuh di perutku dan hidup bersamaku bertahun-tahun?"

" _Okaasan,_ aku tidak membohongimu," lagi-lagi Sasuke berbohong untuk menutupi fakta dari ibunya.

"Sasuke, kalau kau memiliki masalah, katakan saja padaku. Kau tidak harus berpura-pura kalau kau baik-baik saja di depanku. Aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Sasuke merasa terkejut. Ia merasa bersalah karena menipu ibunya selama ini, namun di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena tidak harus berpura-pura kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke merasa senang dan lega, sekaligus ingin menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini.

Air mata Sasuke mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ucapan sang ibu bagaikan oasis di tengah padang gurun, dan ia merasa ingin meneguk air sebanyak mungkin dari oasis.

Sasuke merasa ingin menceritakan segalanya pada sang ibu, namun ia bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai bicara. Air matanya mengalir deras sebagai ganti ucapannya dan ia menahan diri agar tidak terisak di telepon. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai pria.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menangis di telepon. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara karena takut kalau ibunya akan mendengar tangisannya. Suaranya tak bisa lagi terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

Hati Sasuke terus meneriakkan kalau ia tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan masa depannya dan gosip apa lagi yang akan muncul nanti malam atau besok pagi.

 **-TBC-**


	18. Chapter 17

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi seraya meneguk ludah dan menatap wajah Tsunade dan para pemegang saham yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Lelaki itu bagaikan seorang terpidana mati yang hendak menunggu di eksekusi. Namun faktanya kariernya memang akan ditentukan melalui rapat pagi ini. Tsunade memang harus mengupayakan pembersihan citra Sasuke, namun bisa saja kontrak Sasuke sebagai anggota Black Ash akan berakhir.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Tsunade seraya menunjukkan sebuah _posting_ baru yang diambil secara tersembunyi melalaui CCTV apartemen kalau Sakura sedang masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Di _headline_ tertulis 'Shu Black Ash Tinggal Bersama Kekasih dan Keluarganya'

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir. Ia tak mengerti mengapa seseorang begitu berniat menghancurkan kariernya hingga mencari berita mengenainya setiap hari.

"Gadis itu teman saya. Selama saya pergi, saya memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah serta mengawasi ibu dan kakak saya."

Jawaban Sasuke terdengar sangat tenang, namun sebetulnya jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Saat ini ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kariernya setelah ini atau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Rasanya Sasuke tak berniat melakukan apapun. Ia pikir apapun yang ia lakukan akan berubah menjadi sebuah gosip. Mungkin ketika ia pergi ke toilet pun juga akan dijadikan sebagai bahan gosip oleh para _paparazzi_ gila itu.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir apa efeknya membiarkan seorang gadis tinggal di rumahmu? Sebetulnya kau sadar kalau kau sudah populer tidak, sih?" tanya salah seorang pemegang saham dengan nada marah.

"Sama! Aku juga heran. Memang sih ibumu sakit dan kakakmu keterbelakangan mental. Setidaknya kau bisa membawa ibumu untuk tinggal di rumah sakit dan menitipkan kakakmu di panti cacat mental untuk sementara, kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Rasanya apapun yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata orang-orang. Jangankan melakukan hal seperti itu, ibunya saja sudah membentak dan menyalahkannya hanya karena ia menyarankan untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjal pada ibunya.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Ibu saya pasti akan sangat khawatir kalau sampai terpisah dengan kakak saya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kariermu? Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan pengertian pada ibumu? Lihatlah, saham label ini turun dan aku rugi ratusan ribu _yen_! Memangnya kau mau ganti, hah?!" ucap salah seorang pemegang saham dengan emosi.

"Cukup!" ucap Tsunade dengan suara meninggi. "Tujuan saya mengumpulkan anda semua disini adalah untuk membahas langkah yang tepat, bukan untuk mendengar kemarahan yang anda tujukan pada artis di dalam rapat!"

Para pemegang saham terdiam dan menatap ke arah Tsunade. Namun beberapa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit yang seolah berkata 'Mati kau!'.

"Saya dan kedua rekan saya berusaha mendapat informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi. Pasti ada seseorang yang berniat menghancurkan band dengan cara seperti ini dan tidak akan membiarkannya," jelas Tsunade.

"Dan sesuai kesepakatan kita semua, Sasuke akan mengajari Gaara, personil band Phantom, semua lagu yang akan dimainkan pada konser di China dan Korea."

Para pemegang saham itu menganggukan kepala.

"Dan para personil Black Ash berencana mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai masalah yang menimpa drummer mereka. Menurut mereka, seharusnya publik lebih mendengar mereka karena mereka lah orang yang paling banyak berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah saya berencana mengadakan voting, apakah anda semua setuju atau tidak."

Para pemegang saham saling menatap satu sama lain dan sesekali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, yang jelas nasibnya berada di tangan orang-orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa lemas dan mual sesudah rapat. Nafsu makannya bahkan hilang meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan dia sama sekali tidak makan sejak pagi. Tampaknya beban mental yang dialami Sasuke mempengaruhi fisiknya.

Hasil rapat menyatakan bahwa Black Ash akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Namun rapat itu juga membahas mengenai masa lalu Sasuke sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha dan mereka semua mendesak Sasuke untuk meminta maaf kepada publik serta memberikan klarifikasi mengenai segala hal, termasuk apapun yang disembunyikannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertindak. Jika ia mengaku kepada publik kalau ia memiliki kakak yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya, bagaimana persepsi publik terhadap dirinya dan keluarganya? Bagaimana kaalu ibunya ikut menjadi korban hujatan?

Lagipula Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman mengakui segalanya. Ia merasa seolah sedang menunjukkan sisi terdalamnya pada orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dan ia tidak siap di- _judge_ oleh siapapun yang tidak mengetahui apapun yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke pergi ke toilet dan segera masuk ke dalam bilik. Ia memegang pintu dan wajahnya agak pucat. Ia merasa mual dan seolah ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun tak ada apapun yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Sasuke menutup dudukan toilet dan duduk di atas toilet. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas toilet dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia merasa tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun kalau bisa.

Siapapun yang ia temui pasti akan membahas masalahnya, dan ia tak berniat membahasnya karena ia pasti akan terus memkirkannya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin melarikan diri dan menyendiri untuk waktu yang sangat lama, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang masih terlihat mulus sampai saat ini. Itachi menggantikannya untuk menerima luka dari sang ayah sehingga tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Sebelumnya Sasuke pernah membaca mengenai orang yang melarikan diri dari masalah dengan cara melukai diri sendiri. Dulu ia pikir itu adalah hal yang konyol, namun sekarang ia malah ingin melakukannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan bunuh diri sungguhan karena harus menanggung orang lain, namun ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Maka ia pikir kalau ia kesakitan secara fisik maka ia tak akan memikirkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Namun ia pasti akan menjadi bahan pemberitaan negatif karena melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan kali ini bisa saja orang-orang menuduh agensinya karena memberikan tekanan yang sangat berat, padahal tekanan sesungguhnya yang ia dapat bersala darii keluarga dan publik.

Sasuke mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci karena membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh orang-orang. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mustahil melawan para pemegang saham yang dihormati oleh Tsunade jika ia menginginkan kelangsungan kariernya. Dan ia tidak mungkin membalas setiap komentar kejam dari _netizen_.

Mendadak kepala Sasuke terasa sakit dan pusing. Ia memejamkan mata dan meringis. Ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya dan tak sanggup menahan lebih dari ini. Ia ingin menghentikan semuanya, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia merasa ingin mati, namun tidak boleh mati. Ia ingin berteriak, namun orang-orang bisa mendengarnya dan menganggapnya aneh sehingga kariernya terancam.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia takut kalau ia akan mengalami gangguan jiwa karena masih harus menanggung ibu dan kakaknya. Ia takut kalau menjadi beban dan kehilangan seluruh fansnya serta tak lagi memiliki penghasilan.

Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara, lelaki berambut merah dengan tattoo '爱' di keningnya menatap jam di ponselnya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang seharusnya, namun Sasuke masih belum datang.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Padahal Sasuke biasanya adalah orang yang selalu _on time_. Kenapa kali ini malah telat?

Gaara segera menyentuh ponselnya dan berniat menelpon Sasuke, namun lelaki itu sudah memasuki studio dengan penampilan paling kacau yang pernah ia lihat. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan pucat. Tatapan matanya juga kosong dan ia terlihat seolah tak bertenaga.

"Tumben sekali telat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Gaara tidak suka berbasa-basi, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah mereka berdua cukup akrab meski berada di band yang berbeda.

"Aku merasa tidak enak sudah mengambil posisimu di konser. Sebetulnya aku juga berada di posisi yang sulit."

Sasuke menatap wajah temannya dan berkata, "Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Bukankah itu perintah direktur?"

Gaara mengangguk. Ia merasa terbebani karena teman se-bandnya pasti merasa iri karena ia mendapat penghasilan tambahan dengan menjadi drummer pendukung di band sebesar Black Ash.

Lagipula gaya permainan drum dirinya dengan Sasuke juga berbeda. Gaya permainan Sasuke cenderung lebih berfokus pada kecepatan dan permainannya cenderung menonjol sehingga membuat fans tertarik meski sebetulnya drummer berada paling jauh dari penonton.

Sedangkan gaya permainan drum Gaara lebih berfokus pada kekuatan memukul dan ritme. Ia cenderung menjadi _support_ bagi sebuah lagu dan tidak berusaha menarik atensi bagi dirinya sendiri. Permainannya mengalir mengikuti lagu dan ia seringkali ikut bernyanyi karena begitu menikmati lagu.

"Aku sudah lihat _list_ lagu untuk konser di Korea dan China. Untung tidak ada 'lagu gila' mu itu."

"Hn? Lagu gila?"

" _Phantom in Abyss_. Setiap kali melihatmu memainkan lagu itu, aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau bermain secepat itu."

"Padahal kuharap mereka memasukkannya. Siapa tahu lagu itu malah jadi berbeda kalau kau yang memainkannya."

Gaara menggeleng. Walaupun ia berteman dengan Sasuke, sebetulnya ia mengagumi kemampuan lelaki itu bermain drum dengan cepat. Ia bahkan membandingkan Sasuke dengan drummer band-band metal di negara barat dan ia yakin Sasuke cukup berkualifikasi untuk menjadi drummer di band-band seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendri mengagumi teknik Gaara memainkan drum. Permainan drum Gaara cenderung fokus pada melodi dan teknik sehingga permainannya benar-benar mendukung sebuah lagu serta tidak terkesan menojolkan instrumennya sendiri.

"Aku sudah lihat _list_ lagu yang kau mainkan di Amerika dan Eropa. Semuanya lagu 'kelas berat'. Aku salut karena kau masih baik-baik saja setelah memainkan semua lagu semacam itu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Besoknya tanganku sakit sampai tidak bisa digerakkan."

Sebetulnya Gaara sengaja mengajak Sasuke mengobrol untuk mengulur waktu latihan. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak sehat dan tidak siap untuk mengajarinya.

"Bagaimana kau mandi, memakai baju dan makan? Kau memanggil rekan satu bandmu untuk membantu?"

"Sudah! Cepat tunjukkan permainanmu untuk lagu pertama. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa bedanya dengan versiku."

Gaara mulai memainkan lagu pertama setelah membaca not dan Sasuke mengamatinya. Kecepatan bermain drum Gaara berbeda dengan dirinya, namun terdengar lebih sinkron jika dipadukan dengan instrument lain. Ia yakin gitar dan bass akan lebih menonjol jika diiringi dengan permainan drum seperti ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah mencoba meningkatkan kecepatanku dbanding biasanya."

"Bagus. Gitar dan bass bisa lebih menonjol."

"Atau harus kutingkatkan kecepatannya?"

"Tidak. Segitu saja cukup."

Gaara menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Serius? Aku tak ingin menghancurkan penampilan bandmu."

"Hn."

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Lelaki itu berusaha tampak biasa saja, namun sebetulnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

"Setelah latihan mau minum? Aku ingin makan _samgyeopsal_ di restoran Korea dekat studio."

Tentu saja Sasuke ingin minum alkohol sampai mabuk. Namun ia tak ingin semakin merepotkan label jika ia sampai terlihat di depan publik dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Tidak."

"Biasanya kau tak pernah menolak ajakan minum. Atau kau takut disorot _paparazzi_ gila?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia merasa akan gila menghadapi orang-orang itu. Seandainya ia bertemu dengan _paparazzi_ itu, ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin dan memaki mereka karena telah menganggu hidupnya. Namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu minum di rumahku saja?"

"Tidak aman," sahut Sasuke.

"Hotel, bagaimana? Akan kupastikan ada kompor, jadi kita bisa memanggang daging."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Akan kutanyakan pada Direktur."

Gaara menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke cenderung emosional saat mabuk. Dan dengan membuat lelaki itu mabuk, ia bisa membuat temannya merasa lebih baik.

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 18

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini," keluh Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat jauh lebih ekspresif.

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang sudah mulai mabuk dan kembali menuangkan _sake_. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang mudah mabuk. Lelaki itu akan mulai mabuk dengan satu botol _sake_ , dan sesudah botol kedua, lelaki itu akan benar-benar mabuk hingga bercerita aja dan bersikap emosional sebelum tertidur pulas hingga besok pagi.

Biasanya mereka akan memilih minum bir jika makan daging atau terkadang meminum alkohol yang lain dengan kuantitas yang lebih sedikit, namun Gaara sengaja membeli berbotol-botol _sake_ untuk malam ini.

Gaara merasa benar-benar kasihan pada Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki beban yang sangat berat meski lelaki itu tak pernah bercerita. Namun Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dan memasang wajah datar, padahal ia yakin pasti lelaki itu merasa sangat tertekan dan sebetulnya membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Gaara sendiri juga merupakan _leader_ di bandnya. Dan meskipun ia terlihat orang yang jarang bicara, ia akan bercerita pada Sasuke dan mencari solusi dari lelaki itu jika sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Dan kalau label menekannya berlebihan, dia pasti akan menolak. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengiyakan apapun permintaan label.

"Gara-gara gosip di blog itu?"

"Bukan cuma itu!" seru Sasuke sambil mengangkat gelas _sake_ dan meneguknya. "Semuanya kacau. Keluargaku, karierku, pokoknya kacau banget."

"Kondisi ibumu bertambah parah?" tanya Gaara.

"Kok tau?"

"Menebak saja. Waktu mabuk dulu kau pernah cerita padaku, kan?"

Sasuke meringis. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat dan menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kumohon, tolong jangan bilang siapapun, ya. Yang tahu cuma anggota band dan petinggi saja. Pokoknya cerita apapun yang semacam itu rahasia."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke yang sedang mabuk terlihat sangat lucu. Mendadak lelaki itu jadi lebih ekspresif dan banyak bicara. Sikapnya juga cenderung polos dan terus terang, mengingatkannya akan Naruto, teman satu band Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya bukankah public sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Ah, iya," wajah Sasuke muram seketika. "Aku masih heran siapa orang yang sampai membuat blog seperti itu. Padahal rasanya aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan siapapun. Setiap bertemu fans yang mengajak foto bersama atau tanda tangan juga kulayani. Posting di sosmed juga tidak terlalu sering. Isinya paling mengenai musik atau keseharianku."

Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum berkata, "Dengan anggota band lain juga aku tidak macam-macam, kok. Aku punya teman dari band lain yang berbeda label. Bahkan penyanyi dan aktor juga ada."

"Bagaimana kalau label lain merasa iri dengan kesuksesan bandmu, lalu berusaha menghancurkannya dengan menyewa orang-orang untuk memata-mataimu. Sebetulnya aku curiga dengan orang yang ikut denganmu saat _tour_."

"Bisa juga. Kenapa kau curiga?"

"Video ketika kau merokok itu yang paling jelas. Saat itu kau sedang rekaman di studio baru yang dipilih manajermu, kan? Lalu bagaimana bisa ada rekaman dari belakang? Itu jelas-jelas bukan dari CCTV, tapi ada orang yang diam-diam merekammu. Mereka tidak mungkin sempat memasang kamera tersembunyi."

"Hm… dari belakang? Jangan-jangan orang studio. Atau bisa juga _body guard_ yang ikut menemaniku dan manajerku."

"Bisa saja. Pokoknya untuk sementara kau tidak usah memikirkannya dan tetap berhati-hati saja. Kalau kau bisa menangkap pelakunya malah lebih bagus lagi."

'Tentu saja! Kalau aku menangkap pelakunya, aku ingin memakinya habis-habisan karena sudah buat hidupku susah begini. Lalu aku ingin mengulitinya, mencincang dagingnya, memasaknya, lalu memberikannya pada kebun binatang terdekat! Zruk! Zruk! Zruk!" seru Sasuke dengan berapi-api seraya menirukan gerakan mencincang daging dengan pisau khusus untuk daging.

Gaara tertawa seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat lucu. Rasanya ia seolah sedang menonton acara _stand up comedy_ , bukan mendengarkan rekannya yang sedang mabuk.

"Mengapa kau menertawaiku, huh? Memangnya lucu? Atau kau ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kupotong?"

Gaara kembali tertawa. Sasuke benar-benar lucu ketika sedang seperti ini. Mendadak ia merasa ingin menjahili Sasuke dengan merekamnya dan memperlihatkannya saat sudah sadar nanti. Ia penasaran bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu.

Gaara segera menyalakan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan perekam untuk merekam Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menyadarinya dan berseru, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong… matikan."

Suara Sasuke terdengar parau di akhir kalimat dan Gaara cepat-cepat mematikannya. Gaara mengambil sepotong _samgyeopsal_ dan mengunyahnya serta mengampiri Sasuke. Kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki itu.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?"

"Sekarang aku takut dengan semua perekam. Aku selalu teringat dengan rekaman yang diunggah ke blog dan membuatku takut. Aku juga takut pergi keluar rumah karena tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip tidak jelas lagi. Dan aku takut dengan kerumumunan karena mungkin saja _paparazzi_ sedang menyamar disana."

Gaara merasa ngeri mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menyebutkan ketakutannya. Bahkan saat mabuk lelaki itu pernah bilang kalau dia tidak takut apapun.

"Kau tahu, ibuku membentakku di telepon hanya karena aku menyarankan untuk membiarkan kakakku yang keterbelakangan mental itu untuk mendonorkan satu ginjalnya untuk kondisi ibuku yang memburuk. Katanya aku kejam. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana kalau ibuku sampai meninggal? Siapa yang bisa merawatnya? Aku bahkan jadi rutin merokok sejak harus merawat kakakku karena aku tidak cukup sabar menghadapinya," Sasuke mulai bercerita panjang lebar.

Gaara mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dan melihat wajah lelaki itu sudah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Sasuke sudah benar-benar mabuk saat ini. Dan setelah bercerita semuanya lalu mengekspresikan apapun yang ia rasakan, pasti lelaki itu akan langsung tertidur bagaikan mayat.

"Lalu salah satu promotor menghubungi manajemen dan protes karena aku seenaknya memberi _encore_ dan mereka harus membayar biaya tambahan untuk sewa _venue_. Padahal aku juga melakukannya karena keinginan fans. Fans di Australia pasti sudah menyaksikan kedatangan bandku dan berharap banyak. Apalagi katanya tiket konsernya mahal dibandingkan dengan di negara lain. Jadi kalau mereka kecewa, pasti bandku yang disalahkan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya promotor pasti mereka ingin mencari keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya. Terutama kalau band yang diundang meminta yang aneh-aneh. Aku tahu karena orang tuaku memiliki perusahaan promotor yang mendatangkan artis dari luar negeri."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bandku tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Kami cuma meminta disediakan studio untuk dipakai sebelum _rehearsal_ , transportasi dan penginapan yang layak serta satu kamar untuk setiap anggota band. Itu tidak aneh, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Permintaan seperti itu sangat wajar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan musisi band visual kei kalau ada pula beberapa musisi aliran visual kei yang meminta hal yang aneh saat konser, khususnya musisi senior atau band lama yang sudah sangat populer. Ada yang meminta piano Kristal miliknya harus digunakan di setiap konser yang memerlukan piano, sekalipun sedang konser di luar negeri. Ada yang meminta empat pelacur bagi setiap anggota band dan pelacur itu harus diseleksi sendiri oleh setiap anggota band serta satu pak kondom bagi setiap personil Bahkan ada pula yang meminta untuk mandi dengan air mineral dengan merek tertentu serta _van_ mewah dengan tahun produksi maksimal dua tahun sebelum tahun konser. Dan semuanya harus dibayar oleh promotor.

"Itu wajar. Berarti memang pihak promotor yang terlalu gila mencari untung."

"Lalu gosip aneh itu menyebar dan rahasia keluargaku sampai terbongkar. Para fans juga banyak yang tidak percaya padaku dan ada yang menyuruhku mati saja. Padahal aku memang ingin mati kalau bisa."

Gaara merasa semakin ngeri. Banyak orang Jepang yang melakukan bunuh diri. Bahkan sampai ada hutan yang dijadikan destinasi khusus untuk bunuh diri. Dan belakangan ini pemerintah mengalakkan sosialisasi untuk tidak bunuh diri dan menyediakan _hotline_ gratis khusus untuk mendengarkan cerita orang-orang yang ingin bunuh diri.

Mendadak Gaara teringat dengan salah satu teman semasa SMA nya dulu. Saat itu lelaki itu gagal masuk ke universitas dan berada di band yang sama dengannya. Ketika ia mencoba ujian lagi, ia kembali gagal sehingga mulai putus asa. Hal itu diperparah dengan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya yang malu dan kegagalan kariernya dalam band sehingga ia memutuskan bunuh diri.

Gaara tak ingin kehilangan teman karena bunuh diri. Ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan kini ia bahkan mengajak Sasuke minum agar lelaki itu bisa bercerita dengan leluasa dan melupakan kefrustasiannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan bunuh diri. Pikirkan teman-temanmu yang akan kehilangan dirimu. Pikirkan juga fans-fans sungguhanmu yang akan merasa sedih. Dan yang terpenting, pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau mati, orang yang akan menjatuhkanmu malah merasa semakin senang karena tujuannya tercapai," ujar Gaara panjang lebar.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kalaupun aku mau, aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Rasanya aku ingin melukai diriku saja. Tapi hal itu pasti akan menjadi gosip. Aku lelah."

Sasuke mulai meneteskan air mata dan Gaara segera memeluk lelaki itu. Gaara bukanlah seorang _gay_ , namun ia mengesampingkan perasaan risih karena memeluk sesama pria.

Di dalam pelukan Gaara, Sasuke yang sedang mabuk mulai menangis hingga air matanya membasahi pakaian Gaara. Seandainya saja Sasuke mengetahui hal yang sudah ia lakukan nanti, pasti lelaki itu akan merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Karena itulah Gaara memutuskan akan merahasiakannya.

Sesuai dugaan Gaara, Sasuke langsung tertidur di pelukan Gaara segera setelah berhenti menangis. Dan Gaara segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke serta memindahkannya ke kasur. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan ketika lelaki itu sedang tertidur, berharap agar lelaki itu dapat bertahan menghadapi apapun yang ia alami saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terbangun dengan perut yang mual dan kepala yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia tak begitu ingat dimana ia berada. Yang jelas ia tidak berada di kamarnya karena Itachi pasti akan berisik di pagi hari.

Sasuke menyentuh kasur dan menyadari kalau ia sedang tidur di sebuah kasur berukuran _single size_. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tidur di kasur yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Kepala Sasuke benar-benar sakit dan ia tidak tahu berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah ia minum kemarin. Ia tak pernah suka dengan apa yang terjadi sesudah ia mabuk, karena itulah ia hanya pernah mabuk dua kali sepanjang hidupnya, termasuk kali ini.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya tepat sesudah tiba di kamar mandi.

Gaara yang sedang tertidur seketika terbangun saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menyadari Sasuke sudah tidak berada di kasurnya sehingga ia segera bangun.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Gaara ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Hn. Aku mabuk semalam?"

Gaara mengangguk. Ia segera membuka kulkas kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan dan memberikan sebuah minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Untukmu."

Sasuke segera membuka minuman yang diberikaan Gaara dan segera menghabiskan isinya. Sakit kepalanya membaik tak lama sesudah ia meminum minuman itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat mabuk, kan?"

Gaara menyadari kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang cenderung _insecure_. Lelaki itu begitu takut terlihat tidak sempurna hingga bertanya seperti itu setiap kali mabuk.

"Tidak. Kau langsung tidur, kok."

"Hn."

Sasuke merasa lega mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia menatap jam digital yang terpasang di atas meja dan seketika ia langsung menepuk bahu Gaara dengan keras.

"Cepat mandi! Kita harus berangkat ke studio secepatnya!"

Gaara mengenyitkan dahi. Ini baru jam setengah delapan. Untuk apa pergi ke studio sepagi ini?

"Oi! Ini baru jam setengah delapan."

"Kita harus berlatih keras sebelum kau pergi ke China besok. Hari ini harus berlatih sampai jam setengah sebelas kalau kau mau istirahat makan siang dan makan malam satu jam."

Gaara meringis. Selama ini ia pikir ia adalah orang yang paling ketat karena kerap mengomeli teman satu bandnya yang terlambat latihan, meski hanya lima menit sekalipun. Namun ternyata ia merasa kalau ia masih jauh lebih normal ketimbang Sasuke. Teman satu bandnya pasti akan gila seandainya Sasuke menjadi pemimpin band mereka.

Sepertinya kini ia mengerti kenapa para fans menganggap Sasuke menekan anggota bandnya. Namun di sisi lain ia mengerti kalau Sasuke menginginkan penampilan yang terbaik.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Mendadak terpikir buat masukin unsur _mental illness_ di fanfict ini. Kebetulan belakangan ini lg tertarik dgn _mental illness_ setelah nemu banyak posting mengenai _mental illness_. Bahkan beberapa kenalan juga ada yg ngalamin. Dan aku baru sadar kalau _mental illness_ itu hal yg sangat lazim sekarang.

Jadinya untuk 2 chapter terakhir aku sempet masukin unsur _mental illness_ dimana Sasuke mulai menunjukkan gejala depresi (pengen mati, ga berniat melakukan apapun, ga bersemangat).

Tapi aku ngerasa tema kayak gitu terlalu berat buatku. Sampai saat ini aku masih ga paham mengenai jalan pikir orang yg mengalami _mental illness_ & takut kalau karyaku malahan bakal nggak realistis karena aku nulis dari sudut pandangku.

Sebetulnya aku milih depresi karena itu satu-satunya _mental illness_ yang paling familiar buatku. Pas SD dulu, aku pernah didiagnosis depresi pas dibawa ke psikolog karena _bullying_. Untungnya nggak terlalu parah & ga sampai harus minum obat segala. Sekarang aku cenderung ga mau terlalu mikirin masalah apapun & untungnya baik-baik saja. Jadi aku ga terlalu paham sama sudut pandang orang yg mengalami _mental illness, apalagi yg cukup parah_.

Untuk karya selanjutnya, kemungkinan aku berniat ngambil tema _bullying_. Gimana menurut kalian?


	20. Chapter 19

"Hey, sepertinya aku tidak mau bekerja dengan orang itu lagi," ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah seraya memakan keripik kentang rasa madu mentega favoritnya.

"Kau sudah gila?! Itu perusahaan besar, tahu! Agensi kita bisa hancur gara-gara kau!" bentak seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang dengan frustasi.

Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali memakan keripik kentangnya dan menyahut, "Aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaan itu sebelum dia menghancurkan agensi kita, tuh."

Si lelaki berambut coklat berambut panjang itu merasa benar-benar jengkel hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Agensi bawah tanah tempatnya bekerja memintanya untuk mengurus si _hacker_ berambut merah agar bisa menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Namun ia seringkali diperbudak untuk membersihkan rumah dan melakukan hal lainnya sedangkan si _hacker_ bersikap semaunya.

Rasanya ia sudah lelah membersihkan berkantung-kantung keripik kentang rasa madu mentega serta remahan-remahan keripik laknat itu dan soda kalengan yang dikonsumsi sebagai pengganti air mineral oleh _hacker_ itu.

"Jangan seenaknya! Lakukan kewajibanmu! Klien kita sudah membayar mahal untuk pekerjaan ini!"

 _Hacker_ berambut merah itu tidak menyahut. Ia tidak suka diperintah dan biasanya ia terpaksa melakukan apapun yang diminta agensi karena membutuhkan uang. Perusahaan memintanya untuk menangani klien yang merupakan pemilik sekaligus direktur sebuah grup perusahaan terkemuka. Klien itu memintanya untuk mencari informasi mengenai seorang personil band terkenal dan memberi segala informasi padanya.

Awalnya _hacker_ itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan si pemilik perusahaan besar dengan informasi yang ia berikan. Namun setelah ia tahu kalau pemilik perusahaan itu berniat menghancurkan hidup orang yang tidak bersalah dan menurutnya kasihan, ia tak bisa lagi membantu klien itu. Ia mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang yang religius dan itu adalah hal yang bertentangan dengan kepercayaannya.

"Ah!" seru _hacker_ itu seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan memiringkan badannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah duduk di depan komputer selama berjam-jam.

"Hey! Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan 'kesayanganmu', kan?"

"Ya, ya. Setelah itu tanyakan pada boss, si klien sudah bayar lunas atau belum? Kalau sudah, bilang padaku, ya."

"Memangnya untuk apa kau tahu soal pembayaran? Yang penting kau dibayar, kan?"

"Pokoknya tanya saja. Lalu beritahu aku."

Lelaki berambut panjang itu menghembuskan nafas. Ia merasa lelah mendadak, "Memangnya untuk apa, sih? Menyusahkan saja."

"Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan, ah," goda si _hacker_ , membuat wajah lelaki berambut panjang itu memerah karena kesal.

" _Hey_! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Lakukan apa yang kuminta."

"Baiklah," si lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu terpaksa mengalah. Untunglah setidaknya bosnya mengerti kondisinya yang kesulitan karena bekerja dengan _hacker_ yang merepotkan seperti ini. Kalau saja _hacker_ itu tidak sangat jenius, pasti bos sudah mengeluarkannya dari agensi sejak dulu.

 _Hacker_ itu menyeringai. Informasi yang akan ia berikan pada si klien adalah yang terakhir. Selanjutnya ia akan memulai proses 'pembalasan karma' dengan berusaha merestorasi citra si personil band yang ia berikan informasinya pada klien itu dan menghancurkan si klien itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya dan menyadari kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Namun entah kenapa ia malah tidak bisa tidur setelah terbangun karena ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal malam ini.

Ia teringat dengan ucapan Ino dan baru sadar kalau ia belum menelpon Sasuke. Mendadak ia ingin menelpon Sasuke untuk mengisi kebosanan, namun ia tak ingin menganggu lelaki itu. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu ternyata sudah tidur dan ia malah menganggu?

Sakura memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk melakukan _video call_ dengan Sasuke. Ia pikir, ia akan mematikan telepon jika Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya dalam sepuluh detik. Namun Sasuke langsung menerima telepon itu di detik kedua dan Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke terlihat lebih kurus dalam beberapa hari. Kantung matanya menghitam dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sakura berpikir kalau ia mungkin saja menganggu lelaki itu.

"Duh, maaf menganggumu. Kau sedang tidur?"

"Tidak."

Sakura merasa canggung karena ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke melalui _video call_. Ia bahkan tidak memakai riasan wajah sama sekali, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh Sasuke juga sudah tahu seperti apa wajahnya bahkan sebelum ia mengenal kosmetik.

"Umm… sebetulnya, aku tanpa sengaja memencet _video call_. Aku masih agak mengantuk tadi."

Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang masih agak mengantuk, namun entah kenapa malah tidak bisa tidur. Ia asal memencet tombol untuk menelpon dan tidak begitu memerhatikan kalau itu _video call_ atau _voice call_.

"Kau tidak tidur, hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia sebetulnya juga lelah, namun entah kenapa ia juga tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan Gaara yang malam ini kembali menginap bersamanya sudah tertidur pulas tepat setelah kembali ke hotel dan mandi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia jelas tidak baik-baik saja, namun ia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Sakura. Ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman bercerita pada orang lain.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Bagaimana kabar _okaasan_ dan _aniki_?"

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sebetulnya sedang berusaha mengelak. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu baik-baik saja setelah apa yang ia lalui belakangan ini.

" _Aniki_ mu juga sudah tahu soal orang jahat yang memarahimu dan kecewa padamu. _Okaasan_ mu memberitahunya dan menyuruhnya menghiburmu ketika kau pulang."

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana kakaknya bereaksi, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman karena keluarganya bahkan sudah mengetahui apa yang dilaluinya. Di saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur karena kakaknya idiot sehingga tidak bisa membuka internet dan membaca semua komentar jahat disana.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa pulang hingga masalah ini selesai. Maaf aku semakin merepotkanmu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisanya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis itu begitu baik padanya dan ia merasa tidak tega jika gadis itu malah berakhir bersamanya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu malah ikut mendapat cap buruk atau mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan karena menjadi kekasih atau bahkan istrinya? Lagipula ia juga harus menanggung ibu dan kakaknya sehingga tak bisa memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Namun rasanya sulit jika ia harus terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaannya sedangkan Sakura bersikap baik padanya dan membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Uang yang kuberikan padamu cukup?"

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Ckck… kau malah memikirkan ini di tengah malam? Seharusnya kau lebih memerhatikan dirimu sendiri."

"Hn. Aku takut uangnya kurang."

Sakura menggeleng. Uang yang diberikan Sasuke masih sangat cukup karena lelaki itu mentransfer uang tambahan setelah mengetahui kalau frekuensi cuci darah yang harus dilakukan ibunya meningkat.

"Cukup. Kalaupun tidak, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Aku juga punya uang, kok."

"Tidak, aku-"

Sakura segera memutus ucapan Sasuke, "Ketimbang memikirkan uang yang kau berikan cukup atau tidak, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

Sasuke berdecak, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. Seandainya Sakura berada di dekatnya saat ini, ia ingin meletakka kedua jarinya di kening gadis itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin _paparazzi_ menganggu kalian jika aku pulang."

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Kau sedang bersama seseorang, ya? Aku mendengar suara seseorang mendengkur."

Sasuke segera meletakkan ponselnya ke kasur dan ia melirik Gaara yang tertidur pulas hingga mendengkur keras. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah latihan selama belasan jam bersama Sasuke.

"Di hotel. Bersama _drummer_ yang akan menggantikanku di konser China dan Korea."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa _drummer_ itu dan ia hanya mendengar suara dengkurannya. Suara dengkuran lelaki itu semakin keras sehingga Sasuke terpaksa bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

"Eh?!" Sakura terkejut Wajahnya memerah. "K-kalau mau ke toilet, untuk apa kau sekalian membawa ponselmu? Kau ingin memperlihatkan apa yang kau lakukan di toilet padaku?"

Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sangat polos. Namun ia merasa miris karena pada awalnya ia merasa bingung dengan alasan wanita itu memekik kaget hingga gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya dan ia baru menangkap maksudnya. Padahal biasanya seorang gadis cenderung lebih polos dalam hal seperti itu ketimbang pria.

"Kau ingin _video call_ sambil mendengar dengkuran temanku, hn?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Jangan-jangan kalian berdua melakukan duet dengkuran saat tidur. Kalau iya, aku merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang bersebelahan dengan kamar kalian."

"Aku tidak mendengkur."

"Masa, sih? Bukankah biasanya pria suka mendengkur saat tidur?"

"Kau ingin tidur bersamaku untuk membuktikannya?"

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia membayangkan 'tidur' dalam konteks yang berbeda dengan yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Dasar. Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa yang tidur sembarangan dengan lelaki? Walaupun kita teman, tetap saja itu berlebihan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ucapannya pasti kembali membuat wanita itu salah paham. Padahal ia benar-benar membayangkan 'tidur' sungguhan.

Sebagai seorang pria, bukan berarti Sasuke tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita dan merasa bergairah. Ia tak sepolos itu.

Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa tak tega membayangkan Sakura dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun ia menyukai gadis itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menatap Sakura dan membayangkan gadis itu dengan pikiran kotor meskipun banyak pria yang melakukan itu pada orang yang disukainya. Ia terlalu menyukai gadis itu hingga merasa kalau ia sedang melecehkan gadis itu dengan pikirannya jika ia sampai berpikir begitu.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak satupun kata terucap, namun mereka merasa nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka dan berharap agar mereka bisa terus menatap seperti ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama sejak kali terakhir aku melihatmu."

"Hn."

Jeda sesaat sebelum Sakura berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Padahal gadis itu hanya mengutarakan kerinduan, namun ia bereaksi seolah ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Cinta pasti sudah menumpulkan logikanya dan ekspresi rindu dari gadis yang disukainya sudah cukup membuat hatinya melonjak bahagia.

"Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasa bersalah seketika. Ucapannya pasti sudah membebani lelaki itu.

"Jangan. Kau tidak harus menemuiku sekarang. Pasti akan sangat repot kalau kau sampai terpergok sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita di saat seperti ini. Apalagi blog itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan fotoku."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah harus mati-matian menjaga _image_ nya. Saat ini segala hal mengenai kehidupannya, entah yang benar maupun tidak, sudah terungkap ke publik. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin bersikap egois. Ia ingin bertindak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk keluarga, label, fans, teman, atau siapapun.

"Kau keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak masalah. Bukankah itu berbahaya bagimu kalau kita bertemu?"

"Aku-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya dan ia melanjutkannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "-juga ingin melihatmu."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku akan memberitahu detil lokasi untuk besok di _chat_."

"Oke."

Sasuke tak tahu kalau Sakura benar-benar menunggu datang nya hari esok. Ia merindukan Sasuke dan ingin bertemu serta bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dengan Orochimaru dan Jiraiya di kedai _barbeque_ sekaligus minum alkohol. Pada awalnya Tsunade ingin minum sendirian, namun Jiraiya dan Orochimaru memaksa ikut meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak di ajak.

Alasan kedua lelaki itu sangat sederhana, mereka khawatir dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana kalau wanita itu terlalu mabuk hingga tidak bisa pulang dan mengalami hal buruk? Mereka berdua tak tega membiarkan wanita itu sendirian.

Terdengar suara notifikasi ponsel yang berbeda-beda dan mereka bertiga segera menatap ponsel masing-masing. Tumben sekali ada notifikasi pesan yang bersamaan untuk mereka bertiga.

Tsunade segera menatap pesan di layar ponselnya.

* * *

 _ **From :**_ **Jiraiya**

 _Kalian tidak berencana mengadakan konferensi pers untuk Shu? Saat ini reaksi orang-orang di internet semakin parah. Kalau kalian terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan, bisa saja karier orang itu akan sulit untuk diperbaiki._

 _Kalian bisa mengadakan konferensi pers besok atau lusa karena blog Unveil The Truth akan berhenti memposting sebentar lagi. Kalau kalian konferensi pers setelah posting berhenti, mungkin respon masyarakat tidak akan sebagus yang kalian harapkan._

 _Kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai pihak yang sengaja menyabotase Shu. Kalian hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Percayalah padaku._

 _Kalian juga tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Anggap saja aku malaikat pelindung kalian untuk saat ini. Hohoho…. XD ^0^!_

* * *

Raut wajah Jiraiya dan Orochimaru juga memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang sama dengan Tsunade. Mereka bertiga mendapatkan pesan yang sama, hanya saja pengirimnya berbeda. Di ponsel Jiraiya tertulis kalau Orochimaru adalah pengirimnya. Sedangkan di ponsel Orochimaru tertulis kalau Tsunade adalah pengirimnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsunade seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru mengendikkan bahu. Mereka berdua juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas tak satupun di antara mereka bertiga yang mengirimkan pesan seperti ini.

"Haruskah kita mengikutinya? Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Kita harus berdiskusi dengan 'tim' secepatnya," sahut Tsunade.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Untuk chapter kali ini, aku sengaja masukin salah satu karakter dari game yang sempet populer karena menurutku karakternya cocok kalau dimasukin ke cerita ini. Ada yang bisa nebak dari hint di chapter ini?

Berhubung penyelesaian konflik ini udah mulai muncul, kemungkinan besar fanfict ini bakal selesai dalam beberapa chapter lagi. Untuk romance bakal diusahakan buat diperbanyak, tapi kemungkinan ga terlalu banyak karena menyesuaikan konteks ceritanya juga.


	21. Chapter 20

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu duduk berhadapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada bangunan-bangunan yang terlihat gemerlap melalui jendela. Di malam hari, cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang terpasang di gedung maupun kendaraan yang berada di jalanan yang hiruk pikuk terlihat bagaikan titik-titik cahaya yang membentuk suatu kesatuan yang menghasilkan keindahan secara keseluruhan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura memanggil setelah mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari pemandangan kota. Iris _emerald_ nya tertuju sepenuhnya pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di restoran seperti ini? Ini pasti sangat mahal. Jadi kali ini aku yang traktir saja, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Bayar masing-masing kalau begitu."

"Tidak."

Sakura meringis. Lelaki itu tetap keras kepala seperti biasa, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan? Kau membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya hidup keluargamu, kan?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia menghirup teh nya dan mendesah pelan. Sebetulnya ia menginginkan alkohol untuk malam ini. Namun ia tak ingin mabuk ketika sedang bersama gadis yang disukainya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sampai melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Aku yang mengajakmu. Jadi aku yang membayar."

Sakura meringis, "Duh. Kita tidak seharusnya pergi ke tempat semahal ini. Aku bahkan pesan _main course_ dan _milkshake_ karena kupikir aku yang membayarnya."

"Mau pesan _dessert_ juga?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura sudah benar-benar jengkel. Sasuke sangat aneh malam ini. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau gila, ya?! Simpan uangmu!" seru Sakura seraya menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras.

Telapak kaki Sasuke yang diinjak Sakura terasa sakit hingga berdenyut seketika meski kaki lelaki itu sudah terbalut sepatu.

"Aku ingin menikmati uangku selama aku masih memilikinya."

Sakura mengerti kalau sesekali lelaki itu ingin menikmati uang yang didapat dari kerja kerasnya. Selama ini Sasuke akan berusaha meminimalisir pengeluaran pribadi. Misalnya saja lelaki itu akan makan di kedai pinggir jalan meski sebetulnya bisa makan di restoran dan memastikan kalau ia hanya makan di restoran satu kali sesudah konser. Sasuke bahkan sering membeli pakaian diskon untuk dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan menerima pakaian bekas dari teman-temannya. Namun lelaki itu tak melakukan hal yang sama pada ibu dan kakaknya.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa tidak enak memikirkannya."

"Hn."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu membalas tatapannya dan terlihat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun bibir lelaki itu tetap terkatup rapat.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura segera bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Mungkin saja ia begitu mudah dibaca menurut gadis itu. Ia sendiri sering melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sangat mudah ditebak, bahkan hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya saja.

"Besok aku akan konferensi pers," ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh? Kupikir berita mengenai konferensi persmu hanya _hoax_. Aku belum pernah dengar soal artis yang melaksanakan konferensi pers begitu mendadak."

"Hn. Atasan menghubungiku tadi pagi dan menyuruhku melakukan konferensi pers besok."

"Oh, ya? Selamat berjuang!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Sebetulnya ia merasa ketakutan dan mungkin ia akan sulit tidur malam ini. Di acara konferensi pers besok, akan ada begitu banyak wartawan yang selama ini memberitakan dirinya. Ia pasti akan dihujani dengan _blitz-blitz_ kamera serta kamera yang berjejer dihadapannya yang mengambil foto atau video dirinya. Belakangan ini ia mulai takut dengan kamera setelah berbagai video di internet. Ia merasa kalau kamera mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada dan ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke ingin berkata kalau sebetulnya ia takut. Namun ia tak ingin merusak _image_ nya sebagai lelaki yang jantan dihadapan gadis yang disukainya. Mana ada lelaki jantan yang ketakutan terhadap hal yang sepele? Bagaimana bisa melindungi gadisnya jika ketakutan terhadap hal yang sepele.

"Aku merasa tempat ini satu-satunya ruang publik yang aman bagiku. Restoran ini dikunjungi pengunjung kelas atas yang biasanya tak peduli dengan gosip di internet," ucap Sasuke dengan maksud mengekspresikan sedikit ketakutannya tanpa membuatnya terlihat tidak jantan.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mengajak bertemu disini?"

"Hn."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan miris. Fitnah dan makian di internet pasti sangat berdampak pada kondisi mental lelaki itu. Biasanya tatapan lelaki itu terkesan dingin dan menusuk, namun kini Sasuke malah terlihat rapuh. Setidaknya begitulah menurut persepsi Sakura.

"Kau tidak memberitahu _okaasan_ dan Itachi- _nii_ kalau aku sudah kembali ke Jepang, hn?

"Tidak, kok. Tenang saja."

Sakura benar-benar mengagumi Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tetap memikirkan orang lain di saat seperti ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sampai mengkhawatirkan perasaan keluarganya? Ia benar-benar tak menduga kalau Sasuke memikirkan aspek emosional seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku akan mencincang tubuhmu, memasaknya dan memberi makan pada hewan di jalanan kalau kau sampai melakukannya," ancam Sakura. Ia tak ingat kalau ia pernah mengatakannya atau tidak, yang jelas ia mengucapkannya agar lelaki itu tak melakukan hal aneh.

Sasuke merasa kalau ucapan Sakura terdengar seperti _déjà vu._ Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip ketika sedang mabuk.

"Hal aneh?"

"Misalnya, bunuh diri," suara Sakura mengecil di akhir kalimat. Ia merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan mengatakannya.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Ia ingin melakukannya, namun tidak bisa. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang egois, namun ia juga tak bisa melakukannya.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku hanya takut kau melakukannya. Aku-"

Sakura memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa ragu dan malu hanya untuk mengatakannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mengerti jika itu takdir, namun tidak dengan cara seperti itu."

Sakura merasa jijik dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Ucapannya terdengar seperti kalimat yang diucapkan tokoh utama di film drama picisan. Namun ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke yang sudah dikenal sepanjang hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ck.. berlebihan sekali," Sasuke berdecak. Namun kedua jarinya malah mengarah pada kening gadis itu dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

Sakura benar-benar merindukan sentuhan lelaki itu. Ia merindukan sensasi ketika ujung jari lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Rasanya Sakura ingin memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia ingin melakukannya sebagai bentuk dukungan pada sahabatnya, untuk memberitahu kalau lelaki itu tidak sendirian.

Sasuke telah kehilangan seluruh rasionalitasnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia berniat memeluk gadis itu erat-erat untuk mengekspresikan kerinduan sekaligus keinginannya untuk bersentuhan dengan orang lain agar ia tak merasa sendirian.

Namun Sakura menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke dan ia langsung menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak memeluknya, "Jangan memelukku di tempat umum seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau seseorang mengambil fotomu diam-diam."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan kariernya, keluarganya, kepenting band, dan sebagainya. Kali ini ia ingin bertindak untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan memeluk Sakura yang sedang terduduk di kursi dengan erat. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, namun membalas pelukan lelaki itu pada akhirnya.

"Lima belas detik. Setelah itu aku akan melepasnya," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Seandainya Sasuke meminta satu jam sekalipun, Sakura tetap akan membiarkannya. Bersentuhan dengan Sasuke dan menghirup aroma lelaki itu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman entah kenapa.

Sasuke berniat melepaskan pelukannya tepat di detik kelima belas, namun Sakura memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat dan tak membiarkan tubuh lelaki itu menjauh. Ia tak tahu berapa lama hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, dan ia ingin melampiaskan kerinduannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke benar-benar sulit tidur semalam. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras setiap ia mengingat Sakura yang memeluknya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa gugup menjelang konferensi pers.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke tak pernah merasa gugup dalam hal apapun. Ketika ia harus tampil di jalan dan mendapat cemoohan sekalipun ia tidak merasa gugup ataupun malu. Namun kali ini ia merasa sangat gugup dan cemas.

Konferensi pers akan dimulai pukul sepuluh, namun Sasuke baru tertidur pukul tiga pagi dan terbangun pukul setengah tujuh serta berangkat ke kantor label untuk mempersiapkan riasan wajah, tatanan rambut dan pakaian untuk tampil sebagai Shu.

Sasuke merasa beruntung dengan riasan wajah yang lebih tebal ketimbang biasanya. Ia sengaja meminta riasan wajah yang lebih tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tampak lelah dan kantung matanya yang bengkak dan menghitam. Ia berharap riasan ekstra tebal membuatnya sulit menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun sehingga ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar. Ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan publik meski ia memang benar-benar rapuh.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras ketika ia mulai melangkah menuju sebuah meja dan kursi serta berbagai _microphone_ yang diletakkan di atas meja. Lampu kamera mulai menyorotnya dan mulai terdengar suara-suara jepretan.

Nafas Sasuke terasa sesak. Namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa orang yang berjaga, namun ia harus menghadapi para wartawan itu sendiri. Kakashi bahkan tidak menemaninya karena masih bersama dengan anggota band yang lain.

"Shu- _san_ , mengapa selama ini kau tidak bereaksi apapun dan labelmu malah mengadakan konferensi pers mendadak seperti ini?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Apakah yang disebarkan di blog itu memang benar?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Kudengar banyak fans yang awalnya mengagumimu kini berbalik menghujatmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?

"Bagaimana rencana kariermu setelah ini? Apa kau masih akan tetap melanjutkan kariermu dengan Black Ash?"

"Siapa perempuan berambut merah muda yang masuk ke dalam rumahmu itu? Kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"

Para wartawan itu terus mencecar Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kepala Sasuke terasa pusing dan ia menatap ke arah orang yang berjaga, seolah meminta bantuan. Namun ia sadar kalau tak ada yang bisa membantunya dan ia tak memiliki pilihan selain menghadapi para wartawan itu sendirian.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada. _Blitz_ kamera masih tak berhenti menghujaninya dan ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha menahan agar tubuhnya tidak bergetar karena efek emosional yang ia rasakan.

"Blog itu memang benar," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar di awal kalimat.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau blog itu benar?"

Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak bilang semuanya benar," sahut Sasuke, membuat wartawan-wartawan itu menatapnya, menunggu pejelasan darinya.

"Orang yang berada di setiap video yang disebar memang aku. Video itu sudah dipotong dari versi aslinya."

"Dipotong? Apakah kau memiliki bukti untuk meyakinkan para fansmu?"

"Klarifikasi langsung saja pada orang-orang yang bersama denganku di video itu," sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar acuh tak acuh. Ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan terlihat seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan konferensi pers bersama orang-orang yang ada di video yang disebar blog _Unveil The Truth_?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Betul," ucap wartawan lainnya. "Kenapa kau malah konferensi pers sendirian?"

"Tanyakan saja pada labelku."

Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya pasti akan mendapat pemberitaan negatif terkait sikapnya selama konferensi pers. Namun ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang cenderung blak-blakan.

"Mengenai kau yang memberikan jadwal latihan yang tidak manusiawi pada rekan satu bandmu, apakah itu benar? Kalau dilihat dari sikapmu selama ini, sepertinya hal itu tidak mengherankan," ujar salah seorang wartawan dengan nada menghakimi.

Sasuke tahu kalau nasib kariernya berada di tangan para wartawan. Karena itulah ia memutuskan bertahan selama mungkin dan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan wartawan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa jadwal latihan bandmu?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Aku menentukan jadwal latihan dengan istirahat satu jam selama makan siang dan makan malam. Biasanya kami mulai latihan pukul delapan pagi hingga sepuluh malam jika kami akan melakukan konser. Seandainya tidak ada konser atau apapun, aku mengharuskan mereka semua berlatih minimal empat jam sehari."

Para wartawan membelalakan mata. Salah satu wartawan langsung berkata, "Latihan dua belas jam? Itu sih jelas-jelas tidak manusiawi. Waktu kerja yang normal saja delapan jam sehari."

"Kau berniat menekan rekan satu bandmu?"

"Kalau band kami sukses dan kemampuan kami semua meningkat, bukan hanya aku yang diuntungkan," jawab Sasuke tanpa bermaksud memberikan sanggahan secara langsung.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Ceritakan mengenai keluargamu," ucap salah seorang wartawan.

"Ya. Kenapa kau selama ini menyembunyikan kakakmu yang kurang normal?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu dengan alasannya menyembunyikan keberadaan Itachi. Ia bisa saja mengatakan kalau ayahnya sendiri juga menyembunyikan keberadaan Itachi sehingga ia hanya mengikuti sang ayah. Namun ia merasa sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia menjawab seperti itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tak ingin publik mengetahui dirinya yang memiliki kakak yang tidak normal. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah membahas mengenai keluarganya dihadapan publik hingga ketika _interview_ ia tanpa sengaja menyebut 'ibu' dan 'kakak'.

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha menyembunyikannya," sahut Sasuke dengan datar. "Aku hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Apakah aku harus menunjukkan segala aspek mengenai kehidupan pribadiku, hn?"

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang artis yang sedang terkena skandal dan berniat memulihkan nama baik dengan konferensi pers. Bahkan Sasuke juga sadar kalau ia mungkin terdengar menjengkelkan bagi para penonton.

"Kau mengakui kalau berita mengenai kakakmu yang keterbelakangan mental dan ibumu yang sakit itu benar? Kau juga berusaha menjual ginjal kakakmu?"

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia malah tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan wartawan itu. Dugaan wartawan itu benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjual ginjal Itachi ketika ibunya bahkan tidak setuju atas usul transplantasi yang diutarakan Sasuke?

"Menjual ginjal?" ucap Sasuke setelah menghentikan tawa. "Kalau aku berniat melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang setelah ayahku bangkrut? Mudah sekali menarik kesimpulan hanya karena potongan video."

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sering tertawa, terutama ketika ia sedang muncul di hadapan publik. Ketika ia tertawa seperti ini, ia malah merasa aneh. Namun kali ini emosinya sedang kacau sehingga ia malah melakukan hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan.

Para wartawan itu terlihat dongkol. Sikap Shu yang terkesan sinis dan arogan seolah memperkuat gosip negatif mengenai sikapnya yang sangat negatif.

"Kalau kau merasa gosip-gosip itu salah, berikan klarifikasi yang jelas. Konferensi pers kali ini juga akan disaksikan oleh penonton berita _infotaiment_ stasiun TV NTO," seru salah seorang wartawan.

Sasuke tahu kalau ia harus melakukannya. Namun ia merasa tidak nyaman membahas kehidupan pribadinya meski kini orang-orang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia merasa seolah sedang meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain dan ia tidak suka dikasihani.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan menatap sekeliling. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, namun tak memiliki pilihan selain mengatakannya.

"Latar belakang keluargaku yang disebar di internet memang benar. Ayahku bunuh diri dan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Ibuku juga sakit dan kakakku keterbelakangan mental," Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat.

Entah kenapa rasa gugup yang ia rasakan pertama kali perlahan mulai sirna ketika ia mulai berbicara mengenai keluarganya. Ia merasa seolah sedang 'curhat' meski di sisi lain ia merasa malu dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku mengambil beberapa pekerjaan dan berusaha membayar biaya rumah tangga dan mencicil untuk melunasi hutang ayahku. Sekarang kondisi ibuku memburuk dan aku mengusulkan agar kakakku mentransplantasikan salah satu ginjalnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu temanku yang kumintai bantuan untuk menjaga ibu dan kakakku selama Black Ash melakukan tur. Hubungan kami hanya teman."

Sasuke merasa lelah setelah berbicara panjang lebar mengenai sesuatu yang emosional seperti ini. Ia merasa bingung dengan penjelasan yang seharusnya ia berikan dan kini tak ada lagi yang ingin ia jelaskan.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau lakukan sebelum bergabung dengan Black Ash?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Aku menjadi pelayan di restoran dan kasir _shift_ malam di _minimarket_. Terkadang aku juga menjadi pemain musik di pesta pernikahan."

Sasuke bahkan tak sadar kalau matanya sudah berkaca-kaca hingga air matanya hampir menetes dan ia terpaksa menoleh ke samping dan memejamkan matanya sesaat serta kembali membuka matanya untuk menahan air mata yang menetes.

Belakangan ini Sasuke benar-benar emosional. Ketika para wartawan mulai mengulik masa lalunya dengan bertanya secara langsung, ia teringat dengan masa-masa sulit yang ia lalui.

Saat itu begitu sulit hingga Sasuke terkadang menangis diam-diam di tengah malam karena begitu tertekan. Ia merasa sesak dan ingin menyerah hingga akhirnya _band_ nya mulai sukses. Dan kini ia merasa tak rela kesuksesan karier yang ia raih berkat kerja keras hancur begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey_ , klien kita menelpon bos, nih. Katanya bayaranmu akan ditambah kalau kau menemukan hal yang paling memalukan yang telah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke," ujar seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang pada lelaki berambut merah yang sedang duduk di depan komputer seraya memakan keripik kentang madu mentega favoritnya.

"Kau ingat yang kubilang kemarin, Vanderwood?"

Lelaki berambut panjang yang dipanggil Vanderwood itu mendelik, "Jangan bilang kalau kau serius dengan ucapanmu."

"Tentu saja," sahut lelaki berambut merah itu seraya menatap layar komputernya. Ia menatap _email_ percakapan pribadi antara direktur T Group dan Sasuke serta berbagai bukti mengenai kecurangan serta kriminal yang melibatkan T Group. "Lima menit lagi kusebar, ah."

Kening lelaki berambut panjang yang dipanggil Vanderwood itu berkerut dan ia segera mendekati lelaki berambut merah itu seraya berteriak, "Jangan gila! Kau mau agensi dalam bahaya karena kau? Kau tahu tidak? Agensi kompetitor kita menghilang dalam satu menit hanya karena telat menyelesaikan tugas dan mantan anggota mereka ditemukan di Afrika dengan tubuh cacat? Kau pikir klien yang kuat tidak bisa berbalik menyerang kita meski mereka menggunakan jasa kita, hah?!"

"Vanderwood… Vanderwood…" Lelaki berambut merah itu menyeringai, "Tenang saja. Tuhan yang kusembah dan Dewa Hacker pasti akan memberkati pengikut yang setia sepertiku."

"Ugh…" Vanderwood meringis. Ia sudah muak mendengar nama itu disebut berkali-kali meski itu bukanlah nama aslinya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki berambut merah itu memanggilnya dengan julukan aneh dan bukan dengan nama _alias_ seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang lain di agensi.

"Sepertinya aku akan telepon boss untuk memberitahu apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko karena lalai mengawasimu dan kau bertindak seenaknya."

"Telepon saja. Katakan kalau aku bertindak secara individu dan aku tidak mau bekerja lagi kalau sampai tidak diijinkan."

Vanderwood meringis. Kepalanya seolah akan meledak menghadapi sang hacker yang sangat sulit diatur. Si hacker yang sangat menyebalkan ini pasti sudah gila hingga mau melakukan hal yang baik kali ini.

 **-TBC-**


	22. Chapter 21

' _ **BAGIAN DALAM PABRIK TOUHOU CERAMICS, ANAK PERUSAHAAN T GROUP, YANG TIDAK SESUAI STANDAR KEAMANAN.'**_

* * *

' _**BUKTI RATUSAN PEKERJA DI BERBAGAI ANAK PERUSAHAAN T GROUP YANG TIDAK PERNAH KEMBALI KE RUMAH DIDUGA TELAH**_

 _ **DIMUSNAHKAN' OLEH PETINGGI T GROUP.'**_

* * *

' _ **UPAYA SUAP T GROUP UNTUK MENDAPATKAN PROYEK-PROYEK PEMERINTAH'**_

* * *

' _ **PORTAL BERITA NIPPONNEWS TELAH DIRETAS OLEH PIHAK YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB'**_

* * *

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh awal terlihat tegang ketika ia menunjukkan _headline_ berita _online_ yang muncul di berbagai portal berita sejak kemarin sore hingga tadi pagi pada sang bos.

Lelaki berusia enam puluhan awal menatap _print out_ yang menunjukkan _headline_ yang muncul di berbagai portal berita _online_. Saat ini seluruh portal berita _online_ telah melaporkan hal yang sama, hanya saja judul _headline_ nya berbeda-beda.

"SIAL!" teriak lelaki itu dengan sangat keras seraya merobek-robek kertas yang baru saja diserahkan padanya. Ia merasa begitu marah hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Berani-beraninya para wartawan itu memberitakan hal ini!" desis lelaki itu. "Padahal aku sudah membayar uang tutup mulut setiap tahun pada perusahaan mereka."

Wanita berambut biru itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia merasa ketakutan melihat kemarahan sang bos, "Pak, sepertinya ini bukan pekerjaan para wartawan itu. Sebelumnya saya telah menelpon perusahaan-perusahaan itu dan mereka mengatakan kalau situs berita mereka tidak bisa diakses oleh seluruh staf sejak kemarin sore."

"Sial! Mereka juga menyewa _hacker_ sekarang? Hubungi _hacker_ yang kita sewa sekarang juga! Minta dia menghapus semua berita yang beredar di internet dan lakukan pengancaman pada siapapun yang melakukan-"

Ucapan lelaki berusia enam puluhan itu terputus ketika terdapat sebuah pesan _pop up_ di layar komputernya. Ini benar-benar aneh, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ada pesan _pop up_ yang muncul di komputernya.

* * *

 **Halo, Tuan Hyuuga Hizashi.**

 **Kau sudah melihat berita di internet, kan? Ini adalah hukuman atas kejahatanmu.**

 **Setelah ini kau pasti akan berusaha mencari identitasku, kan? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari identitasku. Aku 707, penegak kebenaran yang bertugas untuk menghukum kejahatanmu. Karena kau jahat, jadi aku harus menghukummu sendiri.**

 **Sebentar lagi akan muncul lebih banyak bukti-bukti mengenai kebusukanmu di internet. Bersiaplah. ^0^.**

* * *

Hizashi mengepalkan tangan dan menonjok meja dengan keras. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan ia berteriak, "Cepat hubungi agensi itu! Minta mereka menyediakan _hacker_ terbaik. Aku akan membayar tiga kali lipat dari tarif sebelumnya!"

Sekretaris itu mengangguk dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan sang bos untuk menghubungi agensi _hacker_ yang telah disewa sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau _hacker_ itu adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ckck… Ternyata menulis banyak artikel itu melelahkan juga, ya," keluh Seven, si _hacker_ berambut merah itu seraya membuka sekaleng PhD Pepper dan menenggaknya.

Vanderwood hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar keluhan sang _hacker_ seraya membersihkan ruangan tempatnya berada dengan _vacuum cleaner_.

" _Hey_ , Vanderwood! Selanjutnya tolong tuliskan berita untuk bukti-bukti yang akan kusebar ini, ya," pinta Seven seraya memijit pelipisnya. Otaknya sudah buntu memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia tuliskan dalam artikel buatannya yang disebarkan di berbagai portal berita online yang telah diretasnya.

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku budakmu? Setelah diminta membersihkan rumahmu, sekarang kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang bukan tugasku?" dengus Vanderwood dengan jengkel.

"Pilih satu," ucap Seven seraya memejamkan mata dan kembali menenggak kola favoritnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pilih satu yang ada di garasi," ulang Seven.

Vanderwood mengenyitkan dahi. Si hacker itu adalah fans berat mobil-mobil _sport_ mewah dan memiliki beberapa di garasi rumahnya.

"Garasi? Maksudnya kau berniat memberikan salah satu 'kesayanganmu' padaku?"

Seven mengangguk pelan.

"Sungguh? Termasuk mobil _limited edition_ kesayanganmu itu?"

Seven kembali mengangguk. Ia tak peduli kehilangan satu mobil, toh ia masih memiliki beberapa. Lagipula ia juga bisa menghemat pajak tahunan jika memberikan salah satu mobilnya.

Pada akhirnya Vanderwood tergoda dengan tawaran Seven. Tak seorangpun mengetahui hal ini selain bos agensi, namun sebetulnya ia adalah seorang penulis novel terkenal yang menggunakan nama samaran. Dan menulis sebuah artikel bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Baiklah. Artikel macam apa yang kau inginkan?" suara dan ekspresi wajah Vanderwood melunak.

"Akan kuberikan foto-foto dan data-data lainnya. Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan isi artikel dengan foto dan data lain yang kuberikan."

Vanderwood mengangguk. Ia melrik ponsel dan seketika teringat kalau sang bos menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk berdiskusi dengan Seven mengenai hal ini.

"Omong-omong, si direktur T Company menghubungi bos. Orang itu terdengar panik karena berita-berita yang menyebar di internet dan menawarkan bayaran tiga kali lipat jika artikel di internet bisa dihapus dan melakukan pembalasan pada orang yang melakukan hal itu."

Seven tertawa keras-keras setelah mendengar ucapan Vanderwood. Ia merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu, namun Vanderwood mengenyitkan dahi melihat reaksi Seven yang menurutnya aneh.

"Dia memintaku melakukan pembalasan pada diriku sendiri? Jadi aku harus melukai diriku sendiri?" ucap Seven sambil mengangkat tangan dan berpura-pura ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

Vanderwood tak menyahut. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran akan mobil baru yang sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya.

"Suruh saja bos mengatakan kalau agensi akan berusaha mencari hacker terkuat yang bisa menguaknya. Setelah itu katakan kalau si hacker sangat kuat dan hacker yang dimiliki agensi pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

Vanderwood menatap Seven lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu bagaikan sebuah harta karun yang dimiliki oleh agensi, karena itulah bahkan bos pun bersikap cukup lunak padanya. Sejauh ini belum ada satupun _hacker_ yang berhasil mengalahkan Seven, karena itulah bos sampai mengijinkan Seven bertindak semaunya begini.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merasa heran. Ketika ia terbangun pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek blog Unveil The Truth. Namun anehnya kali ini tidak ada posting terbaru mengenai dirinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka beberapa portal situs berita _online_ dan hanya ada berita mengenai konferensi pers dirinya kemarin serta begitu banyak berita mengenai T Group. Berita itu mengabarkan berbagai tindakan kejahatan yang dilakukan T Group, mulai dari suap agar pabrik lolos dari inspeksi meskipun kondisinya tidak memenuhi standar keamanan, pemusnahan jejak karyawan yang mengalami kecelakaan kerja karena kesalahan pabrik, hingga skandal seks yang melibatkan sang direktur dengan mantan sekretarisnya yang menghasilkan anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tak menyangka keadaan akan berbalik dalam waktu satu hari. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun selain melakukan konferensi pers.

Sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh orang tidak dikenal yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'malaikat penyelamat' pada Tsunade itu memang benar. Secara kebetulan berita mengenai kebusukan T Group terungkap sehingga Tsunade tak perlu melakukan apapun. Sepertinya ini yang dimaksud orang itu dengan 'mengurus masalah'.

"Sasuke, apakah kau memiliki teman yang berprofesi sebagai _hacker_?" tanya Tsunade tepat ketika mereka berdua sedang makan pagi di meja yang sama.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Seandainya ia mengenal _hacker_ , ia pasti sudah menyewa jasa _hacker_ itu ketika rumor menyebar di bog pertama kali.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

Tsunade meneguk tehnya dan terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku merasa aneh dengan orang yang mengirimkan pesan padaku dan menyuruh agar kau secepatnya melakukan konferensi pers dan dia akan mengurus orang yang berusaha menghancurkan kariermu. Aku bertaruh dengan mengikuti sarannya. Tanpa diduga saran orang itu benar-benar bisa dipercaya."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan Tsunade segera melanjutkan, "Tak lama setelah konferensi pers, berbagai portal berita _online_ menyebarkan bukti mengenai skandal T Group. Lalu pagi ini NipponNews menyebutkan kalau situs mereka diretas. Kurasa orang yang mengirim adalah _hacker_ dan dia lah yang menyebarkan bukti-bukti skandal T Group di internet."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak menyewa jasa _hacker_ dan tidak mengenal satupun dari mereka. Mengapa _hacker_ yang tidak dikenal bersedia membantu dirinya?

"Mengapa _hacker_ itu malah berusaha membantuku? Apakah orang itu adalah _hacker_ yang anda sewa, Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Tidak. Justru kupikir _hacker_ itu temanmu hingga bersusah payah membantumu seperti ini."

Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan sosok sang _hacker_. Namun ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menemukan sosok _hacker_ yang tampaknya sangat ahli hingga bisa menemukan berbagai bukti skandal yang selama ini tidak pernah terungkap. Memang ada desas-desus mengenai tindakan biadab yang dilakukan T Group, namun tak pernah ada satupun bukti yang muncul sehingga publik menganggapnya sebagai rumor.

Sasuke berniat mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya sekaligus sedikit memancing sang _hacker_. Jika ia berhasil kembali tampil di acara _reality show_ , maka ia akan mencoba memancing terhadap sang _hacker_ dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia pilih secara khusus.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Sebetulnya ada beberapa bagian yang aku ga terlalu yakin dengan penggunaan tanda bacanya. Mohon kritik & saran untuk chapter ini, khususnya untuk pemakaian tanda baca & penulisan.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya diusahakan lebih panjang. Dikarenakan kesibukan, waktu update akan lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Sebetulnya ada 1 chapter yang ku upload di wattpad tapi ga diupload di ffn. Berhubung udah kelewat 2 chapter, jadinya yang kelewat ga diupdate kesini. Kalau penasaran, kaiian bisa baca di wattpad. Tapi ga mempengaruhi isi cerita juga, sih.


	23. Chapter 22

"Ckck.. munafik sekali. Aku merasa jijik," dengus Ino sambil meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar setelah membaca berita terbaru di aplikasi Lime, yakni aplikasi _chatting_ yang juga menyediakan berita-berita terkini di fitur Lime Today.

Ino memiliki kebiasaan untuk membaca berita setiap hari. Dan kini ia baru saja membaca berita yang diberi _headline_ ' _breaking news_ ', yakni berita mengenai skandal T Group. Bahkan termasuk berita yang menguak mengenai pemilik T Group yang ternyata menjadi dalang dari penyebaran fitnah mengenai Uchiha Sasuke karena dendam. Bahkan tersebar pula _screenshot_ email serta perintah lelaki itu pada karyawannya untuk memotong video dan menulis berita fitnah sesuai keinginan melalui blog Unveil The Truth sendiri yang kini sudah diretas.

Jika komentar-komentar sebelumnya mengutuk Sasuke, kini mayoritas komentar malah berbalik membela Sasuke meski masih ada beberapa yang skeptis. Karena itulah Ino merasa sangat jijik.

"Kenapa, _pig_?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap sahabatnya dengan heran.

"Buka saja berita di Lime Today. Lihat kolom komentarnya, deh."

Sakura yang merasa penasaran kini ikut membuka Lime Today. Ia sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat membaca berita belakangan ini dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan berita mengenai pengungkapan kebusukan T Group, mulai dari skandal perusahaan, skandal seks, hingga bukti bahwa sang pemilik merupakan dalang dari fitnah yang selama ini menyebar mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura penasaran dan ia memutuskan untuk membaca kolom komentar yang menurutnya memang terkesan munafik.

* * *

 **Suzuki Rie :** Kasihan sekali Sasuke- _kun_. Ternyata selama ini menjadi korban fitnah. T_T

* * *

 **Takanashi Yuko** : Huhu.. pasti Sasuke- _kun_ menderita sekali selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sejahat itu? Padahal yang berhutang juga bukan Sasuke- _kun_.

* * *

 **Kawaguchi Ryo** : Dasar bajingan tua laknat. Kusumpahi biar dia dan keluarganya terkena karma. Mulai sekarang ayo boikot T Group! Aku sih sudah buang semua makanan yang diproduksi T Group di rumahku.

 _Reply_ :

 **Masahiro Ken** : Aku bahkan langsung mengecat ulang rumahku walaupun aku baru cat rumah minggu kemarin. Soalnya cat yang kupakai produkT Group.

 **Aizawa Miyuki** : Setuju! Kusumpahi T Group bangkrut! Aku juga sudah buang semua makanan produksi T Group di rumahku.

 **Suzuki Yumiko** : Aku kasihan dengan semua orang yang jadi korban T Group. Katanya untuk menutupi kecelakaan kerja semua korban dimusnahkan dengan semen? Jangan-jangan semen di apartemenku berasal dari jenazah seseorang. Hiiiyyy.

 **Takahasi Masato** : Berlebihan sekali.

* * *

"Setidaknya mereka semua mulai membela Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan ponselnya.

Ino mendengus kesal, "Memang, sih. Tapi fans seperti itu sama sekali bukan fans sungguhan. Fans sungguhan pasti akan mendukung idolanya, apapun yang terjadi. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada setiap artis yang punya fans semacam itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan Ino. Fans-fans seperti itu adalah tipe fans yang membuat para artis merasa khawatir berlebihan karena tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh fans. Dan biasanya fans sungguhan malah membenci fans semacam itu karena membuat idola mereka terbebani secara mental.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya dengan hukum karma. Kuharap bedebah itu menderita dan kehilangan seluruh hartanya," Ino memulai sumpah serapahnya.

Sakura tak menampik kalau ia juga merasakan kejengkelan yang sama pada pemilik T Group dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk ikut menyumpahi orang itu bersama ino.

"Kuharap dia juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengan setiap korbannya."

Ino tersenyum dan melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya. Mereka berdua menikmati sensasi kebahagiaan yang dirasakan ketika menyumpahi seseorang seraya membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok _van_ yang empuk dan menyetelnya dengan posisi berbaring 135 derajat. Ia merasa lelah setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian konser di Korea dan akan kembali ke Jepang besok malam.

Tak ada seorangpun di antara anggota band yang berbincang. Mereka semua merasa kelelahan setelah berusaha menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka. Bahkan Sai dan Neji sudah tertidur di kursi mereka.

"Dalang fitnah terhadap Sasuke sudah terungkap," ucap Kakashi seraya menatap berita _online_ yang sedang dibacanya.

Naruto yang baru saja memejamkan mata seketika membuka matanya dan berseru, "Oh,ya? Siapa orang brengsek yang melakukan itu? Dan apa tujuannya?"

"Hm.." Kakashi bergumam dan menggerakkan jarinya ke bawah pada layar ponsel dan memutuskan membaca berita itu.

"Si _hacker_ berhasil meretas email pribadi antara orang itu dan Sasuke. Ternyata orang itu merasa dendam karena Sasuke tidak mengganti kerugian investasi yang pernah dilakukan orang itu di Uchiha Group. Padahal sebetulnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa soal investasi itu. Jadi dia berniat menghancurkan karier Sasuke karena ingin melihatnya menderita," jelas Kakashi setelah membaca garis besar isi berita itu.

"APA?!" seru Naruto. Ia mendadak merasa sangat marah. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Sasuke sendiri bahkan adalah seorang korban karena harus menanggung keluarganya setelah ayahnya bunuh diri.

Gaara segera menoleh dan meletakkan jarinya di bibir karena takut membangunkan Sai dan neji yang tertidur. Ia sendiri sudah mengenal Naruto dan mengetahui kalau lelaki itu adalah orang yang ramah, namun sangat cerewet.

"Bagaimana reaksi _netizen_? Mereka tidak menjelekkan _teme_ , kan?"

Kakashi menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto dan membiarkan lelaki itu membacanya sendiri. Naruto membaca pesan-pesan itu dan menemukan lebih banyak orang yang mendukung Sasuke. Namun ada juga komentar yang menggiring opini orang-orang untuk percaya kalau bisa saja email dan bukti lainnya adalah rekayasa. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke menyewa orang untuk membuat berita palsu seperti ini.

Meski kini lebih bayak orang yang mendukung Sasuke di kolom komentar, namun tetap saja cukup banyak orang yang ragu. Ada pula yang masih menyalahkan Sasuke karena bersikap terlalu keras berdasarkan video di studio yang terekam dan menganggapnya arogan.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selama ini ia terus diam dan menjadi penonton. Namun kali ini ia memutuskan bertindak demi Sasuke dan tak peduli jika seandainya agensi akan menegurnya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang sama ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan seenaknya memfitnah Sasuke. Dan ia memutuskan membuka akun sosial medianya dan mengunggah sebuah foto dirinya bersama Sasuke di masa sebelum debut serta menulis _caption_.

* * *

 **Rui_BlackAsh** : Aku berteman dengan orang ini sejak dulu dan melalui banyak hal bersamanya. Jadi aku mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentangnya dibanding orang lain.

Kalau kalian menganggap cara bicaranya cenderung cuek dan menyebalkan, aslinya dia memang begitu. Aku saja jengkel. Tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang semacam ini -_-

Tapi kalian mungkin tidak tahu. Meski dia terlihat menyebalkan, dia juga temanku yang paling baik. Meski terlihat cuek, sebetulnya dia orang yang sangat perhatian dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Sebagai anggota sekaligus vokalis Black Ash, aku tidak menyangkal kalau aku terkadang menganggap jadwal latihan yang ditentukan Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Namun di sisi lain aku mengerti kalau semua yang dilakukan Sasuke demi band sekaligus demi kalian para fans. Bukankah kalian berharap kami memberikan penampilan yang terbaik? Karena itulah kami semua berlatih keras.

Lagipula kalau kalian menganggap jadwal latihan kami sangat gila, kalian pasti akan menganggap jadwal latihan pribadi Sasuke jauh lebih gila. Orang itu berlatih satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal latihan yang seharusnya dan masih tetap berlatih ketika kami semua selesai latihan.

Sebagai teman dan anggota band, aku bangga memiliki teman dan pemimpin band seperti Sasuke.

(Sebetulnya aku risih sekali memuji-muji dia begini. Kuharap dia tidak membaca _post_ ini )

* * *

Naruto segera mengunggah foto dan segera mematikan ponselnya serta memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar lelah hingga langsung terpejam dan tidak menyadari jika unggahannya mendapat begitu banyak komentar hanya dalam dua menit setelah diunggah dan membuat gosip semakin marak.

 **-TBC-**


	24. Chapter 23

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir seraya menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sesekali matanya melirik Itachi yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi ruang tunggu di depan rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya ia terpaksa menelpon ambulans setelah Itachi mengetuk pintu kamarnya pada pukul sepuluh malam dan mendadak muntah. Ketika Sakura memasuki kamar Itachi, Mikoto sudah kejang dan sesak nafas.

Saat itu Sakura beruntung karena langsung terpikir menelpon ambulans, dan berusaha melakukan pertolongan pertama sesuai penjelasan tenaga medis melalui telepon selama menunggu ambulans. Namun ia merasa lelah hingga ingin menangis sesudahnya. Ia harus melakukan pertolongan pertama, menenangkan Itachi yang terlihat panik dan bertanya-tanya, serta membawa lelaki itu ke rumah sakit karena tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

Dan kini, Sakura merasa panik hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya bisa mondar-mandir sambil menatap ponselnya, padahal dia tidak menghubungi siapapun.

Sakura memohon pada dokter untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto dan dokter berkata hanya ingin membahasnya dengan keluarga pasien. Dan kini Mikoto berada di ruang perawatan intensif dengan Sakura yang menjadi penjamin untuk sementara.

"Sasuke dimana?" tanya Itachi tepat ketika ia terbangun.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan masalahnya. Belakangan ini ia bahkan semakin mendapat sorotan setelah fakta mengenai T Group yang berusaha mencelakainya terkuat serta postingan berupa klarifikasi dari Naruto di Instagram.

Belakangan ini Sasuke muncul di berbagai acara _reality show_ dan memberikan begitu banyak klarifikasi sesuai arahan manajemen. Dan besok seluruh anggota Black Ash selain Sasuke juga akan melakukan konferensi pers secara resmi berkaitan dengan masalah Sasuke.

Seandainya Sasuke mengetahui hal ini, lelaki itu pasti akan merasa sangat hancur dan mungkin saja akan panik. Sakura tak ingin semakin membebani lelaki itu dengan masalah ini, namun ia harus memberitahu lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Telepon Sasuke," desak Itachi.

Sakura meringis. Tak hanya pihak dokter yang mendesaknya menghubungi Sasuke meski ia sudah memberi penjelasan dan berharap agar pihak dokter memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto, namun juga Itachi.

" _Okaasan_ sakit. Sasuke mana?"

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana memberi penjelasan yang dapat dimengerti Itachi.

"Umm… Sasuke sedang tidur sekarang. Jadi kau tidur saja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidur saja," ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke dimana? Aku mau ketemu Sasuke."

Sakura meringis dan ia menjawab dengan asal, "Sasuke sedang tidur di rumah temannya. Nanti kutelpon kalau dia sudah bangun."

Itachi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak berbeda dibanding biasanya, namun Sakura tak peduli.

"Aku mau pergi ke toilet. Kau duduk saja disini. Jangan pergi kemanapun, ya. Janji?"

"Ikut."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak boleh. Aku akan masuk ke toilet perempuan. Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku."

"Pipis."

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Baiklah. Ikut saja denganku. Kau masuk ke toilet pria, ya."

Itachi mengangguk dan segera bangkit berdiri mengikuti Sakura yang kini berjalan menuju toilet. Sakura bersyukur karena setidaknya lelaki itu mengerti cara membersihkan dirinya sendiri sehingga Sakura tidak perlu berada dalam situasi yang canggung.

Sebetulnya Sakura merasa sangat lelah dan ia sangat mengantuk, namun ia merasa harus memperhatikan lelaki itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

Sakura yang baru menghabiskan lebih dari sebulan terakhir bersama Itachi dan Mikoto saja sudah merasa lelah secara emosional. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersama ibu dan kakaknya.

Dulu Sakura merasa kesal karena Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan merokok, bahkan terkadang menghabiskan satu kotak perhari. Lelaki itu juga memiliki tato dan beberapa tindikan di telinga, benar-benar terlihat seperti preman.

Namun kini ia mengerti kalau Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar stres hingga bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak aneh karena banyak personil band rock yang juga seperti itu, bahkan ada yang jauh lebih parah.

Terkadang Sakura kesulitan mengontrol Itachi dan ia dalam hati menganggap kalau lelaki itu sangat menyusahkan meski di sisi lain ia merasa pemikirannya sangat jahat. Namun ia berpikir, seandainya ia sudah mulai merasa kelelahan secara mental dan merasa ingin menangis karena tidak bisa melarikan diri dari situasinya saat ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sebetulnya ia bisa 'melarikan diri' kalau ia mau, namun tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Takut," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Takut _okaasan_ tidur dan tidak bangun lagi. _Otousan_ begitu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu bahkan menyadari kalau saat ini ibunya sedang berada dalam kondisi kritis. Ia merasa heran, namun mungkin saja lelaki itu masih memiliki naluri yang tersisa terlepas dari tingkat intelegensinya yang dibawah normal.

" _Okaasan_ mu akan baik-baik saja. Dokter sedang berusaha mengobatinya."

Itachi menghentikan langkah dan menatap Sakura, "Aku mau kasih milikku pada _okaasan_."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi. Ia segera berkata, "Maksudmu?"

"Kata Sasuke, _okaasan_ bisa sembuh kalau aku kasih milikku. G-ggi-" Itachi terbata-bata berusaha menyebutkan kata 'ginjal', namun tak berhasil menyebutnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya terdiam dan mempercepat langkah menuju toilet.

"Aku mau bilang sama dokter."

Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata atau bersikap bagaimana. Dan ia semakin yakin kalau ia harus menghubungi Sasuke secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendadak terbangun pada pukul lima pagi dan sama sekai tidak bisa tidur. Malam ini ia tidur pukul delapan malam, jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan ponselnya seraya berbaring di atas kasur. Pukul delapan nanti ia harus datang ke kantor agensi dan menghadiri rapat membahas kasusnya dan skandal T Group yang sedang menjadi berita terhangat. Entah bagaimana, kini kepolisian bahkan mulai bergerak menyelidiki kasus dan bukti-bukti yang tersebar di internet.

Siang ini Sasuke bahkan mendapat panggilan pemeriksaan dari pihak kepolisian terkait kasus pencemaran nama baik yang didalangi oleh Hyuuga Hizashi.

Hingga saat ini Sasuke masih tidak tahu siapa _hacker_ itu maupun alasan orang itu membantunya. _Hacker_ itu bahkan sampai meretas situs kepolisian dan menyuruh polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati notifikasi berupa belasan _missed calls_ dari Sakura serta pesan dari gadis itu yang menyuruh untuk menghubunginya jika sudah membaca pesannya.

Sasuke merasa ragu untuk menghubungi gadis itu karena ini pukul lima pagi. Namun jika gadis itu sampai menelpon berkali-kali, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak.

Mendadak Sasuke terpikir dengan ibunya dan berpikir jika mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuek langsung menekan tombol untuk menelpon Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura mungkin saja tak mengangkatnya, namun wanita itu langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

Sakura bahkan tak mengucapkan salam padanya. Wanita itu langsung berkata, "Cepat datang ke rumah sakit X, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya terjaga, dan ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Sakura. Ia masih sedikit mengantuk karena tubuhnya bahkan masih belum meninggalkan kasur.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibumu muntah, kejang dan sesak nafas semalam! Dokter dan kakakmu menyuruhku menelponmu! Aku akan menunggumu di lobi rumah sakit-"

Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan Sasuke langsung menutup telepon. Ia merasa sangat terkejut dan segera melompat dari kasur, mengambil dompet yang kebetulan terletak di nakas dan melepaskan celana tidurnya serta mengambil celana _jeans_ dan jaket yang berada di lemari.

Sasuke bahkan hanya merapikan rambutnya secara asal dengan tangan. Ia tak berpikir sama sekali untuk memberitahu Tsunade meski ia berada di rumah wanita itu dan hanya berpikir untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan rambut yang masih agak berantakan. Lelaki itu bahkan berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan terlihat jelas kalau lelaki itu datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaan _okaasan_? Itachi- _nii_ dimana?"

" _Aniki_ mu sedang tidur di kursi. Mengenai _okaasan_ mu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu karena dokter tidak mau berbicara padaku."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebetulnya ia ingin bertanya lebih detil pada Sakura, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Sakura terlihat sangat lelah dan sepertinya bahkan belum tidur sama sekali. Kantung mata gadis itu menghitam dan ia bahkan berbicara sambil menguap dan mata gadis itu bahkan berair.

"Kau pulang saja."

Sakura menggeleng, "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau siang ini kau harus datang ke kantor polisi?"

"Hn. Aku akan menemani Itachi- _nii_ disini. Kau istirahat saja."

"Bagaimana dengan panggilanmu ke kantor polisi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak akan mau bicara jika sudah menjawab seperti ini. Ia sudah memahami kebiasaan lelaki itu. Dan sebetulnya, ia tahu kalau lelaki itu bahkan masih belum yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan, karena itulah Sasuke tak mau membahasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuanku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan uang kertas sepuluh ribu _yen_ yang jumlahnya tidak sempat dihitungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Pergi saja ke hotel terdekat. Bilang padaku kalau uangnya kurang."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Simpan saja," sahut Sakura dengan tegas. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun, membuat lelaki itu merasa heran.

Namun Sasuke sudah tidak memikirkan Sakura dan langsung menghampiri perawat yang berjaga di meja resepsionis yang ada di setiap lantai. Ia segera berkata, "Saya putra Uchiha Mikoto yang berada di ruang ICU tiga. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan dokter?"

Perawat itu menatap Sasuke yang langsung bertanya secara _to the point_. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Mohon maaf. Namun dokter menangani ibu anda sedang beristirahat saat ini dan baru akan datang pukul delapan pagi. Saat ini hanya ada dokter jaga."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia bahkan lupa meminta Sakura untuk mengubah nama penjamin yang semula menggunakan nama Sakura menjadi namanya. Ia hanya berpikir kalau gadis itu harus segera beristirahat dan ia harus segera mengetahui kondisi ibunya.

Sasuke bertanya mengenai letak ruangan ICU tiga dan perawat itu menunjukkan lokasi. Sasuke segera melewati sebuah pintu dan mendapati sebuah koridor dengan beberapa pintu serta kaca besar di setiap ruangan untuk mempermudah melihat pasien.

Tatapan Sasuke secara otomatis tertuju pada sosok sang ibu yang terlihat di balik kaca. Mata wanita itu terpejam dan terdapat begitu banyak alat penunjang kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat ibunya dalam kondisi seperti itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berada di luar ruangan dan menghampiri Itachi yang sedang terduduk di atas kursi dengan mata terpejam.

Seolah menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, Itachi membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk sambil bersandar di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap itachi. Ia tak berharap lelaki itu akan memeluknya atau banyak bertanya padanya. Sasuke sedang ingin sendiri dan ia pasti akan meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri seandainya lelaki itu normal, bukan orang dengan keterbelakangan mental yang perlu diawasi olehnya.

"Hn?"

" _Okaasan_ sakit."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dengan sinis. Ia sedang tak ingin bicara dan berharap Itachi menyadarinya.

"Aku mau kasih milikku pada _okaasan_."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan banyak bertanya mengenai kemana Sasuke pergi selama ini, atau mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab ketika Itachi berkata, "Aku mau _okaasan_ bangun lagi."

Mendadak Sasuke merasa takut mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak berharap jika ucapan dan tindakan kakaknya yang sedikit lebih dewasa ketimbang biasanya merupakan pertanda jika ini adalah kali terakhirnya bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Belakangan ini, aku mulai lebih aktif dalam review restoran di beberapa aplikasi review ketimbang sebelumnya & kalau udah cape nulis review, mood buat nulis fanfict pun ga tau kenapa mulai hilang

Kemungkinan untuk sementara akan slow update dibanding sebelumnya. Diusahakan aku update chapter selanjutnya sebelum UAS pas awal desember nanti.

Trims udah baca fanfict ini.


	25. Chapter 24

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dan seharusnya Sasuke berangkat ke kantor agensi saat ini. Ia harus menghadiri rapat yang akan diselenggarakan pukul delapan, namun kini ia masih berada di depan ruang ICU dan duduk sambil menopang kepala dengan salah satu telapak tangan.

Sasuke tak mungkin membawa Itachi ke kantor agensi karena ia harus menghadiri rapat dan pergi ke kantor polisi sesudahnya, namun ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di rumah sakit.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal. Ia tak mungkin menitipkan Itachi pada salah satu temannya yang rata-rata sudah berangkat kerja saat ini. Ia bisa saja menebakan muka dengan menitipkan Itachi pada salah satu anggota band Gaara, tapi sebetulnya ia tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang yang bahkan tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

Tuhan seolah menjawab kekhawatiran Sasuke ketika ia mendapati sosok ibu Naruto dan ibu Sakura yang berjalan bersama di kejauhan. Kedua wanita itu terlihat sangat khawatir dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tidak sopan, tetapi barangkali ia bisa meminta tolong pada kedua teman ibunya untuk menggantikannya mengawasi Itachi untuk sementara.

"Halo, Kushina- _basan_ , Mebuki- _basan_ ," sapa Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan ketika kedua wanita itu berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Mebuki melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan melirik Sasuke serta Itachi yang sedang tidur di atas kursi.

"Aku sudah dengan semuanya dari Sakura. Untuk sementara biar Itachi bersamaku saja. Bukankah kau harus menghadiri rapat setengah jam lagi?"

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena Sakura sampai memberitahu ibunya. Jangan-jangan wanita itu sampai menyuruh ibunya untuk cepat-cepat datang karena tahu kalau ia tak mungkin membawa Itachi ke kantor agensi.

"Maaf merepotkan. _Aniki_ ku mungkin akan merepotkan kalian. Sikapnya tidak berbeda dengan anak kecil meski tubuhnya dewasa," ujar Sasuke.

Kushina menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras, "Hey! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku teman baik ibumu, tahu. Saking akrabnya sampai-sampai aku pernah menyusuimu. Kenapa aku harus kerepotan karena harus menjaga Itachi- _kun_?"

Kushina terlihat santai dan percaya diri dengan ucapannya, namun wajah Sasuke langsung memerah dan ia memalingkan wajah. Sebagai pria dewasa, otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang liar ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Kushina langsung menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan keras hingga lelaki itu tersentak, "Ck! Pasti membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, ya? Dasar! Kau sama mesumnya dengan putraku!"

Kushina melirik Mikoto dan merengut, "Uh.. kau beruntung sekali punya anak perempuan yang manis dan tidak mesum. Mikoto juga beruntung punya anak yang polos seperti Itachi- _kun_. Anakku sama sekali tidak imut."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati Kushina yang merengut di depan Mebuki. Kini ia mengerti darimana Naruto mewarisi sifat bawel dan berlebihan itu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya ia mewarisi nasib ibunya yang harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat bawel dan berlebihan. Jika ibunya harus menghadapi Kushina, maka ia harus menghadapi Naruto, putra Kushina yang sama bawelnya.

Kushina kembali menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Sudahlah, kau pergi saja dan selesaikan urusanmu. Serahkan saja Itachi- _kun_ yang imut dan polos ini padaku. Nanti kau bisa menjemputnya di rumahku."

"Baiklah, saya akan pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ujar Sasuke seraya kembali menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke baru saja akan melangkah ketika Kushina mendadak memeluknya serta menepuk punggungnya serta tersenyum, "Selamat berjuang! Kuharap masalahmu cepat selesai. Mikoto pasti akan sangat senang ketika dia sudah sadar nanti."

Sasuke terkejut karena Kushina mendadak memeluknya. Kejadian itu begitu singkat dan ia sampai tidak berkedip karena terlalu kaget.

Kushina tersenyum dan menganggap kalau Sasuke memiliki sisi imut. Setidaknya lelaki itu mau dipeluk, berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu menolak ketika akan dipeluk.

Tentu saja Kushina tak memiliki maksud apapun pada Sasuke. Sasuke selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil di matanya, sama seperti ketika ia melihat putranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Siang ini Black Ash akan kembali ke Jepang dan besok pagi mereka akan melakukan konferensi pers. Menurutku bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga datang?" usul Jiraiya pada Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang terlihat tidak setuju.

Tsunade baru saja akan menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya, namun Sasuke yang juga menghadiri rapat kecil diantara dirinya dan petinggi segera berkata, "Maaf, namun bukankah akan situasi malah akan memburuk jika saya hadir? Orang-orang bisa berpikir kalau para anggota seolah ditekan untuk membela saya karena keberadaan saya saat konferensi pers?"

Orochimaru menyeringai tipis, "Bocah pintar. Aku baru saja akan bilang begitu sebelum kau mendahuluiku."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Aku juga setuju. Menurutku malah lebih baik kalau untuk sementara Sasuke tidak aktif di sosial media sama sekali sebelum konferensi pers. Aku ingin menekankan kesan kalau para anggota melakukan konferensi pers terkait sikap Sasuke terhadap band tanpa tekanan dari pihak manapun."

Jiraiya menggaruk keningnya, "Benar juga, sih. Tapi kupikir Sasuke juga harus muncul dihadapan publik sekali lagi untuk minta maaf kepada publik terhadap segala rumor yang beredar dan meresahkan masyarakat walaupun kita berusaha membersihkan nama baik Sasuke. Kalian tahu kalau publik lebih menghargai _public figure_ yang melakukan permintaan maaf, kan?"

Tsunade dan Orochimaru menganggukan kepala. Mereka berdua sudah pernah tinggal di luar negeri dan bisa membandingkan penduduk Jepang dan negara lain. Berbeda dengan penduduk negara lain, orang Jepang sangat mengutamakan _image_ dan kesopanan serta rasa malu.

Hal itu terbukti dengan begitu banyak orang yang ketahuan bersalah atas sesuatu dan minta maaf di depan publik untuk membersihkan _image_ mereka. Bahkan ada pula yang sampai melakukan _'seppuku_ ' untuk membersihkan nama baik setelah melakukan kesalahan.

Maka akan terlihat lebih baik jika Sasuke melakukan permintaan maaf meski sebetulnya ia tidak bersalah. Lagipula lelaki itu memang sedikit berlebihan dalam menekan anggota band untuk berlatih dengan jadwal yang terkesan kurang manusiawi bagi orang-orang normal.

"Konferensi pers Sasuke bisa dilakukan di lain waktu. Kita perlu melihat reaksi publik atas konferensi pers. Atau bahkan bisa dilakukan melalui unggahan video di sosial media," jelas Tsunade.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita berdiskusi dengan hacker itu? Bagaimana kalau apa yang kita lakukan malah menganggu rencananya?" tanya Orochimaru.

Jiraiya meringis, "Sebenarnya hacker itu siapa, sih? Kenapa langkah kita malah tergantung padanya? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui malah mengatur apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. Sebernarnya ucapan Jiraiya benar dan ia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mendengarkan apa yang disarankan hacker itu. Bagaimanapun juga, reaksi publik yang sebelumnya kontra terhadap Sasuke, kini malah berbalik pro terhadap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya orang itu memberikan saran yang benar untuk saat ini."

"Bagaimana kalau sebetulnya kita sedang dij-"

Orochimaru segera menginjak kaki Jiraiya dengan sangat keras hingga lelaki itu meringis. Ia berkata sambil menatap Sasuke, "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita bertiga membahasnya nanti? Menurutku sangat tidak etis kalau orang lain sampai mendengarnya."

Sasuke menyadari kalau dirinya adalah orang yang dimaksud Orochimaru dan ia hanya bisa menatap dengan canggung. Rasanya ia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu kalau memungkinkan.

"Kalau begitu rapat diakhir sampai sini saja. Lagipula bukankah Sasuke juga harus datang ke kantor polisi setelah ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya dan sebetulnya masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum ia harus tiba di kantor polisi yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu, Sasuke? Aku kaget ketika menemukan pesan darimu di depan pintu ketika bangun pagi ini," ucap Tsunde seraya melirik Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Dia berada di ruang ICU."

"Oh!" Tsunade berseru kaget. "Kuharap ibumu cepat sembuh."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja kalau kau meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit?"

"Ibu Naruto bersedia menjaganya hari ini."'

Tsunade berpikir sejenak. Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bagimana kalau untuk sementara kakakmu menginap di rumahku? Kalau kau tinggal bersamnya, mungkin saja kau lebih mudah memantaunya."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada Tsunade. Belum tentu wanita itu merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan orang yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental di rumahnya. Lagipula rumah Tsunade juga biasanya tidak ada orang. Ia malah merasa was-was jika meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di rumah Tsunade ketimbang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sakit. Ia takut kalau Itachi merusak barang-barang mahal di rumah Tsunade dan ia harus menggantinya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," sahut Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasa heran ketika ibunya mendadak menelponnya. Tumben sekali ibunya menelponnya, padahal selama ini biasanya ia yang menelpon ibunya untuk memberitahu kabarnya sesekali. Biasanya paling-paling mereka hanya mengirimkan pesan via _chat._

Sai, Neji dan Kiba sedang berada di dalam kamarnya pagi ini dan mereka sedang asik bermain game. Kiba bahkan berteriak sesekali ketika ia tertembak oleh musuh yang berada di kejauhan.

"Woy, Naruto! Cepat ambil mobil di dekatmu dan jemput aku! Dikepung, nih!" seru Kiba dengan kesal.

Naruto meringis. Ia menyesal lupa mengaktifkan mode game pada ponselnya sehingga telepon masuk dari ibunya terlihat di layar dan membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan permainan.

" _Okaasan_ menelpon."

"Matikan saja. Pokoknya ini salahmu kalau aku sampai mati tertembak musuh," ucap Kiba dengan ketus.

Naruto segera mematikan ponsel dan mengarahkan karakter gamenya untuk berlari menuju mobil di dekatnya serta mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menjemput karakter game Kiba. Karakter mereka baru saja berjalan ketika ibu Naruto tiba-tiba menelponnya lagi.

"Oi! Kok malah diam? Kita harus cepat pergi dari area itu! Area nya juga sudah mulai mengecil."

" _Okaasan_ menelpon lagi," ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Matikan saja. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menyalakan game-"

Ucapan Kiba terputus dan ia berteriak kesal sambil meletakkan ponselnya di kasur dengan kasar, "Sial! Karakterku mati tertembak!"

"Aku angkat teleponnya, ya?"

Kiba mendengus kesal, "Terserah lah."

Naruto segera mengangkat teleponnya. Detik pertama ia mengangkat telepon, suara ibunya terdengar di telepon.

"Kenapa kau matikan telepon dari _okaasan_ , sih?!" terdengar suara keras Kushina di seberang telepon.

Seketika niat jahil Kiba muncul. Ia memiliki kebiasaan menjahili teman setiap kali orang tuanya menelpon.

"Aahh….. ughh… N-narutoh… K-kau mau kemanahh?" Kiba berbicara dengan suara mendesah yang dibuat-buat. Ia bahkan sungguh-sungguh mengerang."

Neji dan Sai yang masih bermain segera menatap Kiba sesaat dan meringis karena jijik. Sai yang biasanya tenang bahkan sampai berseru tanpa menatap Kiba, "Hentikan! Kau membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi main game karena jijik."

Kiba tak peduli dan ia segera mendekati Naruto seraya berkata, "Kak.. ayo… sodok… aku mau merasakan punya kakak di tubuhku… aaarghhh.."

Naruto meringis dan ia segera menjauhkan telepon dari telinga serta menatap Kiba dengan kesel, "Hentikan! Aku suka _oppai_ , bukan 'sosis'."

Naruto segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Ia segera berkata pada ibunya, "Maaf. Tadi temanku jahil. Kami sedang main game tadi, jadi telponnya kumatikan."

"Dasar… ckck," Mikoto berdecak kesal. "Bikin aku khawatir saja. Kupikir kau sedang melakukannya dengan gigolo."

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tersenyum seketika, "Tenang saja. Aku masih _straight_."

"Cepat hubungi Sasuke, sana. Mikoto- _basan_ mendadak masuk ICU, jadi sekarang temanmu itu harus mengurusnya. Kelihatannya dia sangat lelah saat _okaasan_ menemuinya di rumah sakit."

Naruto meringis ketika mendengar kata 'temanmu'. Namun ia seketika membelalakan mata dan berkata, " _Okaasan_ jangan bercanda begitu, ah. _Temesaja_ tidak bilang apapun padaku."

Kushina berdecak kesal di seberang telepon, "Ckck… putraku ini tidak peka sekali, sih. Kau sudah berteman lama, seharusnya kau tahu sendiri seperti apa sifat temanmu itu. Kalau saja Sakura- _chan_ tidak memberitahu Mebuki, kami juga tidak akan tahu soal Mikoto."

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe yang akan berusaha menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri. Tidak peduli sesulit apapun situasinya, lelaki itu akan diam saja dan baru akan bicara jika sangat terpaksa. Bahkan sampai detik inipun Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan mengenai masalah promotor yang mengeluh karena Sasuke memberi _encore._ Padahal Naruto yakin jika mereka sebetulnya memiliki masalah-masalah lain yang sudah diselesaikan Sasuke sebelum masalah itu sampai ke telinga anggota band lain.

Naruto merasa kasihan pada masalah yang menghampiri Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Rasanya ia ingin menemui lelaki itu dan menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum agar Sasuke bisa meluapkan perasaannya dengan leluasa. Namun ia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan menolak karena masih harus menjaga Itachi tanpa ibunya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang pukul dua siang. Lalu besok aku akan konferensi pers untuk si _teme_."

"Ya, ya. Lakukan yang benar, sana. Aku akan menggantikan Mikoto untuk menggorengmu kalau kau sampai tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Dan jangan lupa telepon Sasuke, ya. Hibur temanmu itu."

Naruto meringis dengan ancaman ekstrim yang diberikan ibunya. Ia tahu kalau ibunya begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke sampai memberikan ancaman begini padanya. Dan sebetulnya ia juga mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu.

 **-TBC-**


	26. Chapter 25

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, ginjal kakak anda cocok dengan milik ibu anda," ujar dokter seraya membaca hasil laporan pemeriksaan dan menatap dua lelaki dihadapannya bergantian.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tampak kebingungan, dan Sasuke berkata, "Kau bisa memberikan ginjalmu untuk _okaasan_."

"Aku bisa memberikan milikku untuk _okaasan_? _Okaasan_ bisa bangun lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin memberikannya sekarang! Pak dokter, tolong berikan milikku pada ibu sekarang."

Sasuke merasa malu dan risih karena tingkah Itachi, terlebih dengan tatapan sang dokter yang sulit dipahami.

"Berapa kemungkinan operasi berhasil?"

"Sembilan puluh lima persen, dengan kemungkinan lima persen kegagalan karena tubuh menolak ginjal yang ditransplantasikan. Namun sekalipun operasi berhasil, ibu anda harus tetap mengkonsumsi obat seumur hidup untuk menghindari reaksi penolakan terhadap ginjal baru."

"Berapa biaya yang diperlukan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa khawatir mengingat limit asuransi kesehatan tahunan ibunya yang telah habis digunakan untuk dialisis selama ini.

"Seharusnya anda menanyakan hal ini pada bagian administrasi rumah sakit. Namun saya bisa membantu anda agar mendapatkan keringanan biaya. Saya akan mengatakan kalau anda adalah saudara saya sehingga anda akan mendapat potongan harga sebesar dua puluh lima persen."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berbicara dengan bahasa non formal, "Pasti sulit harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku akan berusaha membantumu mendapatkan potongan harga."

Sasuke terkejut karena dokter itu bahkan mengetahuinya. Ia tak mengira dokter itu bahkan mengikuti gosip terkini.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Aku sering mendengar percakapan para suster yang mengikuti berita tentangmu. Akhirnya aku juga penasaran dan ikut membacanya ketika menemukan berita-berita itu di situs berita online yang kubaca setiap hari."

Dokter itu menatap Itachi sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Sebetulnya untuk persetujuan tindakan transplantasi diperlukan persetujuan pasien dan pihak keluarga. Pasien harus sepenuhnya menyadari konsekuensi dari keputusannya. Apakah kau benar-benar yakin membiarkan kakakmu mendonorkan ginjalnya?"

Sasuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dokter itu. Ia segera menganggukkan kepala, "Saya sudah menjelaskan pada kakak saya. Dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental, namun setidaknya dia memahami penjelasan saya. Dan saya pikir ini pilihan yang terbaik."

Dokter itu menganggukan kepala. Setidaknya pihak keluarga telah setuju, dan jika terjadi apapun, maka ia tak bisa disalahkan secara hukum.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk berjejer bersama Sai, Neji dan Kiba. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada para wartawan yang sibuk memotert maupun merekam mereka.

Neji dan Kiba terlihat sangat gugup meski sebetulnya merek sudah terbiasa berdiri di atas panggung, termasuk panggung megah sekalipun. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan konferensi pers dan potret mereka terus diabadikan oleh puluhan wartawan dalam beberapa jam.

"Rui- _san_ , bukankah kau bersahabat dengan Shu sejak kecil sehingga paling dekat dengannya? Apa benar dia berniat menjual ginjal kakaknya seperti yang diberitakan beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

Naruto segera menjawab. Berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini ia lebih tenang karena telah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan yang akan diajukan padanya.

"Sebagai orang yang paling lama berteman dengannya, aku sangat mengenalnya. Keluarga kami bahkan saling mengenal, dan aku tahu seperti apa kehidupan Shu selama ini. Shu bukan berniat menjual ginjal kakaknya, dia hanya berniat meminta kakaknya untuk melakukan transplantasi ginjal pada ibunya yang harus menjalani cuci ginjal setiap minggu. Sekarang kondisi ginjal ibunya semakin memburuk, jadi dia harus cepat mengambil tindakan," jawab Naruto dengan sangat formal.

"Seperti apa kehidupan Shu selama ini? Belakangan ini menyebar banyak isu mengenai Shu yang cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat konser untuk bermalam dengan salah satu fansnya, isu bahwa dia memiliki kekasih, juga isu-isu lainnya," tanya wartawan lain.

Neji mengambil _mic_ dari tangan Naruto dan langsung menjawab. Ia tahu kalau Naruto mungkin saja kehilangan kesabarannya jika terus menerus menjawab.

" _Leader_ kami tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia selalu kembali ke rumah sepulang konser, aku sendiri pernah datang ke rumahnya satu kali dan ibunya sedang sakit. Sedangkan kakaknya keterbelakangan mental, jadi Shu harus menjaga mereka."

Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kalau soal kekasih, kurasa juga tidak ada. Zuka bahkan pernah meledeknya _gay_ karena tidak pernah berpacaran dan tidak pernah dikunjungi wanita manapun ketika di studio."

Neji menatap Kiba dan lelaki itu tertawa pelan, "Haha.. bagaimana aku tidak berpikir begitu? Habisnya dia benar-benar giat berlatih. Bayangkan saja, saat tidak ada konser, dia tetap berlatih setidaknya lima jam sehari dan meninggalkan ponselnya. Kami bahkan langsung tahu kalau dia ada di studio kalau dia tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sai menimpali, "Kalau dia sedang membuat lagu, dia bahkan bisa berada di dalam studio sendirian selama lebih dari delapan jam dan tidak makan sama sekali. Kami bahkan bergantian untuk membelikan makanan."

"Wow! Shu- _san_ bekerja sangat keras. Kudengar kalian dipaksa berlatih selama lebih dari delapan jam ketika sedang konser. Memangnya kalian tidak keberatan?"

Naruto langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja aku keberatan pada awalnya! Ketika dia menyuruh latihan sepuluh jam per hari menjelang konser dan hanya istirahat satu jam, kupikir dia sudah gila. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, seandainya dia membiarkan kita berlatih sesukanya, band kita tidak mungkin seperti sekarang. Kami semua memiliki alasan pribadi, tapi intinya kami ingin segera sukses."

Sai menyentuh mic dan berkata, "Awalnya jadwal latihan kami tidak seberat itu, kok. Sebelum kami dikontrak oleh label, kami hanya band indie dan kami semua memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membiayai kehidupan kami. Kami hanya latihan dua jam setiap hari, dan meningkat jadi enam jam ketika menjelang konser perdana kami. Setelah kami dikontrak oleh label dan tidak perlu mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu, _leader_ meningkatkan durasi latihan kami."

"Begitukah? Jadi intinya kalian sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan jadwal latihan dari Shu- _san_?"

"Tidak. Berkat jadwal latihan darinya, kami hampir tidak pernah mengalami kendala di atas panggung. Sejak masuk label, penampilan live kami belum pernah mendapat kritik," sahut Sai.

"Lagipula aku akan sangat malu kalau mengeluh latihannya berat ketika Shu berlatih lebih keras dariku. Suatu kali aku tiba di studio tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal latihan dan sudah menemukan Shu yang sedang latihan bagiannya. Lalu aku penasaran dan keesokan harinya aku sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal, dan aku juga sudah menemukannya di studio," ucap Neji.

Kiba menimpali, "Benar, tuh. Bahkan aku pernah meninggalkan ponselku di studio dan baru sadar ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah satu jam kemudian. Lalu aku cepat-cepat kembali ke studio dan menemukan Shu yang baru saja selesai latihan."

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian terhadap Shu- _san_ dan gosip-gosip yang belakangan ini menerpanya?"

"Sebagai seorang musisi, aku sangat mengagumi dedikasinya terhadap musik. Aku kagum karena dia berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaik pada seluruh _fans_ walaupun tidak semua fansnya peduli seperti apa kualitas penampilannya selama bisa melihat Shu di atas panggung," ujar Sai.

"Untung _leader_ band ini Shu. Seandainya aku yang jadi _leader_ , band ini pasti sudah bubar. Aku masih ingat kalau aku menangis dan hampir keluar dari _band_ setelah penonton yang menyaksikan penampilan kami di jalan semakin berkurang hingga tersisa lima orang. Aku juga malu sekali ketika ingat kalau ada salah satu band jalanan lainnya yang meledek kami dan aku berniat menghajarnya kalau Shu tidak menahanku," ucap Kiba dengan serius, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Aku berharap gosip itu cepat berhenti dan Shu bisa segera kembali beraktivitas bersama band kami. Kalau dia tidak ada, band kami tidak bisa menemukan penggantinya," ujar Neji seraya menatap tajam ke arah para wartawan.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya dan ia merasa terharu. Ini kali pertamanya mendengar mereka membahas mengenai Sasuke, dan selama ini ia pikir mereka tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke. Ternyata mereka semua memiliki opini yang baik terhadap lelaki itu, dan mereka tampaknya jujur saat mengatakannya.

"Aku…" wajah Naruto memerah. Ia risih mengatakannya secara terus terang dan berharap Sasuke tidak menonton televisi atau membaca berita mengenai ini, "Sebagai sahabat, anggota band, maupun musisi, aku sangat mengagumi Shu. Kehidupannya sangat berat, namun dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku juga beruntung memiliki _leader_ sepertinya di band kami. Dia benar-benar mengurus semuanya dengan baik, dan kami tidak pernah tahu mengenai masalah apapun di band kami kalau Kakashi- _san_ tidak memberitahu kami setelah masalahnya selesai. Dia juga berlatih sangat keras dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Ia berlatih sangat keras dan memastikan fans selalu menyaksikan penampilan terbaik darinya walaupun dia tidak selalu baik-baik saja."

Naruto terkejut ketika setetes air mata mendadak mengalir sesudah ia selesai berbicara. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau ia malah menangis saat konferensi pers.

"Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada fans Black Ash yang sedang menyaksikan kalian saat ini?"

"Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Kumohon tetap dukunglah Shu dan percayalah padanya," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Naruto terkejut karena ketiga personil lainnya ikut menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan hal yang sama. Dalam hati Naruto merasa senang karena Sasuke memiliki orang lain yang mendukungnya selain Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini? Ada tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Aku ingin kasih milikku pada _okaasan_."

Sasuke merasa miris mendengar ucapan Itachi. Lelaki itu begitu tak sabar menjalani operasi, entah dia mengerti apa yang terjadi atau tidak. Seandainya Itachi tidak mengalami keterbelakangan mental, pasti lelaki itu tidak akan berkata begitu.

"Hn. Operasimu dua hari lagi, dan besok kau harus tidur di rumah sakit."

"Op-opra- itu apa?"

"Proses untuk memindahkan ginjalmu pada _okaasan_."

Itachi menganggukan kepala dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Mau makan _dango_ … sama Sasuke."

Sasuke meringis. Sebetulnya ia tidak suka makanan manis semacam dango. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, ia sudah merasa mual. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi malah sangat menyukai makanan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan dango ditemani _okaasan_ atau Sakura saja? Mereka suka _dango_ , sedangkan aku tidak."

"Mau sama Sasuke," Itachi mengulang ucapannya dan memasang wajah yang tampak merajuk.

Sasuke mendesah dan tak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti keinginan Itachi untuk pergi ke kedai yang menjual _dessert_ tradisional khas Jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang terlihat begitu senang menikmati dango favoritnya, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya memesan segelas teh hijau serta es krim rasa teh hijau yang rasanya sama sekali tidak manis, melainkan cenderung pahit.

Sasuke bukanlah pecinta _dessert_ , namun jika ia harus menemani seseorang makan _dessert_ , maka ia akan memesan es krim atau es serut rasa teh hijau. Es krim atau es serut rasa teh hijau yang biasanya dijual cenderung pahit, walaupun ada juga yang manis. Dan jika ia mendapati _dessert_ rasa teh hijau yang manis, biasanya ia akan memberikan sisanya pada siapapun yang sedang makan _dessert_ bersamanya.

"Sasuke, makan ini," Itachi memberikan setusuk _dango_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis melihat dango yang dilapisi dengan gula dan membuatnya mual hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Kau lupa, hn?"

"Aku mau Sasuke makan ini."

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi memaksanya makan dango. Lelaki itu biasanya ingat kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Coba makan. Dango enak."

"Aku tidak suka dango, Itachi- _nii_."

"Ayo coba."

Sasuke sedang merasa lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar meninggikan suaranya. Ia mengambil setusuk dango, lalu meletakkannya di atas tisu dan berusaha menghilangkan gula yang menempel.

Gula dari dango tersebut menyerap pada tisu meski tidak seluruhnya, lalu Sasuke meletakkan dango itu di dalam mangkuk berisi es krim teh hijau pesanannya. Ia mengambil es krim dalam jumlah banyak dan memasukkan ke mulutnya, lalu memakan dango itu bersama es krim teh hijau.

Rasa dango itu menjadi tidak semanis sebelumnya berkat rasa es krim yang pahit. Namun ketika Sasuke menggigit bagian yang manis dari dango itu, ia tetap meringis.

"Enak, 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Namun mendadak ia menganggukan kepala dan terkejut setelahnya. Ia tak biasanya berbohong untuk hal seperti ini, namun kali ini ia malah refleks berbohong untuk menyenangkan Itachi.

"Aku ingin makan dango sama Sasuke lagi," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun senyumnya menghilang sesaat kemudian dan ia berkata, "Bisa tidak, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu makan dango setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa gimana?"

Sasuke merasa ucapan Itachi benar-benar aneh. Pasti lelaki itu kelelahan karena kurang tidur selama di rumah sakit.

"Aku sayang Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut karena Itachi mendadak bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya yang sedang duduk. Padahal lelaki itu sudah diajari untuk tidak memeluknya di tempat umum.

Beberapa orang menoleh dan Sasuke merasa sangat malu. Orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui kondisi Itachi pasti akan mengira mereka berdua sebagai pasangan gay.

Sasuke merasa sangat malu dan ia mendorong tubuh Itachi dengan keras dan berkata, "Jangan memelukku di tempat umum. Kau memalukan."

Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan ia terlihat kecewa serta segera kembali ke kursinya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak berniat menjawab karena msih merasa malu. Ia tidak sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan sore ini akan berujung pada penyesalan sesudahnya.

 **-TBC-**


	27. Chapter 26

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan setelah menghabiskan satu bulan yang melelahkan di rumah Sasuke. Kini ia juga tak perlu lagi terbangun di pagi hari karena Itachi yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan Sakura masih berbaring di atas kasurnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk meninggalkan kasur. Selama satu bulan ia merindukan hari sabtu yang tenang seperti sabtu ini.

Seketika Sakura teringat akan Sasuke dan ia segera berjengit. Lelaki itu pasti kelelahan dan memerlukan bantuan seseorang untuk menjaga Itachi.

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Terdengar nada tungguh selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat telepon.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk menjaga Itachi- _nii_."

"Di rumah sakit. Kau tidak usah datang sekarang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya, "Tidak apa-apa, nih? Bukankah kau harus banyak beristirahat? Selama ini kau pasti kurang istirahat karena harus mengurus berbagai hal, 'kan?" 

"Dia aneh sejak kemarin," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa bingung.

"Dia? Maksudmu siapa? _Aniki_ mu?"

"Hn."

Sakura merasa penasaran, biasanya Sasuke sangat jarang membahas hal yang tidak penting di telepon. Lelaki itu bahkan sebetulnya tidak terlalu suka bertelpon lebih dari satu menit dan lebih memilih mengirim pesan.

"Memangnya Itachi- _nii_ kenapa?"

"Kemarin dia memintaku menemaninya makan _dango_ dan memaksaku makan _dango_. Lalu dia memelukku di tempat umum walaupun sudah sering kuingatkan untuk tidak memeluk di tempat umum. Sekarang, dia memintaku menemaninya dan tak membiarkanku pergi selangkahpun dari kamarnya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa keanehan Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi? Rasanya ia tidak memberikan makanan yang mengandung banyak MSG selama tinggal di rumah lelaki itu. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah mencampurkan MSG ke dalam masakannya.

"Kamarnya?"

Sasuke menyadari kebingungan Sakura dan ia segera berkata, "Dia akan dioperasi besok."

"Besok?!" suara Sakura meninggi seketika.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke dan ia segera berkata, "Mendadak sekali."

" _Okaasan_ butuh ginjal secepatnya."

"Ah, benar juga. Kuharap operasi _aniki_ mu berhasil."

Sasuke terdiam di seberang telepon, dan Sakura merasa heran. Namun ia menunggu lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sasuke masih tetap diam hingga akhirnya Sakura bertanya, "Bagaimana? Semua urusanmu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia masih harus melakukan konferensi pers lagi dan memberi penjelasan mengenai ayahnya serta hubungan keluarganya dengan T Group yang kini sedang diperiksa polisi dan diketahui sebagai dalang yang memfitnanhya dengan bukti-bukti palsu.

Kemarin Sasuke menghabiskan berjam-jam diperiksa polisi, dan sejujurnya ia merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga, buka tak mungkin perusahaan seperti T Group beraliansi dengan kelompok bawah tanah dan mencelakainya maupun keluarganya.

Dan kini, Sasuke harus menghabiskan sepanjang hari di rumah sakit untuk menemani Itachi serta mempersiapkan lelaki itu menjalani operasi.

"Hn."

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berbohong. Entah kenapa lelaki itu terdengar tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tetapi seperti biasa ia mengiyakan jika ditanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu menunggui Itachi- _nii_."

"Tidak usah."

"Kau ingin menungguinya sendirian?"

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak begitu emosional. Selama ini ia tak mau memikirkannya karena sangat tidak logis, tetapi instingnya seolah mengatakan kalau ada yang salah dengan Itachi hingga lelaki itu bersikap aneh.

"Operasinya dimulai jam sembilan pagi," ujar Sasuke tanpa berniat membuat dirinya terkesan mengharapkan ditemani Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menatap sang adik yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil duduk di atas kursi. Tak seperti biasa, kali ini ia sama sekali tak berniat mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Ia hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Sasuke, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Seketika ia teringat kalau kemarin Sasuke terlihat marah saat ia hendak memeluknya, dan kali ini ia tak mau menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Ia tak mau membuat Sasuke marah lagi karena apa yang dilakukannya.

Sepanjang hidupnya Itachi hampir selalu bersama Sasuke hingga tak menyadari perubahan Sasuke. Namun hari ini ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sebetulnya sudah banyak berubah. Sasuke yang dulu sering bermain dengannya kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa dengan gambar yang menghiasi kulitnya dan benda berbentuk bulat yang terpasang di telinganya.

Itachi tak mengerti kenapa, tetapi ia masih ingat kalau ayahnya pernah membentak dan memaki Sasuke karena memiliki gambar di tubuhnya dan memasang benda berbentuk bulat di telinganya. Sang ayah begitu marah hingga berniat memukul Sasuke kalau saja ia tidak segera mendorong Sasuke dan membiarkan ayahnya memukulnya. Maka ia menyimpulkan kalau memasang benda bulat di telinga dan memiliki gambar di tubuh adalah sesuatu yang dilarang.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung mata lelaki itu menghitam dan Sasuke bahkan tertidur sangat pulas meski hanya bersandar pada dinding.

Itachi merasa bersalah. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya? Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ayahnya tampak marah setiap kali melihatnya. Katanya dia aib dan idiot, sehingga seharusnya mati saja.

Jangan-jangan ucapan ayahnya memang benar. Kalau dia mati, bukankah itu malah bagus untuk Sasuke? Itachi mulai berharap kalau ia tidak akan bangun lagi seperti ayahnya.

Sasuke membuka mata pada akhirnya dan menguap. Ia melirik Itachi yang terus menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kau ingin ke toilet? Atau nonton TV?"

"Aku mau lihat wajah Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau bertemu denganku hampir setiap hari, masih rindu padaku, hn?"

"Nanti aku tidak bisa lihat Sasuke lagi."

"Hn? Kemarin kau sendiri bilang ingin makan dango bersamaku lagi."

"Aku aib dan idiot. Jadi tidak mau bangun seperti _otousan_."

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut hingga ia membelalakan mata. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Itachi malah berkata seperti ini. Ia curiga kalau seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan pada Itachi.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak membohongiku, hn?"

"Aku tidak bohong sama Sasuke."

Sasuke lupa kalau saat ini ia bukan berhadapan dengan orang dewasa pada umumnya yang bisa berbohong dengan mudah. Ia tidak ingat kalau Itachi tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun, dan kini lelaki itu bahkan menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah memohon agar Sasuke percaya padanya.

"Jangan berpikir begitu."

"Aku bikin Sasuke dan _okaasan_ capek. Aku merepotkan. Iya, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Sasuke pernah bilang begitu."

Sasuke meringis, tak mengira kalau Itachi akan mengingatnya dan bahkan mengungkitnya sekarang. Dulu Sasuke pernah begitu emosi hingga ia memaki Itachi habis-habisan dan bahkan memukul. Saat itu ia bahkan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dan mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya ia simpan sendiri di dalam hati.

Sekarang Sasuke sendiri bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi apa saja yang ia ucapkan waktu itu. Saat itu ia sudah terlalu lelah dan kesal karena Itachi merusak ponselnya dengan merendamnya ke dalam bak mandi sehingga tak bisa mengontrol apa saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke menundukkan kepala seketika.

Itachi mengulurkan kedua jarinya dan meletakkan jarinya di kening Sasuke dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut, "Sasuke tidak salah. Aku merepotkan."

Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan ketika orang seperti Itachi bahkan menyadari kalau keberadaannya adalah aib dan ia merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan hati Sasuke terasa nyeri dan matanya bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca meski biasanya ia tidak emosional begini.

"Sasuke nangis?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Itachi dengan sangat erat. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana jika kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya memeluk lelaki itu? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama dengan lelaki itu? Bagaimana kalau operasi lelaki itu tidak berhasil? Begitu banyak pengandaian negatif yang muncul di benak Sasuke yang membuatnya ketakutan saat ini.

Itachi tak berani membalas pelukan Sasuke meski ia ingin melakukannya sejak tadi. Ia bertanya dengan ragu, "Aku boleh peluk Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sangat erat, seolah ini adalah kali terakhirnya memeluk Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**


	28. Chapter 27

Sasuke membuka mata seketika ketika menyadari tangan seseorang yang digenggamnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Ia segera melepaskan tangan orang itu dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan serta menguap.

Sepanjang malam Sasuke tertidur di atas kursi sambil menyandarkan kepala pada besi yang merupakan tepian kasur rumah sakit. Semalam Itachi tertidur sambil mengenggam tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak berniat melepaskannya hingga ia sendiri akhirnya juga tertidur.

" _Ohayou_ ," ucap Itachi dengan riang. _Mood_ nya sangat baik setelah menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Sasuke. Dan ia semakin senang karena berpikir kalau ibunya akan sembuh setelah ia memberikan ginjalnya.

"Hn. _Ohayou_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menguap. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ia memiringkan kepala untuk meregangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Sasuke ngantuk? Tidur disini," ucap Itachi sambil seraya menepuk kasurnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia bukan seorang pasien, sehingga rasanya tidak etis jika ia tidur di ranjang pasien.

"Sasuke bohong, ya?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Sejak kapan lelaki itu mulai mempertanyakan jika seseorang membohonginya atau tidak. Setahunya, Itachi tak cukup pintar untuk menyadari seseorang sedang berbohong.

"Tidak."

"Kok Sasuke menguap?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan tidur di ruang tunggu setelah mengantarmu ke ruang operasi."

"Di kursi?"

"Hn."

"Nanti pegal. Sasuke jangan tunggu aku."

"Hn? Kau tidak takut?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Itachi. Lelaki itu menatap sang adik lekat-lekat dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke.

"Tidak, tuh."

Sasuke seolah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Itachi akan baik-baik saja dengan bertanya seperti itu. Sebetulnya ia sendiri yang merasa ketakutan, dan ia memilih berpura-pura terlihat berani dengan menanyakan hal itu pada Itachi.

"Kalau aku tidak bangun lagi, Sasuke baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa sang kakak bertindak layaknya seorang lelaki dewasa. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sasuke merasa semakin takut.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke berusaha menyanggah perasaannya sendiri dengan membalik pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Aku mau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Nggak mau lihat Sasuke nangis."

Sasuke terdiam. Kalau ia kehilangan Itachi, bagaimana ia akan menghadapi ibunya? Yang terpenting, bagaimana ia akan menghadapi dirinya sendiri? Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah karena mengusulkan Itachi untuk memberikan ginjal pada ibunya.

"Janji sama aku, ya?"

Itachi memperlhatkan kelingkingnya dan Sasuke segera mengaitkannya. Ia terlihat tak memiliki keraguan sama sekali meski sesungguhnya ia tak yakin jika ia bisa menepatinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kalaupun kau tidak ada, hidupku juga baik-baik saja."

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia bermaksud mengucapkan sesuatu agar Itachi merasa tenang dan tidak berpikir berlebihan menjelang operasi, tetapi ia malah mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan.

Itachi tersenyum dan ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai kepala Sasuke sebelum menepuknya dengan lembut. Sejak dulu ia begitu senang menepuk-nepuk Sasuke seperti ini hingga berubah menjadi suatu kebiasaan.

"Bagus, bagus. Aku senang."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia semakin bersalah setelah melihat reaksi Itachi yang tampaknya tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi berhenti melangkah ketika ia berada di depan ruangan operasi. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang pagi ini menemaninya menuju ruang operasi serta langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke tersentak ketika Itachi memeluknya begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu karena perawat dan salah seorang dokter yang menangani ibunya menatapnya, tetapi Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Itachi dan membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

"Aku sayang Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, tetapi pada akhirnya ia berbisik setelah mengesampingkan egonya, "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sasuke merasa sangat malu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang yang sangat dalam dan bersembunyi sekarang juga.

Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Itachi melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan tersenyum.

Namun Sasuke menyadari kalau Itachi terlihat ragu. Perawat telah menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan, namun lelaki itu masih tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa kalau ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satupun kalimat yang berhasil ia pikirkan sehingga ia asal berkata, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, aku akan membelikanmu kue apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku mau _dango_ dan kue merah dengan kacang yang dibelikan _okaasan_."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Akan kubelikan untukmu."

Itachi melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum serta berjalan menuju ruangan operasi.

Pintu ruangan operasi itu tertutup dan lampu tanda bahwa operasi sedang berlangsung telah menyala.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Sebelumnya ia merasa pegal dan ingin tidur, tetapi kini rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya dan tertidur barang sedetikpun.

Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya meski sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Barangkali ia akan tertidur sesaat dan waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat.

Sasuke baru akan terlelap di kursi ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang melangkah dan ia segera membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Sakura dan Naruto yang datang bersamaan.

" _Teme_ , lama tak melihatmu," sapa Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan serta mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi makanan dan memberikannya untuk Sasuke, "Nih, kubawakan onigiri."

Sasuke menerima onigiri itu, namun ia tak bisa memakannya meski ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apapun. Ia menatap Naruto dengan heran dan bertanya, "Ngapain kau?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk, "Umm.. aku dengar dari Sakura kalau _okaasan_ mu akan dioperasi. Lalu _okaasan_ ku menyuruhku datang kesini dan menemanimu."

Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya diam dan memegang onigiri yang diberika Sakura tanpa berniat memakannya. Matanya terus menerus memandang ke arah ruang operasi, dan sesekali memandang ke arah lain ketika ia mulai bosan.

"Itachi- _nii_ juga dioperasi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Biasanya Sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara, tetapi kali ini lelaki itu bahkan lebih diam ketimbang biasanya. Sasuke bahkan tak menjawab sapaannya.

"Kau tidak makan onigirinya? Aku buat ongiri khusus dengan tomat dan okaka _k_ esukaanmu, lho," ucap Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Masih kenyang."

"Memang kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Ia langsung menepuk bahu Sasuke dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Khawatir dengan operasi _okaasan_ dan _aniki_ mu?"

Sasuke malu mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia merasa ketakutan. Meski Sasuke merasa ibu dan kakaknya membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras, namun mereka adalah tujuan hidupnya. Jika ia kehilangan ibu dan kakaknya, ia tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun Sasuke benar-benar berpikir begitu. Ia mengumpulkan banyak uang dengan tujuan membayar pengobatan ibunya, menyenangkan kakaknya, serta membeli rumah yang nyaman untuk keluarganya suatu saat nanti. Namun jika ia tidak lagi memiliki keluarga, ia tidak tahu harus mengumpulkan uang dan bertahan hidup untuk siapa?

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto mengartikan diamnya Sasuke sebagai persetujuan atas pertanyaan Naruto. Secara tak langsung lelaki itu berusaha mengungkapkan kalau ia sedang khawatir meski tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan tur Black Ash dan konferensi pers kemarin?" Sasuke bertanya dengan maksud mengalihkan topik.

"Kau tidak menonton berita?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa canggung jika Sasuke sampai melihatnya sedang memuji-muji lelaki itu kemarin.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi karena reaksi Naruto yang aneh. Dan Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Konferensi pers kemarin sangat lancar. Kulihat reaksi orang-orang di internet semakin positif padamu."

"Hn."

"Kau beruntung memiliki teman-teman satu band yang mendukugmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan si _baka_ ini saja sampai memasang foto berdua denganmu dan membuat _caption_ _super_ panjang untuk membelamu. Saat wawancara, dia bah-"

Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulut Sakura dan ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Yah… kebetulan kita berteman. Jadi aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman mengenaimu, 'kan? Lagipula itu bisa mempengaruhi _image_ band kita."

" _Arigtou, dobe_."

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Sasuke, "Ternyata menjadi pemimpin band benar-benar melelahkan. Aku sekarang benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sulitnya."

Ucapan Naruto menarik atensi Sasuke dan ia segera menoleh, "Pemimpin band?"

"Ya. Kakashi- _san_ memintaku menggantikanmu selama sisa tur dan aku merasa mau gila. Pertama, aku harus bangun paling pagi dan memastikan semua anggota band bangun di jam yang tepat agar tidak terlambat. Lalu aku harus memastikan mereka semua tampil sebagus mungkin, menjaga agar mereka tidak bersikap aneh-aneh."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Padahal selama ini kau yang sering bersikap aneh-aneh dan membuatku pusing."

"Kau sendiri selalu menyembunyikan semua masalah sendiri. Kalau Kakashi- _san_ tidak bilang pada kami, kami tidak akan tahu kalau pihak promotor _complain_ karena kau memberi _encore_. Lalu kau pernah dapat kritik dari pihak promotor karena memakai studio melebihi waktu yang seharusnya hingga band lain yang ingin menyewa studio protes karena dirugikan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kita ini satu band, jadi semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan band jelas urusanku juga."

Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya, khawatir kalau Naruto dan Sasuke akan bertengkar seperti biasa dan menimbulkan kegaduhan. Di sisi lain, Sakura merasa beruntung karena Sasuke terlihat lebih ceria dengan keberadaan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada tanda-tanda dokter ataupun perawat hendak keluar dari ruangan hingga pada akhirnya lampu tanda operasi sedang berlangsung akhirnya dipadamkan.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih keras dan ia seketika mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ia bangkit berdiri secara refleks ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun otaknya seolah buntu. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar hingga dokter itu menyadari apa yang ingin diucapkan Sasuke dari _gesture_ lelaki itu.

"Selamat. Operasi ibu dan kakak anda berjalan dengan lancar," ucap dokter itu.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar lega. Apa yang ia takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

" _Arigatou_ ," Sasuke menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Sementara kami akan memantau kondisi ibu dan kakak anda. Ketika sudah stabil, kami akan memindahkan mereka ke ruang perawatan biasa."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Salah seorang perawat yang bertugas menghampiri Sasuke dan memberitahu jika Sasuke diminta mengikutinya pergi ke bagian administrasi untuk mengurus administrasi terkait pemindahan ke ruangan perawatan biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang dokter yang berjaga di dalam ruang pemulihan setelah operasi menepuk lengan Itachi beberapa saat setelah lelaki itu menjalani operasi yang memerlukan anestesi umum.

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedang tertidur sangat lelap dan merasa kebingungan ketika ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan ia merasa sangat mual.

Rasa mual yang dirasakan Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun cairan itu kembali tertelan karena posisi tubuhnya dan masker oksigen yang menghalangi cairan itu keluar.

Dokter yang berjaga benar-benar terkejut karena hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Ia segera menghubungi rekan lainnya untuk membantu sedangkan ia berusaha memberikan bantuan pertama.

Itachi terlihat sesak nafas dan terbatuk berkali-kali meski dokter itu berusaha memberikan bantuan dengan menggunakan alat untuk menyedot muntahan yang tertelan kembali.

Dengan cepat beberapa dokter dan perawat yang dimintai bantuan segera memasuki ruangan dan berusaha memberikan bantuan.

Namun tubuh Itachi tak lagi bergerak dan mata lelaki itu terpejam seketika. Jantung lelaki itu berhenti berdetak, sehingga para dokter berusaha melakukan resusitasi jantung paru.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda jantung yang kembali berdetak sehingga para dokter memutuskan untuk menghentikan resusitasi.

Salah seorang dokter memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia menemukan Sasuke yang baru saja akan duduk di ruang tunggu, dan ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf, apakah anda adik dari pasien bernama Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke menoleh dan segera menganggukan kepala.

"Ada apa?"

Dokter wanita itu terdiam sejenak, ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman mengatakanya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia segera berkata sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, "Mohon maaf, kakak anda telah meninggal."

Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dokter itu seketika sangat terkejut. Namun mereka tak bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke karena posisi lelaki itu membelakanginya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang meski tatapannya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Dokter itu memberikan penjelasan pada Sasuke, yang tak dijawab sepatah katapun oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun. Raut wajahnya tetap datar bahkan ketika dokter itu telah pergi dan ia kembali ke kursi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Itachi- _nii_ meninggal," ucap Sasuke tenang, bahkan raut wajahnya tampak datar.

Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang terlihat berusaha menahan tangis meski terlihat tenang. Bola mata lelaki itu bahkan berdenyut-denyut menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir, dan Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa terkejut dan tidak mengira lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu kini telah meninggal. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena sempat bersikap agak kasar selama satu bulan bersama lelaki itu.

"Aku merasa bersalah. Terkadang aku tak cukup sabar menghadapinya. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan parau.

Sasuke masih tak bereaksi apapun meski dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Naruto bahkan sudah menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura mencicit di sela isakannya.

Perawat mendorong sebuah kasur beroda dengan tubuh Itachi di atasnya. Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura, kemudian menghampiri kasur itu. Ia membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah kakaknya dan ia menyentuh tangan lelaki itu. Tangan lelaki itu masih hangat, namun kini nadi lelaki itu tak lagi berdenyut.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan pertahanan ketika menatap wajah sang kakak. Bola mata sehitam oniks itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun raut wajah Sasuke tetap datar ketika ia akhirnya menutup kain yang menutup wajah Itachi.

Perawat yang mendorong kasur itu segera berlalu dan Sasuke kembali ke kursi. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas dibanding sebelumnya.

Sasuke merasa tak tahan lagi, dadanya benar-benar sesak akan emosi yang menumpuk. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata, berharap tak ada air mata yang mengalir.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke terlihat berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Ia segera berkata, "Kalau kau mau menangis juga tidak masalah."

Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia segera memeluk gadis itu dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Tolong biarkan aku sebentar saja."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan seketika tangisan Sasuke meledak seketika. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata lelaki itu.

Ia menangis di pelukan gadis yang dicintainya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Untuk chapter ini, author berniat ngejelasin mengenai plot nya sebelum ada pembaca yang mungkin merasa chapter ini nggak logis.

Sebelumnya, aku udah baca di berbagai artikel, baik berbahasa Inggris maupun Indonesia mengenai efek samping anestesi umum, termasuk perawatan setelah operasi. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesalahan karena ha berkaitan medis sebetulnya bukan bidangku.

Biasanya sebelum operasi pasien yang mau menjalani operasi dilarang makan & minum selama 8 - 12 jam, cuma masih diperbolehkan minum cairan kayak jus atau air putih sampai 4 jam sebelum operasi untuk menghindari mual.

Setelah anestesi umum, pasien biasanya dibawa ke ruang pemulihan sebelum dipindahin ke ruangan biasa. Nah disana ada dokter yang mantau keadaan pasien sekaligus ngecek udah cukup stabil untuk dipindahin ke ruang perawatan biasa atau belum.

Biasanya setelah anestesi umum pasien bisa aja merasakan beberapa efek samping, contohnya mual & (maaf) muntah.

Mengenai kematian karena tersedak (maaf) muntahan yang masuk ke paru-paru aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Kakekku sendiri meninggal karena alasan yang sama. Beda nya, saat itu kakekku masih tertolong walaupun jantung sempat berhenti & baru meninggal beberapa hari kemudian.

Balik lagi ke plot, sebetulnya dari awal aku udah berencana membuat karakter Itachi meninggal walaupun aku agak ragu juga di pertengahan chapter. Awalnya sempet berpikir ngebuat karakter Itachi & Mikoto meninggal, cuma akhirnya kubatalin.

Fanfict ini juga ternyata lebih panjang dari perkiraan awal. Awalnya kukira bakal ending sebelum chapter 30, tapi ternyata kemungkinan bisa lebih panjang.


	29. Chapter 28

Ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi Sasuke dalam menghadapi kematian yang terjadi di keluarganya. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah menghadapi kematian ayahnya, juga kematian kakek dan neneknya. Namun kali ini ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia membuat status di sosial media untuk memberitahu pengikutnya? Atau setidaknya memberitahu rekan-rekannya? Atau mungkin cukup diam saja?

Ketika ayahnya meninggal, Sasuke tidak sedang berada di Jepang. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun soal kondisi ekonominya hingga akhirnya sang ibu memintanya pulang dan ia tiba di hari terakhir ayahnya disemayamkan di rumah duka dan akan dikremasi keesokan harinya.

Sasuke bahkan belum memikirkan apakah ia akan mengubur atau mengkremasi kakaknya? Apakah lebih baik jika ia langsung melakukannya? Atau setidaknya menyemayamkan jenazah kakaknya di rumah duka selama beberapa hari?

Saat ini Sasuke masih harus menjaga ibunya yang bahkan belun stabil setelah operasi. Dan ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ibunya sadar dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Itachi.

Seandainya ibunya baik-baik saja, ia akan meminta saran dari ibunya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mengurusi kematian. Namun saat ini jelas mustahil untuk meminta pendapat ibunya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke setelah tangisnya reda dan ia akhirnya berniat bicara.

Sasuke tak biasanya bertanya begini. Biasanya ia akan langsung melakukan apapun sendiri, atau kalaupun ia benar-benar tidak tahu, ia akan mencari solusinya di internet.

Kali inipun sebetulnya ia bisa saja membuka internet dan mencari tahu mengenai prosedur mengurus jenazah. Namun Sasuke bahkan kebingungan mengenai keputusan apa yang seharusnya ia ambil.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat Sasuke yang tampak hancur saat ini.

"Biar kutanyakan pada _okaasan_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Merepotkan."

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Sasuke dan ia langsung menepuk punggung lelaki itu keras-keras, "Siapa yang kerepotan? _Okaasan_ tidak keberatan, tuh. Aku juga tidak."

Sasuke sedang tidak mau berdebat dan ia membiarkan Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menelpon ibunya.

Naruto berjalan menjauh, entah apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu pada ibunya. Sakura sendiri mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengabarkan mengenai kematian Itachi dan Sasuke yang kebingungan mengurus jenazah.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Sasuke. Ia hanya merangkul lelaki itu dan berkali-kali menepuk punggungnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke terlihat menyayangi kakaknya hingga menangis sampai seperti ini. Padahal, tidak semua orang akan menangis saat salah satu anggota keluarganya meninggal. Sakura sendiri tidak menangis saat kematian kakek dan neneknya, dan pada akhirnya ia menangis setelah memaksakan diri untuk menangis.

Bukan berarti Sakura merupakan cucu yang kurang ajar. Ia hanya tidak begitu dekat dengan kakek dan neneknya karena hanya bertemu beberapa kali setahun. Terkadang dalam setahun mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu sehingga tidak ada kedekatan emosional. Sehingga jika seseorang menangis di kematian orang lain, maka orang itu pasti memiliki kedekatan emosional.

"Kalau _okaasan_ sadar dan bertanya soal _aniki_ , aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi sehingga akhirnya menyuarakan apapun yang muncul dibenaknya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja kau harus jujur. Walaupun kau berbohong, seorang ibu memiliki insting yang kuat dan akan segera menyadarinya."

Seandainya Sasuke berada di posisi sang ibu, ia lebih memilih mendengar fakta yang sesungguhnya meski menyakitkan ketimbang mendengar kebohongan yang manis. Namun ia tak tahu seperti apa reaksi sang ibu jika mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja kalau kukatakan yang sesungguhnya?"

Sasuke sadar jika ibunya sebetulnya lebih dekat dan sepertinya lebih menyayangi Itachi meskipun lelaki itu memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Ia tahu kalau ibunya merasa nyaman karena Itachi lebih emosional dan sering memberikan sentuhan fisik, juga lebih hangat ketimbang dirinya.

Namun Sasuke tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya meski kini ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk bersikap lebih hangat dan memberi lebih banyak sentuhan fisik pada ibunya.

"Ibumu akan kecewa jika kau membohonginya, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

Keheningan mengalir di antara kedua insan berlainan jenis itu. Tak seorangpun berniat bicara setelahnya.

Sakura memberanikan diri mengulurkan tanggan dan meraih telapak tangan Sasuke serta mengenggamnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia merasa terkejut, namun sebetulnya merasa lebih nyaman setelah Sakura mengenggam tangannya. Rasanya seolah gadis itu mentransfer energi padanya.

"Hn?"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan mendadak ia merasa malu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan hingga seenaknya memegang tangan lelaki itu? Meski mereka teman dekat, bukan berarti ia boleh seenaknya menyentuh tangan orang lain.

"Ah..umm.. aku hanya refleks menyentuhnya. Kupikir, kau mungkin merasa lebih nyaman jika aku menyentuhmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Ia mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat,dan gadis itu kembali mengelus surai hitam Sasuke.

 **.**  
 **.**

Kushina tiba di rumah sakit dengan mata yang memerah karena menangis. Ia merasa sedih karena kehilangan bocah polos yang bermain di rumahnya dua hari yang lalu.

Ia berjalan bersama Naruto dan langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan kepala seraya mengenggam tangan Sakura.

" _Okaasan_?" Naruto menoleh ketika menyadari ibunya berhenti berjalan.

"Sepertinya kita menganggu, nih."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Menganggu apanya?"

Kushina mendengus kesal. Putranya benar-benar tidak peka, tidak heran kalau lelaki itu hanya pernah punya satu pacar sepanjang hidupnya.

Kushina tidak menyalahkan kalau tidak ada gadis yang mau menjadi kekasih anaknya. Ia sendiri kesal setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto kalau ia mengajak kekasihnya ke kedai ramen favoritnya setiap kencan, lalu jarang membalas pesan. Yang terparah, bahkan lelaki itu pernah membalas pesan setelah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Lihat saja temanmu sedang apa."

"Berpegangan tangan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kushina meringis. Padahal putranya sangat _pervert_ mirip ayahnya, kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal seperti itu, sih?

Sakura menyadari kedatangan Kushina dan ia segera melepaskan tangannya

"Ah, halo," ucap Sakura dengan gugup seraya menatap Kushina.

Sasuke ikut menoleh dan mengucapkan salam dengan suara yang serak dan pelan. Matanya masih memerah setelah menangis, dan ia bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Kushina.

Kushina langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menepuk punggung lelaki itu, "Sabar, ya. Pasti sulit menghadapi semua ini. Aku akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin."

Sasuke merasa canggung dengan Kushina yang langsung memeluknya begitu saja. Kalau saja Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengenal Kushina, mereka pasti berpikir kalau Kushina adalah _sugar mommy_.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Kushina sebagai bentuk sopan santun dan wanita itu melepaskan pelukan terlebih dulu beberapa detik kemudian.

Kushina berkata, "Kau pasti khawatir kalau ibumu sudah sadar dan menanyakan soal kakakmu, 'kan? Tenang saja, biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya kalau dia sudah sadar."

Sasuke terkejut. Ia bahkan membelalakan mata sesaat sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kushina tersenyum. Sebetulnya ia sudah sering mendengar mengenai kepribadian Sasuke dari Mikoto dan putranya sendiri. Ia menyadari kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang kesulitan menghadapi situasi emosional jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang canggung setiap kali ia memeluk lelaki itu.

"Hanya menebak saja. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan kebingungan jika berada di posisimu?"

"Hn."

"Omong-omong, kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada jenazah kakakmu?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Belum."

"Astaga!" seru Kushina seketika. "Sebaiknya tentukan secepat mungkin. Apakah kau ingin menyemayamkan jenazah nya di rumah duka atau tidak? Kalau iya, kau harus cepat menentukan berapa lama kau akan menyemayamkannya karena jenazah harus disuntik dengan formalin. Semakin lama kau ingin menyemayamkannya di rumah duka, kau perlu meminta suntikan formalin yang semakin banyak. Kalau kau terlambat, jenazah akan segera membusuk."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa mengurus kematian keluarga sendirian jauh lebih sulit ketimbang mengurus anggota bandnya. Ketika petugas yang akan memandikan jenazah dan menanyakan apakah ia memilih untuk memakai jas pada jenazah seperti yang dipilih beberapa orang Jepang atau shinishozoku (kimono berwarna putih yang dipakai saat kematian), Sasuke memilih shinishozoku karena setahunya ayah maupun kakek dan neneknya juga mengenakan shinishozoku sebagai pakaian terakhir mereka.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Kau ingin memilih prosesi kematian sesuai agama apa?"

Sasuke semakin bingung. Keluarganya, sama seperti penduduk Jepang pada umumnya, bukanlah orang yang religius meskipun setiap tahun pergi ke kuil. Kunjungan ke kuil yang dilakukan setiap tahun lebih seperti sebuah tradisi yang harus dilakukan.

Di Jepang, cukup banyak orang yang pergi ke kuil setiap tahun baru, tetapi menikah dengan cara Kristen dan meninggal dengan cara Buddha. Meskipun demikian, ada juga beberapa orang yang cukup religius dan menganut agama tertentu sejak lahir hingga meninggal. Yang jelas, Sasuke tidak termasuk sebagai orang yang religius.

"Biasanya bagaimana?"

"Biasanya kita akan menghubungi kuil terdekat. Setelah itu akan dilakukan pendeta Buddha akan datang ke rumah duka dan membaca sutra. Lalu akan ada prosesi yang harus dilakukan anggota keluarga. Dan kau juga harus memberikan sumbangan ke kuil itu untuk nama Buddha baru yang akan diberikan pada jenazah. Semakin besar sumbanganmu, nama yang diberikan juga akan semakin bagus. Aku tidak tahu cara di agama lain, tapi kalau di agama Buddha sih seperti itu."

Sasuke berpikir, jika memang itu adalah cara yang paling umum, maka ia akan melakukannya. Dan ia berniat memberi donasi yang besar agar kakaknya mendapat nama yang terbagus.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya dengan pergi ke kuil yang ditunjukkan secepatnya, pergi ke rumah duka untuk menyewa ruangan dan membeli peti mati, serta megurus dokumen kematian yang harus diurus.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi manajer, anggota band, maupun orang-orang lainnya yang juga mengenal Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu membeli 'hadiah' yang akan diberikan kepada pelayat yang akan datang.

Mebuki dan Kushina memutuskan untuk menghubungi teman-teman mereka yang mengenal Mikoto sembari menjaga Mikoto di rumah sakit. Mereka semua tahu kalau Sasuke tak mungkin mengurus semuanya sendirian, dan lelaki itu pasti tak akan menghubungi siapapun jika dibiarkan mengurus semuanya sendiri.

Kushina menatap wajah Mikoto yang masih tertidur setelah operasi. Ia sendiri juga merasa tak tega jika harus menjelaskan mengenai Itachi. Dan ia melirik Mebuki serta bertanya, "Aku jadi ragu. Bagaimana memberikan penjelasan pada Mikoto kalau dia sampai menanyakan soal Itachi- _kun_?"

Mebuki mengendikkan bahu. Ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seorang anak meski sampai saat ini ia tak pernah kehilangan anak.

"Kita harus berusaha menjelaskan baik-baik kalau Itachi- _kun_ sudah meninggal," ucap Mebuki pada akhirnya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kondisinya sedang seperti ini. Aku takut kalau dia malah semakin sedih karena kehilangan putra kesayangannya."

Mebuki menghela nafas dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku kasihan padanya. Tapi kupikir sebenarnya ini ada baiknya untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

Kushina mendelik, "Apa baiknya? Menurutmu kehilangan seorang kakak adalah hal yang baik?"

Mebuki menggeleng, "Maksudku, kondisi Mikoto sedang seperti ini, dan Sasuke- _kun_ juga sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Jika Itachi- _kun_ masih hidup, bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ akan semakin sulit karena harus mengurus kakaknya yang keterbelakangan mental dan harus menanggung biaya untuk dua orang tambahan? Lagipula bagaimana kalau bandnya tur lagi? Mikoto jelas tidak mungkin mengurus Itachi- _kun_ sendirian."

Kushina merasa ucapan Mebuki terdengar kejam, namun sebetulnya ucapan wanita itu ada benarnya. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan keluarga sahabatnya, dan ia merasa sangat kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke- _kun_ kasihan sekali, ya. Rasanya aku kagum sekali pada anak itu," puji Kushina dengan tulus.

"Kau benar. Anak itu sangat mengagumkan."

"Uh.. kalau saja aku punya anak perempuan, pasti akan kujodohkan anakku dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Seharusnya kau berusaha mendorong Sakura- _chan_ untuk lebih agresif pada Sasuke- _kun_. Dia itu menantu yang ideal, lho."

"Ya ampun! Lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke- _kun_ karena terus menerus memujinya."

"Hey! Aku masih waras, tahu! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada putra sahabatku, sih?"

Mebuki tersenyum. Kushina benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu. Wanita itu adalah orang yang ekspresif sejak dulu dan sangat banyak bicara, namun sebetulnya cukup baik. Karena itulah ia bisa berteman lebih dari tiga puluh tahun dengan wanita itu.

"Habis kau terus menerus memujinya. Lalu kau bahkan memeluknya, padahal anak itu terlihat canggung."

"Memang apa salahnya aku cuci mata dengan melihat lelaki muda tampan? Ibarat buah, Sasuke- _kun_ adalah buah yang masih segar."

Mebuki merasa malu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang terdengar gila. Untunglah ucapan Kushina selama ini tidak benar-benar serius. Sejauh ini ia tidak pernah mendengar kalau wanita itu berselingkuh, hanya saja wanita itu memang sangat menyukai lelaki tampan sejak dulu.

"Kalau aku punya anak perempuan dan anakku menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak akan khawatir sama sekali. Kurang apa lagi dia? Sudah pintar, mau bekerja keras, tampan, tubuhnya seksi, bisa diandalkan, bisa mengurus keluarga juga. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada lelaki sesempurna d-"

Ucapan Kushina terhenti seketika saat ia menyadari kalau tangan Mikoto tampak bergerak-gerak. Ia melirik Mebuki yang juga menyadarinya.

"Aduh. Kurasa kita terlalu berisik," Kushina meringis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mebuki tak menjawab dan ia segera menghampiri Mikoto yang perlahan membuka matanya. Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sinar lampu dan ia menatap dengan bingung.

Mebuki tahu kalau di saat seperti ini sebaiknya ia memanggil dokter, dan ia berusaha mencari letak bel untuk memanggil dokter atau perawat.

"Aku… dimana?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Beristirahatlah, aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu," ucap Mebuki.

"Jang-" ucapan Mikoto terputus. Seketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggangnya dan ia tanpa sadar meletakkan jari di area pinggangnya. Ia memekik tertahan karena semakin kesakitan dan menyadari kalau pinggangnya terluka.

Mebuki cepat-cepat menekan bel ketika menemukan tombol itu dan tak lama kemudian seorang dokter segera memasuki ruangan. Dokter itu menyadari kalau Mikoto mungkin akan kesakitan setelah benar-benar tersadar sehingga ia membawa suntikan _painkiller_.

Dokter segera menyuntikkan _pain killer_ dan obat itu tak langsung bekerja. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi… padaku?"

"Anda baru saja menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal, Nyonya," jawab dokter itu.

Mikoto membelalakan mata, "Transplantasi? Siapa donornya?"

"Putra sulung anda yang mendonorkan ginjal kepada anda."

"Itachi- _kun_? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto seketika tersadar akan situasinya saat ini. Sebelumnya ia tak menyadari apapun, ia bahkan tak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Namun kini ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Obat _pain killer_ itu mulai bekerja dan dokter segera melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Mikoto.

Kushina dan Mebuki hanya bisa saling berpandangan, seolah menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Kalian berdua tahu sesuatu, 'kan? Tolong jelaskan padaku."

Kushina segera mendekat dan menepuk lengan sahabatnya, "Kau tenang, ya. Yang terpenting kau harus fokus pada kondisimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku merasa tenang kalau tidak mengetahui kondisi Itachi- _kun_?"

Mikoto biasanya adalah orang yang tenang dibanding dengan Kushina yang sangat ekspresif. Namun kali ini wanita itu bahkan terlihat penuh dengan emosi.

"Itachi- _kun_ pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik," ucap Mebuki sambil menatap Mikoto lekat-lekat.

Seketika mata Mikoto tampak berkaca-kaca dan setetes air mata langsung mengalir. Tak lama sesudahnya bibir wanita itu bergetar dan ia mulai terisak.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian sedang bercanda, 'kan? Siapa yang seenaknya memutuskan begitu?"

Kushina mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Mikoto, sedangkan Mebuki berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa sangat egois," ucap Mikoto disela isakannya.

Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa terkendali dan ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku memilih mati saja ketimbang mengorbankan putraku."

Baik Mebuki maupun Kushina merasakan tekanan yang amat berat meski mereka tidak mengurus hal ini secara langsung. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke nanti jika lelaki itu kembali dan bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ membutuhkanmu, Mikoto. Anak itu terlihat sangat hancur saat ini. Kau harus mendukungnya," ucap Kushina.

Kushina diam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke- _kun._ Dia juga tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Bahkan Itachi- _kun_ sendiri yang meminta pada dokter. Dan saat itu kondisimu juga sangat buruk sehingga butuh transplantasi secepatnya. Sasuke- _kun_ saja tak memberitahu kami kalau kau akan menjalani operasi."

Tangisan Mikoto semakin keras setelah mendengar penjelasan Kushina. Ia merasa dirinya begitu egois, dan ia merasa bersalah karena ia masih hidup sedangkan putra sulungnya tidak. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun dan terus menerus membebani Sasuke yang harus melakukan segalanya sendirian.

 **-TBC-**


	30. Chapter 29

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus administrasi kakaknya sekaligus menjenguk ibunya setelah mendengar kabar dari Kushina kalau ibunya sudah sadar.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras dan rasanya ia ingjn menghindari ibunya. Namun ia sadar kalau itu tidak mungkin dan ia harus menghadapi wanita itu cepat atau lambat.

Menurut Kushina, Mikoto sudah mengetahui yang sesungguhnya dari dokter yang merawatnya.

Namun Sasuke malah merasa semakin takut dan bersalah. Bagaimana bila ibunya akan sangat marah padanya? Ia yakin ibunya pasti kecewa, terlebih setelah melihat reaksinya ketika Sasuke mengusulkan agar Itachi mentransplantasikan ginjalnya saja.

Langkah Sasuke terasa semakin berat ketika ia mendekati ruangan perawatan ibunya. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya, namun tak satupun kata yang berhasil terpikir.

Tangan Sasuke seolah tak bertenaga ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia mendapati Kushina dan Mebuki sedang bersama ibunya yang kini sudah sadar.

Rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin berbalik arah dan meninggalkan ruang itu, namun kakinya malah bergerak untuk memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke tak berani menatap ibunya meski ia menegakkan kepala. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Kushina dan Mebuki sadar dengan situasi saat ini dan mereka segera keluar dari ruangan serta meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, _okaasan?"_ Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang terkesan tenang meski sebetulnya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan matanya memerah.

Mikoto sadar kalau Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Lelaki itu berusaha terlihat tenang, namun sebetulnya Sasuke terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya kusut dan memerah, begitupun dengan matanya yang merah. Terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke sebetulnya habis menangis

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar Mikoto dengan maksud berbasa-basi meski ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sadar kalau saat ini ia harus berusaha mendukung Sasuke dan tak boleh semakin merepotkan lelaki itu.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya _okaasan_ beristirahat saja."

"Kemarilah. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menatap ibunya. Mata wanita itu masih tampak berkaca-kaca dan Sasuke merasa semakin bersalah.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas dan ia seketika berlutut ketika cukup dekat dengan ibunya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia tak berani menatap ibunya lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf," ucapnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sasuke menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Namun setetes air mata pada akhirnya mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke menyadari kalau kematian Itachi sesungguhnya bukanlah kesalahan siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah takdir. Namun Sasuke merasa bersalah karena dialah yang berusaha meyakinkan Itachi untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya dengan mengatakan kalau lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja.

Selain itu Sasuke menyesali segala tindakannya pada Itachi. Ia menyesal tak cukup sabar pada lelaki itu. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Itachi di bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya dan bahkan masih mengucapkan hal yang kejam beberapa jam sebelum kematian lelaki itu.

Barangkali alasan utamanya menangisi Itachi bukan karena ia merasa sedih kehilangan lelaki itu untuk selamanya. Ia tahu kalau setiap orang pasti akan mati, dan hanya ada dua pilihan bagi setiap manusia, yakni meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan.

Namun sejatinya Sasuke menangisi Itachi karena ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah telah menjanjikan sesuatu yang selamanya takkan terlaksana. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar meski ia tahu kalau lelaki itu sangat menyayanginya terlepas keterbatasan intelegensi yang dimiliki lelaki itu.

Bibir Sasuke hanya bisa terus mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali di sela tangisnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan bergetar, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf tanpa bersuara.

Sasuke sadar kalau kata 'maaf' tak akan mengubah apapun. Namun logikanya seolah mati dan ia melakukan hal-hal emosional, entah menangis atau hal lainnya.

Mikoto kembali meneteskan air mata melihat Sasuke yang tampak sangat menderita. Hatinya terasa hancur setelah mendengar kematian Itachi, dan semakin hancur melihat Sasuke yang biasanya tidak emosional kini malah meluapkan emosinya.

Kini Mikoto sadar jika Sasuke sebetulnya juga merupakan orang yang emosional. Lelaki itu hanya tak nyaman menunjukkannya pada siapapun dan memilih menyimpan emosinya sendiri.

Mikoto mengulurkan tangan dan ia membelai kepala Sasuke dengan lembut tanpa henti. Ia tak bisa memberikan apapun selain sentuhan fisik untuk menguatkan Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia ingin Sasuke menyadari kalau lelaki itu tidak sendirian.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkanku, bukan?"

Sasuke tak bersuara. Tak ada satu katapun yang terlintas di benaknya untuk dikatakan kepada ibunya.

"Maafkan aku. Ini pasti berat untukmu. Kau sedang memiliki masalah, namun harus mengurus _aniki_ mu dan aku," ucap Mikoto dengan suara bergetar.

"Sebagai ibu, aku bahkan tak bisa membantumu dan terus menerus merepotkanmu. Aku bahkan menyalahkanmu saat itu. Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk."

Sasuke meneguk ludah sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Setidaknya _okaasan_ membantuku menjaga Itachi- _nii_ dan mendukung karierku."

Sasuke merasa lega setelah jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia merasa berterima kasih pada ibunya yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya meski ia tahu kalau wanita itu lebih memperhatikan Itachi, mungkin karena kondisi Itachi yang memang lebih membutuhkan perhatian ketimbang dirinya.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke sadar kalau ibunya berusaha menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri. Wanita itu akan berusaha memasak makanan favorit Sasuke, membuatkan jus tomat setiap malam, dan mendukung Sasuke mengambil kursus drum meski ayahnya kurang setuju pada awalnya karena menganggap drum adalah alat musik yang tidak elegan.

Ketika ayahnya meninggal dan keluarganya bangkrut, sebetulnya ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya yang tersisa tiga semester. Ibunya berusaha meyakinkan kalau hutang-hutang itu bisa ditunda dan ia bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Itachi serta mengirim sedikit untuk Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke menyadari kalau melanjutkan pendidikan adalah suatu kemewahan dan ia memutuskan menentang ibunya dengan berhenti. Ketika ia kembali ke Jepang, ia bahkan baru tahu kalau ibunya menyembunyikan penyakit ginjal yang selama ini dideritanya.

Sasuke menyadari kalau tidak semua orang seberuntung dirinya karena memiliki ibu yang mendukung impiannya. Keluarga Naruto bahkan mengusir lelaki itu karena ingin menjadi vokalis band rock dan Naruto harus mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat kalau ia dan Naruto pernah menjadi kurir layanan antar di restoran cepat saji dan mereka berdua adalah rekan kerja.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, aku akan menemanimu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira kalau ibunya akan bersikap begini. Ia pikir ibunya akan menyalahkannya. Dan sejujurnya ia merasa lega karena ibunya setidaknya memahami kondisinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Mikoto seraya meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke, meniru apa yang dilakukan Itachi selama ini pada Sasuke. Ia pikir Sasuke merasa nyaman karena lelaki itu tak pernah terlihat keberatan.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menjawab ibunya. Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia merasakan sentuhan dari ibunya. Mendadak ia mengingat sentuhan yang sama dari Itachi, dan kini ia tak bisa mendapatkannya dari lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengusap air matanya dan sudah merasa lebih tenang saat ini. Beban yang selama ini dipendamnya meledak bagaikan kembang api dan menghilang begitu saja setelah ia menangis hingga matanya memerah.

Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap ibunya, dan wanita itu berkata, "Matamu merah. Setelah pulang jangan lupa mengompres matamu dengan es."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena ibunya begitu memperhatikannya meski sebetulnya kondisi wanita itu sendiri masih lemah setelah operasi. Dokter bahkan masih datang setiap jam untuk kontrol rutin dan memastikan ibunya baik-baik saja.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menepuk kepala Sasuke, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkan anakku sendiri? Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap membutuhkan seseorang untuk memperhatikanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, " _Arigatou_."

Mikoto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia merasa sedih membayangkan Sasuke akan menjalani proses kremasi Itachi sendirian. Setelah kremasi, pihak keluarga diharuskan memindahkan tulang jenazah yang telah dikremasi dengan sumpit. Biasanya antar anggota keluarga akan memindahkan tulang-tulang tersebut dengan sumpit, namun Sasuke harus melakukannya sendirian karena tak ada lagi anggota keluarga lain.

"Kau sudah menghubungi kuil dan semua kenalanmu untuk mengabarkan kematian Itachi- _kun_?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Apa sebaiknya aku meletakkan jenazah Itachi- _nii_ di rumah sakit hingga _okaasan_ diperbolehkan pulang dan bisa menjalani prosesi untuknya?"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Simpan saja uangmu. Kau pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk biaya rumah sakit."

"Bukankah _okaasan_ harus menyaksikan prosesi bagi jenazah _aniki_? Lagipula aku juga masih memiliki cukup uang."

Sebetulnya Sasuke sedang berbohong saat ini. Uang di rekeningnya semakin menipis setelah membayar biaya rumah sakit yang tidak ditanggung oleh asuransi kesehatan karena sudah melebihi _limit_.

Sebagai seorang anggota band terkenal, orang-orang pasti mengira Sasuke memiliki banyak uang. Tetapi sebetulnya itu tidak benar. Sasuke harus melunasi semua hutang ayahnya yang sangat besar dan semua hutang itu baru lunas tahun lalu.

Sejak tahun lalu Sasuke juga masih harus mengumpulkan uang untuk DP cicilan apartemen dan baru berhasil mendapat cicilan beberapa bulan lalu sehingga ia harus membayar cicilan setiap bulan.

Meski label band Sasuke memang cukup baik karena memberikan empat puluh persen dari pendapatan saat konser di dalam negeri, lima puluh persen dari konser di luar negeri, serta tiga puluh lima persen dari keuntungan bersih penjualan album maupun _merchandise_. Tetapi semua uang itu masih harus dibagi sesuai jumlah anggota band sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa menabung banyak uang karena pengeluarannya untuk keluarganya juga besar.

Insting Mikoto sebagai seorang ibu seolah mengatakan kalau Sasuke sedang berbohong saat ini. Ia tahu kalau pengeluaran Sasuke untuk keluarga sangat besar. Lelaki itu bahkan memberi uang sebesar tujuh ratus ribu _yen_ setiap bulan di luar biaya pengobatan maupun biaya tagihan. Jumlah itu bahkan dua kali lipat dari rata-rata penghasilan bulanan karyawan pada umumnya.

Menurut Sasuke, ibu dan kakaknya harus bersenang-senang setelah bertahun-tahun hidup susah. Karena itulah Sasuke memberikan uang bulanan yang cukup besar dengan tujuan agar ibu dan kakaknya bisa berbelanja, makan di restoran atau hal menyenangkan lainnya. Namun Mikoto terkadang memakai uang itu untuk membayar biaya _dialisis_.

"Tidak apa. Cukup kirimkan foto-foto dan videonya saja padaku nanti. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mendapatkan foto terakhir _aniki_ mu."

" _Okaasan_ benar-benar tidak ingin datang? Tidak akan menyesal?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala. Baginya menyaksikan lewat video atau menyaksikan secara langsung tidak berbeda. Intinya, ia tetap kehilangan Itachi.

 **-TBC-**


	31. Chapter 30

Upacara kematian telah dimulai ketika pendeta Buddha datang. Upacara itu diawali dengan meneteskan air ke bibir jenazah, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan _wake_ , yakni pembacaan sutra yang dilakukan oleh pendeta Buddha dan diikuti oleh tamu yang duduk di belakang kursi khusus keluarga dan menggunakan _juzu_ (sejenis manik-manik untuk berdoa), serta diikuti dengan pihak keluarga yang saling menawarkan hio sebanyak tiga di tempat hio yang diletakkan di depan jenazah.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersama dengan seluruh personil Black Ash yang berpakaian serba hitam dan menatap Sasuke yang memunggungi mereka. Kursi keluarga berada di baris terdepan, namun hanya ada Sasuke seorang yang duduk di sana.

Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan melihat Sasuke yang menjalani seluruh rangkaian prosesi upacara kematian sendiri. Ia bahkan tampak sangat canggung ketika ia seharusnya menawarkan dupa pada anggota keluarga lainnya, namun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ditawarkan.

Sakura mengusap air matanya seraya ikut membaca sutra dari buku doa yang dibagikan kepada setiap pelayat. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke dan ia berniat memeluk lelaki itu seandainya ia bisa melakukannya.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sakura datang ke acara kematian, tetapi ini adalah kali pertamanya menyaksikan acara kematian dimana hanya terdapat satu orang keluarga. Dan kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan kembali mengalami hal yang sama suatu saat nanti ketika ibunya meninggal.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang juga sedang mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tak hanya Sasuke, bahkan mata Kiba juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tak tahu apakah para personil Black Ash sebetulnya mengenal Itachi atau tidak, namun mereka semua tampak sedih.

Sasuke sendiri menahan diri agar tidak sampai menangis selama prosesi _wake_. Ia berkali-kali memejamkan mata dan membelalakannya agar air matanya mengering. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menepati janji.

Rasanya sungguh sulit dipercaya kalau lelaki yang masih berbincang dengannya tadi pagi kini sudah terbuju di atas peti mati dengan raga yang tak lagi bernyawa. Bahkan Sasuke pun sulit percaya hingga ia memutuskan menyentuh tangan Itachi ketika belum ada tamu yang berdatangan.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa kesepian dan canggung karena berada di bangku keluarga sendirian. Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung karena pelayat yang datang melebihi dugaannya meski awalnya ia mengira paling-paling hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang datang.

Awalnya Sasuke bahkan berpikir untuk langsung melakukan kremasi saja tanpa melakukan upacara dalam bentuk apapun. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi Itachi untuk terakhir kali, termasuk upacara kematian yang biasanya diadakan bagi orang yang sudah meninggal.

Sasuke hampir tidak mengenal keluarga besarnya. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah anak tunggal, dan kakek maupun neneknya sudah lama meninggal. Maka keluarga besar yang dimilikinya adalah sepupu dari ibu dan ayahnya yang bahkan hanya ditemuinya ketika ada acara pernikahan, kematian salah seorang anggota keluarga besar atau perayaan ulang tahun kedua orang tuanya. Dan Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telepon mereka.

Sasuke tak berniat menghubungi sepupu ayah maupun ibunya meski ia bisa saja mengecek nomor telepon mereka dari ponsel ibunya, itupun kalau ibunya menyimpan seluruh kontak mereka.

Sasuke tak tahu apakah keluarga besar orang lain juga sepertinya, namun ia merasa tak ada gunanya berhubungan dengan keluarga besarnya. Bukan berarti ia sombong, hanya saja ia merasa kecewa karena ketika mereka bangkrut, tak satupun keluarga besar yang berniat menolongnya, entah dengan meminjamkan uang atau setidaknya membantu mencarikan pekerjaan. Bahkan ketika salah seorang anak sepupu ibunya merayakan ulang tahun ke tujuh belas di hotel bintang lima, keluarga Sasuke sama sekali tidak diundang. Padahal ketika keluarganya masih sukses, ayah atau ibunya akan mentraktir para sepupunya di setiap hari ulang tahun untuk makan bersama di restoran hotel bintang lima.

Sasuke merasa risih ketika berita mengenai kesuksesan Black Ash telah menyebar dan sampai ke telinga keluarga besarnya. Beberapa bahkan langsung mem- _follow_ Instagram Sasuke dan mengirimkan _direct message_ serta mengatakan kalau mereka ingin bertemu dan meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke tidak membalas sama sekali dan ia sengaja mem- _posting_ _screenshot_ berupa ratusan _direct message_ yang tidak terbaca di kotak pesan dan mempostingnya ke Instagram _story_ serta meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu serta berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan ia terkejut mendapati teman-teman yang menghadiri prosesi kematian walau ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia mendapati seluruh personil Black Ash, juga Gaara yang datang bersama seluruh personil bandnya. Ia bahkan mendapati beberapa artis lain yang juga satu label dengannya, para staf dan teman-teman sekolahnya meski ia tak sempat mengabarkan pada siapapun.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak lagi sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat benar-benar kacau, tak lagi glamor seperti _image_ -nya di atas panggung. Ia juga terlihat jauh lebih emosional ketimbang di depan publik.

Sasuke berbincang dengan setiap tamu meski ia pada akhirnya merasa lelah karena interaksi sosial yang berlebihan. Dan matanya terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan sesekali memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengusap air mata.

Satu per satu tamu mulai pergi ketika malam semakin larut dan hanya tersisa beberapa teman dekat Sasuke yang masih berada di rumah duka.

"Kau tidak pulang? Bukankah besok kau masih harus pergi ke krematorium?" tanya Neji yang menguap di akhir kalimat karena mengantuk.

Seluruh personil Black Ash sebetulnya masih kelelahan setelah konser selama sebulan lebih. Ketika mereka kembali ke Jepang, mereka baru saja berpikir untuk beristirahat, namun diharuskan melakukan konferensi pers keesokan harinya. Dan setelah konferensi pers, mereka kembali ke rumah dan tidur selama berjam-jam. Sebetulnya hari ini pun mereka berniat tidur berjam-jam seperti kemarin kalau saja tidak mendapat kabar mengenai kematian kakak Sasuke dan mereka semua pergi melayat malam ini.

"Malam ini aku menginap."

"Menginap?!" Naruto meringis seketika. Ia merasa ketakutan membayangkan jika ia sendirian di rumah duka dan mungkin saja bertemu dengan hantu di tengah malam. Ia merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Hn."

"Hiyyyy… kau gila, _teme_. Kalau kau bertemu hantu bagaimana? Mau kutemani, tidak?"

"Bisa-bisa dia semakin merepotkan karena ketakutan," ucap Sai yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja. Aku ingin sendiri disini," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sebetulnya Sakura ingin menemani Sasuke malam ini. Tetapi ia tak akan memaksa jika Sasuke menginginkan privasi.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menelponku meskipun di tengah malam," Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto tampak ragu meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan menghampiri Sasuke dan kembali bertanya apakah lelaki itu tidak ingin ditemani saja? Dan Naruto kembali mendapat penolakan untuk kali kedua.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin _leader-san_ butuh waktu sendiri," Kiba segera merangkul Naruto dan bersiap membawanya meninggalkan rumah duka.

Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Kiba meski ia tampak khawatir. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan ia tak ingin menganggu lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap langit berwarna cerah dimana sang mentari yang bersinar begitu terik menerpa laut berwarna kebiruan, juga objek lainnya yang berada di bawah jangkauan sang mentari.

Mata sewarna _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang memeluk sebuah guci keramik yang berukuran lumayan besar berisi tulang belulang milik Itachi yang telah dikremasi.

Naruto dan anggota band Black Ash lainya juga berada di dalam kapal yang melaju cepat menyusuri tepi laut. Mereka juga tak berucap sepatah katapun dan hanya menatap pemandangan yang terlihat.

Suasana sedih masih memengaruhi mereka meski Itachi bukanlah siapapun bagi mereka. Pagi ini mereka menyaksikan Sasuke yang menjalani prosesi kremasi sendirian, termasuk proses memindahkan tulang jenazah satu persatu menggunakan semacam sumpit yang seharusnya dilakukan antar anggota keluarga. Bagi mereka, hal itu sangat menyedihkan meski mereka juga tahu kalau Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain menjalaninya sendiri.

Sasuke memeluk guci itu seolah sedang memeluk sesuatu yang berharga meski ia tahu kalau sang kakak kini telah berubah menjadi abu dan tulang belulang yang berada di dalam guci dan tak akan bisa ditemuinya lagi.

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan memasang meja abu di rumahnya atau meletakkan jenazah kakaknya di tempat penyimpanan abu serta memilih membuang abu tersebut di laut, orang-orang menganggap pilihannya aneh dan seolah tidak menghormati mendiang sang kakak meski pilihan itu tidak aneh bagi orang di luar Jepang.

Sasuke sengaja memilih cara seperti itu agar tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari sang kakak. Ia tak ingin membebani dirinya dengan emosi yang berlebihan lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup ia menghabiskan dua hari dengan menangisi kematian sang kakak, dan kini ia ingin berhenti melakukannya.

Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat mendiskusikan hal ini dengan ibunya dan wanita itu juga menyetujui metode apapun yang dipilih oleh Sasuke.

"Kita sudah berada di tengah laut, Tuan," ujar seorang pria paru baya yang mengemudikan perahu motor tersebut.

Sasuke mendongak sesaat sebelum ia melirik guci yang berada di tangannya. Ketika ia melepaskan guci itu, maka tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari sang kakak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan menepuk punggung Sasuke. Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa menguatkan lelaki itu.

Naruto dan personil Black Ash lainnya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dan Sasuke meletakkan guci itu sedekat mungkin dengan air laut dan melepaskannya.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada guci yang perlahan tenggelam dan ketika guci itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam air, ia berkata, "Ayo kembali."

Perahu motor bergerak membawa Sasuke menuju tepi laut. Sepanjang perjalanan lelaki itu tak melepaskan pandangan dari air laut yang berwarna kebiruan, seolah tak bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang baru ia tinggalkan disana.

Sasuke merasa aneh karena melepaskan abu kremasi Itachi ke laut ketika lelaki itu sama sekali tak pernah pergi ke pantai sepanjang hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, ia 'membawa' lelaki itu pergi ke pantai yang selama ini hanya bisa disaksikan di televisi, hanya saja dalam wujud yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Setelah ini pergi makan _barbeque_ , yuk," ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia pikir Sasuke ingin mengajaknya pergi kedai untuk minum-minum sekaligus makan _barbeque_ , " _Barbeque_? Di siang hari yang panas begini? Kau serius, _teme_?"

"Hn. _All you can eat_."

Sakura dan para personil Black Ash saling memandang karena heran. Mereka semua tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang memiliki porsi makan besar dan bukanlah pecinta restoran semacam itu. Mereka tak mengira kalau Sasuke malah mengajaknya pergi ke restoran seperti itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memilih pergi ke restoran yang tak biasanya ia kunjungi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa ia lakukan agar terlepas dari bayang-bayang Itachi dengan mudah.

 **-TBC-**


	32. Chapter 31

"Kau terlihat lelah. Biar aku saja yang menemani Mikoto- _basan_ malam ini," tawar Sakura pada Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

Sasuke menggeleng meski kantung matanya terlihat menghitam dan ia berkali-kali menguap. Sore ini ia makan begitu banyak daging hingga ia mengantuk dan sulit meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura benar-benar mengagumi sikap Sasuke yang begitu mandiri. Lelaki itu berusaha begitu keras agar tak merepotkan banyak orang dan berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri sehingga membuat Sakura khawatir. Namun di sisi lain Sakura menganggap kalau hal itu adalah hal yang keren baginya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kalau kau merepotkanku?" tanya Sakura seraya memanggang selembar daging di atas pemanggang.

Naruto yang sedang membalik daging panggangnya menimpali, "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, _teme_. Sebaliknya kami yang selalu merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum _ocha_ dingin yang baru saja diambilnya di mesin penyedia minuman. Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan ia berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia merasa kalau dirinya adalah tumpuan bagi keluarga maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena itulah kini ia merasa bersalah setelah pada akhirnya mencapai batas pertahanannya dan perlahan mulai menunjukkan sisi rapuh dari dirinya belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu selalu berusaha menanggung semuanya sendiri, tahu. Padahal aku ingin menanggungnya bersama denganmu," ucap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada keempat rekannya dan keempat rekannya ikut menganggukan kepala.

"Omong-omong, aku tak sabar menunggu saat dimana bisa tampil bersama _leader-san_ di konser. Dua konser terakhir di _world tour_ terasa berbeda tanpamu," ujar Kiba seraya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hn? Ada yang salah dengan permainan Gaara?"

"Tidak. Gaara bisa menyesuaikan dengan baik, kok. Walaupun tetap saja permainannya berbeda denganmu," ucap Neji dengan jujur.

Sasuke merasa khawatir seketika. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas penampilan Gaara di dua konser terakhir karena ia lah yang melatih lelaki itu atas permintaan _label_.

"Sepertinya latihan yang kuberikan tidak cukup," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Gaya permainanmu dengan si merah itu memang berbeda, _teme_. Permainan drummu sangat mencolok dan menjadi daya tarik untuk penonton. Sedangkan si merah itu malah berusaha mendukung agar instrumen lain lebih menonjol."

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan sepotong daging di atas pemanggang meski sebetulnya ia sudah kenyang. Ia merasa tergoda mencium aroma daging panggang milik Sakura yang sudah matang di satu sisi.

"Aku berpikir ingin keluar dari band."

Sakura membelalakan mata, begitupun dengan Naruto dan anggota band lainnya. Mereka berpikir kalau itu hanyalah guyonan semata, tetapi ekspresi dan intonasi Sasuke terlihat sangat serius.

"Kau sudah serius memikirkannya, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau sudah menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sesudah keluar dari band?" Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kupikir ini yang terbaik. Kalau aku terkena skandal lagi, _image_ band bisa terpengaruh. _Okaasan_ juga terpengaruh. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan karier kalian," jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke terdengar seperti orang yang labil, tetapi sebetulnya ia telah memikirkan matang-matang mengenai keputusannya. Di masa depan, ia tak tahu rumor seperti apa yang akan menimpanya. Dari pengalamannya saat ini, ia sadar kalau fans yang dimilikinya bukanlah tipe fans setia yang akan mendukung idolanya apapun yang terjadi. Mereka bahkan bertindak ekstrim hingga meminta Sasuke untuk tidak tampil di konser. Jika Sasuke terkena skandal lagi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka juga akan memboikot Black Ash secara keseluruhan. Dan Sasuke tak ingin teman-teman satu bandnya sampai ikut terpengaruh.

Lagipula dengan kondisi ibunya yang seperti ini, Sasuke tak yakin apakah ibunya cukup kuat untuk meghadapi rumor lain yang menimpa dirinya. Maka Sasuke berpikir kalau ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Bukankah selama ini kau terlihat paling bahagia ketika sedang bermain drum dan tampil di atas panggung? Kalau kau berhenti, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dan mengerjap sesaat. Selama ini ia jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia tidak mengira kalau wanita itu begitu memperhatikan dirinya hingga menyadari kalau ia tampak begitu bahagia di atas panggung.

Sebetulnya ada alasan lain mengapa Sasuke begitu keras berusaha mencari uang. Ia memang berpikir untuk menyenangkan ibu dan kakaknya, namun ia juga ingin membahagiakan gadis merah muda yang dicintainya itu dengan membelikan sesuatu yang bagus untuk gadis itu sesekali.

Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu melankolis setiap kali ia memikirkan hal ini. Ia pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki kehidupan yang mapan dan membangun rumah tangga bersama gadis yang dicintainya suatu saat nanti. Ia merasa tak tega membiarkan gadis itu hidup menderita bersama dirinya.

Namun Sasuke tak pernah berusaha merealisasikan mimpinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Sakura berkencan, apalagi menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia hanya mengamati gadis itu dari jauh dan berusaha memastikan gadis itu baik-baik. Bahkan ia ikut mengucapkan selamat ketika Sakura memberitahunya kalau gadis itu telah memiliki kekasih bertahun-tahun lalu. Ketika akhirnya Sakura putus dengan lelaki yang ternyata brengsek itu, Sasuke merasa kesal sekaligus senang di saat yang sama.

Sasuke berpikir kalau dirinya tak pantas untuk bersama Sakura. Meski saat ini Itachi sudah meninggal dan beban Sasuke sedikit berkurang, tetapi ia tak yakin bisa membahagiakan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, bahkan ketika kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Kau malah membuatku semakin khawatir, bodoh!" seru Sakura.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Kalau kau kena skandal tidak jelas lagi, kita tinggal menghadapinya bersama. Lagipula kita berjuang bersama, bagaimana mungkin kita semua meninggalkanmu di puncak kesuksesan?"

Kiba menimpali, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau dipimpin Naruto lagi. Aku juga tidak mau drummer baru."

Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba dengan keras dan mendelik, "Memangnya aku mau jadi _leader_? Bisa-bisa aku mati sebelum dapat pacar dan melakukan it-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika ia membuat isyarat seks dengan tangannya. Neji yang merasa jengkel langsung menutup mulut Naruto. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan ucapan konyol Naruto.

"Hei. Kalau kau keluar dari band, siapa lagi yang bisa memainkan 'lagu gila'buatanmu itu? Memangnya kau pikir menemukan drummer penggantimu itu mudah? _Label_ bakal kesulitan mencarinya," ucap Sai.

"Buatku Black Ash bukan Black Ash kalau kau sampai keluar, _teme_."

Sebetulnya Sasuke tahu kalau teman-teman satu bandnya adalah orang yang akan datang ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan, karena itulah ia setuju untuk membentuk band bersama mereka. Mereka tak biasanya mengungkapkan perasaan seperti ini, dan jika mereka sampai melakukannya, maka mereka benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Aku juga masih harus mengurus ibuku setelah operasi. Aku akan menghambat karena tidak bisa merilis album atau _single_ dalam waktu dekat," jelas Sasuke. Ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan sejelas mungkin pada orang lain.

Sakura masih tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang terus menerus memikirkan orang lain di saat seperti ini. Meski Sasuke biasanya bukan orang yang banyak bicara dan bermulut tajam, sikap perhatian lelaki itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Naruto meringis, "Kau baru saja kehilangan Itachi- _nii_ dan sekarang mengkhawatirkan _single_ dan album, _teme_? Memang kenapa kalau kita tidak merilis album atau _single_?"

"Black Ash bisa kehilangan popularitas, _dobe_ ," sahut Sasuke.

Kiba dan Neji bahkan ikut meringis. Mereka berdua sadar kalau Black Ash memang membutuhkan _leader_ seperti Sasuke yang benar-benar memikirkan band melebihi dirinya sendiri. Di sisi lain, mereka juga merasa khawatir karena Sasuke terlalu memikirkan band dan seolah melupakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebetulnya apa tujuanmu bekerja sekeras ini?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke seketika mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu adalah salah satu alasannya untuk bekerja keras.

"Aku suka bekerja."

"Itu _passion_ mu, 'kan? Jangan melepasnya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ingin melihatmu melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, selama itu bukan hal yang aneh-aneh," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Gadis itu adalah fans wanita pertamanya, sekaligus salah satu dari segelintir orang yang benar-benar mendukungnya bukan karena wajahnya atau statusnya, melainkan mendukungnya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan.

"Kalau kau memang begitu mengkhawatirkan soal _single_ , album, atau apapun lah, bagaimana kalau kau buat _single_ khusus untuk _aniki_ -mu? Walaupun isi liriknya cuma 'Itachi' yang diulang-ulang atau 'Aku mencintaimu, Itachi', aku akan tetap menyanyikannya dengan senang hati khusus untukmu, _teme_."

Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat seulas senyum yang sangat tipis muncul untuk sesaat di wajah Sasuke. Ia menepuk punggung Naruto denga keras sambil meringis karena risih membayangkannya, "Kau pikir aku sudah gila, hn?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Naruto seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

Ucapan Naruto ada benarnya. Mungkin ia bisa mulai menulis lagu baru dan memberitahukan pada pihak _label_ meski ia tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kariernya di Black Ash.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Sidang Kedua Kasus Kriminal Hyuuga Hizashi Akan Dilaksanakan Pekan Ini.'**

* * *

' **Bukti Terhadap Pemusnahan Karyawan T Company Kembali Ditemukan.'**

* * *

' **Kakak Meninggal, Shu Black Ash Tengah Berduka.'**

* * *

' **Viral! Petisi Agar Kasus Pemfitnahan Shu Black Ash Cepat Ditangani Telah Ditandatangani Dua Puluh Ribu Orang Dalam Tiga Jam.'**

* * *

' **Dukungan BLash Terhadap Shu Dengan Berdemo di Depan Kantor TJO Entertainment'**

* * *

Vanderwood menatap berita-berita yang sedang populer di situs berita _online_ dan memutar matanya. Kali ini bukan ia yang membuat berita-berita itu, melainkan para wartawan sungguhan.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu hanya mendapat tugas dari si _hacker_ untuk mengamati berita-berita di internet terkait Shu dan mantan klien mereka. Dan kali ini ia menuruti lelaki itu dengan senang hati demi mobil _limited_ _edition_ yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Ck.. aku penasaran. Memangnya si Shu atau siapalah itu bayar berapa sampai kau bisa serius begini untuk membantunya?"

Saeyoung, alias Seven, si _hacker_ berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya. Kali ini ia sedang mengambil cuti mendadak hingga ia menyelesaikan perannya untuk membantu Shu sekaligus menjatuhkan si mantan klien. Dan kini ia hanya perlu sesekali mengecek komputernya untuk memastikan tak ada yang berusaha menyerang _server_ -nya.

" _Defender_ 707 bekerja secara cuma-cuma untuk menghukum orang jahat."

Vanderwood meringis, "Seandainya kau seserius ini ketika bekerja untuk klien kita, bos tidak perlu sampai menugaskan aku untuk mengawasimu."

"Huhu… kalau aku membiarkan orang jahat begitu saja, mana mau dewa hacker menolongku lagi?"

Vanderwood menatap hacker berambut merah itu dan merasa takjub dengan kemampuan lelaki itu. Ketika lelaki itu serius, ia bahkan bisa memanipulasi berita di internet hingga mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang disembunyikan klien tanpa harus meninggalkan rumahnya selangkahpun. Kekuatan _hacker_ benar-benar mengerikan.

"Tak kusangka fans orang bernama Shu itu hebat juga. Mereka seperti tanaman yang mengikuti angin bertiup. Ketika aku meniupkan kebenaran mengenai Shu, mereka langsung mendukung orang itu mati-matian," ucap Saeyoung.

"Yah," sahut Vanderwood. "Omong-omong kapan kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan sukarelamu itu? Boss sudah mulai menggila karena kau mendadak minta cuti."

Bukan tanpa alasan Saeyoung memutuskan menghancurkan kliennya sendiri. Dan ketika ia mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai kebusukan sang klien, ia semakin yakin kalau ia telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Klien itu mengingatkannya dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri, salah satu orang penting di negaranya. Sang klien berniat menghabisi anak di luar nikah yang dimilikinya untuk menutupi aibnya, sama seperti ayahnya yang berniat menghabisi dirinya dan adik kembarnya yang berasal dari hubungan di luar nikah. Dan ia terpaksa berlindung dengan hidup di dunia bawah, begitupun dengan sang adik kembar yang juga menjadi _hacker_.

"Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya," sahut Saeyoung.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Awalnya berencana nyicil untuk chapter berikutnya, ga nyangka ideku malah lancar & akhirnya malah jadi 1 chapter. Jadinya hari ini double update. Kalau sempet, mungkin aja malah triple update.

Berhubung masih ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai sosok hacker, aku kembali munculin sosok hacker disini. Buat kalian yang bingung sama sosok hacker, hacker ini karakter dari luar anime Naruto, melainkan dari game Mystic Messenger yang sempet populer 2 tahun lalu. Aku sendiri pernah main game itu walaupun Saeyoung bukan karakter favoritku.


	33. Chapter 32

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _okaasan_? Sudah lebih baik?"

Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan kondisinya telah membaik dibanding sebelumnya. Kini ia bahkan sudah diperbolehkan untuk duduk meski masih harus berhati-hati dengan bekas luka operasinya.

Mikoto tak menampik kalau ia kehilangan Itachi. Ia merindukan sikap yang riang dan cenderung cerewet dari lelaki itu. Namun ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan Sasuke yang cenderung lebih tenang ketimbang Itachi.

Mungkin Mikoto terdengar jahat, tetapi ia bersyukur karena Itachi sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik meski ia masih tetap merindukan lelaki itu. Seandainya Itachi masih hidup, ia tak akan bisa mati dengan tenang karena lelaki itu selalu membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk mengawasinya. Di sisi lain, ia khawatir kalau Sasuke akhirnya malah tidak bisa menikah karena harus mengurus Itachi meskipun ia merasa kalau Sasuke sepertinya menyukai Sakura.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto bisa membaca sikap putranya dengan mudah, meski Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup dan cenderung dingin. Sasuke terlihat berbeda ketika bersama Sakura, mulai dari caranya menatap hingga ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum ketimbang biasanya dan terlihat senang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya sudah boleh pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum dan ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa empuk yang menjadi tempat tidurnya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau mau menginap lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mau pulang saja? Aku baik-baik saja disini, kok. Lagipula teman-temanku juga datang setiap hari."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _okaasan_ sendiri di rumah sakit."

Mikoto tersenyum. Kata orang, anak laki-laki cenderung lebih cuek pada orang tua ketimbang anak perempuan. Namun ia memiliki dua anak lelaki yang memperhatikan dan menyayanginya dengan cara mereka sendiri dan merasa sangat diberkati oleh Tuhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih? Memangnya kau tidak mau pergi bersama temanmu?"

"Tidak."

Untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto merasa hidupnya begitu lega karena tak perlu harus terus menerus mengawasi Itachi. Sampai saat ini, ia terkadang masih berniat menanyakan keberadaan Itachi karena mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. Namun ia teringat kalau lelaki itu sudah pergi dan ia urung bertanya.

Mikoto tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke sudah berjuang begitu keras hingga merelakan begitu banyak hal. Kini sebuah beban telah terangkat dan ia pikir sudah saatnya Sasuke mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan ibunya dan ia menjawab secara refleks. Ia bahkan tak sempat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah begitu ibunya menyebut nama gadis itu secara mendadak.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa _okaasan_ bertanya padaku?"

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia merasa senang menjahili putranya sendiri yang menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan. Entah kenapa, menurutnya lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta terlihat menggemaskan.

"Cuma penasaran."

"Seharusnnya kau menanyakan hal ini pada Mebuki- _obasan_ , bukan padaku."

Mikoto tahu kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang blak-blakan dan kata-katanya cenderung tajam. Sikap Sasuke mengingatkannya akan sang suami yang juga memiliki kepribadian yang serupa.

Kalau dipikirkan lagi, Mikoto merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tertarik pada laki-laki bermulut tajam hingga bersedia menikah dan menghasilkan dua anak? Ia yakin wanita yang menjadi pasangan Sasuke pasti juga akan memikirkan hal yang sama suatu saat nanti.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengejarnya, Sasuke- _kun._ Kalau kau terus mengabaikannya, bisa-bisa dia memutuskan berpaling meski dia suka padamu karena mengira kalau kau tidak suka padanya," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan ucapan sang ibu. Ia segera berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun."

Mikoto menyeringai, "Kau tumbuh di perutku selama sembilan bulan dan tinggal bersamaku. Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, hm?"

Sasuke meringis. Ia merasa malu dan tidak nyaman dengan topik yang sedang dibahas ibunya. Ia merasa ibunya sedang berusaha menelanjangi dirinya secara paksa.

"Sakura- _chan_ , 'kan?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika ketika sang ibu menyebut nama gadis yang dicintainya. Seketika ia terbayang senyuman gadis itu dan ia tanpa sadar tersenyum, membuat Mikoto merasa semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka gadis cerewet begitu. Kepalaku pusing ketika bersamanya."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum. Lihatlah, kini Sasuke berusaha mengelak dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Lelaki itu bahkan memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar sebagai alasan di balik penolakannya, hal yang biasanya tak akan ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melalui jendela. Ia duduk di salah satu meja yang berada tepat di depan jendela sehingga bisa mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kafe, pemandangan yang sangat umum di sore hari.

Sakura tak terbiasa menunggu seperti ini jika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Biasanya, ia lah yang terlambat dan Sasuke akan menunggunya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia sengaja datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian untuk memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat kacau dengan peluh yang berceceran dan wajah kusut ketika menemui Sasuke. Kali ini ia bahkan memakai lebih banyak riasan wajah ketimbang biasanya dan memastikan riasannya terlihat sempurna.

Seharusnya Sasuke baru akan menyelesaikan konferensi pers terkait masalahnya dengan direktur T Company tiga puluh menit lagi dan berangkat menemuinya. Dan Sakura menunggu lelaki itu dengan jantung berdebar.

Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Ketika ia menyadarinya, ia memikirkan lelaki itu lebih dari yang seharusnya dan merasa jika lelaki itu adalah tipe pendampang hidup idamannya. Dan semakin lama ia berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, ia semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya.

Perasaan yang terus menerus tumbuh bagaikan telur yang menunggu untuk menetas. Lama kelamaan perasaan itu membuat Sakura merasa sesak dan ia merasa harus mengungkapkannya.

Namun Sakura memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan memendam perasaannya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Sasuke menolaknya? Hubungan pertemanan mereka pasti tak akan pernah sama.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan membunuh waktu dengan melihat berbagai foto yang diunggah di Instagram.

Jempol Sakura sesekali menekan tombol _like_ untuk foto yang ia sukai. Dan sebuah _meme_ berbentuk komik empat panel serta _caption posting_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya membuatnya terhenyak.

Komik itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang ragu akan perasaannya dan pada akhirnya lelaki yang disukainya malah menikah dengan orang lain serta _caption_ yang berbunyi 'Sadari perasaanmu sebelum terlambat'.

Mendadak Sakura terpikir, bagaimana kalau seandainya ia nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke? Atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit kode akan perasaannya pada lelaki itu? Mungkin saja hubungannya malah berakhir bahagia. Atau sekalipun Sasuke menolaknya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, hn?" Sasuke bertanya tepat ketika ia tiba di kafe.

"Tidak. Aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal tiga puluh menit."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Sakura datang begitu awal. Biasanya gadis itu akan datang tepat waktu, atau setidaknya lima atau sepuluh menit lebih awal.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya menunggu. Selama ini kau selalu datang lebih awal dan menungguku, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memang selalu datang jauh lebih awal ketika memiliki janji dengan siapapun, baik rekan kerja, atasan, atau bahkan ketika memiliki janji dengan Naruto atau Sakura.

"Ternyata menunggu itu membosankan. Aku salut karena kau mau menungguku setiap kali kita bertemu."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Sasuke. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu adalah orang yang cukup sabar hingga tidak keberatan untuk menunggu orang lain.

"Bagaimana konferensi persmu? Lancar?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Konferensi persnya berjalan lancar meski di saat yang sama ia merasa malu dan lelah karena para wartawan terus memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ketika ia menjawab, ia merasa seolah sedang menelanjangi dirinya di depan publik.

Di luar sana, masih banyak orang yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang berusaha untuk dikasihani. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia merasa harus membuat klarifikasi atas kesalahpahaman mengenai dirinya dan untungnya agensinya mengijinkan hal tersebut.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memberi kode pada Sasuke, namun sebelumnya ia harus mengetahui terlebih dahulu seperti apa tipe gadis yang disukai lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin kalau ternyata lelaki itu tidak menyukainya dan membuat hubungannya malah menjadi canggung.

"Seperti apa tipe gadis idamanmu?"

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke juga mendadak bertanya, "Seperti apa tipe lelaki idamanmu?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap sesudahnya, terkejut karena secara kebetulan mereka berdua menanyakan hal yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah keduanya sedikit memerah, merasa canggung tiba-tiba.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa mendadak ia menanyakan hal itu. Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun saling mengenal, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan hal itu. Ia tak peduli seperti apa tipe lelaki idaman gadis itu, toh itu bukan urusannya.

"Eh… kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Itu…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Otaknya terasa kosong dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, tetapi sebetulnya jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia merasa wajahnya panas.

"Oh. Aku menemukan artike kalau wanita jaman sekarang suka pria yang perutnya buncit. Aku jadi penasaran, memangnya itu benar?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkata setelah berhasil memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Bukankah banyak gadis mengagumimu karena wajahmu tampan dan tubuhmu berotot?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa penasaran mengapa Sasuke bersikeras menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sikap lelaki itu jelas tak seperti biasanya.

Jika Sasuke bisa menghilang saat ini, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja. Ia merasa begitu malu dan gugup meski ia terlihat tenang. Ia bahkan cepat-cepat meminum kopi hitam hangat yang baru diantarkan ke mejanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia pikir memerah padahal tidak sama sekali.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menjawab 'Tentu saja seperti kau, bodoh!'. Tetapi Sakura terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia menjawab dengan membayangkan sosok gadis itu sebagai pasangannya, bukan lagi sekadar kekasih.

"Aku suka gadis yang bisa menerima segala hal dalam diriku, mandiri, kuat, dan…" ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia menyukai segala hal mengenai Sakura, baik sisi positif maupun negatif dalam diri gadis itu.

"…Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa kriteriaku," Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengaku dengan jujur. Selama ini ia tak memiliki kriteria khusus mengenai gadis yang disukainya. Ia hanya pernah menyukai Sakura sepanjang hidupnya dan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaan itu bisa tumbuh secara mendadak.

"Hah? Maksudmu bagaimana? Yang kau bilang sebelumnya itu termasuk kriteria, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Itu ciri-ciri gadis yang kusukai, bukan kriteriaku."

Sakura tak ingin merasa geer, tetapi ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang disukai Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak mungkin menyukai dirinya, 'kan?"

"Wah! Tak kusangka akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga. Semoga cepat jadian, ya," Sakura tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, namun senyumnya memudar beberapa saat kemudian. Ia begitu menyukai Sakura hingga berharap gadis itu menjadi istrinya, bukan lagi sekadar kekasih.

Tetapi Sasuke sadar kalau kondisi finansialnya sendiri belum stabil. Ia baru saja berhasil meraih puncak kesuksesan dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk mendapat banyak uang. Meski kini bebannya sedikit berkurang karena Itachi sudah pergi dan ibunya juga sudah membaik sehingga bisa ditinggal sendirian, Sasuke masih harus bekerja keras dan mengumpulkan banyak uang.

Meski banyak orang mengatakan kalau pasangan yang baik adalah orang yang mau berjuang bersama-sama dari titik terendah, Sasuke malah tidak mau orang yang dicintainya hidup susah bersamanya. Ia begitu mencintai Sakura hingga tak ingin gadis itu hidup susah, dan sekalipun ia memiliki kesulitan, ia ingin menyembunyikannya dari orang lain.

"Aku ragu," Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman mengungkapkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaannya. Ketimbang bicara, ia lebih suka mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan. Setidaknya kini Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa setelah beberapa kali konferensi pers dan ia mau tak mau menceritakan segalanya pada publik.

"Meski Itachi- _nii_ sudah pergi dan _okaa-san_ sudah membaik, kondisi finansialku belum stabil. Aku masih harus bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang dan memperbaiki taraf hidup keluarga. Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memiliki hubungan."

Sasuke terkejut ketika sebuah tonjokan keras melayang tepat di bawah bisepnya. Ia segera meletakkan telapak tangan pada lengannya dan diam-diam mengusapnya.

"Bodoh! Kalau gadis itu memang menyukaimu, dia akan menerima kondisimu. Kalaupun kau sibuk dan hanya bisa mengirim pesan sekali sehari padanya, atau bahkan tidak bisa kirim pesan sama sekali, gadis itu akan tetap setia padamu."

Sakura merasa jengkel pada Sasuke. Tak bisakah lelaki itu bersikap lebih egois dengan memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tak ingin gadis yang kusukai menderita bersamaku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura.

Ini kali pertama Sasuke mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain. Sebelumnya semua hal itu hanya berada di dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa pernah dikatakan pada siapapun.

"Bagaimana kalau gadis yang kau sukai malah bahagia karena bisa berjuang bersamamu? Kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini dan kau juga pantas mengejar kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau harus lebih egois dan memikirkan dirimu sedikit."

Sasuke terdiam. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia sudah terbiasa berkompromi dengan orang lain. Ia harus berkompromi dengan kondisi Itachi yang cacat mental, juga dengan ayahnya yang bangkrut dan meninggalkan setumpuk utang yang harus ia lunasi dengan bekerja mati-matian. Dan ia juga harus berkompromi dengan kondisi kesehatan ibunya yang buruk dan juga memerlukan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk pengobatan.

Dengan kondisi kehidupan seperti itu, mustahil Sasuke bisa hidup dengan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri, maka ia tak akan kembali ke Jepang dan berhenti kuliah. Ia pasti akan tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya dan bekerja apa saja untuk biaya hidup, misalnya dengan menjadi pekerja seks komersial atau mencari _sugar mommies_ yang mau membiayai hidupnya. Persetan dengan ibu dan kakaknya, yang penting hidupnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kumaksud?"

"Aku penasaran, sih. Tapi itu privasimu, 'kan? Jadi aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Kau."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia yakin kalau ia salah dengar.

"Wah! Namanya Kou?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk, merasa konyol karena ia mendengar 'kau' dan sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke menyukainya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona karena gugup. Ia cepat-cepat meminukm kopi dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya untuk sesaat. Dan wajah lelaki itu kembali terlihat datar seperti biasa ketika lelaki itu selesai meneguk cairan penuh kafein itu.

"Aku suka padamu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan tenang. Namun wajahnya merona merah hingga ia harus menundukkan kepala setelah mengatakannya.

Sakura terkejut, tetapi kali ini ia yakin kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Keheningan mengalir diantara kedua insan berlainan jenis itu setelah keduanya saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Hormon endorphin mulai menjajah paksa diri mereka, mengambil alih logika secara perlahan.

Sasuke masih tetap diam, begitupun dengan Sakura. Keduanya saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk mulai bicara maupun bertindak.

"Kita… pacaran?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah yang tak lagi mampu ia sembunyikan.

Entah kenapa tindakan Sasuke terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan saat ini. Tidak setiap hari Sasuke bersikap manis seperti ini, dan Sakura merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau kau belum siap juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, "Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Sasuke malah akan menyatakan perasaan padanya sore ini. Ia pikir ia sedang bermimpi sekarang, dan ketika ia bangun, pasti ia sedang berada di kasurnya.

 **-TBC-**


	34. Chapter 33

Sasuke masih tak habis pikir jika ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura kemarin sore dan kini telah menjadi kekasih wanita itu. Semalam ia tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya dan pagi ini ia terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa jauh lebih segar.

Kemarin sore Sasuke seolah dikuasai oleh emosi hingga ia secara spontan menyatakan perasaannya begitu saja. Setelah merasa lebih tenang sekarang, Sasuke sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya bertindak begitu impulsif dengan menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura?

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke langsung menyatakan perasaan begitu saja pada Sakura. Ia sudah menyimpan perasaan yang anehnya sama sekali tak bisa ia hilangkan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ketika Sakura memiliki kekasih ketika SMA, Sasuke merasa kecewa. Dan ketika wanita itu putus setelah dikhianati kekasihnya, Sasuke merasa marah sekaligus lega di saat yang sama meski ia tahu kalau ia tak seharusnya merasa seperti itu.

Sasuke mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menyatakan perasaan yang semula ingin ia hilangkan ketika ibunya menyarankannya untuk mengejar gadis yang ia sukai agar gadis itu tidak berpaling karena berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Dan kata-kata Sakura mengenai seorang gadis yang bahagia berjuang bersama dengan Sasuke jika gadis itu sungguh mencintainya membuat Sasuke semakin yakin kalau ia harus menyatakan perasaannya sesegera mungkin.

Bagi Sasuke, tak ada lagi wanita yang lebih memenuhi kriterianya ketimbang Sakura, sekalipun wanita itu mungkin lebih cantik, lebih kaya dan lebih populer dari Sakura. Ketika Sasuke mengalami masalah, wanita itu tetap berada di sisinya dan berusaha membantunya. Ketika ia mendapat fitnah dan para fans berpaling darinya, wanita itu tetap percaya padanya. Dan wanita itu sudah tahu segala kesulitan yang dilaluinya, namun masih tetap bersedia bersamanya.

Ketika bersama Sakura, Sasuke merasa kalau ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri yang sebetulnya emosional meski tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Ia tak perlu menjadi sosok glamor dan seolah tak memiliki beban seperti yang ia tampilkan di hadapan publik.

Seandainya Sasuke tak menyatakan perasaannya kemarin, ia tak yakin akan menemukan wanita lain yang seperti Sakura sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Dan sikap-sikap yang ditujukan Sakura padanya membuatnya semakin mencintai wanita itu hingga perasaannya terasa sesak dan harus segera diluapkan melalui pernyataan cinta.

Terdengar suara notifikasi di ponsel Sasuke dan ia segera mengeceknya. Terdapat sebuah pesan dari Sakura yang nama kontaknya masih tetap tertulis 'Sakura', bukan ' _Honey'_ atau kata apapun yang sejenis.

* * *

 _ **From :**_ **Sakura**

 **Pagi, Sasuke-** _ **kun.**_

* * *

Pesan itu semakin meyakinkan Sasuke kalau kemarin ia memang sudah menjadi kekasih wanita itu. Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah menyapanya begini dan langsung saja mengirim pesan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya.

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ini kali pertamanya memiliki kekasih dan ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan kalau mendapat pesan seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **To**_ : **Sakura**

 **Pagi.**

* * *

Sasuke segera mengirimkan pesan itu dan setelah pesan terkirim, Sasuke membaca ulang pesannya. Jawabannya tidak aneh, kan? Atau mungkin pesannya terlalu singkat hingga Sakura mungkin berpikir kalau ia merasa terganggu dengan pesan wanita itu.

Pesan dari Sakura muncul tak lama kemudian sehingga Sasuke langsung mengeceknya.

* * *

 _ **From**_ **: Sakura**

 **Astaga, singkat sekali balasanmu. Untung aku sudah lama mengenalmu sehingga aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti berpikir kau sedang marah padaku. Dasar kekasih tidak romantis.**

* * *

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena pesannya malah membuat kekasihnya salah paham. Ia sadar kalau dirinya bukan lelak romantis seperti pria di film drama. Ia tidak punya foto berdua dengan Sakura, tidak punya _couple item_ , juga tidak mengganti nama kontak Sakura. Selain itu ia masih tetap memanggil Sakura dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Menurut Naruto, ia harus lebih peka terhadap wanita. Terkadang seorang wanita sangat sulit dimengerti dan kata-katanya bisa berlawanan dengan perasaannya, sehingga ia harus lebih memperhatikan ekspresi maupun intonasi suara kekasihnya.

Selain itu Naruto pernah berkata kalau seorang pria seharusnya mengalah pada kekasih atau istrinya. Meski ia tidak salah sekalipun, ia sebaiknya meminta maaf pada wanita.

* * *

 _ **To :**_ **Sakura**

 **Maaf, aku memang tidak romantis. Kau marah?**

* * *

Pesan terkirim dan Sakura terlihat sedang mengetik pesan. Wanita itu tampaknya mengetik cukup lama dan tidak membalas pesan setelah lebih dari tiga puluh detik.

Akhirnya sebuah pesan yang cukup panjang masuk dikirim oleh Sakura.

* * *

 _ **From**_ **: Sakura**

 **Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Memangnya apa salahmu? Hari ini kau sama sekali tidak seperti biasa, deh. Kenapa kau malah harus minta maaf? Aku sudah membayangkan kalau kau memang orang yang tidak romantis, kok.**

 **Kau baik-baik saja, kan?**

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus membalas seperti apa. Ia ingin menghubungi Naruto dan berkonsultasi, tetapi belum ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura. Lagipula Naruto juga pasti belum bangun sekarang.

* * *

 _ **To**_ **: Sakura**

 **Maksudmu bagaimana? Aku salah karena aku tidak romantis. Jadi aku harus minta maaf padamu.**

* * *

 _ **From :**_ **Sakura**

 **Ya maksudku seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kok hari ini kau aneh sekai, sih? Kau kelelahan, ya? Tidur lagi saja, gih.**

* * *

Sasuke membaca kalimat Sakura dan berusaha mengartikannya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Wanita itu tidak marah padanya, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto segera mengucek matanya sebelum membukanya. Ia masih merasa lelah setelah berhari-hari kurang tidur selama tur meski sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan sekarang ia menguap serta mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuh seseorang. Ia terkejut dan segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping.

"HAH?! Kenapa kau disini, _teme_?!" seru Naruto dengan keterkejutan yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya. Ia bahkan langsung bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan kembali mengucek matanya. Ia pikir ia salah melihat orang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Naruto yang masih mengantuk segera mengernyitkan dahi, "Memangnya kau mau tanya apa? Kenapa sampai harus ke rumahku segala? Tidak bisa lewat telepon atau _chat_ saja? Aku masih mengantuk, nih."

"Tidur saja."

Naruto mendengus, " _Baka_! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau ada di kamarku. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau hari ini aku ada di rumah orang tuaku?"

"Kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, _dobe_."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu teringat kalau kemarin ia memang memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya selama beberapa hari.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku, _teme_?"

"Kushina- _obasan_ menyuruhku untuk masuk."

Naruto meringis dengan sikap ibunya yang seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau ia melakukan hal yang memalukan saat tidur dan Sasuke memfotonya? Misalnya saja menggaruk bagian pribadinya, mendengkur, atau tidur dengan mulut menganga dan posisi yang _absurd_.

Naruto membuka lemarinya begitu saja di depan Sasuke dan menarik kaus serta celana yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Kemudian ia juga membuka laci dan mengambil pakaian dalamnya serta berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Naruto begitu mengantuk dan tak begitu sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia bahkan heran kenapa ia malah berpikir kalau Sasuke akan ikut masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyuruh lelaki itu menunggu di luar.

"Sial! Kau pikir untuk apa aku ikut mandi bersamamu?" dengus Sasuke dengan jengkel.

Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar. Sasuke berdecak kesal karena risih melihat kasur Naruto yang ditinggal begitu saja tanpa dirapikan dan ia segera berinisiatif merapikannya. Ia tak tahan melihat apapun yang berantakan.

Sasuke berdecak melihat bungkus keripik kentang yang diletakkan di atas nakas tanpa dibuang meski isinya sudah habis. Lalu juga ada sekotak susu yang juga sudah habis namun tidak dibuang dan kini berada di atas lantai.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memungut kotak susu itu serta mengambil keripik kentang dan membuangnya ke kotak sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Ketika membuang sampah, Sasuke melihat koper Naruto yang tertutup, namun terdapat tali pengait bagian dalam koper yang menjuntai keluar sehingga koper itu tidak bisa tertutup sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecak dan ia segera menghampiri koper itu serta membukanya dan memasukkan tali ke dalam koper serta menutupnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka tepat ketika Sasuke sedang membuka koper dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah yang ditutup handuk serta berkata, "Wah. Aku punya pelayan baru."

Sasuke segera menoleh dan ia melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, "Kamarmu berantakan sekali."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Berantakan apanya? Asisten rumah tangga di rumah membersihkan kamarku setiap hari, kok."

"Sampah berserakan di nakas dan lantai. Lalu kau juga tidak merapikan kasurmu dan menutup kopermu dengan benar. Kau menganggap itu rapi, hn?"

Naruto meringis. Sasuke sangat bawel di saat seperti ini dan terkesan seperti ibunya saja.

"Ya semalam aku mengantuk dan langsung tidur. Aku berencana membuang sampahnya sesudah bangun tidur, kok."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mendengus. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto karena ia sendiri pernah kelelahan ketika pulang ke rumah dan mendapati mainan Itachi yang berserakan di kamarnya. Namun saat itu Sasuke memilih membereskan semuanya sebelum tidur karena ia takkan bisa tidur tanpa menyelesaikan semua hal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana cara mengetahu seorang wanita sedang marah atau tidak, _dobe_?"

Naruto terbelalak untuk sesaat sebelum berseru, "Kau datang ke kamarku hanya untuk bertanya begini?!"

"Hn."

"Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan reaksi orang padamu. Memangnya wanita itu penting sekali untukmu?"

"Hn."

Naruto merasa penasaran dan ia menghampiri Sasuke serta menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, "Memangnya wanita itu siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

Naruto beruntung karena ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Jika ia memilikinya, pasti ia sudah terkena serangan jantung karena sangat terkejut.

"HAH?! Kekasih? Jangan bilang kekasihmu ini _dekimakura_."

"Ck… aku manusia normal yang hanya jatuh cinta dengan sesama manusia, _dobe._ "

"Sungguh? Kekasihmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Sasuke merasa kesal dan ia memukul punggung Naruto dengan keras, "Kau pikir aku _gay_ , hn?"

Naruto mengusap punggungnya dengan satu tangan dan meringis serta mengendikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu. Habis kau tidak pernah membahas hal seperti ini padaku. Kupikir kau bisa saja _gay_."

Sasuke meringis karena risih sekaligus kesal. Ia memang tidak pernah membahas hal ini pada siapapun, dan kali ini adalah kali pertamanya membahas hal ini dengan orang lain.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menunjukkan chatnya pada Naruto meski ia tidak begitu nyaman menunjukkan hal yang pribadi baginya.

"Menurutmu dia marah, tidak?"

Naruto segera mengambil ponsel yang diberikan Sasuke dan ia segera membaca nama kontak yang tertera. Ketika ia membacanya, seketika matanya terbelalak dan gengamannya terlepas sehingga ponsel Sasuke terjatuh.

Untungnya refleks Naruto cukup baik sehingga ia masih sempat menangkap ponsel itu sebelum bersentuhan dengan lantai _marble_ di kamarnya.

"SAKURA?! HARUNO SAKURA TEMAN KITA?!" seru Naruto dengan keras hingga Sasuke sampai harus menutup telinganya.

"Hn. Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun selain anggota band kita."

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke membiarkan anggota bandnya tahu kalau ia punya kekasih. Ia cukup percaya pada mereka dan ia pikir mungkin saja mereka bisa membantunya karena mereka semua lebih berpengalaman dalam hal romanse ketimbang dirinya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun soal pacaran. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Yah, kalau Sakura- _chan_ sih sepertinya orang yang emosinya jelas. Maksudku, kalau dia bilang tidak marah, ya memang tidak marah."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia percaya pada penilaian Naruto karena lelaki itu lebih paham soal wanita ketimbang dirinya.

"Sepertinya Sakura ingin kekasih yang romatis. Bagaimana cara menjadi romantis, _dobe_?"

Naruto tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan mendengar pertanyaan ini dari mulut seorang lelaki dewasa, bukan bocah yang baru puber. Dan ia juga tak menyangka orang seperti Sasuke akan bertanya seperti ini.

Sasuke memiliki _image_ sebagai _bad boy_ yang tampaknya sangat ahli soal percintaan hingga ada rumor yang mengatakan Sasuke selalu bercinta dengan fans seusai konser. Seandainya para fans tahu kalau Sasuke yang sesungguhnya sepolos ini, pasti mereka akan sangat syok.

Naruto tertawa keras seketika hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dan tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya terasa pegal dan perutnya keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Naruto akirnya berhenti setelah terbatuk-batuk dan menepuk-nepuk lehernya sendiri, "Aduh. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke. "Waktu kau pacaran, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu?"

Naruto kembali tertawa hingga perutnya kembali terasa nyeri karena keram. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki berumur dua puluhan awal yang bertanya hal ini padanya?

Rasanya Naruto ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke karena gemas. Lelaki itu bertanya dengan wajah datar, namun Naruto merasa gemas karena ia merasa seolah mendapat pertanyaan semacam ini dari seorang bocah yang belum puber, bukan lelaki dewasa.

"Kau harus sering kirim pesan dan mengajaknya kencan. Lalu kau juga harus sering memeluknya, menciumnya dan memegang tangannya. Setelah itu, biasanya juga akan melakukan seks."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona mendengar kata 'seks'. Mendadak ia membayangkan hal itu dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja akan membayangkan Sakura di tempat tidur, tetapi ia segera menepuk kepalanya dan mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan karena bisa-bisanya membayangkan gadis yang dicintainya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Seks? A-aku harus melakukannya, _dobe_?"

Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Ia merasa sahabatnya begitu lucu saat ini.

"Biasanya, sih. Tapi kalau kau dan pasanganmu juga tidak masalah. Sepertinya orang jaman dulu tidak melakukannya saat pacaran."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kalau kau sendiri melakukannya, tidak?"

Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin saja terbentur sesuatu hingga bertanya begini. Ia tidak mengira Sasuke benar-benar sepolos ini, dan ia tidak mengira kalau Sasuke bisa membuatnya tertawa sampai perutnya keram.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya soalku? Kau mau melakukannya denganku dan takut kalau aku punya penyakit menular seks?"

Seketika sebuah tendangan mendarah di tulang keringnya dan ia segera meringis secara refleks serta mengusap-usapnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan _gay_."

Naruto tersenyum sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia berkata, "Habisnya tumben sekali kau peduli soal kehidupan pribadiku."

Sasuke meringis. Sebenarnya ia juga heran kenapa ia malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting begitu?

"Aku tak mau meminjamkan bajuku kalau kau kena penyakit menular seks," jawab Sasuke dengan asal meski bukan itu alasannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku masih perjaka. Puas?"

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa puas karena bukan dirinya yang satu-satunya perjaka di kalangan anggota Black Ash.

"Kalau kau penasaran, sebaiknya tanya saja, Sakura- _chan_ mau melakukannya atau tidak? Ini sih terserah padamu, kalau aku sendri ingin menikah bukan karena terpaksa, tapi karena aku mencintai wanita itu. Jadi berpacaran beberapa bulan saja sebelum menikah juga tidak masalah, lalu baru melakukan seks dan memilki anak."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan takjub. Tumben sekali lelaki itu memiliki prinsip yang kuat.

 **-TBC-**


	35. Chapter 34

Sakura benar-benar heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh. Sebelumnya lelaki itu cenderung cuek dan sama sekali tidak peka, tetapi kini lelaki itu bahkan bertanya apakah Sakura marah padanya?

Sasuke juga cenderung tidak percaya begitu saja meski Sakura sudah mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak marah.

Dulu Sakura memang berharap memiliki kekasih yang perhatian. Namun ketika ia sudah semakin dewasa dan juga memiliki kesibukan, ia malah terganggu dengan pesan berlebihan. Jika kekasihnya mengirim _spam_ dan _missed calls_ berkali-kali ketika ia sedang sibuk, ia malah merasa risih seketika dengan lelaki itu.

Dan untungnya Sasuke tidak sampai ke tahap seperti itu. Hanya saja Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya.

Sakura teringat kalau hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Semula ia ingin di rumah saja, tetapi ia tanpa sengaja membuka Instagram dan melihat-lihat makanan di kafe baru yang diposting oleh _food reviewer_ yang diikutinya. Seketika ia memutuskan kalau ia harus makan siang di kafe itu.

Menurut _food reviewer_ itu, rasa makanan di kafe itu enak, porsinya besar, harganya tidak terlalu mahal dan kafe nya benar-benar lucu.

Kafe itu hanya buka selama enam bulan dan seluruh bagian kafe itu bertema Gudetama, salah satu karakter terkenal dari Sanrio. Bahkan makanan di restoran itu juga dihias dengan tema Gudetama.

Sakura harus makan di kafe itu secepat mungkin sebelum kafe itu tutup. Dan ia harus berangkat secepat mungkin karena katanya kafe itu sangat ramai.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan ia langsung menelpon Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Halo."

Hanya jawaban singkat dari lelaki itu, tetapi Sakura tak ragu mengutarakan ajakannya.

"Mau pergi ke Kafe Gudetama, tidak? Aku mau pergi ke sana sesudah mandi."

"Kafe Gudetama? Dimana?"

Sakura menyebutkan nama pusat perbelanjaan tempat kafe itu berada yang dilihatnya melalui _caption_ di _posting_ Instagram _food reviewer_ tadi.

"Hn."

"Kau mau pergi ke kafe itu?"

"Hn."

Sakura langsung mematikan telepon dan cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. Ia harus pergi ke kafe itu secepatnya demi menghindari antrian di akhir pekan.

.  
.

Sakura tiba di depan kafe dan tersenyum ketika melihat kafe yang bertema Gudetama seluruhnya. Bahkan terdapat _merchandise official_ Gudetama yang dijual serta televisi yang memutarkan film Gudetama tanpa henti.

Sasuke sendiri sedang menunggu di depan kafe seraya bersandar pada tiang di dekat kafe seraya memegang secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih yang merupakan nomor antrian.

Lelaki itu memakai masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengenakan kaus hitam serta celana panjang hitam. Tampaknya Sasuke juga terburu-buru hingga memakai baju seadanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Barangkali ia adalah wanita paling gila yang berkencan tanpa memakai riasan wajah apapun selain bedak dan lipgloss tanpa warna yang dioles dengan asal, itupun karena lipgloss itu satu-satunya benda yang ada di tasnya. Ia sendiri hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek serta sandal bulu-bulu.

"Maaf kau jadi menungguku. Sudah ambil nomor antrian, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik kertas putih yang dipegang Sasuke.

Menyadari reaksi Sakura, Sasuke segera memperlihatkan kertas itu dan berkata, "Masih dua antrian lagi."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia terlihat benar-benar antusias dengan kafe itu, sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang malah terlihat canggung berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Lihat _merchandise_ sebentar, yuk," ujar Sakura sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berniat menariknya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah ketika Sakura menarik tangannya dan ia berjalan mengikuti wanita itu.

Semula Sasuke berpikir kalau wanita itu mengajaknya kencan sehingga Sakura akan memakai lebih banyak riasan ketimbang biasanya dan ia harus menunggu lama. Dan ternyata Sakura malah tiba tak lama setelah dirinya, dengan wajah yang hampir tanpa _makeup_ dan rambut yang digerai begitu saja.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak kecewa, sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang melihat Sakura yang tampil seperti itu. Menurutnya Sakura malah terlihat lebih segar tanpa kosmetik tebal dan wajahnya tetap cantik. Selain itu ia juga tidak perlu menunggu lama sendirian.

"Boneka Gudetamanya lucu sekali," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil salah satu boneka dan meremasnya karena gemas.

Sasuke mengulum sudut bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat reaksi menggemaskan kekasihnya.

Selama ini Sasuke sangat jarang melihat sisi menggemaskan Sakura. Dibanding sisi manis, Sasuke lebih sering melihat sisi 'maskulin' dari Sakura, misalnya Sakura yang mengangkat barang berat sendirian, atau sisi lainnya. Dan setelah melihat sisi menggemaskan Sakura, Sasuke merasa lega karena kekasihnya benar-benar wanita sungguhan.

"Mau?"

"Ah, tidak. Ini lucu, sih. Tapi untuk apa aku beli boneka seperti ini?"

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura sebenarnya menginginkan boneka itu. Sakura bahkan masih tetap memegangnya dan menaruhnya ke rak dengan pandangan tidak rela.

Sasuke segera mengambil boneka itu dan memegangnya, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya merasa heran.

"Lho? Kau mau beli boneka itu?"

Sasuke merasa gugup. Sebetulnya ia ingin membelinya untuk Sakura, tapi wanita itu pasti menolak.

" _Okaasan_ -ku suka boneka semacam ini," jawab Sasuke dengan asal.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke terlihat gugup untuk sesaat, tetapi kemudian wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Hah? Ibumu juga suka benda seperti ini?"

"Hn. Dia suka benda yang lucu seperti ini."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia baru tahu kalau ibu Sasuke memiliki selera yang unik meski usianya sudah lima puluhan.

Sakura berjalan melihat botol minuman Gudetama yang lucu dan ia berseru, "Lucu sekali!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Sepertinya wanita begitu ekspresif hingga mampu bersikap seperti ini ketika melihat benda lucu. Sasuke tak pernah menemukan reaksi yang sama ketika bersama dengan teman-teman prianya, kecuali Naruto yang tampak sangat antusias saat menemukan _ramen_ atau Kiba yang terlihat gemas dengan anjing lucu atau pernak-pernik anjing.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat layar yang tertera di depan restoran dan kini hanya ada satu antrian sebelum gilirannya dan Sasuke tiba.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita, nih."

"Tunggu saja dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Oke."

Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke seraya memegang kertas antrian dan kembali ke depan kafe.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali membawa sebuah kantung kertas berisi boneka Gudetama tadi.

"Untukmu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat boneka di dalam kantung kertas itu, "Kok untukku? Katanya kau membeli boneka ini untuk ibumu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan tersipu malu, "Cepat ambil saja."

Sakura tersenyum dengan Sasuke yang terlihat malu-malu. Sakura belum pernah memiliki kekasih yang begitu pemalu seperti ini, bahkan ketika ia berpacaran saat SMA.

" _Arigatou_."

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum menatap boneka imut pemberian kekasihnya itu. Meski ia tidak memiliki kebiasaan memeluk boneka saat tidur, pasti ia akan memeluk boneka Gudetama itu saat tidur nanti. Atau setidaknya meletakkan boneka lucu itu di samping dirinya.

 **.**  
 **.**

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat makanan dan minuman lucu yang tersaji di atasnya.

Sakura sendiri memesan cheese tart lucu dengan potongan jelly berbentuk Gudetama dan matcha float dengan cookies berbentuk Gudetama yang terlihat sangat lucu hingga tidak tega untuk dimakan.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memilih nasi kari dengan chicken katsu yang juga dihias dengan bentuk Gudetama serta green tea latte yang ia coba untuk pertama kalinya karena hanya itulah minuman yang sepertinya paling tidak manis dibandingkan minuman lainnya di buku menu.

"Jangan dimakan dulu. Aku harus foto ini dan memasukkannya ke Instagram."

Sasuke mengangguk dan ia melihat Sakura yang mengambil foto makanan dengan berbagai posisi.

Pemandangan orang seperti Sakura di kafe ini cukup lazim. Bahkan ada pula yang mengambil foto diri mereka sendiri di dalam restoran.

Sasuke sepertinya termakan dengan ucapannya sendiri karena ia pernah meledek Naruto yang berkali-kali melakukan _selfie_ dengan latar pemandangan di salah satu negara yang mereka kunjungi untuk tur Black Ash.

Kini Sasuke beberapa kali mengambil foto dirinya sendiri di kafe seraya menunggu Sakura mengambil foto makanannya.

Ia segera berhenti mengambil foto ketika Sakura selesai mengambil foto makanan dan merasa lega karena Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil foto makanannya sendiri satu kali dengan latar belakang dinding yang ditempeli kertas dinding bergambar Gudetama.

Setelahnya ia mulai meminum green tea latte yang sengaja ia aduk agar tidak terlalu manis. Dan Sasuke bersyukur karena rasa minuman itu ternyata cenderung pahit ketimbang manis.

"Mau coba minumanku? Tidak manis, kok." ucap Sakura setelah mencoba minumannya sendiri.

Sasuke semula merasa ragu melihat es krim matcha yang menurutnya pasti terasa manis. Tetapi karena ia sudah mencoba minuman matcha miliknya sendiri yang memang tidak manis, ia berani mencoba minuman Sakura.

Sasuke meraih gelas yang diberikan Sakura dan tanpa ragu meminum dari sedotan Sakura seolah itu adalah minumannya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura meminum green tea latte milik Sasuke.

"Tidak manis, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Di luar dugaan, minuman Sakura cenderung pahit dengan rasa teh hijau yang kuat. Bahkan es krim nya juga tidak manis. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke benar-benar menikmati dessert yang tidak manis.

Sakura kembali meminum minumannya dengan sedotan yang sama dan Sasuke langsung meringis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia memakai sedotan wanita itu dan kini mereka berciuman secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu.. tadi aku memakai sedotanmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum seketika. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kau ini kekasihku."

"Hn."

Sasuke baru tahu kalau sepasang kekasih benar-benar bisa bertukar makanan dan minuman tanpa merasa risih satu sama lain. Padahal ketika kecil ia selalu diajarkan agar tidak berbagi makanan dan minuman untuk menghindari tertular penyakit.

"Boleh kucoba nasi karimu? Aku penasaran."

"Coba saja," sahut Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sendoknya meski ia merasa was-was karena tak terbiasa melakukannya.

Sakura mengambil sesendok nasi dengan saus kari dan sedikit potongan daging ayam.

Kari itu tidak terlalu kental, tapi rasanya cukup kuat. Ayam nya juga empuk dan tepungnya juga renyah serta sama sekali tidak berminyak.

"Oh. Enak juga," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan sendok pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan diam-diam mengambil tisu basah yang tersedia di atas meja serta mengelap sendoknya. Ia masih tidak terbiasa berbagi peralatan makan yang sama dengan orang lain.

.  
 **.**

Sasuke duduk diam dan menunggu Sakura menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan ia sendiri meminum green tea latte nya yang sudah hampir habis.

Sasuke menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sakura dan berharap bisa menikmati momen seperti ini di lain waktu.

Dan seketika Sasuke teringat dengan ucapan Naruto kemarin. Dan ia harus bertanya pada Sakura meski sebetulnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau mau melakukan seks, tidak?"

Sakura seketika membelalakan matanya dan ia hampir tersedak seketika. Rasanya ia ingin menampar Sasuke karena bertanya begitu, tetapi Sasuke terlihat gugup meski wajahnya datar. Bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menatap mata Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendapat tawaran bercinta dari orang yang baru tiga hari berpacaran dengannya dan ia terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke tidak memanfaatkannya hanya untuk seks, kan?

Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya jika dilihat dari reaksi Sakura. Ia pikir ia harus bertanya terus terang agar maksudnya jelas, tapi reaksi Sakura malah terlihat seperti ingin marah.

"Maaf, aku..."

Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Sakura berkata, "Apa kau sebegitu inginnya melakukan seks hingga mengajakku melakukannya meski aku baru menjadi kekasihmu tiga hari yang lalu?"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tidak bermaksud mengajak Sakura bercinta. Kalau bersama Sakura, ia tidak keberatan jika wanita itu tidak menginginkannya. Namun kalau wanita itu menginginkannya, ia akan memuaskan hasrat wanita itu dengan senang hati.

"Tidak. Maksudku..." Sasuke memutus ucapannya dan ia terdiam, kebingungan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura merasa heran dengan Sasuke. Ia pikir lelaki itu bukan tipikal orang yang akan memanfaatkan wanita itu untuk seks.

Sasuke tak berani memandang wajah Sakura. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena ia sangat malu.

"Aku bertanya pada _dobe_ mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan saat berpacaran. Lalu dia menyarankanku untuk bertanya apakah kau mau melakukan seks atau tidak?"

Jika Sasuke bisa menghilang saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar malu mengucapkan hal seperti ini.

Reaksi Sakura sungguh di luar dugaan. Seketika Sakura tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengira kekasihnya sepolos ini meski ia pikir seharusnya Sasuke malah lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, terlebih Sasuke sempat tinggal di negara dengan budaya liberal.

"Ini kali pertamamu berpacaran, ya?" tanya Sakura setelah tawanya berhenti.

Dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Rasanya ia sudah tidak berani bertemu dengan Sakura lagi setelah mengatakan hal-hal konyol begini.

Sakura tersenyum. Jika seorang wanita umumnya menyukai lelaki _badass_ karena tidak membosankan, ia malah merasa hubungan dengan lelaki polos seperti Sasuke terasa lebih menarik.

 **-TBC-**


	36. Chapter 35

" _Forehead_! Lihat ini!" seru Ino seraya memperlihatkan layar laptopnya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga mengingatkan Sakura akan sosok _kuchisake-onna_ , sosok hantu urban Jepang.

Sakura sedang duduk di kedai kopi yang terletak di dalam gedung kantornya untuk menikmati segelas kopi sekaligus sepotong kue di sore hari sepulang kerja. Kebetulan Ino sedang ingin mencoba kedai kopi yang sama sekaligus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga memutuskan untuk bertemu di kedai kopi bersama Sakura.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang sedang memiliki _deadline_ desain dari klienmu?"

Ino mengubah posisi laptopnya sehingga layar laptopnya kini menghadap ke arah Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Lihat berita ini! Sebagai fans berat Shu, aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Sakura meringis melihat tindakan Ino. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Dan seandainya Ino sampai mengetahuinya, Sakura tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi wanita itu.

"Kau lebih memilih Shu ketimbang _deadline_ pekerjaanmu, _pig_?"

Ino tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Melihat Shu dan mendengar lagu Black Ash memberi energi tambahan agar aku bisa menyelesaikan _deadline_. Lagipula sebenarnya _deadline_ ku juga sudah hampir selesai, tuh."

Sakura memutuskan untuk menatap layar laptop Ino. Dan ia terkejut sekaligus tersenyum lebar ketika membaca _headline_ dari portal berita _online_ terkemuka.

Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memberitahunya soal kelanjutan kasus pemfitnahan terhadap dirinya, dan diluar dugaan ternyata hasilnya sangat baik.

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan berita menyatakan bahwa direktur T Company telah menjadi terdakwa atas kasus pemusnahan terhadap karyawan, kondisi pabrik yang tidak memenuhi standar kelayakan, pemfitnahan hingga mencemarkan nama baik orang lain, bahkan perencanaan terhadap kasus pembunuhan terhadap anaknya sendiri yang berasal dari hubungan di luar nikah menurut hasil persidangan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kasus seperti itu bisa diselesaikan begitu cepat? Apa ini hoaks?" Sakura terlihat ragu dengan pernyataan di berita tersebut.

Ino mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin kinerja kepolisian Jepang semakin baik?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana detilnya karena Sasuke tak menceritakan detil padanya meski lelaki itu tampaknya tahu sesuatu.

"Mungkin saja."

"Memangnya Shu- _kun_ tidak bilang padamu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak bilang apapun padaku."

Ino menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Sampai detik ini ia masih merasa iri, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya begitu beruntung hingga bisa memiliki koneksi langsugn dengan Shu. Padahal ia dan para fans lainnya sudah merasa senang ketika bisa datang ke konser Black Ash dan bertemu langsung dengan Shu.

"Rasanya kau beruntung sekali, sih. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki teman-teman yang populer seperti Shu dan Rui? Mungkin aku harus sering-sering menempel denganmu agar keberuntunganmu tertular padaku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino. Jika terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Ino menjadi _sasaeng fans_ Shu.

"Sebetulnya apa yang membuatmu tergila-gila pada Shu, sih? Memangnya apa bagusnya dia?"

Ino mendengus kesal, "Kecilkan suaramu, _baka_. Fans Shu bisa membunuhmu kalau mereka mendengarnya."

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan banyak orang yang begitu mengagumi Sasuke. Barangkali perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Sasuke berbeda dengan para fans itu karena ia sudah begitu lama mengenal Sasuke dan sudah mengetahui setiap sisi dari lelaki itu. Seandainya Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke, mungkin saja ia akan bertindak sama seperti salah satu fans yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran, tahu."

Ino menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, "Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengagumi sosok lelaki keren seperti Shu? Tubuhnya seksi, tinggi, wajahnya tampan, jago bermain drum dan piano. Dia tipikal lelaki _bad boy_ yang keren, tapi bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga. Sempurna sekali, kan? Ya Tuhan!"

Ino memekik di akhir kalimat. Ia tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan Shu di dalam imajinasinya dan membuat Sakura meringis karena malu sekaligus risih.

Sakura berpikir jika ia harus segera menyadarkan Ino sebelum wanita itu bertindak seperti salah satu fans gila. Ia pernah mendengar soal _sasaeng fans_ salah satu _boyband_ di Korea yang menguntit idola mereka dengan taksi dan meminta detektif untuk mendapatkan celana dalam bekas idola mereka. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Shu tidak sekeren yang kau bayangkan, tahu."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Masa, sih? Jujur, aku membayangkan dia sebagai sosok lelaki yang ahli di tempat tidur."

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia memang belum melakukannya dengan Sasuke, tetapi ia yakin jika Sasuke sebenarnya masih tak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran, tahu."

"Ya ampun. Kau polos sekali, sih. Memangnya harus memiliki pacar untuk melakukan hal semacam itu? Jaman sekarang, orang bahkan bisa melakukan seks dengan orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Orang sedingin Shu tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Lagipula kurasa dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya," sahut Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar meyakinkan meski ia sendiri merasa ragu.

"Mengapa tidak? Meskipun keluarganya seperti itu, hidupnya tidak mungkin seputur latihan, konser dan keluarganya, kan? Pasti dia juga memiliki waktu luang. Apalagi dia seorang pria dewasa yang menarik, mana ada wanita yang tidak mau bercinta dengannya?"

"Setahuku kehidupannya benar-benar begitu, kok. Kau sudah mendengar soal anggota band yang memiliki jadwal latihan gila-gilaan, kan? Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar tipe lelaki yang memikirkan keluarganya hingga sering menanyakan soal keluarganya setiap kami _chatting_ saat tur."

Ino mendelik dan menyeringai kemudian, "Kau bilang 'Sasuke- _kun_ '? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak berseri-seri? Jangan-jangan…"

Ino memutus ucapannya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura menyadari arah pembicaraan Ino dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika sudut bibirnya terangkat secara refleks ketika membahas kekasihnya yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Apa?"

"Kau jadian dengan Shu, ya?"

"Kau gila, _pig_?!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir. Ia begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Ino hingga bereaksi secara spontan.

Untunglah jarak antar meja di kedai kopi cukup jauh dan suara Sakura tidak terlalu kencang sehingga tak ada orang yang menoleh padanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Ekspresi wajahmu sejak tadi mencurigakan, tahu. Lagipula kau ini sangat mudah untuk dibaca."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk jujur pada sahabatnya. Ia percaya jika Ino akan menjaga rahasianya, seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan pelan, "Rahasiakan ini, ya. Kami memang baru jadian."

Ino segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat hingga Sakura terkejut, "Selamat, ya. Aku benar-benar bahagia Shu mendapatkan wanita sepertimu."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat sebelum saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan merebut Shu darimu, kok. Lagipula aku hanya sekedar fans, tidak lebih."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sudah sangat mengenal karakter Ino dan ia tahu wanita itu tak akan merebut lelaki milik sahabatnya. Lagipula sekalipun Ino ingin merebut Sasuke, belum tentu Sasuke tertarik pada Ino. Lelaki itu adalah tipikal orang yang akan bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang tidak disukainya.

"Aku tahu, _pig._ "

"Aku benar-benar senang, lho. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika idola dan sahabatku berbahagia."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Sebetulnya Sasuke- _kun_ itu lelaki yang sangat polos. Aku tidak bohong."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan atensi penuh, "Oh, ya? Polos bagaimana?"

"Dia belum pernah pacaran dan bahkan bertanya pada anggota band lain mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan saat pacaran dan cara mengetahui wanita yang sedang ngambek karena berpikir aku marah padanya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Oh, ya? Ya ampun, benar-benar berbeda dengan bayanganku."

"Tidak cuma itu. Ketika kami makan bersama, tiba-tiba dia bertanya apakah aku ingin melakukan seks?"

Ino meringis, "Saat makan? Benar-benar tidak sabar sekali."

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Dia bertanya karena mempraktikan saran dari Naruto dengan cara yang salah. Padahal Naruto cuma berkata kalau dia sebaiknya bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin melakukan seks dalam hubungan kami, dan dia langsung bertanya begitu."

Ino tertawa geli seketika. _Image_ Sasuke sebagai lelaki keren yang 'berpengalaman' runtuh seketika saat mendengar cerita Sakura. Kini ia membayangkan Sasuke sebagai sosok lelaki yang sangat polos dan seperti remaja yang baru puber tanpa sedikitpun pengalaman.

Sejujurnya Ino lebih memilih sosok lelaki dewasa yang keren dan berpengalaman, bukan yang polos seperti Sasuke. Dan ia merasa jika Sasuke bukanlah tipenya setelah ia mengetahui soal lelaki itu.

Ponsel Sakura berdering dan ia menatap nama sang penelpon serta mengangkatnya, "Halo."

Terdengar suara Sasuke di seberang telepon, "Kau dimana?"

"Di kedai kopi di dalam gedung kantorku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Terdengar suara berisik di seberang telepon. Sakura dapat mendengar suara Naruto dan Kiba di seberang telepon.

"Tidak. Aku sedang bersama Ino. Kau sendiri sedang bersama si Naruto _baka_ dan Kiba?"

"Hn. Aku juga bersama personil Black Ash lainnya. Ajak saja temanmu itu ke restoran Cloud Nine. Bilang saja ruangan atas nama Shu pada pelayan."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajaknya? Aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman dengannya."

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih untuk dukungan gadis itu. Lagipula teman-temanku juga akan senang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba setengah jam lagi."

Sasuke mematikan telepon tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura. Namun Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sikap lelaki itu. Ia tahu jika Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mengungkapkan kepedulian dengan kata-kata.

Sakura menatap Ino dan berkata, "Habiskan minumanmu. Setelah ini ikut denganku, yuk."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, "Hah? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Sasuke- _kun_ tercinta mengajakmu pergi kencan mendadak?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya dan meminta kita untuk menemuinya."

Ino tersenyum seketika dan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih keras. Ia tak mengira bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan sang idola secara langsung.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendesah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang sangat berisik. Beberapa botol alkohol diletakkan di atas meja dengan dua botol alkohol yang sudah kosong meski ia baru berada di restoran selama lima belas menit.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sedang ingin pergi bersama ibunya untuk merayakan hasil keputusan pengadilan jika dirinya benar-benar korban fitnah dari direktur T Company. Namun keempat anggota bandnya mendadak datang ke rumahnya dan memaksanya untuk ikut pergi makan-makan sebagai perayaan. Dan ibunya malah menyuruhnya pergi dengan alasan ingin pergi berjalan-jalan bersama temannya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan terpaksa mentraktir teman-temannya untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran _all you can_ eat sesuai permintaan mereka dan memesan _private room_ demi menjaga privasi mereka.

Pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka dan salah seorang pelayan mengantar Sakura serta seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang terlihat cantik.

Wanita berambut pirang itu segera menarik atensi para personil Black Ash lainnya yang terang-terangan tersenyum padanya, sedangkan tatapan wanita itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Mendadak wanita berambut pirang itu membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan suara yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian yang selama ini hanya bisa kulihat di televisi maupun konser. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku benar-benar mengagumi dan mendukung kalian sepenuh hati."

Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menepuk punggung wanita itu. Ia segera berkata, "Ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku. Selama ini dia begitu mendukung Sasuke- _kun_ , bahkan saat rumor tidak jelas itu menyebar, lho."

Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Perasaannya membuncah dan hormon endorfin di dalam dirinya seketika melonjak drastis.

Para personil Black Ash menatap Sasuke dan ia hanya terdiam. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Sakura merasa cemburu.

"Cepat katakan sesuatu, _teme._ Bilang kalau kau berterima kasih atas dukungannya dan kau senang bertemu dengannya," bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Naruto membalas tatapannya serta menganggukan kepala, pertanda jika Sasuke memang harus mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih telah mendukung kami. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yamanaka- _san_."

Ino mengangkat kepala dan mengusap air matanya serta bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke maupun personil Black Ash lainnya yang tersenyum padanya.

Sakura mengajak Ino untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Wanita itu berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pada Ino dan berkata, "Kau gugup, ya? Tidak usah merasa gugup. Kami malah merasa senang dengan kedatanganmu, kok."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menjawab meski biasanya ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah gugup.

Sejak tadi Sai terus memandang Ino, bahkan sejak wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Ino yang menarik atensinya.

"Kau cantik, Ino," ucap Sai tanpa sadar.

Seketika para personil Black Ash menoleh saat mendengar suara Sai. Kiba dan Naruto tampak sangat terkejut, namun seketika menyeringai.

"Hey, Neji. Sebaiknya kau tukar tempat dengan Ino, deh," seru Kiba pada Neji yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sai.

Sai terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dan merasa gugup seketika. Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Oh, oke. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk di sebelah kekasihmu kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Sai. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia terpaksa bangkit berdiri ketika Neji sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menunggunya agar meninggalkan kursi dan pindah ke kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Neji.

Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang kini bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya. Dan ia melirik Neji yang tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto sengaja berdehem keras-keras.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali ketika mereka sedang duduk berhadapan. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sendiri merasa gugup dan canggung saat ini.

"Wah, wah. Dua orang sedang gugup saat ini," ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke serta Sai secara bergantian.

"Astaga! Aku mulai merasa diriku seperti obat nyamuk sekarang. Kau punya kenalan, Neji?"

Neji menggeleng, "Kalau aku memiliki kenalan, pasti aku sudah memiliki pacar sekarang."

Kiba menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Aku punya kenalan. Anjingku Akamaru sedang butuh pasangan, nih. Kau mau?"

Naruto meringis dan menepuk punggung Kiba keras-keras, "Brengsek kau!"

Kiba hanya tersenyum dan ia melirik Sasuke serta berkata, "Aduh. _Leader-san_ dingin sekali dengan kekasih sendiri? Seharusnya kau menyapa kekasihmu. Kalau perlu, cium dia."

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang semakin gugup.

"Cepat cium!" seru Naruto dengan keras. "Kalau tidak, kau harus menghabiskan semua bir di meja, _teme_!"

"Cium!" teriak Kiba lagi.

Seketika para personil Black Ash mulai berteriak-teriak dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura. Bahkan Ino dan Sai pun mulai ikut menyoraki mereka.

Wajah Sakura terlihat semakin merah, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang gugup meski wajahnya tampak datar.

"Oi. Bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi kekasih yang romantis? Cepat lakukan, _teme_ ," seru Naruto.

Kini Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke meletakkan satu tangan di atas puncak kepala Sakura sedangkan ia sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan singkat sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Singkat sekali!" seru Naruto dengan jengkel.

Sasuke berdecih kesal, "Aku tidak akan memberi hiburan gratis untuk kalian."

Wajah Sakura memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus dan ia berkata dengan jengkel, "Kau pikir aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ pasangan di film drama? Tentu saja kami tidak akan memberikan tontonan gratis pada kalian!"

Naruto menyeringai dan menatap rekan-rekannya, "Lihat. Mereka serasi sekali, kan? Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu mereka menikah. Lebih tepatnya, menunggu makan gratis, sih."

Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya seraya terkekeh. Para personil Black Ash lainnya, juga ino, ikut mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa berkata apapun. Namun ia jelas terlihat sangat gugup karena mencium kening kekasihnya, terlebih lagi di depan banyak orang.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar semakin keras ketika ia melihat ekspresi malu-malu gadis merah muda itu. Menurutnya Sakura terlihat manis dan ia tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sang kekasih.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Fanfict ini akan tamat di chapter depan & selanjutnya akan dibuat epilogue. Kemungkinan besar epilogue akan diupdate bersamaan dengan chapter terakhir.


	37. Chapter 36

Lampu-lampu _blitz_ kamera menghujani Sasuke secara bersamaan ketika lelaki itu tampil di hadapan para wartawan yang telah menunggu di depan gedung TJO Entertainment, _label_ yang menaungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Meski sudah beberapa kali melakukan konferensi pers sendiri, Sasuke masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan sorotan kameran para wartawan yang ditujukan padanya. Sasuke tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan dirinya yang menjadi pusat sorotan, karena itulah ia merasa senang karena berada di posisi belakang yang paling jauh dari para penonton.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak ingin menghadapi wartawan sendirian seperti saat ini. Ia masih merasa lelah setelah beberapa kali konferensi pers dan mendapat pertanyaaan-pertanyaan mengenai banyak hal.

Namun para wartawan itu begitu keras kepala dan menunggu sepanjang hari di depan TJO Entertaiment. Mereka bahkan menguntit Sasuke sepanjang hari dan memaksa Sasuke memberi komentar terkait keputusan pengadilan yang menjadikan direktur T Company sebagai tersangka.

Sasuke tak ingin para wartawan itu bertindak lebih jauh dan menganggu ibunya maupun tetangga-tetangganya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemui para wartawan itu.

"Shu- _san,_ bagaimana perasaanmu setelah hasil persidangan terhadap direktur T Company?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Seperti apa reaksi ibumu ketika mengetahuinya?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar merupakan korban fitnah dari direktur T Company. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap para fans yang mendukungmu, Shu- _san_?"

Beberapa wartawan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang serupa dan membuat Sasuke mulai merasa pusing karena kewalahan.

Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya dan para wartawan itu seketika berhenti bertanya dan kini mulai sibuk mengambil gambar, dan ada pula yang mengambil video.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa lega karena bukti-bukti berhasil ditemukan. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah membantuku selama ini. Aku berterima kasih pada direktur maupun para fans yang tetap percaya padaku dan mendukungku setiap saat."

Sasuke meneguk ludah sejenak. Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak nyaman berbicara panjang lebar begini. Tetapi ia harus melakukannya dan berharap ini adalah yang terakhir.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada para personil Black Ash, teman, maupun keluargaku yang telah bersama denganku dan mendukungku di titik terendah dalam hidupku. Dan khususnya aku ingin berterima kasih dengan seseorang yang telah membantuku sehingga kasus itu bisa cepat selesai. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu, tapi kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk berterima kasih secara langsung. Atau setidaknya aku ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih atau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu melalui pesan padamu."

Sasuke dengan sengaja mengatakan hal itu dan berharap agar sang _hacker_ terpancing sehingga bersedia menemuinya atau setidaknya menghubunginya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau berniat membantuku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu."

Sasuke kembali mengatakan hal itu untuk menunjukkan jika ia berterima kasih dengan sang _hacker_ yang bahkan membantu pihak kepolisian untuk mengungkap berbagai bukti mengenai kejahatan yang dilakukan direktur T Company. Seandainya sang _hacker_ ternyata tak terpancing, maka ia telah berterima kasih dengan orang itu saat ini.

"Seseorang? Siapa yang kau maksud, Shu- _san_? Apa yang kau maksud adalah orang yang membantu mengungkap kejahatan yang dilakukan direktur T Company?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Hn. Aku juga bersimpati dengan keluarga korban 'pemusnahan' yang dilakukan direktur T Company."

Salah seorang wartawan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kariermu di dunia hiburan? Apakah kau akan segera kembali beraktifitas dengan Black Ash? Atau kau memiliki rencana lain?"

Sasuke menjawab, "Kelanjutan karierku bergantung pada keputusan para direktur, juga para fans. Aku menerima keputusan apapun yang terbaik bagi Black Ash dan juga para fans. Dan saat ini aku ingin mengumumkan jika aku telah memiliki kekasih."

Ucapan Sasuke seketika menimbulkan kegaduhan. Para wartawan seketika mengambil lebih banyak foto dan mulai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Siapakah kekasihmu? Apakah dia berasal dari kalangan artis?"

Sasuke sengaja memberitahu hal ini karena ia tak berencana menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia tak ingin Sakura ikut menerima hujatan dari para fans atau menjalani hubungan diam-diam yang menyiksa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis secara refleks ketika membayangkan wajah Sakura yang mendadak terlintas di benaknya saat membahas wanita itu dan berkata, "Mohon dukungannya."

Sasuke segera menundukkan kepala dan berbalik badan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung TJO Entertainment tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan para wartawan yang kini mencecarnya dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi meringis dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam tepat ketika lelaki itu masuk ke dalam gedung _label_. Ia mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi dengan Sasuke yang bertindak seenaknya.

"Kenapa kau mengumumkan kalau kau punya kekasih?! Padahal kita baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan kasusmu dan memperbaiki _image-_ mu dihadapan para fans."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan berkata, "Apakah aku masih harus menjaga _image_ ketika aku sudah berusaha keras dan masih menjadi korban fitnah, hn?"

Kakashi tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertindak seenaknya begini. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu mulai bertindak impulsif karena cinta.

"Aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan kariermu. Padahal direktur baru saja menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dan membahas kegiatanmu bersama Black Ash."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Kakashi kembai berkata, "Kau tahu, sekalipun kau sudah berusaha keras menjaga _image_ , tetap saja kau bisa menjadi korban fitnah. Apalagi kalau kau bertindak seenaknya begini."

Sasuke tahu jika apa yang ia katakan akan menyebabkan masalah bagi _label_ , juga kariernya. Namun kini ia tak lagi peduli. Setelah berjuang keras bertahun-tahun, ia pikir ini adalah saatnya untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan para fans yang hanya mengagumi penampilannya dan ia tidak mau hidup dengan memenuhi ekspektasi para fans yang hanya menyukai sosok khayalaan akan dirinya, bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertindak begitu? Setidaknya diskusikan hal ini dulu padaku sebelum memutuskan mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu. Aduh… aku harus bagaimana menghadapi para direktur?" Kakashi kembali meringis. Ia takut jika para direktur menilainya sebagai manajer yang tidak kompeten dan ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Kakashi dan berkata, "Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Akan kupastikan kau tidak kehilangan pekerjaan."

Kakashi hanya diam dan ia segera menekan tombol lift untuk menuju ruangan rapat dimana para direktur telah menunggu. Lift segera terbuka dan ia segera masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke.

Lift itu mulai bergerak naik dan jantung Kakashi berdebar keras. Ia membayangkan dirinya akan mendapat makian dari para direktur terkait kinerjanya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia menarik nafas serta menghembuskan perlahan, mempersiapkan diri menghadapi para direktur yang telah menunggunya di dalam ruang rapat.

"Selamat siang," ucap Kakashi dengan suara parau karena gugup.

Kakashi menundukkan kepala, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memutuskan duduk di kursi kosong yang berdampingan dan bersebrangan dengan Orochimaru, Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Wajah Kakashi terlihat tegang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak santai.

"Aku sudah melihatmu yang menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan melalui CCTV di depan gedung," ujar Tsunade tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Maaf. Aku melakukannya tanpa memberitahu siapapun sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Itu keputusanmu, kan? Aku tidak keberatan walaupun aku lebih suka jika kau memberitahu kami terlebih dulu," jawab Tsunade seraya tersenyum.

Jiraiya menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Yah, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu seperti apa reaksi para fansmu terhadapmu atau Black Ash. Menurutku, setidaknya lebih baik kau jujur ketimbang kau menikah diam-diam dan membuat fansmu semakin kecewa. Aku tidak mau bawahanku berakhir seperti aku, kecuali kalau kau seperti si Orochi ini."

Jiraiya tersenyum miris di akhir kalimat. Ia berpikir jika bandnya telah dikutuk karena tidak ada satupun dari anggota band mereka yang memiliki kehidupan percintaan yang berakhir bahagia meski usia. Dan, mantan anggota band mereka, telah meninggal sebelum sempat menikah dengan Tsunade. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri patah hati dan memutuskan membesarkan keponakan tunangannya tanpa menikah dengan siapapun. Orochimaru adalah seorang aseksual. Sementara ia sendiri mencintai Tsunade selama bertahun-tahun meski wanita itu tak pernah meliriknya, sehingga ia berakhir dengan tetap melajang.

Tak ada satupun anggota band Jiraiya yang menikah meski sudah berusia lima puluhan, dan sejauh ini juga tak ada satupun artis di bawah manajemen perusahaan mereka yang dikabarkan memiliki kekasih sehingga muncul rumor jika artis manapun yang berada di bawah manajemen TJO Entertainment juga mendapat kutukan yang sama dengan para direktur perusahaan mereka.

Karena itulah Jiraiya sangat mendukung tindakan Sasuke karena berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin saja bisa menepis rumor tersebut.

Orochimaru hanya mendengus jengkel mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Yah, sebagai pria dia memang cukup eksentrik. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut panjang dan sering berpakaian seperti wanita saat masih aktif dalam band. Tapi ia merasa dirinya jauh lebih baik ketimbang Jiraiya yang sangat cabul dan berusaha mencari rumah bordil setiap kali band mereka mengadakan tur.

"Kurasa para pemegang saham akan marah. Tapi menurutku Black Ash bukan band rookie, dan seharusnya fans bisa menerima jika _idol_ mereka yang merupakan lelaki dewasa berusia dua puluh lima tahun memiliki kekasih. Itu hal yang normal," sahut Orochimaru.

"Berarti kau tidak normal, Orochi- _kun_. Kau tidak pernah punya kekasih, padahal umurmu lima puluh," ujar Jiraiya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Orochimaru.

Tsunade merasa malu dengan sikap rekannya yang sangat tidak profesional. Untungnya rekan-rekannya masih bisa menahan diri ketika sedang rapat bersama para pemegang saham dengan bersikap profesional. Jika tidak, perusahaannya tidak akan berhasil bertahan selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Kakashi merasa lega. Ia sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun di perusahaan ini dan menyadari jika situasi biasanya baik-baik saja jika para direktur tidak bersikap serius.

Tsunade menyadari jika sebaiknya ia segera mengakhiri pertemuan sebelum Jiraiya semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia segera berkata, "Kami sepakat kalau kau bisa tetap beraktivitas bersama Black Ash saat ini hingga kami mendapat informasi terbaru terkait reaksi para penggemar mengenai pengumuman mendadakmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Beristirahatlah bersama para anggota bandmu," ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berharap agar tindakan impulsif yang diambilnya tak akan menyebabkan masalah bagi dirinya maupun orang lain di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika ia membaca berita online di aplikasi Lime Today. Para wartawan begitu bersemangat memberitakan mengenai Sasuke yang mengumumkan dirinya memiliki kekasih.

Setahunya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang seperti ini. Apakah berita kali ini adalah hoaks?

Sakura menoleh ketika sosok lelaki yang ditunggunya kini berjalan ke arahnya dan ia tersenyum pada sang kekasih.

Kali ini Sasuke dengan sengaja kembali memilih utuk bertemu di salah satu restoran yang berada di hotel bintang lima dengan alasan privasi. Seharusnya tidak akan ada fans yang menganggu jika mereka bertemu di hotel bintang lima.

"Sudah menunggu lama, hn?"

Sakura tersenyum. Jika biasanya Sasuke yang menunggunya, kali ini ia lah yang menunggu lelaki itu.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Sudah pesan makanan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Belum. Aku menunggumu datang sebelum memesan makanan."

Sasuke menatap jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Ia terlambat untuk bertemu Sakura karena urusan bersama Kakashi dan para direktur sehingga gadis itu menunggunya selama tiga puluh menit atau mungkin lebih.

"Lain kali pesan saja walaupun aku belum datang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memesan semua menu yang mahal di restoran?" goda Sakura.

Sasuke yakin jika Sakura tak akan berani melakukannya. Gadis itu bahkan mengomelinya karena mengajaknya kencan di restoran mahal dan bersikeras untuk sesekali membayar atau setidaknya membayar bagiannya. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura akan memesan makanan termurah yang tertera di menu.

"Lakukan saja."

"Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya di kencan berikutnya."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, hal yang begitu sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini, "Kau pasti tak akan bisa melakukannya."

Sakura mendengus. Sasuke bahkan menyadarinya sekalipun ia berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Sasuke melirik menu yang tersaji di hadapannya dan segera mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin pesan mushroom soup dan margherita pizza serta jus tomat," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura yang sedang melirik menu.

Sakura meringis saat mendengar Sasuke memesan pizza margherita karena pizza jenis itu yang memiliki rasa tomat paling kuat dibanding jenis lain.

"Aku pesan bacon wrapped chicken dan elderflower sour mocktail."

Pelayan segera mengulang pesanan dan meninggalkan meja sesudahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Lihat, kali ini aku pesan yang mahal, kan?"

"Pasti setelah ini kau berniat membayar pesananmu, hn?"

Sakura terbelalak sesaat dan bertanya, "Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Kau mudah ditebak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir karena jengkel, dan Sasuke menyeringai karena sikap Sakura yang menggemaskan. Ia bahkan mulai mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Hentikan! Kau malah membuat rambutku berantakan."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Dasar seenaknya saja."

Sasuke berhenti mengacak rambut Sakura dan kini ia merapikan rambut gadis itu dengan tangannya, membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena sentuhan lelaki itu di kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak benar-benar mengaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kan? Aku menemukan berita di internet kalau kau mengaku sudah punya kekasih."

"Itu sungguhan, Sakura."

Sakura meringis dan menepuk keningnya, "Aduh. Kenapa kau bertindak seenaknya begitu, sih? Padahal biasanya kau tidak pernah begini selama aku mengenalmu. Kau sudah memikrikan konsekuensinya?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin orang-orang mengetahuinya."

"Padahal aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin merahasiakannya. Aku mengerti jika menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertimu berbeda dibandingkan jika aku menjadi kekasih orang yang bukan artis."

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Kuharap kariermu baik-baik saja. Aku takut para fans bertindak seperti waktu itu dan membuat Mikoto- _basan_ khawatir."

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dan berbicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk mengejar kebahagiaanku? Dan inilah yang kulakukan."

Sakura menyadari maksud ucapan Sasuke dan menyadari jika dirinya adalah kebahagiaan yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dan ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir. Beberapa chapter belakangan ini mungkin mulai terasa monoton, sejujurnya aku juga merasa begitu.

Aku berterima kasih buat vote & comment kalian yang jadi penyemangat buat update fanfict ini.

Aku juga berterima kasih buat para pembaca yang selalu komentar setiap ada kesalahan, jadinya bisa kuperbaiki.

Mengenai epilogue, bakal di update secepatnya. Dan selanjutnya aku bakal fokus untuk menyelesaikan fanfict terakhir dari seri tetralogi 4 musim, yakni Melody of Spring. Mohon kritik & saran untuk fanfict baruku.


	38. Epilogue

Sakura berada di tengah-tengah para fans Black Ash yang melompat mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan. Beberapa orang di sekitar Sakura bahkan ikut _head bang_ mengikuti Neji yang juga _head bang_.

Suhu malam di musim panas yang terasa panas hingga membuat berkeringat tak membuat para fans yang menghadiri konser Black Ash yang digelar di Nippon Budokan merasa kelelahan. Mereka semua tetap bersemangat dan menikmati suasana di konser.

Konser kali ini merupakan konser _come back_ Black Ash yang digelar bersamaan dengan rilisnya album baru Black Ash yang berjudul 'Love' dengan lima lagu yang ditulis oleh Sasuke sendiri meski biasanya lelaki itu jarang menulis lagu.

Para fans yang juga penikmat lagu buatan Sasuke merasa sedikit heran dengan konsep lagu baru Sasuke. Biasanya lirik lagu buatan Sasuke cenderung negatif dengan permainan _drum_ yang cepat dan keras, tetapi tidak dengan kali ini. Ritme lagu buatan Sasuke kali ini lebih pelan dan lirik lagu Sasuke terkait dengan cinta dan perasaan.

Namun mereka memahami jika sang drummer sedang jatuh cinta dan menulis lagu seperti itu. Dan di luar dugaan para fans Sasuke malah mendukung pernyataan lelaki itu yang telah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan ada pula beberapa fans wanita yang menulis di kolom komentar jika mereka lega karena idola mereka ternyata masih normal dan menyukai lawan jenis. Dan ada juga yang mengatakan kalau wanita yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke sangat beruntung.

" _Forehead_ ," ucap Ino dengan suara keras sambil menepuk Sakura yang hanya fokus menatap Sasuke yang sedang bermain drum. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah melepaskan pakaiannya di lagu sebelumnya dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang seksi.

Naruto melakukan _scream_ dengan suara yang menggelegar seraya _headbang_ dengan cepat, membuat para penonton ikut _headbang_ dengan cepat. Permainan drum Sasuke yang sangat cepat membuat suasana konser semakin riuh.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang juga sedang _headbang_ di sampingnya. Rambut pirang gadis itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Ino tak menjawab. Sebetulnya ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara Sakura yang teredam oleh suara Naruto yang terdengar dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru tempat konser.

Pada akhirnya Sakura juga menghentakkan kakinya dan ikut _headbang_ serta menikmati suasana konser. Ia menyadari jika saat ini adalah puncak konser Black Ash dan Sasuke telah memainkan 'lagu gila' buatannya yang membuat suasana konser semakin riuh.

Sakura dan Ino sudah pernah pergi ke belakang panggung untuk menjumpai kekasih mereka setelah konser. Dan mereka berdua tahu jika seluruh personil Black Ash benar-benar kelelahan setelah memainkan lagu yang menguras stamina mereka.

Naruto bahkan sampai merasa sakit tenggorokan setelah menyanyikan lagu yang lebih dari separuhnya merupakan _scream_ sehingga mendadak sangat pendiam meskipun biasanya sangat bawel. Sedangkan Sai, Neji dan Kiba merasa kelelahan hingga tubuh mereka lemas sesudah konser. Dan Sasuke sendiri merasa seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di tangannya menghilang hingga tangan lelaki itu bergetar saat memegang botol untuk minum.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari jika para personil Black Ash benar-benar berusaha keras untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik di setiap konser, karena itulah mereka merasa harus memberi apresiasi dengan menikmati konser, terlepas dari status mereka sebagai kekasih sekaligus fans.

Lagu berakhir dan Naruto memutuskan memegang mic seraya tersenyum pada para penonton setelah mengambil botol air yang ia letakkan di dekat tempatnya berdiri dan meminumnya.

Naruto terlihat lelah dan keningnya bahkan dipenuhi keringat. Dan ia berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih rendah ketimbang biasanya, "Lagu berikutnya adalah penutup konser malam ini, lagu yang khusus diciptakan temanku, Shu."

Musik dengan tempo yang lebih lambat segera dimainkan, dan ekspresi para personil Black Ash terlihat lebih cerah entah kenapa. Sakura berpikir jika mereka mungkin merasa senang karena konser akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

* * *

 _Yume_ (Mimpi)

 _Kore wa yumeda to omoimasu_ (Kupikir ini adalah mimpi)

 _Boku wa jibun jishin ga wakaranai_ (Aku sendiri tidak mengerti)

 _Dou yatekko no youna kibun ni naremasu ka_ (Bagaimana aku bisa merasa seperti ini)

.

.

 _Boku ga chigau houhou de anata o mi hajimeta toki_ (Ketika aku mulai melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda)

 _Boku mo sore ni kiduzite inakatta_ (Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya)

 _Kyun~_ (Suara detak jantung)

 _I didn't realize that I love you already_ (Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah mencintaimu)

.

.

 _Boku wa tsuujou kon'na kanji janai_ (Aku tidak biasanya merasa begini)

 _I though I won't fall in love with you_ (Aku pikir tidak jatuh cinta padamu)

 _I'm not worthy_ (Aku tidak pantas)

 _Anata no youna josei tame ni_ (Untuk wanita sepertimu)

.

.

 _I'm not worthy_ (Aku tidak pantas)

 _I'm not worthy_ (Aku tidak pantas)

 _I'm not worthy at all_ (Aku tidak pantas sama sekali)

 _But in the end you still love me_ (Tapi akhirnya kau masih mencintaiku)

.

.

 _My sunshine_ (Sinar mentariku)

 _Who enlighten my darkness_ (Yang menyinari kegelapanku)

 _Who stay with me_ (Yang tetap bersamaku)

 _Are you a fool_? (Apa kau bodoh?)

 _Am I selfish_? (Atau aku egois?)

 _Tabun ryouhou_ (Mungkin keduanya)

.

.

 _I'm not worthy_ (Aku tidak pantas)

 _I'm not worthy at all_ (Aku tidak pantas sama sekali)

 _But in the end you still love me_ (Tapi akhirnya kau masih mencintaiku)

 _Boku wa rakkiina otoko ni chiganai_ (Aku pasti seorang pria yang beruntung)

 _Sore wa anata ni aisa rete irukara_ (Karena dicintai olehmu)

* * *

Sepanjang lagu, Sasuke berusaha mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang berdiri di area terdepan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada wanita yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dan membuatnya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengirim pesan pada gadis itu.

Naruto merasa senang sekaligus kesal ketika menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia bagaikan seorang calo yang mewakili Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaannya ketika seharusnya lelaki itu yang menyatakan perasaannya sendiri melalui lagu ini.

Sakura sendiri tak sadar jika sebetulnya lagu itu dibuat untuk dirinya karena Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Ia tak tahu jika ia menulis lagu ini seraya membayangkan dirinya.

Ketika lagu itu rilis, Sakura terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang menulisnya. Ia pikir kekasihnya yang sedingin es batu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat lagu bertema percintaan seperti ini.

Selama lebih dari enam bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' selain ketika menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah menggandeng tangannya saat berjalan dan tak pernah mencium bibirnya. Lelaki itu hanya lebih banyak tersenyum padanya, juga berbicara dan menatapnya dengan cara yang lebih lembut, tetapi masih tetap memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Menurut rumor, Sasuke menulis lagu itu untuk kekasihnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak percaya sama sekali. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke memang menulis lagu itu, tetapi tidak dengan liriknya. Sakura bahkan yakin jika sebetulnya Sai yang menulis lirik lagu ini untuk Ino yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

" _Forehead,_ Shu- _kun_ menatapmu terus sepanjang lagu. goda Ino seraya tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

Sakura berbisik, "Kau pasti berhalusinasi, _pig._ Sejak tadi kekasihmu yang terus menatapmu dan tersenyum seraya memainkan _bass_ -nya."

Sakura tak percaya jika Sasuke adalah orang yang melankolis. Menurutnya Sasuke tidak romantis sama sekali. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan tas Sakura saat mereka pergi kemanapun meski Sakura sendiri merasa gengsi jika seorang lelaki membawakan barang untuknya. Ia merasa dirinya seolah dipandang sebagai wanita lemah karena ia sudah terbiasa membawa barang-barang berat sendiri.

Lagu berakhir dan Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya memegang _mic_ sebelum menatap ke arah Sasuke dan mengedipkan mata.

"Ini adalah lagu terakhir di konser ini. Sebelumnya, _leader-san_ kita ingin membuat pernyataan pada seseorang."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dan ia menyimpulkan jika Naruto menyuruhnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada fans yang telah datang meski biasanya Naruto yang melakukannya dan ia beserta personil lainnya hanya mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menghadiri konser ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Sasuke memutuskan berbasa-basi meski awalnya ia merasa bingung harus berkata seperti apa.

Beberapa wanita yang merupakan fans Sasuke seketika menjerit 'Terima kasih, Shu- _kun_ ' sebagai jawaban. Sakura sendiri bersikap biasa saja, toh ia sudah tahu seperti apa kepribadian Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan salah satu fans.

"Sebetulnya bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin dikatakan oleh si _teme_ ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa kebingungan dengan tindakan Naruto. Ia berpikir keras sebelum berkata, "Beberapa dari kalian pasti datang dari wilayah yang jauh dari Tokyo. Karena itu aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian. Kuharap konser ini memuaskan."

Naruto menatap Kiba dan Neji seolah meminta bantuan. Sebetulnya ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana mereka untuk membantu Sasuke yang sebelumnya bertanya pada mereka mengenai cara yang romantis untuk melamar kekasih. Dan untuk rencana mereka kali ini juga telah disetujui oleh Kakashi dan para direktur.

Kiba segera berkata, " _Leader-san_ , apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihmu yang datang ke konser kali ini?"

Sasuke merasa kesal karena Naruto dan Kiba bertindak tidak profesional di tengah konser. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa saat ini, yang jelas ia terlihat marah. Besok pasti ia akan mendapat teguran dari Kakashi dan para direktur.

"Semuanya, ayo dukung _leader-san_ kita melamar kekasihnya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada para penonton.

Para penonton seketika bersorak dan Ino menyeringai pada Sakura yang merasa malu dan tidak nyaman seketika.

"CEPAT LAMAR KEKASIHMU, SHU- _KUN_!" teriak salah seorang penonton wanita dengan keras yang diikuti oleh beberapa fans lainnya.

Para penonton bersorak semakin keras untuk menyemangati Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak karuan dan ia menatap Sakura yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat gugup. Mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata-kata dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Sasuke begitu gugup dan ia memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Ia begitu gugup hingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak tanpa menjauhkan microphone, "SAKURA! KAU MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?!"

Suara Sasuke yang sangat keras terdengar di seluruh penjuru gedung konser dan barangkali terdengar oleh penjaga yang berjaga di balik pintu. Meski tidak diperbolehkan, beberapa fans bahkan merekam diam-diam menggunakan ponsel mereka.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap Sakura. Ia merasa _image_ -nya hancur seketika lewat cara melamarnya yang konyol. Apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak terkesan romantis, melainkan seperti orang yang sedang marah.

Sakura tersenyum dan ia menyadari Sasuke terlihat malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan hingga tak berani menatapnya. Dan menurutnya Sasuke terlihat menggemaskan.

Naruto sengaja turun dari panggung dan sebuah lampu menyorot ke arahnya ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat penonton. Dan ketika ia berhenti di depan Sakura, lampu seketika menyorot gadis itu dan para penonton mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebuah _mic_ pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah tepat ketika Sakura selesai menjawab dan Naruto segera kembali ke atas panggung.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar kekasih merah mudanya yang bersedia menjadi istrinya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, merasa bahagia dengan pernyataan sang kekasih yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya.

Kembang api mulai diluncurkan di atas panggung sebagai bentuk perayaan atas keberhasilan lamaran pernikahan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, ia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Sasuke merasa hidupnya penuh dengan kejutan. Sesaat ia merasa begitu sesak dengan penderitaan di dalam hidupnya, dan sesaat kemudian ia merasa bahagia dengan Sakura yang mengisi kehidupannya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah kembang api yang dimainkan di festival musim panas yang mewarnai langit malam nan kelam dengan warna-warna yang cantik dan membuat suasana lebih ramai seketika, juga mengundang senyuman.

Dan kini lelaki itu telah mendapatkan kembang apinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Fufu~ Tak kusangka lelaki itu polos sungguhan," ucap Saeyoung sambil menyeringai dan memakan _honey butter chips_ -nya.

Vanderwood berdecak melihat Saeyoung yang tampak bermalas-malasan meskipun sedang memiliki pekerjaan penting.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" seru Vanderwood dengan jengkel.

"Aku hanya perlu tiga menit untuk menyelesaikannya, tuh."

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Vanderwood kembali berseru dengan suara yang meninggi.

Saeyoung meminum soda favoritnya dan menatap Vanderwood, "Berisik sekali, sih."

Vanderwood benar-benar jengkel. Saeyoung sama sekali tidak berubah, masih tetap bersikap seenaknya. Sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang cenderung patuh.

Saeyoung merasa benar-benar puas ketika mendapat berita jika pengadilan menjatuhkan vonis bersalah pada direktur T Company dan ia bahkan menyadari upaya pihak kepolisian Jepang untuk berusaha menemukan identitasnya dan mencari lokasi keberadaannya.

Dan ia menyadari jika Sasuke, lelaki yang ditolongnya, bahkan berusaha memancingnya untuk muncul di permukaan dengan ucapannya di hadapan para wartawan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak termakan oleh umpan dan memilih untuk tetap tersembunyi hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa jika ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menghubungi lelaki itu dengan mengirimkan pesan penuh candaan yang terdengar aneh.

* * *

 _ **To :**_ **usasuke_blackash yahoo . com**

 _ **Subject**_ **: Pesan dari** _ **God Hacker**_ **707**

* * *

 **Hey hoo…**

 **Aku adalah orang yang kau cari beberapa bulan yang lalu.**

 **Sayangnya karena aku berada di luar angkasa, God Hacker 707 tidak bisa datang menemuimu dan menerima hadiahmu. Tapi aku sudah mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu.**

 **.**

 **Kudengar kau baru saja melamar kekasihmu? Selamat, ya. Jangan lupa untuk membahagiakan istrimu di malam pertama nanti. Belajarlah soal hal itu dari direktur** _ **label**_ **-mu, si Jiraiya mesum itu. Atau kau bisa belajar dari pengikut direkturmu itu, si Naruto** _ **dobe**_ **.**

 **Di** _ **email**_ **ini kukirimkan hadiah pernikahan yang pasti berguna untukmu. Kau akan sangat berterima kasih pada Defender 707. Hohoho ^0^**

 **.**

 **P.s : Jangan hapus pesanku. Itu hadiah yang kucarikan khusus untukmu.**

 **.**

 _ **Attached File :**_

 _ **First Night Sex. pdf**_

 _ **Kamasutra. pdf**_

 _ **Long lasting on bed, a guide for men. pdf**_

* * *

Saeyoung tersenyum seraya mengirimkan _email_ itu pada Sasuke. Lelaki polos itu pasti akan sangat terkejut menerima email darinya.

 **-The End-**


End file.
